HONOR AND COURAGE
by c4cobra309
Summary: being in the army let you experience a lot. like a lot a lot. from the pain of injuries to people you never knew existed. she was just a girl surviving in the military trying to gain her own honor but after a building collapse leaves her and a yautja male trapped, can she find the strength and courage to do what some find unimaginable? And, will she be willing to repay a debt?
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER SOME REREADING, I HAVE DECIDED TO REWRITE PARTS OF THIS IN HOPES TO MAKE IT BETTER. FAIR WARNING, I THINK IM IM GOING TO TAKE DOWN THE OTHER CHAPTERS FOR SOME FURTHER EDITING AND REWRITING. THAT BEING SAID, HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER 1 AND I SINCERELY HOPE YOU ALL STILL LIKE IT OR LOVE IT BETTER THAN THE LAST. THAT BEING SAID, ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"SHIT!" She screamed out as she felt the rubble crush her leg into a numbness. Peering over her gear she tried to assess the amount of debris that lay upon her leg.

"Gotta get out of this" she breathed as she pulled her leg and let out a deafening scream of agony. "God dammit..." She whimpered to herself as she searched for her radio.

"This is... Carson , I'm trapped in a collapsed building and need assistance." She voiced with a cry to the radio which replied with static. There was no signal in here and she wondered if her team had even noticed her disappear in that dust. Probably not.

She was in the desert of Afghanistan, assigned to an infantry team fighting a pointless war. They were searching this building, having Intel of a leader of terrorists that was supposed to be here. apparently, they had come across a pack of xenos that they had captured and set loose in various villages. It had happened so fast when the floor began to Crack and every one was rushed out to safety. Except her. She was the slower one that had been caught in the collapse having fallen through one floor, hit her head and passed out not even knowing that a peace of concrete had fallen on one leg and now threatened to take her life. she was...trapped.

"Hello... CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?" She cried out.

The shuffling of rock and concrete took her attention and she grasped her gun and peered down the scope. It was so dark in the shadows that night vision was barely enough to see. All she had was a small flashlight and some glow sticks. Taking on of the rods, she cracked it and watched it illuminate her surroundings. There was rubble everywhere and she was relieved that one piece had missed her head. when no one answered she returned to her leg giving another pull as her head fell back and she kicked the slab with her free foot saying, "fuck fuck FUCK!"

a shuffling sound came again and she stopped and spoke again with a shaking voice,"Who's there? State you name and condition!" No reply came again except a shallow growl. "Answer me!" She ordered. It was ominous and sounded more like a lion. Lions didn't live in this forsaken place though. No. This was bigger though, and less animal like. She squinted her eyes to try and see better but all she got was shadows.

"You should be more concerned about yourself human." A deep and less than human voice came from the shadows.

Carson felt her stomach turn over at the sinister voice and she turned her flashlight on and pointed it in the direction of the voice. "What are you?" She questioned in shock as the light crossed the large alien form. It was massive, standing at what looked like 8 feet with a shoulder width of 3 feet almost. It was wearing fishnet and minimal armor, versus her as she was covered in a bulletproof vest and layers of protective clothing. upon further observation she could see its arm had been cut and dripped with a fluorescent liquid. she found it hard to believe that it was blood, even though it oozed from his flesh.

"That does not concern you. You should focus on that leg of yours." She glanced to the rubbed on her left leg and whimpered some as she tried shifting it once more. no luck.

"I'm aware of my condition. But I order you tell me who and what you are!" She demanded and positioned the sights of her rifle on him once more. god only knew if he would try killing her.

the creature looked towards her and growled before saying, "you can put that gun down. i have no reason to kill you given your condition. nature will take care of that in time."

she clenched her teeth, fighting the urge to lower her weapon but she soon gave in knowing it wouldn't be right to kill him for not hurting her. she looked away and pointed her flashlight to her leg and noticed the blood slowly flowing from under the mass of rubble. Though she knew, somehow, that she would have to do it, she cowered at the thought of possibly having to amputate her own leg. "You humans are so pathetic." He said in a hushed voice as he paced towards the woman with a slight limp in his step.

"Stay away from me!" She ordered but found herself becoming unable to breath and her her hand traveled from her gun to her chest. He continued his march and kneeled beside the human and cut down the middle of her vest, relieving the pressure on her lungs. She sat up and continued gasping for air. "Why did you do that? I told to stay away!" she coughed before removing the now pointless vest

"You couldn't breathe. That weight on your chest was pressure on your lungs." He adduced as he turned away and walked back to his place in the shadows.

He was right. " Fuck, I need to get my leg out of this." She spoke to herself looking for a form of leverage to lift the concrete slab. There was nothing and she considered wedging the barrel of her gun underneath but upon further observation she could see that the slab weighed to much.

.

The male looked towards her struggle and spoke, "you won't get out of that unless you are willing to lose that leg."

She thought for a moment and once again cowered at the thought, "fuck that. Just... Have to lift this." She replied attempting to lift the slab from her position. "Damn that's heavy." She laid back and stared up towards the tons of rubble above her. "Fuck my life..."

"There isn't any way to lift it." He voiced again, matter-of-factly, as he inspected the condition of his weapons. When he came across one serrated blade, he eyed it closely and picked it up as his eyes traveled to her. looking at her, he could see the determination in her feeble attempts to get free. she wasn't ready to die, that much he could see and he could hear an annoying voice in his head that told him to help her. as much as he struggled to ignore it, he couldn't. standing he began walking towards her again, ducking to avoid debris as he did.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as the male returned with the blade. carson began to panic as his intentions made themselves clear to her.

"Freeing you before infection sets in." the alien voiced and his hand gripped the hilt tighter.

"No! I'm fine ok. I'm not letting you amputate my leg!" She retorted and her hand traveled to her pistol that sat on her hip. "stay away from me and let me figure this out myself."

a low annoyed growl formed in his chest."If you don't, the infection will spread and kill you. i was going to help you,But suit yourself." He replied staring the girl in the eye from 8 feet above. "you humans are foolish."

The girl just stared back accepting his insult, knowing it was true in a sense. She turned her head away from him and didn't bother replying. she had been told before that her decision to join the army was a foolish one, one that her parents were against up until the point she graduated boot. her hand fell from the gun and and she returned to her leg thinking of the best way to get out.

The male kneeled and placed the blade next to the girl."In case you decide to do it yourself." He voiced looking to her leg before returning to the shadows to continue watching her.

Carson lay there using whatever she had as a makeshift pillow. Her heart pounded in her chest as her leg throbbed. What was under the rubble had virtually no feeling, it was numb. And what was out from under the concrete, was pain filled, bring the girl to tears at some points. It was agonizing. Thoughts and pictures appeared in her mind of the amputation she required and she found that she could almost feel the pain. The thoughts made it impossible to think positive and would make it impossible to sleep. She looked over to the blade and eyed it carefully. It was razor sharp she could tell, and the serrated part would make it easy to saw through bone. There she was, looking at a knife and contemplating self mutilation.

The male watched her quietly, knowing what she was thinking. Yet he couldn't help but admit that the woman was attractive, with her short red brown hair and cream colored skin.

his voice came quietly yet sounded sympathetic,"You are scared of the pain."

"Leave me alone. I'm fine." She lied throwing the blade back towards him. the truth was that she was not fine and she knew it yet she refused his pity and only wanted to fight this. Silently to herself she prayed to her god to save her, but only silence was returned. "...what did I do to deserve this..." she wondered as she looked at the pool of blood that trailed from beneath the concrete.

The night was long, and agonizing. Carson found herself exhausted yet unable to sleep; not even wanting to sleep. The only thing to keep her awake was conversation with the stranger that sat in the shadows. It was weird talking to him, for she had no idea who or what he was and what he would want to talk about.

"...my question still stands. who are you?" She said hesitantly expecting him to ignore her.

"Halkrath. My species is called Yautja." he answered as if he was fighting not to tell her. his whole purpose in hiding from the humans was so they wouldn't know about him. flat out telling one completely violated his stealthiness.

carson continued to look at him, trying to grasp the information until she opened her mouth once more."Where do you come from?" She questioned again. She was curious about his origins and how he ended up here with her.

He let out a long sigh, "a great distance." halkrath said as if she should have known from the start.

"...oh. I'm from Texas. Grew up in Fort Worth." She chuckled to herself as she looked at the mass of muscle that lingered in the shadows some feet away from her. "my family were against me joining the army at first. dad thought it was stupid for a woman to fight for her country, and mom was just worried. it wasn't until i graduated boot camp that they actually praised me and told me how brave i was. i guess they believed that i wouldn't make it…..given my situation now, i think they may have been right."

halkrath huffed before saying, "why are you telling me this?"

the question caught her by surprise and she looked away a second before replying. "i guess since we are stuck down here with no way out, i wanted someone to know that i never gave up no matter how many times i was told how foolish i was. hell, i'm probably going to die anyway." she gave a small chuckle at the end as if to lighten the mood.

halkrath gave her a look as if to say she was weird. "you are probably the most crazy human i've ever seen."

the girl laughed again but winced as the motions brought pain to her leg once more. "and you're not very talkative given that we are both in the same boat here." she said after taking a deep calming breath.

"I'm not. Especially to humans." He replied scornfully, as he adjusted a piece of his armor.

"What's wrong with humans?" She wondered and managed to prop herself up on one elbow. God her leg hurt with every move she made.

"Like I said before, they are foolish AND have no sense of honor." She nodded a little and accepted his answer. She watched the news, she knew of the scum that walked this planet. It was one of her reasons to join the army. To protect those in need of help.

"Okay...well then this must be hard for you; being trapped under tons of rock with a human." She replied as she traced her fingers in the dirt.

"...just go to sleep or something, little girl." He retorted.

Or something, Carson found herself turned away from him and playing tic tac toe with herself in the dirt. He clearly didn't want anything to do with her and she gave him that as she ignored his existence for the rest of the night. The male calmly watched her from a few feet away. It was only a few minutes before the girl grew tired enough to doze off into a soundless slumber.

Halkrath paced towards her and pressed one large finger to the underside of her chin, checking her pulse. Her heart beat had began beating faster and stronger. Changing his vision, he began to see the toll her crushed leg was taking on her body. Nerve impulses indicated mass throbbing and he could tell that she was in intense pain.

The male looked towards her crushed leg and wondered if he could do it in one cut. More than likely; but the female was sure to wake up screaming in agony. He kneeled beside her, admiring her looks and combed his fingers through her dirt filled hair. He watched her shift and whimper as she tugged her leg. Her breaths were rapid and she was sweating bullets. His indicators told him she was dehydrated but he had nothing for her. A low sigh escaped him as he felt more pity for the helpless human that lay there before him. How was she so strong to ignore the pain and sleep?

This human was unlike the others that he had hunted and it surprised him to see a female dressed for battle. she was so strong and he could bring himself to just ignore her. There was something about her that drew him closer to her, something that urged him to keep a careful eye on her. he couldn't decide what it was though, but he sensed his conscience telling him not to leave her for dead. looking at her, he could see that she had a fiery spirit that kept her fighting for survival. it was to that very spirit that he found himself fascinated and attracted to. he had never witnessed such a thing. in the event of failure in a mission,his people would merely accept death and die to protect the people and their honor. they wouldn't run. but this human was eager to fight death, never giving up. thinking on it now, why hadn't he set the self destruct on his wrist computer? looking to the female, he couldn't help but believe that it was her fight that kept him from killing them both. she was fighting so hard that it would be a pointless feat to just end it. then again, there was no point in him killing himself for he had completed his intended mission of killing the kainde amedha that lived in this building, and also a stupid human that tried to challenge him.

halkrath gave a sigh and took a seat against a wall of rubble just a few feet away from the girl, closer than before, and continued watching her until his eyes fell closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes fluttered open as she woke from the long needed rest. the pain was still there, even worse now that she had slept through it. sweat covered her face in the form of a gloss that made her hair stick to her skin and it was hotter in here than it was yesterday. the darkness still lingered, growing more intense as her glow stick slowly dimmed to the brightness of a mere ember. That wasn't the least of her worries though. Her mouth had gone dry and her lips became chapped due to a lack of moisture, only causing them to crack when she moved her mouth. Carson was highly dehydrated to the point her breaths had grown wheezy and her vocal cords had grown corse, making it painful when she coughed. she felt around for her canteen, remembering that she had it with her when they came into this building so there was no reason for it not to be here.

"...water…" she rasped when she spotted the brown bottle just out of reach. she stretched her hand out to try and pull it over but the strain added to the pain in her leg and she began fighting tears that acted like daggers in her eyes. Halkrath had woken up long before her and watched her struggle for the bottle. she seemed to have forgotten him and so he remained quiet as he observed her struggling. She looked so pathetic in her efforts but she was only trying to survive. why were humans so eager to fight in the face of death? that was a question he would possibly never get the answer to.

his vision mode changed and he could see her heat signature. the indicators showed that she was burning up and her organs were working overtime to fight for survival. with the next vision mode, he could see her skeleton and the damage it had taken. the bones below her knee were completely shattered beyond any repair that existed on earth. he couldn't help but feel sorry for the female. hell even he would be suffering after that, after all he was still mortal. looking to the bottle he told himself not to get involved anymore than he had, but the voice in his head said otherwise. her arm was stretched out as far as it would go and at this point she was whimpering. He could tell she was desperate to the point of going through pain for a few drops of water and a sigh escaped his mouth as he stood to his feet and walked to the bottle. she didn't seem to notice him until the bottle was pushed closer to her. she looked up at him, staring but never saying anything. eventually she took the bottle and sat up and began downing a good portion of it. a sigh of relief escaped her and she set the bottle down next to her before examining her leg.

halkrath watched as she chewed her lip with small whimpers. she was thinking, contemplating. "i'm losing to much blood…" he heard her whisper to herself and then watched as she stripped of her shirt and tore a long strip off of it. her upper body was now visible and he could see more injuries including a massive bruise on her ribs. she began wrapping the cloth around her leg and then looked from side to side. he followed her eyes to a shard of metal that was just long enough. it was then he realized what she was doing. she was making a tourniquet, something that would result in the loss of that leg for a moment he was shocked, but then he felt proud that she made the right decision.

She wrapped the cloth around the metal and began turning it, holding all the excess between her teeth. her silent screams of agony told him she couldn't tighten it anymore, but it wasn't tight enough. she looked to him and formed silent words. sighing to himself he got up and walked to her. he crouched beside her and took the metal in his hand. she nodded and he began twisting until the cloth had completely sealed her femoral artery. she was in tears as pain overwhelmed her but managed to will herself to speak.

"I-i've made up my mind...i don't want to die down here…..please… please help me." he knew what she was talking about. it was clear that she finally came to terms with the unimaginable reality she faced and with what needed to be done, and so he retrieved his serrated blade that she had thrown out of reach. he ripped her pant leg to reveal the skin and determined where he was to cut. they had tied the tourniquet just above the knee and so he decided that below the knee would suffice. she winced as he traced an invisible line with his claw to mentally guide himself.

Before starting, he looked her in the eye and said, "you realize this is going to be agony right?" she nodded. "look away and do not move an inch. i'll do my best to get it over with quickly, but it all depends on you." he said. Halkrath had never performed an amputation before, but had been educated on the techniques used. As part of his training he had to learn many medical techniques that would one day save his life. Elliot bit her lip and tried to relax as she looked from him to the ceiling.

"just please make it quick…" her voice was a cry. was she really trusting an alien with her own care? Her head laid on the dusty floor and she took a few deep breaths as she removed her belt and held it between her teeth before nodding, indicating she was ready. No amount of mental preparation could prepare her for the pain that would follow, she only willed herself to think happy thoughts in order to make it through this. carson then closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come as she silently told herself it would be over very soon.

Halkrath hesitated a moment but then began the incision. what followed was a cry of pure agony. she screamed a deafening scream that shook the ground and her back arched as if trying to get away. he held her leg still as he cut through the muscle with a blade so sharp it was like cutting through butter with a hot knife. blood splashed into his face but he ignored it as he worked to make it end as fast as possible. her screaming was rattling his own eardrums and he cringed at the sound a few times. cutting into her bone was the worst. she had squirmed and nearly kicked him with her other leg as she fought the pain. in an act to calm her he began a soft purr that grew louder. she quieted some to the point he mostly heard her shallow breaths as her nostrils began flaring. he was almost through her bone when her hand travelled and grasped his pinkie finger. she was trying so hard not to scream and move to the point she was actually holding onto him for comfort without even realising it. It was a strange feeling having a small hand grasp his finger. She wasn't even aware that she was doing it. when his blade made it through her bone he stopped. her nerve was last and it was going to be the most painful thing she would ever feel. out of the corner of his eye he could see her sitting up. if she saw this she would surely go into shock which would make matters worse.

"damn it human! i told you to look away!" he growled and she obeyed as she bit her lip and fought the urge to pass out. Her head had grown light from the pain and blood loss and she was nearing unconsciousness. his eyes returned to the nerve and he positioned his blade under it. he mentally prepared and then with a quick upward motion he cut the nerve that bound her to the rest of her leg. she screamed out and cried as he took her brown shirt and bandaged the leg. when finished he lifted her and carried her away from her original position. she was limp in his arms, barely breathing and she couldn't even focus on him. he laid her body on the ground and elevated her thigh on some ruble. he collapsed next to her with a sigh and watched her. she had passed out soon after being moved and he didn't bother her, only monitored her and waited for her to wake up. she was incredibly strong to go through that but he thought her foolish to take a man's role as a warrior. If she would have acted like a normal woman, she wouldn't have to do this and he wouldn't have to care for her. he huffed, "foolish humans…" he whispered and gently stroked her head in an act to brush her hair out of her face. She was incredibly unique and he couldn't help but find himself more fascinated by her. But still he thought her a foolish human.

He looked around, wondering how they would get out of this. Now that she was free, he had to find a way to free himself without crushing them both. His eyes wandered over the rubble just above. It would be risky but perhaps a blast from his plasma caster could make an exit? No. He would have to know how the rubble sat on the outside and that was another story in itself. His hand traveled to his forehead and wiped away the sweat that had formed. A rumbling from above told him that human aircraft were just over head. It was faint but he could pick up sounds of explosions and gunfire. There were still humans nearby but he knew it was only a matter of time before they left.

His thoughts were interrupted by static followed by a voice.

"Sergeant Carson, if you are alive state your condition!"

The voice was male and halkrath searched for the source. Looking around he found the radio lying in the dirt just 6 feet away. Halkrath stood from the wall and wandered toward the radio where he picked it up and contemplated on what to do. if he answered, they would find him and her. the problem was, when they found him they would surely kill him and he knew that he wouldn't last against a whole lot of them. but then he remembered when she tried but got no return. surely his own attempt would fail as it seemed that signals were able to come in but none could go out. It was then he decided to set the radio back down and leave it be.

Static came again followed by the same voice, "Carson if you're ali-...-ell -s now" the words were broken by a poor signal and it was hard to make out what the humans were trying to say. they seemed adamant to reach her but he believed it best to let them believe she was dead or else he would have to put up with them. That was the last thing he wanted or needed.

"Carson!" The voice came again. "If you are ali-, we need to kn- where you are!" There was a long pause filled with static.

"Damn it. We are taking heavy fire...At this point we can -nly assume -hat -ou are dead."

There was a break.

"Rest in -eace. Yo-'re sac-fices will be -membered..." the transmission ended in gun shots and some faint yelling. that was obscured by the interference.

Carson didn't even budge at the sound of the radio, even though it was loud. She was practically comatose with no way of waking and the male couldn't help but feel thankful. It was highly unlikely, but the chance still stood that she would have made contact and put him in danger. Halkrath put his finger under her chin and counted her heart beats just to be sure. She was alive and slowly recovering from the shock she had just gone through. He sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he did. The only thing to do here was sleep, or stare at the pretty rocks which weren't pretty at all. Halkrath let himself drift until he fell into a half asleep state, accompanied by soft whimpers from his only companion.

The hours seemed to pass slow as if time was stopped and Halkrath couldn't bring himself to a full sleep without checking on her when she coughed and groaned out loud. Being trapped was driving him insane, as if he were a wild animal that was captured and thrown into a cage. his boredom ended however when the female stirred and shifted. she was waking, something that relieved him. her hazel eyes flickered as they adjusted to the dark. the glow stick had finally died out after some hours and Halkrath didn't bother to light another. however now that she was awake he retrieved one of the rods that was attached to her belt. he cracked it and her eyes shifted to him.

"how long was i out…" she asked softly with a sore throat. screaming had only torn up her vocal cords making it harder to speak.

"4 hours." he answered her. "you surprise me human. no one would have done that."

She shifted and cried out as she sought out a more comfortable position. Her hand traveled to her leg in an act to stop the pain, but it didn't help as she stared at the ceiling with flaring nostrils. it was the most painful thing she had felt and she could only pray that it would end. why couldn't it just be a dream? the sound of dripping blood echoed in her ears and she found herself rethinking her decision.

Halkrath sighed as he stood and moved to retrieve the canteen of water. when he returned he held it to her and she only stared. "drink," he said and with a shaking hand she uncapped the bottle and pressed it to her lips. her entire body was shaking and tears were rolling down her cheeks. she sighed when she pulled the bottle away from her mouth and set it next to her once again. she laid back and stared at the ceiling again. sprinkles of dust fell from above and forced her to cough in pain as she breathed. she cringed at every move she made as waves of pain crashed over her like a tsunami. as the time passed the pain only seemed to grow until her body was aching and she felt fatigued. Halkrath observed at one point only to see that infection was spreading fast. her body was glowing red with fever and nerve impulses flashed as her body vibrated uncontrollably. without proper care, she would surely die without seeing the light of day.

her cries were echoes of her own pain and thinking about it seemed to make him feel what she felt. he tried not to look at her. she looked so pathetic as she fought for something out of reach. with each passing moment, death claimed more of her. she was fighting a losing battle and there was nothing he could do right now. the only thing he could do was make her comfortable.

for the next hours he listened and watched as her cries grew more from whimpers to full blown crying. it was as if she knew, but she didn't want to give up. without thinking, his hand traveled to her head. He had positioned her bulletproof vest under her head for support and even sat closer as to keep her warm, but at this point there was nothing more he could do.

"...i am an american soldier...i am a warrior...i will never accept defeat...i will never quit…" she said the words as if they were a prayer but then grasped a pendant around her neck as she continued, "God...i am not ready to go yet. I have never asked much of you…..but right now i am asking you to, please, please don't let me die down here." her eyes were closed and her voice was almost a whisper. halkrath sat motionless as he began eavesdropping on her conversation with God.

As she spoke, only silence was returned. He expected to hear a reply but then wondered if it was just him that heard silence. Most of his people believed in Paya, but he was a different story. He only believed in his own strengths and trained to remove whatever weaknesses he had. He didn't rely on help from a supreme being, he only believed in himself. It was strange though, hearing her talk to God as if he was there next to her, and he couldn't help but wonder why she begged for help when she only needed to fight harder. He would never understand religion, nor did he want to. He was, as the humans put it, an Atheist. He had been shunned for his decision but ignored it as he worked only to improve himself.

Carson however, talked with the belief that there was someone there that would help her. He wanted to tell her to shut up, but he knew it was the only thing left to comfort her in her agony. instead, he sat there and listened to her quiet words that gave her a tinge of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

Halkrath looked around a moment, investigating the structure of rubble. Everything seemed to be packed tight, but he knew it would only take one wrong move to bring it all down. The last thing the male wanted was to be crushed, after all he was expected to return to his home planet so death was no option. in fact he was ordered to return alive.

He had arrived on earth for the sole purpose of hunting, and hunt he did. His efforts awarded him with various kainde amedha skulls and even a human one, however those were destroyed by the rubble. Damn humans just had to fuck it up. He had been hiding in the abandoned building while he cleaned the skulls but once the humans entered he had to avoid them at all costs. They had almost discovered his small collection, if it not for the sudden collapse that drove them out. Halkrath had almost made it out as well until some of the ceiling fell in front of him. Next thing he knew he was with an injured female who showed a strength greater than the weaker yautja youngbloods. She was full of surprises, something he found some pride in. this woman was nothing like the women on his planet, and that was something he found himself liking. the women on his world were to dominant and he actually hated most of them. they all seemed to annoy him with their pointless needs and demands. sure he had mated some, but that was just by demand. another thing, the females on his world depended on the males. this girl however, she was independant, fighting for herself. she wasn't relying on him, no, she was still living because of her willpower to go on. hell, he was convinced that her will rivaled his own.

Carson still laid in the dirt, battered, bruised, and still in pain. She was oblivious to what the male was doing as he paced back and forth in thought. She had begun to feel cold and her teeth chattered behind parted lips. She would not give up the fight for survival, not when she strove to exceed the limits that made her human. Being a woman, men always told her what she couldn't do or shouldn't do, however she proved everyone wrong who thought she wouldn't make it in the army. Now, now she wanted to show Death that even it couldn't stop her. She would endure the pain and suffering if it brought survival and she vowed to return home. home, the thought brought a small smile to her lips as she imagined the smiling faces of her family. how she missed them. she hadn't spoken to them in nearly two weeks and she already regretted not calling and telling them she was ok. a silent cry escaped her as she shifted. God it hurt to move the slightest bit. her body was aching all over and she couldn't even ignore it when she tried.

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at the humanoid with painful curiosity. "What are you doing..." her words were broken by shivers of cold and her vision blurred behind watering eyes. Halkrath had stopped pacing and was pressing various keys on his wrist computer which glowed with unrecognizable red symbols. Small beeps filled a void of silence and seemed to cue the throbbing pain in her leg. A wince of pain alerted the male of her existence behind him and he turned.

"I may have found a way to get out of here." He grumbled in keen observation as he returned to his wrist. "There's a crack, and I can see light. I'm going to blast a hole into theses rocks and free us." he sounded so confident, so sure of his plan.

A worried look filled her face as she spoke, "I can't walk...I can hardly move." Halkrath raised an eyebrow. He wasn't stupid. He could clearly see her condition and knew she couldn't move. That leg wasn't the only injury she suffered. She had various cracked ribs, a fractured humerus and even a jammed finger. That leg was only a distraction from all the other pain. "We need to wait until my team finds us." she murmured in a meek voice, confident that they would find her.

"They think you are dead." He adduced. "On that radio, they tried to get your attention." halkrath gestured with a long finger to the radio that lay silently on the ground. Her eyes followed his finger but didn't change even though she was shocked. they actually tried to contact her.

"you mean…. they got through and you didn't answer?" she questioned in pronounced observation. if he had said something then her squad could have already been down here and saved her. There was no getting out of this without her team.

he gave a sarcastic laugh before saying, "i didn't exactly intend to make myself known to you humans. the last thing i need is for your people to try attacking me." carson only stared at him for a moment. he was right, if her team had saw him then they would have attacked him on sight.

"But...if you move one of those slabs, we could be crushed." She finally said matter of factly behind a concerned voice. Her leg was already crushed, she didn't need the rest her body to be mangled under tons of rock.

He chuckled lightly at her. With careful planning this should work how he wants it to. the gun on his shoulder shifted and began glowing a dim blue at the end of the barrel. "you may want to cover your ears." he mentioned and before she could act on his advice, a ball of light escaped the barrel and lit up the cavern like a flare. a dull explosion echoed and Carson winced as her ears began ringing. halkrath didn't seem fazed by the sound as he charged the gun once more and fired again. in a matter of seconds light flooded in and banished the darkness. Carson's eyes throbbed with the stress of sunlight burning her retinas and she turned away. he actually did it. he actually made an exit. turning her head again she felt tears leak from her eyes, not of pain but of relief. she was free….almost. the sound of rocks shifting and pebbles falling disturbed her thoughts. looking up she began to panic as cracks formed above her.

"...oh my god." she said in awe and willed herself to roll out of the way of falling rock. Halkrath looked to her and quickly pulled her up out of the way. "this place is coming down…" she breathed in tired breaths.

"i can see that!" he growled perceptively. turning around, he crouched low and pointed to his back. "get on. hurry!" she struggled to hop over and put her arms around his neck. Halkrath groaned at the choking sensation on his neck and hooked his arm around her one leg to support her before jumping as high as his legs would allow him. he glanced back to see the rest of the building fall in on itself, feeling lucky that he was out. he landed about 5 feet from the ruins, leaving craters in the shape of his feet. the extra weight threw him off balance however and he fell to the ground. cries of pain escaped the female as she rolled away a few feet from him. she could barely hang on to him during that jump. looking at her he could see her body shaking and her breathing was capricious as she fought the pain in her chest. he stood and walked to her. she glanced at him and looked away as she tried to steady her breathing. her eyes were blinking rapidly as she fought the feeling of passing out again. he kneeled down and attempted to pick her up bridal style only she stopped him by tensing and shaking her head in abnegation.

"please...it hurts to much to move." she said and he gave an annoyed groan at her in reply.

"you will thank me later when i save you life human." he encouraged pressed a button on his gauntlet before picking her up. she cried out as his massive arms embraced her body. she was like a feather to him, fragile and weightless in his grasp.

she closed her eyes and resisted the urge to scream as he held her injured body. she couldn't ignore it anymore as waves of pain crashed over her. the adrenalin she had left in her had disappeared leaving her with unimaginable pain all throughout her body. a gust of wind blew dust in her face and she opened her eyes to get a glimpse of what caused it. right before her was a massive ship, that looked anything but human made. it glowed with various lights and she soon found herself being carried into the confines of the ship. she opened her mouth to speak but found no words. her eyes fell shut again and when she opened them she found herself lying on a cold metal table. A bright light above her forced her to close her eyes and she began feeling warm hands all over her body. Halkrath was removing the rest of her clothing but she didn't resist, in fact the warmth of his hands seemed to comfort and relax her enough when he began pulling away the makeshift bandage from her leg. a whimper echoed from her vocal cords and she risked a peek at her leg. it looked god awful, blood and pus oozing from the wound. it took no time for it to grow infected and she let out a cry as she looked back to the ceiling. her leg was gone and she would never be able to walk the same way again, that much she was convinced. the thought of being crippled had her life flashing before her eyes. she would be bound to wheelchair until she learned to walk with a prosthetic, and she would never be able to look at her own toes to admire a new pedicure, she also wouldn't be able to feel to beach sand on BOTH feet. carson was pulled from her thought as she listened to halkrath who began rummaging through a cabinet. he reappeared in her line of sight, holding a bottle of unknown liquid. "i hope you're as strong as you appear." he voiced and uncapped the bottle. she watched him move down towards her leg and watched him tilt the bottle. a clear liquid flowed out onto her leg and she twitched at the cold sensation before slamming her head back and screaming in agony. he watched closely as the liquid foamed on her leg and seemed to sizzle. it was cleaning the wound, killing out the infection that had grown in the surrounding area. he himself familiar with the liquid but never felt this amount of pain that she felt. the more serious the infection, however, the more pain would result. as time progressed, she only grew to scream louder and began thrashing about. Halkrath growled to himself, realizing that if he didn't make her stop then she would only hurt herself more. turning away he began searching the cabinet again until he found what he needed, a syringe and serum to put her in a temporary coma. he approached her and held her head down as he pressed the needle into her neck and pushed the plunger.

carson felt her head grow lighter and her vision dimmed. she tried to fight it, thinking that it was death finally taking her and she bit her lip to wake up. "DON'T fight it." his voice came and she stopped trying to fight it. her breathing began to slow and then her heart rate. she was relaxing, feeling as though she was floating on a cloud and she looked to the male who only stared at her. her vision dimmed more as her eyes began to fall shut and she could only see a void of a matter of minutes she grew silent and fell into a deep sleep, not to wake unless awoken.

when he knew she was asleep, Halkrath removed the rest of her clothes, trying to give her some for of decency as he averted his eyes from her chest. when her clothes were completely gone, he looked to the chain around her neck that had a pendant and two tags connected to it. taking the pendant in his hand, he looked at it in curiosity before lifting the chain over her head. he then cleaned the foam from her leg and carried her to an isolation chamber. his people had come so far in their technological advances that they discovered how to regenerate organic matter with the help of a chamber such as this. if it would work on humans, he didn't know for sure but it was worth the shot. he placed her inside and pressed a few buttons on the outside and watched the inside light up, indicating that the machine was on. regenerating an area of flesh took no time at all, but a limb would take a long time. the machine would have to scan her to identify her biological make up and build off of her DNA. the longest Halkrath had used the machine to recover from a wound was an entire day. he wouldn't be surprised if she was in there for longer than three days. no matter however, this was time to himself and he wouldn't have to listen to her cries, he could also use the time to determine what he was going to do with her. after all, his people would think him weak for taking a human as a mate, but it wasn't like he could just let her return to her old life on earth.

halkrath left the medical bay and entered the control room where he took his place in a throne like chair. clicking a few buttons, he listened as the engines roared to life and felt the vibrations as it began lifting into the air. he engaged the cloaking device and set his destination into the ship's navigation system. it would take about two weeks to reach his home planet assuming he didn't encounter any issues. the ship was out of earth's atmosphere in a matter of seconds and he watched the planet grow small until it was but a speck on his displays. His journey home would be long and boring but at least he wouldn't have to worry about the girl until she woke up. his only thought though was how he would explain this to his clan leader. not only that, but the girl herself would be shunned and hated among his people. but that was a matter he would worry about when he got closer to home, for now he had to make sure that his new human would survive the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

Soft metallic hums woke her from her sleep and the first thing she felt was...nothing. no pain, no cold, no fatigue. In fact she felt great, like she had just woke from a three month long coma. As her eyes fluttered open the first thing she saw was darkness. It wasn't completely dark though, there were dim lights that revealed her surroundings and she grew nervous. She didn't recognize this place at all. There were four walls that formed a room and inside was what looked like a desk, a wardrobe, and a massive bed which she laid motionless on. it wasn't her room that much she knew. Her hands felt around subconsciously as to identify the material that she laid on. It felt like fur, soft fur. Sitting up she looked around and wondered if she was dreaming. Everything seemed so vivid and clear so it couldn't be a dream. her memories began coming back and she distinctly remembered an alien man carrying her onto a massive spaceship. carson never remembered leaving and that's when it hit her that this must be his room. She looked at her hands and pinched herself just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. Sure enough she was lucid and she was thankful to be wearing her own clothes, although half a pant leg was missing. but what happen while she asleep? it was clear he didn't hurt her at all because she didn't feel any pain. carson felt naked though and her hand traveled to her neck where she found her dogtags missing. looking around frantically she found no sign of them until she looked at the bedside table and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the trinkets lying there. she took the chain and returned the tags to their rightful place, kissing her golden cross as she did. "...im alive... thank you…" she voiced softly, gazing at the pendant with hope filled eyes.

Her thoughts came back to her and she began questioning why she didn't feel anything as far as pain went. It was an odd feeling, like nothing happened. She remembered being trapped under rubble and having her leg cut off just to free herself. She remembered the pain, the agony of it all and now there was nothing. her eyes traveled down so that she was looking at her leg and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight. Her leg was there and she could only think of how unreal it seemed. She counted her toes and even flexed the muscles to wiggle them. Running her hand over her skin she felt the smoothness as if it were a baby's skin. Upon further observation she could make out a line of discoloration. Below her knee was a pale white, vs the darker color of the rest of her body.

She had to be dreaming. Earth didn't have these capabilities to regrow limbs so this must be a dream. She pinched herself harder to be sure but found that she would not wake up. Throwing her legs over the side of the massive bed, she stood and wobbled as she tried to take a step. The muscle was weak but she managed to hold herself up. "Gotta get out of here." Her voice was but a mumble as she shuffled to a door that slid open with a mysterious hiss. The corridor seemed to pulse with flashing dim lights as if they were guiding her. Placing her foot onto the cold metal floor, she began following the lights with light cautious steps. Low clattering of piping caught her attention and she looked around as if expecting someone to be toying with her. Carson kept following the lights until they became solid at a metal door. She froze in place, wondering if she should enter through the slate colored door. It looked mysterious. As she approached, the door opened slowly, releasing a thick ominous fog that cued her to cough. It wasn't until the strange mist cleared that she entered.

Her feet carried her to the center of the room where she stopped, frozen in her tracks. Before her was a pane of glass, tinted, and beyond it was the vacuum of space. It wasn't that that caused her heart to begin racing though. In her line of sight was a massive sphere, yellow brown in color but with some dull shades of greens and blues to indicate plants and water. It was a planet, but it was not earth. her eyes grew wide and she stumbled back in shock at the sight before her. he had taken her away from her home, taken her away from her old life.

Without a second thought she turned and began running with the agility of a jungle cat. she wasn't sure why she was running, knowing that now there was nowhere she could go except finding someplace to hide. carson wasn't able to make it past the first intersection when she collided with a rock hard mass of muscle that seemed to repel her back. She landed with a loud thud, holding her nose as she peered up at the masked face above her. it was him and she wasn't sure if she should thank him for saving her or scream at him for kidnapping her from earth.

"You are finally awake." his voice came muffled from behind the metal mask that hid his face. Carson merely looked at him with narrow eyes, still deciding what to say.

Her eyes scanned over him, noting his tall alert stance. Now that there was more lighting she was able to take in his commendable features completely. His armor had been removed so that he only stood in fishnet and a loin cloth that hung mid thigh from his hips. His wrists were bare, the gauntlets missing and possibly stored away with care along with the matching armor. She never did get a good look at him, and now she was able to fully perceive his not so human features. He had long hair that appeared smothered in texture, yet it was thick and acicular at the ends. On various strands he had gold bands that were burnished and positioned at precise distances from others. His shoulders were broad and muscular, along with the rest of him and his skin had various colors, lighter in some places but aphotic in other areas. Though he was highly muscular, his body still maintained curves which his fishnet conformed to. He was, unbelievable like some mythological character.

She looked away and wiped her nose to check for blood. it was infact bleeding but not by much. looking back to him she opened her mouth to speak, "you...you son of a bitch. You kidnapped me from earth!" she arrogated strongly showing no mercy in her accusation.

Halkrath continued looking down at her in keen observation. Her leg was weak, but the fact that she was walking surprised him. "you were badly hurt, if i left you there your people would not be able to save you. I expected you to be thankful." he finally replied, calm and presumptuously.

"thankful?" she repeated in a quizzical tone. "you kidnapped me. you could have easily healed me and then left me." she retorted with eyes filled with anger. "but no. You kidnapped me"

halkrath scoffed. "you know to much about me for me to just let you go. if word got out about me, then your people would hunt me down as well as the countless others that went to earth with me." he replied bitterly with crossed arms.

"what do you mean others? you weren't the only one there?" she questioned, slack-jawed.

"no," he stated and continued. "and you should be thankful that it was me that found you and not anyone else. not all of us yautja are nice." his voice became an adumbrate tone.

"what does that mean." she inquired softly.

Halkrath shifted on his feet before finally speaking matter of factly."it means that unlike me, others would have left you to die or they would have killed you themselves."

carson looked away from him and clenched her fist in an act to calm herself, seeing the truth in his words. "so what now? I'm supposed to just stay here and never go home?" she looked up to him with doleful eyes as she spoke.

"you will live with me in my home." halkrath simply answered.

"your home? why? why can't you just take me home. i swear i won't tell anyone about you." she pleaded and he glanced away to avoid the pitiful look that formed on her face. he knew she was strong, but now he was witnessing her weak side.

"it's not a risk i can take. not only that, but your people think you're dead. they would have to many questions about how you are alive." he was right. how she survived was a story she wouldn't be able to make up right off the bat. all of this had no explanation and so she would just have to come clean. her head had drooped so she was looking at the floor sullenly. now she would never see her family again, nor her friends. how was she even supposed to live among a species that clearly surpassed hers? she was far to inferior to them, therefore she would be nothing to them but dirt under their shoes.

"so i'm never going to be able to see my family again…" she mumbled with a pause before continuing with an elucidative tone. "i'm a human, how exactly am i supposed to fit in with your kind?" her eyes shifted back to him, awaiting his reply.

"you don't. you will not associate with anyone but me, you will not leave my house unless i'm with you, and you will do exactly as i say." he said, and watched her begin to laugh sarcastically.

"you…..you want me to be a slave?" she asked but then said it again as if he didn't hear her. "you have got to be joking."

Halkrath kneeled down to get a better look at her. "i'm not joking." he voiced and waited until he had her attention before he would continue. "how i see it, you have a debt to me for saving your life. and it's the only way you will survive among my people. like i said before, not all of us are nice and you will not be accepted unless you are seen as a slave."

"no...no i can't be a slave. i'm a soldier and i belong on earth!" she retorted giving him a scrutinizing glare.

"you don't have much of a choice. I could have easily killed you myself, but i didn't. therefore you owe me." he was right and she knew it. but still she didn't want to accept that.

carson climbed back to her feet and looked up to him as he also began to tower over her again, "i don't belong here among you people. i belong on earth with humans." she said calmly, hoping that he would see her reasoning and return her to earth.

"you don't belong among those weak humans. even i can see that."

"but i also can't be your slave!" she cried out. "i'm a soldier, not a petty housewife!"

a low rumble came from his chest and then he spoke. "this matter ends now. you will do as you're told without a second word. now go back to bed, you shouldn't even be walking yet."

carson hesitated as she stared at him, willing him to reconsider. when she finally blinked she knew that he wasn't going to let her go and so she gave an annoyed grunt and left back to the room she woke up in. on her way there she childishly mocked his words until she entered and collapsed back onto the bed. she pulled her legs to her chest and just laid there in thought.

her fate had been sealed and she knew she wasn't going back home. but yet she would be damned if she let herself be a slave for the rest of her life. it wasn't who she was, hell she wasn't even a neat person herself. she hated cleaning and wasn't even organized. how was she supposed to live as a slave if she couldn't even clean after herself? but she knew she had to repay him for saving her. it was the least she could do. perhaps she could make a deal with him so that they could both be happy. at that thought she began considering what would be a good deal to make with an alien, but nothing came to mind and she sighed. rolling onto her back she looked to the ceiling and contemplated more. when nothing came to mind she began wondering how long she would be doing this for. surely not long. maybe a month or two and then he would get bored of her and have to get rid of her.

not wanting to stay in that room any longer, she made the bold decision to go try reasoning with him again. perhaps he would give in if she bugged him enough. she stood from the bed and took a deep breath before leaving the room towards the control room once again. when she approached the door it slid open and a sigh came from halkrath.

"i thought i told you to go back to bed. We ARE NOT continuing this discussion." he said as he turned around in his chair to look at her. carson hesitated before cautiously stepping inside and approaching him.

"look, i'm sorry for how i acted." she said and his head tilted to the side in interest. "i want you to know that i am grateful that you saved my life, and for giving me back my leg. this is a pretty big debt and i only want to know how long it would take to repay you." carson continued and eyed the male in search for answers.

"i saved your life. your debt will be repaid when i say it's been repaid."

that sounded like it would take a long time, but if she could get him to take her home when finished then she was willing to comply. "ok...but i have a few conditions of my own. " she said and watched him clasp his hands in waiting. "first, i won't do anything that results in me getting hurt, second, you will let me leave the house whenever i want. and finally, when this is over, you take me home."

halkrath hesitated a moment before unclasping his hands and speaking, "to your first condition, you will not get hurt as long as you obey me and anyone else that gives you a direct order. second, i will let you leave the house when i feel like it." he stopped there and carson continued to stare at him for the final answer.

"and the third?"

he merely looked her over in thought. With what she knew, he couldn't let her go. Not only that but she was dead on earth, therefore there was no reason to take her back. "we will see…" he finally said and carson nodded, feeling that was enough, and then she turned on her heel and left the room. halkrath watched her leave, his eyes falling to her hips, admiring the way they swayed with every step she took. her movements were so fluid and elegant, more so than the women of his world, and he found himself growing more fascinated with how she moved. when the door closed he shook his head to clear any perverted thoughts and returned to the control console to monitor the ship's descent into the planet's atmosphere. What would his people think if they noticed him looking at her like that? Surely they wouldn't be pleased. With his reputation, the women would grow angry at his decision and would most likely try to kill the girl. But still, those hips were phenomenal.

Halkrath lowered the ship bit by bit, landing next to a series of other aircraft. The engines died down and halkrath stood from his chair and exited the control room. He sauntered toward the bedroom where he found the girl laying on her side and facing the opposite wall, fiddling with her pendant in wanton motions. "It's time to get up." He said lightly and she turned over to look at him absent-mindedly. A sigh escaped her as she sat up and then stood from the bed. He grasped her arm with a tenacious grip and led her through the ship and outside.

Upon seeing the golden sand, she couldn't help but stare in wonder. Although it didn't look like earth, it still looked captivating to her eyes. A tug on her arm forced her to continue walking. There were many Yautja staring at her and some seemed to growl at her in disgust. They seemed to look at her as if she was disease. Some smaller yautja, most likely children, were curious of her and approached her in a deliberate motion. They touched her and poked her in the softer areas of her body. She squealed some and the children seemed to jump back in fear while some laughed at her. Her hair seemed to be the most fascinating as the children petted her to distinguish the texture from their own dreadlocks. What caused the most uproar, was her uniform. It seemed to be familiar to them and most of the males gave a repudiated growl geared towards her.

Halkrath gave a growl of annoyance and tugged her arm again to force her to speed up and she reacted with a stifled groan of refusal. Carson was used to taking orders, but she hated that he was actually holding her as if she couldn't walk on her own. His pace was quick, trying to get away from the unwanted attention, and Carson was making wider strides to keep up while a pins and needles cramp formed in her shin.

Her feet were bare as she walked through the layer of dirt mixed with sharp stones that threatened to cut her feet. The stones didn't seem to faze the larger male but she found herself leaping just to avoid the larger ones. At his speed, he seemed adamant to get where he was going and she looked around with watchful eyes to figure out what his destination was.

It wasn't but a moment later when she realised they were approaching what appeared to be his house. It was massive compared to hers and it appeared to be more futuristic with a medieval mix to it. He approached the front door and she watched as he placed his hand on a panel that seemed to scan his hand with a dull red light. There was a distinct click, as if the door unlocked, and he turned the bronze doorknob as he pushed the door open. Releasing her wrist, he allowed her to enter and she stepped inside cautiously. It felt odd and intimidating, like she had just stepped into the Lion's den. Her eyes jumped around the room perceptively, taking in the contents of the main room.

Being a humanoid, she half expected it to look like a normal person's home, but it didn't. There was two large couches and an armchair that sat in front of a fireplace. Instead of carpet, there was a variety of fur rugs littered across the stone floor. Analysing them, she tried to contemplate what kind of animal they came from. One looked like a tiger pelt while another looked like it came from a grizzly bear. Looking around some more, she noticed that he didn't have any pictures hanging on the wall, instead he had animal skulls. Above the fireplace was one that look frightening. It was a far larger head, black and leathery in texture baring silvery fangs clenched shut with weapons crossed below it, almost as if they were placed there ceremoniously. She looked back at him as if asking how far she had to go and he flicked his hand to urge her to enter farther. Halkrath followed her in and watched her roam her surroundings as if she was a shy puppy that was just adopted. She approached the mantle and found her hands traveling to the skull that hung just above her. She was curious what it felt like, but as she was about to touch it he snatched her wrist away and she turned to him with a wild-eyed look, not expecting him to have snatched her wrist so abruptly. "Do not touch that." He ordered and she nodded in compliance. He released her and followed her as she wandered the house aimlessly, familiarizing herself with her new home. It didn't look so bad, rather it was lavish with its exotic decor and furniture. She didn't make enough to own luxurious items like he had, otherwise she would gladly decorate lavishly. Instead she had furniture that was given to her for free or was bought for a frugal price to save money. Perhaps living here wouldn't be so bad.

She found herself in the kitchen and was astounded that it didn't have much. In fact she didn't even see a stove, only a sink and what looked like a fridge. She let her fingertips pass over the cold marble countertops as she followed the perimeter of the smaller area. It wasn't a chefs kitchen, but it looked much more extravagant. Passing the male at the entrance, she continued to follow the corridor until she stopped at a door and opened it. Inside was a massive bed covered in more pelts. She entered and Halkrath watched carefully as she approached a smaller banana shaped skull. "What is it?" She asked interrogatively as she tilted her head from left to right in officiousness.

"Kiande amedha" he informed and she looked at him, showing that she still didn't understand. "I believe you humans refer to them as Xenomorphs. That creature is the sworn enemy of my people." He continued as he sauntered up to tilt the head back into a straight position.

"Oh." She said as she looked at it in deep thought. It was frightening to look at, just like the other, but she was curious of it. Turning around, she made her way throughout the room until she was outside again.

She was ready to venture to another area of the house, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to lay down some simple rules which I expect you to obey," she stared him in the eye to show he had her full attention. "You will do simple chores to keep the house clean, such as dusting and sweeping. I expect there to be dinner ready each evening unless I say otherwise, speaking of which I will teach you how to operate the stove. You will be able to bathe whenever you please so don't let personal hygiene become an issue. When any other yautja enters, you will not speak unless spoken to and when you do speak, you will do so respectfully. Do you understand?" He asked, patiently waiting for her answer.

"yes" she stated and continued looking at him as if knowing he would continue.

"Moving on, there are some areas where I do not want to find you. Such places are as follows: the armory, training room, and most importantly my trophy room. Those trophies are far more fragile than you and are worth more than you so I better not find any misplaced or broken." The last sentence sounded more like an insult, one that offended the girl a great deal. Did he mean to say that she was nothing compared to a dead animal on the wall? She was a living being, there was more worth in her than those dead abominations.

"Is that it?" She asked with an attitude. "Sounds easy enough, I have done worse things." Carson continued in confidence.

"It may sound easy now, but if you screw up and disobey one of those rules then I will punish you, human."

Carson bit her cheek in animosity at the last word. She absolutely felt annoyed by being referred to as a mere human "Do you have to say that? I have a name you know." She adduced and he cocked his head to the side.

"What is it?" He demanded

The fact that he asked that surprised her. She didn't expect him to actually want to know. "It's Carson...Elliot Carson."

"Elliot..." he purred the word and emphasized the T with a sharp click. It seemed to roll off his tongue fluidly and the way he said it sent a shiver down her spine making she suddenly feel as though she had just signed her life away by giving him her name. She nodded, confirming his pronunciation. "Take the rest of the day and get used to your new home. Tomorrow, you will do as I say from now on."

She stared him in the eye until he made the next move by turning away and leaving. The sound of the front door opening and closing echoed in her head and she was left alone. Walking back into the living room, she gave it another look over. This was going to be her life until he let her go. A sigh left her lips as she collapsed onto the couch and looked to the ceiling above in deep thought. "...so it begins..." she whispered to herself and just sat there for the rest of the day.

Night had fallen long before Halkrath returned from a debriefing and as he approached his house, he half expected the female to have run away. He watched the ground as he walked, seeking out any tracks that would lead him to a missing human. His search yielded no results as he began opening the front door. Stepping foot inside, he looked around for signs of the girl and was baffled at the sight before him.

There on the couch was Elliot, curled in a tight ball with the tip of her thumb pressed to her lips as if she had been suckling it, an odd act by his standards but it was clear that she had fallen asleep there. He watched her a moment as she stirred in her sleep. She was dreaming most likely and he couldn't help but try and comprehend what she was dreaming about. A moment passed before he came to his senses and shrugged his curiosities off. Turning on his heel he continued on towards his bedroom where he entered and stripped of his clothing before climbing into his own bed where he let himself drift off.

-PART 2-

Elliot woke up laying in an eccentric position with her head and upper body dangling off the edge of the couch, and one leg draped over the back. She blinked around absentmindedly before sitting up right and observing her unusual surroundings. She stretched her arms and back before turning in search of the male. When her eyes fell on the chair she jumped back in utter terror at the sight before her. There in front of her was the male, sitting cross legged with a medieval chalice in his hand. His presence didn't alarm her, only it was the fact that his mask had been removed. He looked far different from the children, who in comparison looked quite cute and innocent. He wasn't cute and innocent at all, instead he looked horrifying.

Around his mouth were four bony mandibles tipped with sharp tusks that seemed to move and twitch on their own. On the other hand he had deep set eyes that where a fiery orange in color. His eyebrows were not covered in hair like hers, rather they were covered with spiky appendages that looked the same as his hair. Looking at his forehead, she couldn't help but think how broad it was unlike hers. His body looked human, but his face looked so alien.

"what the fuck…" she said, clamoring backwards in defense of what may come.

Halkrath merely stared at her and said, "it comes to my attention that you have not seen my face yet. Does it surprise you?"

Elliot swallowed a lump in her throat before saying, "what do you think?"

The male returned an amused chuckled before standing and saying, "well… you are going to have to get used to it." he then took a sip from his chalice as he leisurely approached the massive skull above the fireplace. Elliot felt her heart begin racing and her muscles tense when he stopped next to her. His body was like a furnace with the way the heat flooded off of him. "on the table in front of you is a list of chores I'd like you to do. I don't care how long it takes you just as long as the get done."

At his words her eyes glanced to the bone made coffee table that held a piece of parchment. She reached over and looked it over, squinting to make out the poorly written english. This guy's handwriting was absolutely atrocious and dared not insult it with him standing just there. "there are some pretty tedious tasks on here…." she wavered and looked up to him.

"what, you expected something more easy?" halkrath inquired, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"...no….I merely hoped you didn't expect it to be completed today."

"that is just a start, there will be more added when the need arises so don't rush yourself." he replied

She was quiet a moment before finally deciding that she should thank him. "...I uhh...I appreciate the english…" she said, even though she wished for nicer handwriting. The way it was written, she would have to wing it, possibly cleaning extra things in the process.

"english? It's more like chicken scratch. I suck at writing in you vile language. Hopefully you will pick up on my language and there won't be any need to write in english." he said and elliot couldn't help but feel relieved that he knew his writing sucked. Turning to the girl he handed her the chalice which she eyed skeptically. "you can start by taking this and cleaning it." he said dismissively.

Elliot gave a smirk before taking the chalice and leaving towards the kitchen. Behind her back halkrath returned the smirk before wandering off towards his armory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next one! I hope you guys are liking this better. I figured there details that I needed to add and I needed to fix some stuff that didn't seem right. All in all I'm trying to make this meter and more interesting to read.**

 **chapter 5**

The days seemed to blend together as she worked to gain his praise through making his home look spotless. It was no easy task being his slave, between being up till late hours trying to finish a task that she started, and restraining herself from smarting off out of anger. Yeah, that one got her good smack for referring to him as a "worthless mother fucking bastard" under her breath. After that he seemed adamant to make her tasks more tedious, barely leaving her time take a break and shower. When he first told her what she would be doing he made it sound like child's play, only it wasn't. The simplest tasks became arduous, sweeping turned into scrubbing the stone floors until they were a shade lighter and when she finished he would make her do it all over again. It was safe to say that she eroded the stones into a smoothness that would normally take years, only she did it within hours. It all became stressful extremely fast and the only time she found any solace was when he had her cook. Cooking had been one of her hobbies and after the military she planned to go to culinary school, except now that plan was at a loss. She expected him to criticize her meals but was astounded when he said nothing as he shoveled food into his mouth. Every time she made something new a victorious grin would appear on her face when asked for seconds. It appeared he was a stranger to good home cooked meals, and it seemed he didn't cook much since his kitchen lacked many materials. What shocked her most however was when he requested the same meal multiple times in a row, making her freak out when she ran out of the required ingredients. The day that happen she was certain that he would go off on her. But he didn't. He merely asked for what she needed and then left to get the things she requested. Other than cooking, she made it an ambition to immediately go to bed after finishing her daily chores. These tasks have left her deprived of sleep and she cursed herself if she dozed off for even a second. But even still it was hard to catch up on lost sleep for he would wake her up at the first light of day.

Elliot had finished most of her chores for the day, the easy ones at least, and she thanked the good lord that HE hadn't come in to make her start over. Now she was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor vigorously to rid it of an intense stain that seemed to refuse to leave the grooves. Her forehead was beaded with sweat as she wore a hard bristled brush into the stone. Meanwhile halkrath was off in his trophy room doing who knows what, leaving her to safely mumble a variety of curses under her breath.

Elliot was hard at work, thinking of nothing other than what she would do if he dare make her scrub it again. She had been working on this one spot all day and it was now getting lighter with every stroke she made. It wasn't until a loud knock on the door made the girl tilt her head back in annoyance and she silently gestured to the door with her middle finger. She wasn't going to answer it, feeling more inclined to continue her given task instead of worrying about how to answer the door. The knocking came again, this time louder, and she refusing groan before climbing to her feet and pacing towards the door. Pulling the door open she looked to the unfamiliar male and said, "good afternoon sir, please come inside and I'll gladly inform my MASTER of your presence."

Upon seeing her the male just stared as if he had never seen a human before. She said nothing more to him, only stood out of the way to allow the male to enter. watching him, she noted his similar features to Halkrath. this male was smaller in comparison, shorter too, but he like the other was covered in intimidating muscles. did all the men look just like gods? He stepped inside and looked around as elliot turned and walked away, disappearing down the corridor to the right. She marched to a door and sighed as she prepared to knock. He was never enthused about her disturbing him when he was alone in his trophy room. Her knuckles tapped gently and quietly on the dark wood and a moment later Halkrath emerged. He stared down at her, curious as to why she was bothering him. "One of your alien buddies is here." She said as she pointed over her shoulder. The male groaned in annoyance, clearly wishing that he hadn't been disturbed before stepping out, nearly shoving the girl out of the way. Before he could close the door, elliot stole a curious peek inside. She expected small gold statues, but what she found instead was walls covered in various heads that appeared to be positioned ceremoniously, and well taken care of. the more she gazed at them the more interested she became. she had never seen such fearsome looking things and though some looked frightening, it only sparked her curiosity more. before she knew it the door closed as Halkrath walked away, waving his hand for her to follow.

"have you completed you chores?" he asked, glancing at her.

The question caught her by surprise and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "uhh yes….I mean, mostly." she answered, looking up to him before continuing in an informative tone. "i've just been working on that one stain by the doorway. It's finally starting to come up."

Halkrath raised his large hand and patted her shoulder gently, although she lost balance and nearly fell into him. "good girl." he praised appreciatively.

Elliot made a pouty face towards him, earning herself a raised eyebrow in interest. "must you talk to me as if I'm a dog? We discussed this, I have a name."

Halkrath chuckled, releasing her shoulder before replying in a teasing manner, "talking back are we?"

Elliot's eyes widened, realising she just did wrong and thus opened her mouth to core herself defensively. "err… no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…."

"just what?" he pressured.

"...nothing. I apologize if I upset you…" she said hesitantly.

"you are forgiven, now, get back to work on you chores and then I'd like you cook that meal from from last night." he trailed before continuing quietly to himself, "...what was it called?"

"lasagna."

"that's it. Now run along." he ordered.

"yes sir." she answered and looked to the floor to avoid the interested gaze of the new male as she entered the living room.

Halkrath followed after her and greeted his guest with a series of soft clicks and a shake of the shoulder. The other other returned the gesture before looking to elliot and clicking words that she didn't understand. Both males began to chuckle and elliot assumed the other was insulting her while halkrath merely agreed. but then again she assumed that every time she was in the presence of people speaking a language she didn't know.

"Elliot, before you start again, could you get us some drinks" Halkrath voiced, looking to her with an ordering gaze. Elliot had just dropped to her knees when he spoke and she gave a disgruntled sigh before complying and marching to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of c'nlip and two chalices. Halkrath either had terrible timing when it came to extra requests, or he merely enjoyed making the girl stop when she was about to do something.

It took no time for the girl to find that he prefered the intoxicating beverage after she had once brought him and his guest water. The time he refused by scolding her and demanding the other. It occurred to her that he assumed she should know every thing he prefered, and from that day she began taking mental notes in hopes to aide in her endeavors. Returning to the living room, she handed the males the chalices before pouring the beverage, still avoiding eye contact even though she felt eyes on her. Both males waved her off when the chalices were filled and she placed the bottle on the coffee table as she stepped away from the two as they spoke. Silently she returned to her task, dropping to her hands and knees and scrubbing the floor, listening to the males alien language. The lack of English in their words made her uncomfortable but she merely ignored it as she focused on the stubborn stain before her.

"This is new. I never thought you to take a human as a slave." the smaller voiced, gesturing to the girl who's back was turned to them.

Halkrath chuckled, looking at his beverage before saying, "she is proving very reliable so far. Her persistence is unmatched by any other slaves I've had, although she has an attitude problem from time to time."

The other watched halkrath whose eyes had fallen on the girl and he raised an eyebrow. "I see that." he said and halkrath looked back to him.

"see what?"

"the way you are looking at her." the other replied but continued as he drummed his talons on the left armrest. "you have other plans for her don't you?"

Halkrath gave a disgruntled groan at the stupid accusation. "she is a slave nothing more."

The other hummed and followed Halkrath's eyes back to the girl where he starred in interest with wandering eyes. When his eyes fell on her leg, his head tilted in curiosity. "Lou-dte kale," he voiced from behind clasped hands and Elliot turned around sensing the words were a calling to her. She looked to Halkrath for a translation but he said nothing as he ignored her and sipped at his drink. "What happen to your leg?" The other continued gesturing towards her leg.

A look of surprise painted her face. She had only ever heard Halkrath speak to her in her own language so the fact that this other male was talking to her surprised her and she wasn't exactly sure what to say. Shaking her head to collect her senses, she thought a moment as how to reply. "It was crushed." She simply said and he stared at her as if to say "continue". Elliot looked to her master once more who waved her over with his hand and nodded in permission. "There was a building collapse, a slab of concrete fell and crushed my leg below the knee. He cut it off to free me before being nice enough to regenerate it." She said and bent down to pick up the bottle and refill the chalices. Halkrath stopped her and she stepped away, lost in what to do next.

"Interesting." The other voiced. "But, what is a female doing to suffer that injury?"

"I'm a soldier." She informed, wasting no time to speak. The male cocked his head before chuckling in disbelief. Halkrath cleared his throat and nodded at the male to confirm what she just said. The other then glanced from Halkrath back to the girl.

"...a female warrior. Who would dare allow a female to take to the battlefield? Surely they don't last long." He voiced in a cynical tone, looking back to Halkrath for a quick moment, and then received a glare from Elliot. His eyebrows raised at her reaction, daring her to smart off.

Elliot inhaled deeply to calm herself before informing the other of her people's ways. "forgive me sir. As a woman I take pride in my rights which others before me struggled so hard to get. We have come a long way in matters of equality and civil rights." she voiced and continued. "I joined the Army to protect my rights and the rights of so many others. I feel it's my job to repay the people who made it all possible."

Halkrath gave the girl a small nod of approval. The other male simply began laughing, something the offended the girl as her eyes narrowed into a dissatisfied glare. Halkrath noticed the anger in her rising and thus gave her warning look of his own. She ignored him however, focusing on the male that was criticizing her from a few feet away.

"What, you think men are better than women?" Elliot voiced all of a sudden with her brows raised and her hands on her hips. A low growl came from Halkrath but she merely ignored that as her eyes became fixated on the other male who looked at her as if she was pray. "I'll have you know I have served in the army for 6 years so far. I have suffered my share of battle wounds and you dare to imply that I don't belong?" She inquired and the male released a quiet growl that was menacing none the less. She showed no fear however as she stared the male down. If anything pissed her off, it was when men like him tried to tell her she wouldn't make it in the military.

Halkrath stood slowly, placing his empty chalice on the table and then approached the girl who continued to eye the other with a gaze filled with scrutiny and disgust. "Elliot." he said strongly as his hand raised to slap her upside the head but the other shook his head to stop him.

The smaller male eyed the woman who stood tall with her chin tilted up in determination. Her fists were clenched and her feet shoulder width apart as she stared with a fire burning in her eyes. If he thought she would accept his assumption, he was dead wrong. In fact he had only offended the girl. "Hmmmmmmmm..." he voiced as he tapped his long claws on the arm rest. "A female with a man's honor. Halkrath my friend, are you sure you brought home a female? Or did you find a small boy?"

At his words Elliot groaned and lunged at the male. "you son of a bitch!" she snarled. How dare he insult her like that! She was about to pounce on him like a lion but Halkrath caught her before she committed suicide. Her nails dug into his skin as she clawed at him to release her, but he made sure to tighten his grip on her so she wouldn't escape. The other male began laughing hysterically as he stood and approached the girl. His hand traveled to her chin where he grasped her and turned her head as to inspect her. She snapped at him in a failed attempt to bite him as if she were a snake and he only seemed to chuckle darkly as his wrist blades shot out of his gauntlet like a bolt of lightning. Fear crashed over her as she began shaking with the blades pressed to her cheek. it was a miracle that they had not penetrated her skull at that speed. "My it would be awful for such a beautiful and determined creature to cease to exist. Don't you think so too?" he said with a grin and began tracing the blades around on her cheek in a teasing motion.

She didn't answer the male, only cringed at the growing sting in her cheek as the blades drew blood from her dry skin. He chuckled at her before retracting the blades and turning away. Halkrath released the girl and stared at her before motioning for her to leave with an angry glare. She glanced back to the other male before turning and disappearing out of sight. Halkrath cringed and growled at the sound of a door slamming shut. Looking to the other male he said, "my apologies for the way she acted there, Bakub. I'll be sure to correct her later." The other nodded in agreement.

"How did you come across that pyode amedha? Surely you didn't just kidnap her deciding to make her your slave." Bakuub said as he collapsed onto the soft cushions of the couch, nearly being swallowed whole in their comfort. Halkrath gave a sigh and scratched his forehead in thought. "Well?"

"I hate to admit it it my friend, but, I ended up getting trapped with her. Trust me if the situation was different then I would have left her."

The other tilted his head in curiosity. "So what made you bring her back? Or did you see yourself getting a good Pauk from the little human?" He laughed as he made a vague imitation with his hands before lifting his chalice to his mouth. Halkrath had to admit that the girl looked fuckable, although he doubted she wouldn't last given the size difference. Still the thought amused him as he began laughing with the other.

Elliot laid on the bed in the spare bedroom given to her. After a few nights of her passing out on the couch, halkrath had no choice but to inform her of the spare room that was never used. She remembered to thank him, after wondering if she would ever get a place of her own to sleep. Being a spare, the room was practically empty, only containing a bed and wardrobe which was also empty except for the few clothing items he had given her which she refused to wear for being to revealing. she would take a thousand battle wounds before being told to run around looking like a slut.

Having collapsed on the bed, she lay there listening to the dull echoes of laughter invading the silence of her room and she rolled away from the source. They were talking about her, that much she knew and it infuriated her. How dare they disrespect her like that. Her hand traveled to her neck and she began fiddling with the gold cross around her neck. "lord...why can't this be easy?" she whispered as she looked out an open window towards the orange sky above. A bump under her leg caused her to roll over and dig into her cargo pockets in curiosity. After everything that happen she didn't remember having anything in her pockets, but to her utter surprise, and relief, there was brand new pack of cigarettes waiting to be opened. It was like a reward from god for making it this long and she silently thanked him. For once he blessed her with something to relieve her stresses. Digging into the other pocket she pulled out a plastic Bic lighter and thought a moment. To smoke one now, or wait till he isn't around to find out? Elliot wasn't exactly sure how he would feel about her decision, but at the same time she didn't care. "...fuck it..." she sighed and tore the plastic barrier from the small box. She then tapped it on her palm a few times before opening it and tearing away the foil on top. The smell of tobacco almost immediately filled her nose as she inhaled deeply. how she missed that foul yet pleasant scent of menthols. she had bought the pack only days before the incident, and now she was happy to have forgotten them. the only issue would be when she ran out.

She pulled a cigarette from the pack and pressed it to her lips before striking the lighter. A yellow flame erupted from the top and she puffed on the cigarette until the end was a glowing ember with rising smoke. She sighed in relief as she exhaled, leaning back into the pillow. The two males could still be heard outside insulting her, but she became to buzzed to care anymore.

As she lay there, being engulfed by thick gray smoke, she reflected on the days before this incident. Just days before it was all normal, the desert landscape silent and void of gunshots...

"Can I get a pack of menthols, a lighter, and uh...give me some spearmint gum please." Elliot said to the middle eastern clerk who smiled and gave her the items without looking any bit phased by the rifle on her back and the desert camo that obscured her feminine features. It was as if he saw her as a normal everyday customer, but then again war became a norm over here. Giving the man some cash, she then turned and exited the building offering another man a stick of gum after waving away a foul stench. "Here," she began, "I have lived with you for the last three weeks and I can't stand the smell of your breath anymore. Jesus, jones, do you even brush?"

The male laughed and snatched the gum from her before replying, "look who's talking. You didn't even use deodorant today. I can smell you from a mile away!"

"Fuck you. It's to damn hot here so there is no use for deodorant. Besides, it adds to my manly side and we all know I have more balls than you fuckers." Elliot said, punching the man in the arm with a laugh.

"Bull. Last time you said it was for charity." Jones replied.

"Oh it is. I made a bet that if I can drive the enemy away with my stink only, then I'll donate three months pay to charity." She replied in a facetious manner making her broad shouldered companion burst into laughter.

"Ok, I'll buy it, but what charity?"

"Cancer." She said and began walking towards the rest of the group.

That day was calm, beautiful, void of any signs of war and one would forget why they were dressed in bulletproof vests and carried high powered guns with them. That night was the one night she had actually slept like a baby since she first arrived months prior.

The next morning she had been woken by some ass hole yelling for everyone to wake up and move out at 0500 a.m. They had gotten a brief that morning that there were signs of enemy activity at a building about 200 meters away. That's when things changed. They had made it to the building, entered and surveyed but found nothing, elliot however had shivers run down her spine as strange noises echoed through the corridors that reeked of a foul odor, like blood and piss. As she moved forward with the group, her eyes roamed and peered into rooms as if expecting something to be there. Nothing out of the ordinary though aside from the occasional dead body littered with bullets. One room, however, caught her attention and she stopped for a second to look inside. In the corner, there was a body dressed in robes stained with blood, but that wasn't what alarmed her. As she looked at it, nausea rose in her stomach and she covered her mouth and nose in disgust. The head was nearly missing, as if the skull had been torn away leaving a bloody mess. Elliot began to gag and thus ran back to her group. All of a sudden there was a loud bang like thunder and dust filled the halls as everyone began coughing and choking.

"Fucking tanks are here. Everyone get outside now!" The leader called and everyone began running for the exit, elliot however was the last. No one even looked back to see if she was there. No one called for her to hurry.

It had happened so fast, the ceiling began to crack with the eerie sound of creaking metal and then it fell in massive chunks. Her life had flashed before her eyes and she didn't feel anything as she fell through the floor, hitting head on the ground with a disgusting crack. By the time she came to, it was already to late.

She had passed out for what felt like hours but awoke with eyes shooting wide open and choking on the dusty air. When she woke up the initial pain didn't phase her, that was until she tried moving to roll over.

That was when her life changed.

Outside Halkrath sipped more on the c'nlip, preferring the bottle over the mere chalice. "The female is strong. In fact she was willing to lose her leg in order to live." Halkrath voiced defensively as he stared at the bottle which was only half full now. "I saved her life so now she is working to repay the debt."

The other looked at him in disbelief and said, "I think we both know that is not true." Halkrath turned his head away shyly, focusing on something else further away."My guess has been proven." Bakub said laughingly

"No it hasn't. Those humans caused me to lose a good amount of trophies, it was only best that I leave with something." The words were a lie and halkrath knew it to.

"So she is a trophy?" The other questioned with a tilted head.

"She is a slave and nothing more." Halkrath growled, tired of the growing accusation. "Besides, she wouldn't even last if I decided to Pauk her." He said and His arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the other male.

"I see." Bakuub inhaled and then coughed against a growing stench. "What is that foul smell?" He questioned and halkrath smelled the air before looking over his shoulder towards the girls bed room. there was a faint haze in the air that blurred his vision and he grew suspicious of the female. it smelled as though something was burning, only it was worse.

"Excuse me," Halkrath voiced as he stood and began storming off to the spare bedroom. His guest only nodded and waved his hand for the other to go. The strange smell seemed to get worse the closer Halkrath got to the room, growing more intense that it became unbearable. What the fuck was she doing? his hand traveled to the doorknob and jiggled it, finding it to be locked. who gave her the right to deny him entry to a space of HIS home? a low growl reverberated through his chest and he clenched a fist before pounding on the door with a force so hard he nearly destroyed the door and it's hinges.

the aggressive knocks ripped Elliot from her thoughts and her eyes widened. "..shit.." she said in a hushed voice as she hurried to hide the pack of cigarettes. looking to her hand she became lost as what to do with the the glowing butt between her fingers. dropping it to the stone floor, she stomped on it to extinguish the embers. A painful hiss escaped her at the sting and burn on her bare foot but she managed to quickly cover the ashes with a rug and hid the butt in her pocket. the knocking came again, this time louder and even more aggressive as if he WAS trying to knock the door down. "God damn it I'm coming!" she barked and pulled the door open wide to see the male standing outside. "what?" she snapped as the male glared at her.

"I have just about had it with you human!" He barked angrily, reverting back to calling her by her species. "Are being a damn embarrassment to me. Disrespecting my guest and attacking him for matter. What the fuck is wrong with you?" He continued. It was clear his blood was boiling in his veins and she could swear that his eyes had gone bloodshot in his rage.

Elliot bit her lip, desperately trying to hold herself back. She couldn't handle that kind of insults and criticism, something that motivated her to defend herself and her honor. "...look," she began hesitantly. "I. Am. Trying. Ok? I have been doing everything you ask, many times over, and every day it's same thing with minor changes. You criticize me on everything and expect me to know what you want right off the bat. You speak in a language I don't fucking understand but I know it's full of insults. You keep calling me 'human' even though I told you my name. You also don't show any appreciation for the things I do around here. And to make matters worse, you let that asshole insult me on my morals and beliefs. I AM TRYING" she growled, staring him hard in the eye to show she wasn't going to back down. after a moment of standing there she continued, "...I told you before...I am human. I do not belong here. I can't live like this, so if that means anything to you at all then please….just let me go."

Halkrath continued holding her gaze in a fight of his own. This girl was stubborn and it became clear to him that she wasn't going to give in. "you are a slave," he began, "the deal was that you will do all that I ask without disobeying me or disrespecting me. BUT it's clear to me now that you decided to do the exact opposite."

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!?" she retorted, spitting in his face as she did.

"I EXPECT YOU TO DO AS YOU'RE TOLD" halkrath roared back, making the girl stumble back in surprise.

Elliot bit her lip knowing it was a losing game with him, but she didn't want to give up. "and I have been. I have done everything for you, and what do I get in return? Disrespect." she countered as she stepped towards him again.

The other began laughing sinisterly, knowing her efforts would be pointless against him. "let me tell you something, little mouse. Here, on my world, you are nothing. You best get used to the insults because it's all you will hear from the others." he paused to watch her eyes fall in submission. "now…..I'm going back out there, and when I return you will explain yourself and you best hope I change my mind…" he said and elliot snapped her head up to look at the tall figure in the doorway who stared at her with a piercing gaze. " in the meantime you best get rid of that disgusting smell." he finished darkly and then left without another word, slamming the door as he did.

Elliot continued staring at the door with a haunted expression, as if waiting for him to return. "...im so fucked….." she voiced in a meek whisper before crumbling to the floor and kicking the wall like a feeble child. she could almost feel him beating her to a pulp, or impaling her with a pair of wrist blades of his own. her stomach tensed as she tried contemplating on how to get herself out of this, but deep down she knew she wouldn't get out this without suffering. a sigh escaped her as she clambered back onto the bed. Outside the alien voices turned quiet, as if moving to a different part of the dwelling. Elliot rolled over on her side and pulled her knees to her chest and began wondering if she had ever done anything right. Would her hard work ever be good enough? would SHE ever be good enough? The more she tried to comprehend, the more she really hated it here, being seen as nothing more than a slave.

He never treated her with any respect, after everything she had been doing for him. between cooking for him, cleaning up after him, doing laundry, and overall cleaning the house, he had never told her "thank you". He was one ungrateful sack of shit, and she began scolding herself for making a deal with him. But the more she thought about it the more she realised that time passes by quickly when she was being ordered around, and she had already survived two weeks with this alien. two dreadful weeks of being his slave and taking all the shit he gave her, and she convinced herself that that was strength in itself. So far she had kept to her word of serving him, but she couldn't figure out how much longer she could do this.

Elliot began reconsidering what kind of debt this was, and the more she thought the less answers she received. Sure he saved her….and she was grateful for that, but slavery didn't seem like a viable method of repayment. That's when the saying "a life for a life" finally developed some meaning towards her. It was clear to her now that he had no intention of ever releasing her. She his. Forever.

Her revelation triggered a tear to fall down her cheek gradually, leaving moist trails of anguish. After living a life as a soldier, gaining honor with her other brothers and sisters in arms, was she really supposed to just abandon that just to repay a debt? her teeth clenched in anger and repudiation. she would die before letting this guy turn her into something she wasn't.

Halkrath poured a new chalice before offering it to the other male who stood observing the many skulls that decorated the walls of the trophy room. he had been on several hunts and brought back several trophies and the amount not only surprised many females, but also many males. It was safe to say he was an expert at instilling jealousy and that was something he felt great pride in. "here," he said and handed the chalice to the other. "once again i apologize for the way my slave acted, earthlings know nothing about respect."

Bakub took the glass and sipped on it, cringing at the strong taste that met his tongue. "yes those humans are quite foolish. but, i have no doubt you can fix that, you did teach my stubborn son a lesson in respect and honor. even i couldn't do that."

halkrath convulsed in laughter at the memory. "yes but that is because you don't know how to raise your own pups." the other laughed and looked to a human skull that sat displayed carfully on a pedestal of its own. his hand clutched the pale white skull and turned it in all directions. it was detached from the body cleanly, as if it was never attached at all, and that was something to be apreciated. Halkrath had quite the artistic techniques for killing his victims and as a result the skull would come away so clean as if it never saw the inside of a corpse.

"has your human seen this yet?" bakub said, referencing the skull by lifting it in the air some.

"no. i don't allow her near my trophies." halkrath replied, taking the irregular sphere back and positioning it neatly in its previous place. Position was something that oddly iritated him, making him seem OCD about his collection.

"perhaps if she saw it she would feel more inclined to do as she is told." the other hinted nonchalantly.

halkrath thought a moment. "perhaps, but i didn't intend on scarring that fragile female."

"so now you are considering it?"

"no. i think i can break her without scarring her with a petty skull."

"i see" the other replied with a small chuckle of amusement and then looked around some more until he stopped at a massive black head. "when did you get this one? the queens are quite challenging and you managed to get two?"

"actually that one was easy. it hadn't quite made it to adulthood before i took its head. damn beast never saw me coming." Halkrath replied and joined Bakub, basking in the respect of the other.

"ah but you did finish the chiva first in your age group. I would expect skills no less than yours my friend" halkrath puffed his chest in pride. among his people, he was one of the most elite hunters and the only one to have the complete trust and respect of the clan leader. "you know, i can't seem to fathom something. you have had many females request you to father their sucklings, but you always refused. the only time you have taken a female to bed was when one DEMANDED your attention, but still you never impregnated them."

halkrath hesitated to speak as he contemplated his excuse. "i suppose you could just say that the women don't satisfy me." he stated in a sotto voce tone, though he could still be heard in the close proximity of the other.

"are you saying that you DON'T want any sucklings?" Bakuub questioned as he turned his head to look at the larger male. "my friend, you won't live forever. one day Cetanu will come for you as he has for many other elite warriors."

"im aware. i will find the perfect female one day." Halkrath replied and slowly sipped from a his own chalice. the other sighed in disbelief before turning to his friend and patting his shoulder.

"i hate to cut our meeting short, but i have a woman at home with three sucklings. i only hope you find a mate soon, preferably not a disrespectful human." he teased with an ending laugh as he then jokingly jabbed Halkrath in the shoulder.

halkrath groaned in response before following the other out of the trophy room and then lead him to the front door. "it was good to see you again," he said as he opened the door with a distinct click. Bakub silently exited the house and looked back to other biding him farewell before marching off into the night.

Halkrath closed the door softly with both hands on the wood for support. He then paused a moment as his attention returned to the girl that he left alone in the bedroom. now was the time to confront her about her misbehavior today. Turning around, halkrath marched purposfully to the spare bedroom and threw the door open without giving a knock of warning. as he entered his eyes fell on the female who laid on the bed with her back turned to him. He stalked towards her, silently, and when he reached her he pulled her shoulder to force her to look at him. "So, are you ready to explain yourself?" When she said nothing he growled. "Answer me!"

Elliot shuddered at his furious growl. Clearly he had not calmed down since they smoke moments ago. "I already told you. What more do you want?" she said sullenly as she clutched the cross around her neck.

"I want an explanation as to why you thought it was wise to disrespect me." he said, hand still lingering on her shoulder. The girl gave a sigh and brushed his hand off as she rolled back over. "oh no. Don't you dare turn your back on me. You are not getting out of this so easily."

"well then it's your loss because I have nothing to say to you." she retorted. A menacing growl left the depths of his chest and he suddenly pulled her towards him before leaping on her bed and straddling her small form. Elliot looked to him in surprise before she began squirming and screaming at him. "NO GET OFF OF ME YOU CUNT!"

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" he roared in her face.

"Fuck you!" she snapped as she continued her squirms. She was twisting and turning her body in awkward ways, ways that made halkrath fall off balance and land on the floor with the girl on his chest. When his grip had left her she made an attempt for the door, only to fail as his long fingers clasped around her ankle. She landed on her stomach with a loud thud and struggled gasp for air. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD" she fumed before turning over to deliver a hard punch to his face.

Halkraths head whipped around and his grip on her ankle loosened. For a moment he paused as he lost all sense of what was going on and started seeing red. His blood began to boil and his body began twitching with need.

Elliot was frozen, shocked by her bold decision but still proud. His grip had loosened just enough for her to pull away and clamber to her feet. As she did she sensed the atmosphere change to something dark and out of control. Her eyes fell back to him as she watched in curiosity, and just then his head turned to her and she could see the damage done. His lower left mandible had been dislocated and fractured and his eyes burned like an inferno with blood lust. Her face then contorted to one of horror as the male at her feet began laughing sinisterly. If there was no other warning, then this was it and she knew she should escape while she still had time.

Like a bolt of lightning she took off and ran as fast as she could to get away, pulling the door closed behind her. Her pray like act triggered the blood thirsty predictor in him to come forth and he began laughing hysterically at her foolish attempt to get away. She had no where to go so her efforts were undoubtedly useless. The beast rose to his feet and glared at the door. "YOU CAN TRY RUNNING! but you won't get far!" he roared and burst through the door after her."

Elliot looked behind her, eyes filled with horror as the man behind her charged after with abnormal speed. In an act to slow him down she began throwing various objects in his way, but it never seemed to faze him as he leaped over his obsticals. Instead She ran like there was no tomorrow until she came to the first unlocked door. Hurriedly she opened and closed it before leaning against it, holding it closed with all her might and praying that he would snap out of rampage. Her weight however wasn't enough to keep the door closed, that much she knew, and so she grabbed a chair and positioned it against the door to hold it closed. From there she watched it carfully as she cautiously stepped backwards towards the back wall.

Halkrath had watched her enter the trophy room and he couldn't help but chuckle at her descion. If anything he would have thought she would get knife from the kitchen, but she didnt. He approached the door and nudged it but found that it would not open and he growled a deep menacing growl in response. "Once again you lock me out. Ok, I'll play." he said humorously. Suddenly, with unimaginable force, he threw his weight into the door making it come detached from its hinges and the first thing he saw was the girl standing frozen in place, staring at him. She knew she was dead now. he gave menacing snarl and began to step towards her, an odd yet sinister grin forming on his face as he cornered her. Elliot's hands lifted into the air defensivly as if he were lion debating on eating her. his eyes only burned in fury as he approached and low rumbles escaped his heaving chest. "I told you, you can run…..but you can never hide from me." he murmured and slammed his hands on the wall on either side of her. Her eyes were full of fear now as she trembled against his heat.

"Halkrath….please I didn't-"

"fuck your excuses!" he cut her off with ear piercing roar that forced her to cover her ears. "you disrespected me…...you hit me…. And then you came into my trophy room. I think it's time you learn a REAL lesson."

Elliot swallowed a lump in her through before trying to speak. "please...I didn't mean to. Halkrath I'm sorr-" she said but was cut off as he grasped her hair with a tenacious grip and then threw her into the ajacent wall, watching her crumble to her feet in pain as she wiped blood from her lip. "Halkrath…...im begging you…."

"oh now your begging? Begging for what, survival?" he questioned as he approached her again and dragged her to her feet.

She gave a silent scream at the bone breaking grip he used on her arm and then looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "please. I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't mean to disobey you!"

"sorry isn't going to cut it…" he whispered as he twirled his index finger in her hair. She looked terrified there as he merely took in her shaking form. She was trapped there, and scared like one of the animals he had hunted and strangely enough it seemed to be a turn on for him as he felt himself grow hard. he had full control over her right here and she was defenseless. there was no way for her to fight back. he didn't notice the purr of arousal that left his throat as his eyes began to roam her body in thought. her clothes were baggy, hiding her feminine features. she was wearing her cargo pants and button down blouse that was painted in camo. he already knew what lay beneath the articles of clothing, having seen her muscled form some weeks ago on his ship, but he grew curious again about how her body curved with movement. He released her arm and let his massive hands traveled to the opening of her shirt and he showed no mercy as he tore it open. Elliot opened her eyes and looked in horror as the male worked to reveal her body. His eyes jumped back to hers and his voice grew low and dark again as he spoke, " don't worry...I don't plan to kill you..."

she whimpered in fear as his hands began following the curves of her waist and hips, his claws effortlessly teasing her skin. "halkrath, you don't have to do this. Please. I promise I won't do it again."

he said nothing, only looked sternly into her eyes before returning to her shirt which he began sliding down her arms. the garment fell limp to the floor and he stared at her upper half in wonder. her torso was littered with scars, round pits indicating entrances from gun shots. however, the one mark that drew his attention more was one that ran lengthwise down her left arm. he grew curious of its origin but let it be as his eyes fixed themselves on the two round masses that protruded from her chest. her nipples had hardened against the intense heat that radiated from the male and his hands grasped the masses in a firm hold, earning him a soft whimper from the female. her voice sounded so sweet to his ears, scared and high pitched. It was a sound he never heard from any other female and he desparatly wanted to hear it again. He squeezed her breasts again, this time letting his talons nick her skin to force the cry again. an unknown grin formed on his face as temptation overwhelmed him. Halkrath grew curious of her scent and thus let his head fall into her neck where he inhaled her sweet aroma. she hissed at the tickling sensation his mandibles left on her neck. a low groan echoed from him as he dug his claws into her skin, making her cry out again.

" halkrath….please, please don't do thi-"

"shut up" he snarled and fondled her breasts more. she didn't dare move in fear that he would hurt her. her eyes shifted to his, seeing the lust and want flooding inside them. Elliot began whimpering more when his razor teeth traveled to her neck and scraped the delicate skin. his hands journeyed down her upper half, following the curve of her midsection until they reached the rim of her pants. her hands went to his to push them away but he refused as he pinned hers above her head with one of his. she cried out as he released the button and unzipped the lower garment, watching it fall down her hips efortlessly. Being a men's uniform, the pants themselves were nearly two sizes bigger than she. After the pants fell, the only thing she had left on was the black pair of panties that hid the most secret part of her body. his hands then fell to her ass where he grabbed a handful of the muscled flesh and pulled her closer to him. he let out a low purr as he felt and roamed her body. she cried as her hands made to hide her chest as he stared down at her with a burning gaze. he grinned menacingly at her and she tried to pull away, only he reacted by pulling her closer into him. he had brought himself so close that she could feel the bulge between his legs begin poking her and she began to panic. what happen to not forcing her into doing something that made her uncomfortable or resulted in her getting hurt? that agreement had just been flushed down the drain. halkrath shifted against her until his member was nearly stabbing her in the stomach. again she tried to get away once more but he apprehended her as he threw her down on the desk and lingered above her. the view of her small form from above aroused him more as he lowered his head to her midsection and trailed his tongue all the way up to her collarbone where he nipped her, earning yet another sweet cry of agony. her sweet voice was driving him insane as he began throbbing. his eyes glanced down and he grew more curious as to what lay beneath the thin cloth that hugged her hips. giving in to the temptation, he let his claws travel beneath the material before tearing it away from her body. she cried out as his fingers began to explore her, twitching as they did. it was as if he had no self control left as he toyed with her. "you drive me absolutely insane…." he groaned as he looked her deep in the eyes. his index finger slid across her moist opening and she gasped in surprise. "...you keep testing my self control….all in all, you are just a FUCKING tease."

"no please don't do this." she whimpered. he didn't stop, in fact he continued teasing her. she was dry, and that only made him growl in annoyance. his finger began circling around until he finally felt something and elliot cried. she dared to look him in the eye and when she did, she couldn't see anything inside. it was like he was a robot with no self control and lacking awareness of his actions. his eyes had caught hers and when they did, he stopped.

what happened next completely caught her off guard. in no time at all she was hoisted over his shoulder with cry of refusal and carried out of the trophy room. Before they made it through the door she made an effort to cling to the door way until he yanked her away with a ferocious snarl. As he continued carrying her she could only see everything behind him, unaware of where he was taking her. she pounded on his back in a failed attempt to make him release her and even thrashed around, but her efforts went ignored as he carried her into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**!WARNING!**

 **THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES INTERSPECIES SEXUAL CONTENT THAT YOU MAY FIND DISTURBING. INCASE YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO CONTENT THAT INVOLVES RAPE, THEN I SUGGEST NOT READING FURTHER. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER BUT IT IS GRAPHIC SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT THEN DON'T READ.**

 **Chapter 6**

Halkrath entered the master bedroom, kicking the door closed before carelessly dropping her onto the bed. her body bounced once before sinking into the firm memory foam mattress that was draped in quilted pelts. The spiny hairs made her body itch but were still soft to the touch as she clenched a handful in a fidgeting act of nervousness. She watched him with keen observation, taking note to how his chest heaved up and down while his fists remained clenched at his sides . He was staring at her, devouring her with his eyes and she gazed back in fear as she crossed her arms to hide herself from his overwhelmingly serious eyes. Elliot was completely naked before him and his eyes roamed her body in devoted interest while burning into her with lust and desire. He boldly stepped forward and she reacted by darting away until she reached the edge of the bed. Looking over her shoulder she noticed the distance to the floor. his bed seemed to hover high over the floor, making the fall seem almost fatal and she looked back to him as he continued staring at her with fiery determined eyes. Deep in his chest she could hear a lustful growl emanating like that of an engine. The sound sent shivers down her spine and she drew her legs toward her chest in an act to get away.

Elliots small light skinned form captivated his eyes as he looked in amazement at her. The way her body curved and moved sent waves of arousal through him as his body fell victim to her tantalizing form. She was driving him insane the more he looked at her, and what little control he had left was slowly drifting away bit by bit. the moment she fought back, she sealed her fate. It only took that single punch to trigger his predatory instincts to kick in and he became determined to display his dominance. At this point he fully intended to claim her, not even considering the resulting effects it would have on her. For someone who was so strong, she was now so afraid of his intentions. To her, he looked like an empty shell with no emotion left to spare for the her.

Soft rumbling groans escaped him as his arousal grew. She looked phenomenal there in his bed. In HIS bed. Her body was bare, giving him visual access to her curves and muscles which blended together with finesse and elegance and her hair cascaded below her shoulders in an elegant frizzy mess. His eyes met her hazel colored orbs that glistened under the lights, outlined by a dull green ring around the iris. Right there he began wondering darkly as to what she would sound like, and how she would feel clenched around him. The thought itself teased his arousal and he growled to himself in annoyance. Moments ago he was eager to rip out her spine but now the back of his mind beseeched him to fuck her senseless. she was already murdering the last ounces of self control with the way she cowered from him like prey but he couldn't help but feel dignified that he was in full control over her, able to make her obey just by instilling fear. he had locked the door so there was no where she could run, and he was far more dominant so she wouldn't last if she chose to fight him, although that thought amused him given her boldness and confidence. Halkrath's hand sprung out and grasped her ankle as he dragged her closer to him. she cried out in shock and clawed at the furs in an act to get away. her voice sent an electrifying shiver through his body that cued his lower appendage to throb in demand for entry. halkrath groaned as he pinned her shoulders down to look at her in full detail.

Elliot shuddered against him as he drew his knees up to straddle her small form. She tried desperately hard to remain still, fearing that he would hurt her for shifting beneath him. his colossal body radiated and intense heat that engulfed her as if she was lit on fire and his touch caused her to wince in fear. He released one shoulder and trailed his claws over her skin, taking note how she retreated by turning her face away. The cowardly act annoyed him and he grasped her chin to force her to look at him again. When her eyes had returned to his he rumbled a low pleasure filled purr. Her eyes had to be his favorite other than her soft fleshy lips which he touched, pulling the bottom down to show her teeth. Unlike his, her teeth were dull in the front but grew sharp and pointed on the sides of her jaws. Turning his eyes away from her face he then looked to her torso, admiring how her collarbone softly protruded from the base of her neck. He let his hand travel between her breasts were it lingered for a moment as he felt her frail heart beating uncontrollably. Elliot shifted, startling him as he quickly pinned her again and watched her eyes widen before he softened his grip again.

Elliot watched him return to his enthusiastic study of her body while she studied him herself. he was nothing but muscle, molded and sculpted by Phanes himself. his dreads had fallen like a curtain as he looked down at her, creating an ominous shadow over his face in which his eyes seemed to glow sinisterly. his eyes showed no mercy as they told of the things he wished to do to her. She continued watching him as his head lowered to her chest where he grasped a single pink nub between his teeth, squeezing gently before caressing it with his snake like tongue, making the woman give a painful led hiss in response.

Elliot looked beyond the ceiling as she silently prayed for the gods to save her from his torturous actions. The male pulled away before reporting to the other breast and repeating his action until her nipples were erect with obvious pleasure. he smiled to himself, feeling pride in his achievement. "...all I asked was that you obey me…." his voice was a hushed and seductive whisper, laced with desire as he licked her flesh gently and she shivered at the abnormal feeling of his tongue on her skin .

"why are you doing this? You're better than this." she lied to herself as she shifted to get away from his violating actions, but he was quick to halt her escape.

he was silent as he nuzzled her neck and inhaled her sweet scent of fear that mixed with his own arousal. "...because…." he began, sounding dark like the devil, "...you drive me crazy…...acting strong and dominant as if you can do anything…you even had the courage to attack me...someone far superior to you." his mandibles flicked as his breath tickled the base of her ear. "...but really, you dont stand a chance…..i think that's what i like about you…Elliot….." he said her name as a purr before nipping at her jaw below her earlobe. Elliot tensed as she gasped in surprise.

"please Halkrath...let me go…" her voice was shallow as her breath hitched. "I won't do it again."

halkrath chuckled at her request. "foolish girl…...you think its that easy?" he said rhetorically. "It's about time you pay for your actions."

elliot winced in pain as he squeezed both her soft breasts. she felt ashamed for allowing this to happen to her, yet there was nothing she could do. his body completely overwhelmed her in shape and size and there was nothing she could do. sweat rolled down her brow and glazed her body in a thin moist layer. her breathing was heavy as she tried to control herself and force herself not to be aroused by the actions of this beast. his hands were roaming her body, his claws scraping at her skin leaving trails of pink. halkrath pulled away from her neck and began toying with her body. he experimented with what triggered her to release shallow winces and force her to arch against his form as she squirmed to get away. Her miniscule attempts were amusing to him but her shallow whimpers were music to his ears. she balled her hands into fists as she tried to resist his diminutive teases that caused her to only whimper. It was clear what he was doing. He was on a mission to discover what aroused her and then he would use it against her. it wasn't until he grew bored of playing with minor parts of her body that a lightbulb went off in his head. halkrath stopped what he was doing and glanced to the area between her legs. a grin formed on his face as he moved to spread her legs.

"...i wonder how tight you are….." he said quietly, more to himself than to her.

his voice was sinister and she knew what was coming. Elliot quickly crossed her legs to refuse him access to her lower regions. Halkrath merely growled at her and tore her legs apart, holding them so she couldn't move them without hurting herself. She began crying as she looked him in the eyes and said, "please, please no."

A low rumble came from deep inside him, one that was dark and evil in nature. "face it… you belong to me now. I own you HUMAN…..and I will do whatever I please with your body"

A look of horror crossed her face and she began squirming. " no,get away from me, YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" she screamed as she thrashed about until she became able to wedge her feet between them. With all her might, she pushed and successfully shoved him off of her. When she was free she wasted no time as she scrambled away from him. again he laughed at her, hysterically this time, and then with abnormal speed he threw himself over the bed and grabbed her once again. she looked back to him with determination kicked him in the chest as hard as she could, but her foot was only caught in the process. "NO! LET ME GO YOU SICK FUCK! YOU DON'T OWN ME!" she pulled with all her strength in an act to get away, but he was to strong. thinking about it, she could swear that his strength had grown ten times more in mere minutes.

halkrath growled, causing the girl to look at him with eyes flooding with fear once more. "don't you fucking talk to me like that! now hold still." he ordered as her used one arm to pin her down.

Elliot tensed when his hand traveled lower towards her sex where his index spread her folds and circled around her opening. she bit her lip to stifle a cry as tears filled her eyes but she wasn't ready to give up on defending her honor. In thrashing motions she kicked her legs trying to ward him off but only tired herself in the pointless endeavor. He was far to strong for her, holding her tighter so that bruises began forming on her skin. looking down, she met his amused gaze and grew even more horrified at his intentions. his finger stopped and he pulled it away to look at the moisture on it. "you are getting wet little human….is this all because of me?" he asked with a low amused laugh.

Elliot shook her head in denial, "please don't".

he laughed and returned his finger to her entrance where he began to push slowly inside. she was tight around his finger, something that both amused him and angered him some. if she was this tight then there was no way of mating her without damaging her, and he did not want to damage his little slave. That being said he made it his mission to work her until she would be able to handle a girth of hi size, however his attempts were still painful.

Elliot tensed and gasped as another finger entered her. It filled her completely and a wave of pain washed over her as he worked her by moving his fingers forward and backwards inside her. He was careful not to cut her with his claws as he moved his fingers but that didn't stop him from speeding up. Her eyes were sealed shut as she gasped and cried quietly with fear and discomfort lacing her voice. Elliot moved to pull away from him but he once again pinned her onto the bed with his other arm. Halkrath felt his stomach tighten with arousal as her scent overwhelmed him. this scent of fear made him high, like being on a hunt only he was horny and determined to find a release in this female. She was far to tantalizing to resist the urges. Another whimper escaped her,raised by one octal and laced with undesirable arousal, something instilled shame and she cried even more. He loved the way her voice sounded just then and he couldn't help but work to get the same sound from her. A purr erupted from halkrath as her cry grew high pitched. The sound was enticing and it made the male only want her more.

"...stop, please stop it." Elliot pleaded glancing at him for a moment. "Halkrath, please. We did not agree to this." He growled inwardly in response. "please just let me go. you don't have to do this." she said looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"You don't tell your master what to do. After all YOU are the slave." Halkrath said in a dark tone before withdrawing his finger and stepping away. Elliot exhaled in relief, thinking he had grown bored of her however she grew horrified again when she glanced at him. Just a few feet from the bed she could see the tall beast striping of what little clothing he had, the first to go was his loin cloth, the last was the fishnet. He turned to her and approached ever so slowly, like a jungle cat stalking it's prey. She willed her tingling body to move away until she was at the edge of the bed again and then made the bold move to jump off and prepare to run. Halkrath chuckled in amusement, knowing she wouldn't get away so easily. "You won't get far...little mouse." He voiced and followed her as she traced the perimeter of the room. At this point his lower member was throbbing for her, standing up effortlessly in desire.

"Stay away from me," she ordered with cold eyes, moving towards the door with slow and careful steps. Halkrath followed her eyes as they glanced to the door, planning her escape. The moment she broke from the wall was the moment he lunged for her. She made it to the door but couldn't figure out how to unlock it, a failure that resulted in the alien male grasping her arm and pulling her into his massive form. Halkrath held her by the shoulders and laughed at her as she squirmed. "NO! YOU SICK MONSTER LET ME GO!." she screamed as she watched in horror as he pushed her back against the wall. Elliot impacted the hard stone wall with a loud thud and a sharp exhale. He had her pinned between him and the cool surface, raised to eye level as he inhaled the scent of arousal mixed with fear. She tried pushing him away with all the strength she had but he never budged, only pushed her further into the wall. Elliot felt his rock hard erection stab at her entrance, demanding entry. Halkrath released a low growl before forcing her legs to wrap around him and positioning her perfectly over his throbbing member. Lava hot semen was already escaping the tip in a sticky pool that nearly burned her entrance and Elliot cried out as his tip pushed into her. "please stop it hurts….it hurts to much, please halkrath." she begged. He was far bigger than any man on earth, something she quickly found to be the most painful. For a moment he stopped and looked into her eyes which showed agony. The way she spoke told him she was infact in agonizing pain and had put her hands on his wrists to support herself. Looking into his eyes she thought she could see some emotion coming back to him….but then it changed.

Halkrath began pushing himself farther, ignoring her cries of pain as he pushed harder. His mouth went to her neck where he nipped her, forcing a painful cry to leave her lips and blood to begin streaming from her new wounds. Upon entering her as far as he could he released a groan of pleasure. She was tight around him, so tight he wondered if he would even be able to move, but he was enjoying this. Her cries of pain echoed in his ears as he caressed her neck from his constant love bites and flicks of his tongue. Elliot was in tears, fighting the excruciating pain originating in her lower half. She felt as though she had been impaled, and when he began moving in slow thrusts she couldn't help but dig her nails into his back in an act to dull her pain. His hitched breaths and low grunts echoed in her mind like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. His claws mocked her, digging into her delicate skin until more blood secreted from her capillaries.

His thrusts never stopped, only quickened to short intervals in and out. The pain diminished until she was numb and her conscious mind dwindled until she was unable to further comprehend what tragedy had befallen her. Soft winces and moans of false pleasure left her lips. Her muscles failed her and her head fell into the crevice of his neck as she breathed shallow breaths. Halkrath pulled away from the wall and laid her limp body on the bed as he continued his quick thrusts. Elliot willed herself to grasp his arms for support as her body rocked in rhythm with his relentlessly thrusts, it seemed like the only way to stop the pain from rising again. His musk filled her nose, seeming to have grown stronger as he thrust harder. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get his crude and nightmarish groans out of her head, they only repeated as they got louder in his pleasure. She was sobbing quietly, having no strength to actually cry like she wanted to. He was so determined to find his release, and she kept wondering what happen to the deal they made. When she had told him she wouldn't do anything that resulted in her getting hurt, she was hinting to this. She didn't want this, especially since she hadn't had sex before even though she was in her mid 20s. Sure she had received vague invitations from some of her army brothers, but she never gave the the pleasure. She believed it best to wait, given her religious beliefs, however that all changed in a single moment. Elliot wanted to fight back, but given the pain and mental agony she couldn't find the willpower to do so. One of his thrusts hit deeper and she cried out in pain as she retracted some. The male however didn't see me to notice as continued the assault in search of release.

His thrusts soon grew to short strong intervals and his groans grew stronger. The way his movements changed only made her realize what was about to happen. A moment later he stopped and his semen flooded inside her, hot and sticky and her eyes widened in panic. he just spilt his seed inside her. Upon finishing, halkrath pulled out of her, causing her to silently scream in pain. when he was out, he merely stared down at her until it finally hit him what he had just done.

She didn't move afterwards, only laid there staring beyond the ceiling above her. Halkrath looked to her limp form and his eyes became wide in shock. He let his fingers graze over her skin, feeling the sticky sweat that had glazed her body. She shivered at his touch but didn't look at him.

"c'jit." he said angrily to himself after coming to his senses. He had just committed a highly dishonorable act towards a female, something that would immediately force him to lose his elite status and forever be remembered as a bad blood. He had originally wanted to only scold her, never injure her pride and dignity. Backing away from the bed, he allowed himself to collapse in an armchair where he sat rubbing his forehead, trying to comprehend what had gotten into him. He recalled her punching him, fracturing his mandible as she did, and then he snapped. Looking back to the girl he couldn't bare the sight of her laying there motionless and so he stood and marched out of the room, leaving her alone on his bed.

Elliot was tired, fatigued and even weaker than she felt prior to all this. She felt as though a part of her was just ripped away from her, leaving her as nothing but an empty shell with no purpose left in life. whimpers soon escaped her slowly until she was in a full cry. this would never leave her mind, it would stay there for forever and that fact scared her. what was she to do? would he do it again? She couldn't muster the strength to move, instead she continued laying there crying until her eyes fell shut and her mind went blank. She fell asleep so quickly as if she had just died there, only her chest rose and fell in slow motion.


	7. Chapter 7

(edited!)

WELL I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER :) AND, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY. ANY WAY, HERE IT IS CHAPTER 7.

Chapter 7

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how much does it hurt?" Jehdin, the clans top medic, asked as he applied a gel to the cuts and bruises on Elliot's burning skin. She hadn't spoken to Halkrath at all the next day, in fact she avoided him at all costs as much as she could. When morning came, he had opened the bedroom door and looked at her frail feeble form for a few moments, watching as her eyes shifted to meet his with out any words. Elliot's eyes had remained the same as they did the night before. Weak and pitiful. Halkrath had looked away a moment, contemplating on whether or not he should enter but decided the other as he looked to her before turning on his heel to leave. he had been kind enough to invite the doctor to look her over, but she retained the same empty emotion that he left her with. "on a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt." the doctor repeated, slightly louder this time as he snapped his fingers beside her ears, causing her to glance at him for only a few seconds. That was probably the only signs of life she showed so far that day.

Elliot said nothing, only used her arms to hide her still naked form from the glowing eyes of Halkrath who leaned against the wall, one foot propped up on its toes. He stared into her dull eyes as he said, "Answer him, little mouse." And that is exactly what she felt like, a defenseless little mouse in the clutches of a fearsome lion. She was prey and he the predator. She remained quiet, ignoring his soft order and receiving a bearish groan in response. "Elliot," he said, standing upright as he stared at her with his hands on his hips. "answer him."

Elliot looked down to her feet and whispered, "...20..." Halkrath gave a relieved sigh and glanced to the doctor for answers on her condition. After the events that took place, he was worried that she had became a mute with her prolonged period of silence. Her silence had drove him insane, like she wasn't there even though she was. It was like she was a ghost that lingered in the air and you wouldn't notice unless your had already been aware of her existence. The other looked to halkrath, taking off a pair of oddly shaped spectacles before giving an apprehensive sigh.

"Sir, could you please leave the room for a moment?" The doctor asked and halkrath let out a reluctant groan as he marched out of the room, letting the door slam as it closed. Eliot flinched at the sound, a bad memory manifesting in her mind. Jehdin kneeled in front of elliot to look her in the eye as he continued to apply the gel. Her body had relaxed some after a moment and she seemed to breathe more now that the intimidating male had left the room. The doctor watched her some and noticed how her eyes traveled to his in observation. She was reading him, trying to determine if he was truly better or worse than the other. "I'm going to ask you a few personal questions and I expect an honest answer. Do you understand?" She nodded a single but hesitant nod, giving the other the ok to continue. "Ok, have you and him EVER mated before?"

Elliot was silent a moment before replying with, "..no..."

"I see," he said with a pause as his hands moved to the small tooth shaped holes on her neck. "do you have a history of diseases that I should know about?" He continued as he examined her injuries in abundant detail.

The area around her wounds was inflamed and she winced at his touch but never pulled she was quiet before saying "...no..." her voice was a delicate whisper and her eyes had left him to look at the pattern of stitches that held the quilted pelts together.

"Very good. Have you ever had intercourse with anyone else?" A long moment of silence befell them until it was broken by soft sobs and a hand over her mouth. She pulled her knees close to her chest as she began crying an ugly cry of distress. Jehdin looked up to her watering eyes as he said, "...you are virgin?" And his head cocked to the side with interest.

"...I-i should have shot him when I first saw him..." she said in quiet monotone behind shaky breaths. The other looked at her with a tinge of sympathy knowing as well that she wasn't ready for that kind of attention. Tears were pooling in her eyes and he could see that she was using the strength she had left to hold them back and hide her emotions. It was failing though.

"should have shot him? Whatever do you mean?" He asked suddenly interested in how halkrath had obtained the traumatized girl.

Elliot wiped away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and looked to the yautja male who had made himself comfortable in a chair across from her. "There was a building collapse, I was trapped with my leg crushed and he saved me..." she explained, trying to keep her voice steady. "...however now I think I wish I would have just died back there." Her breath hitched and she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

Her sobs came again and Jehdin released a low soothing purr that caused the girl to relax some. "Surely you wouldn't want that. He can be hard at times, but as your master he is entitled to care for you. Trust me, there are laws that protect you from any real harm." He voiced reassuringly.

Elliot glared at him as she said, " I take it rape doesn't count as real harm?" Her tone suddenly turned dark and went low with a terrifying hiss while her eyes narrowed with hate. what he had done was unforgivable. dishonorable even and Elliot questioned what he considered as honor. "He RAPED me! Forced me. He told me that he wouldn't make me do anything that resulted in me being harmed." She cried out in anger, throwing a pillow at the male as if he had said something stupid. she didn't deserve this. in a single moment he had not only taken her virginity, but also her pride and self esteem. she desperately wanted to just run and hide somewhere, but there was nowhere she could go. her thoughts were erratic, having no pattern and she wasn't even sure what she was thinking. at this point she wanted to shut herself off from the world and cry forever, but the only tears she could spare were small ones of mass confusion. she couldn't even find the real tears to express what had happen to her.

He was about to point out something but stopped himself short as he said,"...I know this may be hard for you, but as his slave you are to obey his every request." His words made it evident that he wasn't even aware of what happen to her. Halkrath had only gave him minor details in an act to selfishly protect his honor. She turned away from him in anger. How could he just get away with this? This man, this creature…...this monster that was Halkrath, he had no respect for her wellbeing and she couldn't determine how she became unfortunate enough to encounter him.

"I don't fucking care! What he did is unforgivable and I want nothing to do with him! I just want to leave...I wanna go home..." elliots voice became high pitched like a little girls as she cried with her hands to her eyes. Her tears just wouldn't stop and her breathing had become fast with no unique rhythm.

"Miss, please I assure you he will treat you with the most respect. You just need to trust him." Jehdin voiced defensively as if he had known the other long enough to be considered a close friend.

"trust? NO. He failed at that already. I can no longer put any trust in him. He can go die and I wouldn't care. Fuck at this point my own death would be a blessing." She articulated as she put her face in her knees, barely breathing now.

"Elliot, you don't wish that. Halkrath, he...he really is an astounding warrior who cares for others more than himself."

The girl managed a struggled scoff before saying,"BULLSHIT! if he cared then none of this would have happened! I...I don't feel like myself anymore. I feel like nothing. I-i..." Elliot began hyperventilating, clutching her neck as if to will her airway to open. "I can't breathe...It feels so hard to breath...what's wrong with me?"

Jehdin looked to her with sorrow filled eyes and said, "you're traumatized. Just, try to control your breathing. Your ok...just breathe slowly." He began taking deep controlled breaths to guide the girl through her anxiety attack.

Elliot nodded to him and began to inhale and exhale more slowly in accordance with his display.

"Better?" The doctor asked when he noticed the girl beginning to regain control of herself.

"Why can't I just go home? I don't want to be near him any longer." She said with tears still streaming from her eyes. Right now, all she wanted was to be back home sitting on her POS couch watching netflix and drinking a coke. But no, she was abducted and now she had become a slave as a sick form of repayment.

"I'm sorry," he replied with a bowed head. "If he has mated with you then you are now bound to him. You will have to stay and serve him unless he deems otherwise."

Elliot was quiet for a while as her brain processed the words that crushed her spirit even more. Those words were the last words she wanted to hear. How was it that she had to be the one to endure this? "No...I can't stay here." She said, looking to the male as if asking for help. "I can't be...this. I was a soldier, and proud of it. I had honor...but now I'm nothing."

Jehdin stared at her in silence, finding no words to help her. A sigh escaped him as he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry...elliot..." he said her name softly and with sympathy, but not fully understanding her pain.

Elliot's teeth clenched in anger, realizing there was nothing he could do to help her. "...sorry doesn't cut it. He raped me. Stolen what was most valuable to me. My dignity and everything that gave me meaning. Forget being his housewife, I'm his..." she struggled to finish as the revelation overwhelmed her. "His...whore..." her hands held her head as her body trembled and she cried. She used to be so strong but now she was nothing but a scared and weak little girl. Jehdin hesitated as he looked around in search for what to do before finally letting his arms embrace her into a tight hug, his last resort in trying to comfort her. Elliot let his warmth engulf her as she cried into his shoulder. She needed this, even if he wasn't another human that could fully understand her. His massive hand rubbed her back as a soft purr vibrated in his chest. Elliot's cries dwindled after a moment until she was silent. compared to him, she was like a child who was lost and far from home.

Jehdin sighed, feeling strange as he held the small body close to him. She seemed so fragile as he gently comforted her so not to hurt her anymore than she had already been. It seemed like forever that she lingered in his shoulder, spilling all her pains and worries onto him, but he knew that she needed to just let it all out if she wanted to get better. After a moment he pulled away from her and watched as her hand rubbed her eyes to dry the tears and he then pulled out a small blue pill from a pouch hanging from his belt. "Take this." The order seemed more of a helpful guideline as he continued to hold out the small blue pill, wanting her to follow by taking it.

She looked at it skeptically before asking, "What is it?"

"It will prevent you from getting pregnant. I was told by your master to give it to you….but I'm sure you would rather take it without his order." Elliot took the pill and stared at it a moment, contemplating how it would affect her. It looked like any normal birth control pill but slightly bigger. She popped it into her mouth and swallowed hard, nearly gagging at the dry taste on her tongue. It tasted like dirt as it seemed to disolve on her tongue upon contact. "Good." He said. "You will have to fight the pain for a few days but the gel will dull it to a bearable level."

Elliot nodded in response as she silently said, "thank you...for listening." Her eyes had fallen away from him as if she was ashamed of thanking him. But who could blame her for feeling ashamed of thanking him? He was a yautja, and it was a yautja that put her through this unspeakable hell.

Jehdin nodded and said "I will return later to check up on your injuries. In the mean time, try and take it easy." Elliot scoffed. Take it easy? Halkrath would never allow that. He will more than likely tell her to suck it up and do as he says. "I will inform your master that you shouldn't move much so you can relax for now." He said as he walked to the door. He turned his head and looked back to the girl who sat on the bed before stepping outside. She returned his gaze with a solemn look of her own, thankful that he was the more gentle of yautja. She watched him leave and a sadness fell over her. When he was gone she would have to put up with halkrath and she knew he wouldn't be as merciful.

Jehdin waded into the living room where halkrath lounged sipping a chalice of c'nlip. He paused a moment to observe the other. Halkrath was holding the chalice with a grip so tight that his knuckles were turning white. His other hand was resting on the armrest while his right leg bounced on his toes nervously. Halkrath didn't seem to notice the other who began quietly approaching until he came to a sudden stop in his tracks . Jehdin met the stern eyes of the more dominant and cleared his throat to calm his intimidation of the other. "Her injuries will heal, but she should not do anything tedious until the pain leaves her body." Halkrath nodded but said nothing, sensing that the other had more to say. "sir," he paused looking away before finally speaking, "the female, she said that…..you RAPED her. is it true?" He said, emphasizing the word "rape" by saying it strong and clear while he raised his eyebrows in skepticism.

halkrath growled low but didn't answer immediately. Jehdin looked to him again, pressuring him for an honest answer. "i lost control." halkrath simply replied after a moment of trying to avoid the issue.

Jehdin sighed and his eyebrows raised as if he wasn't surprised by the excyse. "i know your family line, and i'm shocked you have done nothing about it." the smaller said and took a seat across from the other, eyeing him in search for reason. "your father made the same statement after impregnating your mother. he had come to me seeking help…..asked for brain surgery to cure himself." he informed, looking away as though the memory were a crazy one.

halkraths head tilted in interest. "did you do it?"

The other began shaking his head as if the question were one that could be answered with common sense alone, "paya no. Its an illegal operation that i don't even know how to do. however, i sent him to another doctor that could help." Jehdin stopped for a moment before opening his mouth again. "halkrath, you need to fix yourself before you kill her. you need to get that gland removed."

Halkrath's eyes narrowed and he placed his chalice on the table before him. "i'm not letting anyone mess with my head. you and me both know how that left my father."

"your father died because of other reasons. he was badly injured in a fight with a queen."

"yes but that never would have happened if he didn't let that doctor fuck with his head. i won't let my skills be diminished by some pointless extraction." Halkrath replied with a stone cold tone.

Jehdin sighed and his eyes softened with worry. "please reconsider. otherwise you could kill her…..and i know you don't want that."

"whatever. do you have anything else?" halkrath said scornfully as he looked away.

"yes," he said and continued when he had the others full attention. " if you intend to continue mating her, might I recommend that you do something to at least make her accustomed to the size difference? It's come to my attention that she has had no experience with…. larger males."

"You mean to say she was a virgin?" Halkrath spoke, looking to the other with agitated interest. it was clear he knew nothing about this woman and that made Jehdin feel more worried for the girl.

"Yes, sir." Jehdin replied with a pause before continuing to say, "I would also recommend that you invite another female over to give the human someone to talk to. You did leave her slightly traumatized after all. I can only think that maybe another female will do her some good."

"Slightly" didn't come close to express the level of trauma Elliot felt. It would be days, weeks, maybe a month before she would be able to forgive him and that was an IF. Right now, she only treated the male as if he didn't exist, completely ignoring his every word, look, and action.

Halkrath looked down at his hands as if they belonged to someone else. "She's that scared of me now huh?" he asked clearly ignorant of the woman's current emotions.

"what do you expect? you subconsciously forced her to do something she was not ready for. paya only knows if she will ever forgive you. hell, i don't even know what to think." the other said and bowed his head in thought. "you realise, that this sort of thing is something a bad blood would do. do you really want to be associated with them? with your status and all?"

halkrath growled at the comparison. he wasn't a badblood, no. he was an honored elite, a status earned with hard work and dedication. However, it only took the words of someone he didn't trust to change that for him. "fuck don't sit there and remind me. I asked you here because I trust you and no one else. I haven't had an incident in over ten years, but when she hit me I lost control."

"lost control. Halkrath, you have learned to control this over many years so how is it that you let one human change that? I have seen bigger prey put up a bigger fight and you remained calm. So what's the difference?" jehdin asked but continued knowing the other wouldn't have an answer for the last question. "do you want her to die by your hand?"

"no. of course not."

"then i think you owe her an explanation AND you need to get help. that is, if you intend to gain her trust again."

halkrath scoffed, his ego forcing him to push the suggestion off. he was an honored warrior with incredible skills but such things came with an ego that prevented him from showing emotion and weakness. not only that, but inheriting his father's traits left him even more arrogant and unwilling to show emotion. "if that's all you have then you can leave."

"that's all, however I will stop by to provide her with birth control so that she doesn't end up pregnant with your sucklings." The other replied.

"That's fine, now leave." Halkrath said with a stern gaze as he stood from his chair and escorted the male to the door.

Jehdin stepped out but turned when he remembered something. "halkrath," he said, halting the other in his attempt to shut the door. "humans are emotional beings. if you really intend on keeping her then you need to show emotion and encourage her to do better."

Halkrath growled this doctor was implying he show weakness then he was dead wrong. Jehdin turned again and began walking down the stone path that led away from the house. Halkrath watched the male leave before closing the door. He returned to the couch where he collapsed and continued sipping his beverage in the peace and quiet offered by the living room. His thoughts wandered to the female that was in his bed, laying there in pain and motionless no doubt. It was no wonder that she was so tight the night before. the night replayed in his head and flashes of the memory manifested behind closed eyelids. she had cried and screamed at him, called him a monster and a sick fuck. her body had trembled beneath his in utter fear and, hell, she managed to fracture one of his mandibles as she tried to get away. he couldn't blame her though, it was only her instincts that willed her to fight. she was a fighter after all and that is what he found most satisfying about her. she was so strong and so determined to live when he found her….but now, now she wished to die. sure the door had been closed, but he could still hear her talking with the doctor. the night continued replaying in his mind and he couldn't help but feel sickened. was that really him doing such a thing? it almost felt like it was someone else, but he knew it wasn't. taking his chalice, he looked into the liquid to observe his reflection in thought. she called him a monster but he didn't see it. all he saw was himself. the monster was in his head but he had heard stories of surgeries going wrong and he blamed surgery for his father's death, and so he refused any help offered. before his death, his father was also and honored male, but also a descendant of the Hish clans. it was his father's blood that coursed through his veins, and his father's attitude that became his. he was the same as his father. as far as his mother goes, he never met the female, he was told that the woman died during childbirth and so he was raised by another female while his father was on a hunt. when his father returned, he was trained for a few years perfecting his skills for his chiva. it was his father who trained him and taught him everything he knew. he admired his father, a man who had slain many queen kainde amedha and he was devastated when the male died.

His thoughts returned to the female in his room. she was in pain and he never intended for that, originally. but he didn't want to admit that he was the one that hurt her after saving her life, and so he lied to himself and told himself that she was a slave who deserved her punishment.

Standing, halkrath marched back to his room to check on the girl. She was still laying there and when he entered her head snapped to him and she tensed up in fear. He groaned at her reaction and glared at her. After the events of last night she no longer trusted him, rather she despised him and feared him. His hand reached out to touch her but she reacted by shifting away with a wince of pain. "...I can smell the stench of last night all over you. You need to go bathe little mouse." She couldn't help but cower at the memory.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She murmured but continued with a scornful tone, "you have done enough damage..."

"You brought it upon yourself. I told you not to disrespect me but you did...and you fractured my mandible." He said, lying to himself, and rubbing the appendage ever so gently. Halkrath didn't want to believe what he had done and so the only thing to do was lie to himself about what happen.

Elliot returned him a look of disgust and hate before quietly saying, "fuck you. I did nothing to deserve such things. I should have fucking shot you when I saw you..."

Halkrath growled to himself before pulling her up to her feet where she cried out in pain. "Go bathe. That's an order." He sneered and she cowered, obeying his demand as she willed herself to leave the room not wanting to be in his presence any more. when she was gone, halkrath stood there staring at the messy bed. closing his eyes, the night began to replay again until he opened them again. for a moment his heart sunk in his chest and he felt bad, guilty even. he hated himself for what happen. like his father before him, he had raped another female and that was something he didn't believe in. halkrath knew what he did, but he didn't want to accept that responsibility and so he decided that he would forget it as much as he could. paya help him if he did it again.

Elliot clung to the wall for support as she left, never looking back to him as she exited the bedroom and entered the bathroom. Inside she stopped in front of the mirror, Her reflection gazed back at her, eyes red from crying and face still glazed in the dry remnants of sweat. She looked at her body, noting the bruised finger prints and trails of red from where his claws had cut into her skin. Elliot sighed as she turned away, unable to bare the sickening sight of her own reflection.

She stepped into the waist deep pool of water and sat down, letting her body be engulfed by the tingling warmth. A sigh escaped her lips as her body completely relaxed. She drew her knees to her chest and rest her chin on her knees as she let her mind go blank of all thoughts. The only thing remaining was residual memories. Her stomach tightened as the memories haunted her and she grew angry. She hated this, hated him. A thought invaded her mind and she began contemplating. The pool was deep enough, perhaps she could drown herself to end it all. How hard could it be? All it would take is holding herself under and then inhaling. The thought was extremely tempting and Elliot let her entire body slip away under the water and she began slowly exhaling. The bubbles rose to the surface, leaving her body to sink until she laid on the bottom of the pool. Her exhale stopped when she ran out of air and she continued to hold her breath until her chest tightened with the demand for air. Elliot pushed herself up and broke the surface with a desperate gasp. It was no use. Even when she wanted to die, her body still betrayed her as if god prevented her from ending it just yet. Her hand slapped the water as she willed herself not to scream. Why couldn't it be easy? Why did something so simple have to be so hard? Elliot bit her lip in an attempt to suppress her growing anger. The last thing she needed was for the male to barge in on her trying to commit suicide. Elliot gave up as she finished bathing, washing her hair and body and then she left the pool. She retrieved a drying cloth from a lone hook on the wall and wrapped it around her body, hiding the marks as best she could. Pulling the door open she continued to walk out, stepping cautiously in hopes that halkrath wouldn't notice her and that he would forget her. She entered her room and searched the wardrobe, only to be surprised by the fact she would be forced into a skimpy leather strapless bra and panties. She sighed to herself as she dressed in the minimal clothing. It didn't feel different, in fact she still felt naked in the outfit. Remembering her uniform had been left in the trophy room, she made the bold decision to retrieve it. She wrapped the towel around her again and tiptoed towards the dreaded trophy room. The door was closed, having been repaired and replaced some time ago, and she placed her ear to the wood to check if he was there. There were no sounds and so she mustered the courage to push the heavy door open. The hinges creaked and she looked over her shoulder in hopes he didn't hear the horrendous sound. She opened it enough to squeeze inside and looked around for the pile of abandoned clothes. They sat just next to the desk and she suddenly remembered that was where he pinned her. Why did it have to happen to her? Why did he have to save her? Why couldn't he have just left her in the rubble? Surely it wasn't honor. That was a lame excuse. Honor didn't drive civilized men to perform such acts. But then again, he wasn't exactly civilized was he. No he was more of a beast rather than a man. Sure most of him looked human, but he was far from that. This man...this thing had no honor, not the same she was used to at leas. Not wanting to dwell on the matter, she shook the thoughts from her head and quickly grabbed the clothes before scurrying back to her room, like a mouse to its hole. It was the only place she felt safe now although he could still come and go as he pleased.

Elliot laid the uniform out on her bed and looked at it. She wanted to put it on but oddly it didn't feel right. It just didn't feel like her. Her fingers traced over her name embroidered in brown on top of camo. It held so much meaning there on a uniform, but now she felt it as though her name had lost all valuable meaning. A name that held so much honor had just been defaced and elliot couldn't help but cry. She could no longer see herself the same as she once did and it only made her feel worse. Folding the clothes she then placed them neatly in the wardrobe and closed it, intending never to look at the stack again. She paced over to the bed and let her body fall into it. Curling into a tight ball she lay there with no intentions of ever moving.

For days, elliot just sheltered herself away in her room, never leaving even when told to go do her chores. She never left even when the male would growl and slam doors in anger of her stubbornness. Most of her time had been spent staring out the window with a blank stare, hardly ever blinking. Halkrath had come in multiple times and checked on her, having discovered that his orders only ever fell on deaf ears. She was practically mentally dead, never speaking to him again...not even looking at him. Occasionally he would walk into her room, stare at her for a moment and then groan in what sounded like disgust. It was hard to decide. Elliot couldn't determine if he was that angry with her or if the sight of her skinny form was getting to him. She was at the point in her depression where she hardly ate and halkrath nearly had to force food down her throat when she reached three days worth of her fasting. He couldn't understand why she was starving herself, at first he thought it was because he gave her food that didn't even look appetizing to him but when he moved to give her colorful fruits she still refused to eat.

He wondered what she did when he was gone, and so some days he sat outside her room listening for movement. He heard nothing, only started smelling the faint smell of smoke and heard her coughing. Halkrath remembered learning that some humans resorted to smoking to relieve stress, he guessed that was what she had been doing and decided to let her be. As far as her bathroom needs went, he never remembered seeing her leave the room to use the toilet, though he had heard it flush a few times. One day however, her scent had grown unpleasant and he knew she had not bathed in days. Was it her idea to grow disgusting to the point he wouldn't want her any more? If that was the case then it sure as hell wasn't working. Halkrath had taken it upon himself to barge in her room and hoist her out of bed. She panicked at first, squirming and flailing and crying thinking that he was going to assault her again. He didn't however, instead he carried her into the bathroom and said, "you need to clean yourself up. This is no way to live." His voice was low and soft, sounding less like and order and more of a plea. Elliot said nothing however, only remained frozen and stiff as he carefully helped her out of her clothes and into the pool where she sat with her knees to her chest. Halkrath had followed her in, something that shocked her even more so when he gently used a sponge to cleanse her skin.

He held her still, his claws digging into her skin and making her wince. She felt maddeningly uncomfortable to the point she pulled away and spoke clearly, "I can do it myself." Halkrath stopped, shocked by her demand, and then handed her the sponge before turning away and tending to himself. Elliot gently cleansed her skin and hair before climbing out and stumbling as she attempted to stand. Her entire body was still in pain and Halkrath wasted no time in spinning around when her heard her body hit the ground with a faint smack. After a moment of watching her struggle, he sighed and rinsed himself off before climbing out and helping her into fresh clothes. When she was dressed, he lifted her off her feet bridal style and began carrying her to her room.

He had laid her on her bed and left, leaving her to continue on with her confinement. The entire process would repeat until halkrath finally decided that she needed another person to talk to. It was finally clear to him that she had no intention of speaking to him.

Elliot awoke one morning, finding the house strangely a dead silent and she knew he wasn't home. As usual a relieved sigh escaped her. The moments when he wasn't home where her favorite, that was the time when she could actually safely move about the house and stretch her limbs. Her hand reached under the pillow where she pulled out the box of menthol cigarettes. Looking at it, she contemplated on smoking one, two or maybe even three. Another sigh escaped her as she gave in to her temptations and withdrew a cigarette. She struck the lighter and watched the golden flame erupt and ignite the tobacco. Smoke quickly filled the room, dancing in elegant patterns around her as it rose to the ceiling. Elliot opened the window and leaned against it as she flicked ashes outside and watched the smoke be sucked out. Gazing out to the horizon, she began wondering how long it would take for him to realize if she had gone missing. She could do it, run away and never look back, but it was only a matter of time until he found her. Looking to the orange sky above, she guessed she was only light years away from earth. The thought only made her head hurt, knowing that she may never see her home again. A cool breeze caressed her skin and she closed her eyes in remembrance of the soft winds from back home. "...I'm never going home..." she mumbled to herself and twisted the cigarette into the stone siding extinguishing it before flicking it away into the dirt below.

Elliot pulled out another and repeated the entire process, only this time more slowly as she savored the taste and scent. Without him being home elliot felt like she was in heaven. She felt safer not having him here and her mood would grow less depressing the longer he was away. But that never lasted. Eventually the male would return and she would be left questioning if he would attack her once more.

The sound of a door opening caught her attention and she quickly extinguished the cigarette and stashed it away inside the box with the rest. She cracked her door open and peeked outside. Out in the living room she could see halkrath entering the house. Damn. His eyes traveled in her direction and she withdrew her head to hide from him. Elliot's ear traveled to the doors surface upon hearing his voice and a foreign one. It was female, soft and high pitched. Sticking her head out again she watched a tall female figure enter. The newcomer was tall, yet a few inches shorter than halkrath, and she had a well defined hourglass figure. Elliot couldn't deny that the alien actually looked stunning, dressed in what appeared to be a traditional gown with jewelry decorating her. She might as well be a princess or something.

Halkrath clicked unknown words and elliot watched the female look around as if she had never seen the place before. Her eyes soon found Elliot's and she pointed to the girl who quickly retreated back inside her room. Halkrath looked to the closed door and said, "elliot, get out here." She considered ignoring him like before but knew that would cause more issues and so she peeked out the door before slowly stepping out and walking to the male, hiding her body as she did. A subconscious and relieved purr reverberated in his chest and elliot felt herself tense up under his prominent gaze. He had made that that sound the night before and unlike Jehdin's, his was more deep. It was a sound she couldn't get out of her head.

The fact that she finally made it more than 10 feet outside her room made Halkrath greatly relieved. Elliot on the other hand, was not used to being around people with so little clothing on, in fact she hated it. The muscular and dominant male stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, nearly scorching her skin with his intense heat. "This is her. Elliot, this is Luar-ke. I asked her to come by and teach you our ways and to give you someone to talk to so I expect you to treat her with respect." Elliot looked to the woman that towered over her. Her eyes were soft unlike Halkrath's, a hazel green in color that complimented her lighter skin tones.

"It's nice to meet you, elliot." The female said in less than perfect english. It was clear she didn't know the language as well as halkrath, but it was still nice to hear a softer more sensitive tone. She spoke with an accent that sounded middle eastern, that is if you were to take away the occasional click between words.

"...nice to meet you, ma'am..." Elliot voiced quietly, hoping that was respectful enough. Luar-ke chuckled at the other, sensing her shyness and nervousness. She clicked something to the male and elliot felt his fingers graze her skin until they left with him. The front door opened and he was gone without a second look to the small female who relaxed after he left.

Luar-ke observed her body language, reading her as she tried to understand the human before asking her. It was clear she was scared of the male, seeing as how she tensed under his touch and then relaxed when he left. She began circling the smaller, inspecting her many past injuries and recent ones. The scratches and bruises were obviously from him, that she knew, but the more odd shaped ones sparked her curiosity. "Do you mind telling me how you got all these strange scars?"

Elliot looked surprised a moment before thinking back to past memories. "Most of them happened by accident, but the more distinct ones happened while in combat." She replied, looking to a few that littered her body.

"Combat? Are you a hunter as well?" She asked.

Elliot shook her head and replied, "no. I'm, rather was, a soldier in the army."

Luar-ke looked interested and said, "Ah so you are a warrior. But, I never imagined a female being a warrior."

Elliot scoffed as she sat on the couch and crossed her arms. "I get that all the time. And I hate it. Everyone seems to think that a woman CAN'T do a man's job and I have lived just to prove them wrong."

The outburst startled Luar-ke a moment but she didn't take it personally. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I only find it strange because even here it's the males that do everything. Hunting, fighting, and building." She said. Elliot shrugged in a forgiving manner.

"It doesn't matter now. It's not like I'm returning to that anytime soon." A tinge of sadness tainted Elliot's voice as she slouched into the back cushions and propped one leg up on the table. Luar-ke looked shocked and surprised at the display. She had never seen a slave show this kind of disrespect for its master's belongings.

"Does your master often allow you to do this?" She asked moving her hands to emphasize the matter.

Again elliot scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What's it matter to you? The only time I get even a sliver of freedom is when he's not around."

"...I guess I can understand that, especially since you fear him and all." The other replied and followed Elliot's display by leaning back into the sofa, more elegantly than the other.

"Can you blame me? After what he did he can go fuck himself for all I care." She rolled on her side to hide her eyes which were tearing up once again. She really didn't want to get into this. She didn't want to relive that horrific night, but this would be a chance to vent her feelings and emotions.

Luar-ke sighed knowing that it wouldn't be easy to get the girl to open up. "I know it is hard to adjust to this, but you are his slave and must abide by his every rule. It is your job to please him, when he asks for it." Elliot cringed at the thought as the woman continued. "Ms. Elliot, Halkrath is the most elite of males in this clan, he has not taken a female to mate at all, with the intentions of keeping her that is, and when he finally takes you, you are displeased. I assure you that the other females here are jealous. Never has a male chosen to mate with…...well, a slave. You should feel proud to please your master."

Elliot mocked the words and rolled her eyes."Most elite? Most honorable? He doesn't deserve even the nicest woman. He deserves nothing!" She said causing luar-ke to cower some. "I feel no pride in what he has done. If all the other women on this god forsaken planet want him, then they can have him. I want nothing to do with him." her tone had grown to be stern and relentless.

Again Luar-ke was shocked. She found it hard to believe that this human would refuse the affections of such an honored male. "I'm sorry, it doesn't work that way. He has chosen to mate you and you alone. You are bound to him by that. No female can break that."

"So I've been told. But still, I didn't want this. What gave him the thought that this was ok?" Elliot asked before mumbling something more. "...is rape really a viable form of punishment?"

"Punishment? Elliot, what happen?" The other asked with concern in her voice.

"...we got into an argument...I punched him in his uh," she made a vague representation of mandibles with her hands.

Luar-ke scratched her head in thought for a moment. "... he didn't tell you anything of our culture..." she said to herself before looking back to the female. " it is clear that you know nothing about our culture. You have much to learn and to start off you must know that what happen is more your fault."

"My fault?" Elliot repeated, snapping her head around in rage. "How is this in any way my fucking fault!?" She clenched her fists and her eyes narrowed in disdain. "You don't know anything about me! I didn't do anything to deserve this kind of treatment. He could have easily left me to die and that would have been far better than this."

Luar-ke jumped back a few inches in surprise. How could such a small creature have so much rage? The larger cleared her throat before answering with, " well...you see, when you hit him you pretty much invited him. When you hit him, you offered a challenge and he took it. You offered yourself to him." Luar-ke explained and watched Elliot's eyes widen in shock. "Elliot, you pretty much told him that you were interested." She braced herself for a comeback as she watched elliot. The small female was unpredictable and you could never know how she would react to certain things.

Elliot stood and stepped away in shock, as if trying to escape the truth. "No. No this is not my fault. That mother fucker forced me without asking me. I did nothing to deserve this and you, you have the audacity to take his side and call it my fault?" She barked with shaking fists as if making Luar-ke the new enemy. The other female tensed in shock. She may be small but Luar-ke was convinced that this human could stand against a smaller yautja. stray tears rolled down her cheeks as her eyes grew red again. the last thing she wanted to hear was that this was her fault. none of this was her fault. that sick bastard had forced her to open her legs, he showed her no mercy as he penetrated her to the core, nearly ripping her in half in the process. her shoulders and knees began trembling and she had to use willpower just to remain standing.

"I'm sorry. I was only telling you what he saw. Like I said you have much to learn about our ways and if you don't want what already happen to happen again, then I suggest you learn all that you can." She said, watching as elliot sighed and collapsed to the couch and began holding her head.

" So what, I'm supposed to become the ideal slave for him?" She sarcastically asked. "Is that why you are here? To teach me how to be his slave and how to fuck him?" Elliot showed no remorse as she said the words. Was he so hell bent on keeping her that he hired someone to train her to be a slave?

Luar-ke tilted her head from side to side as she thought of an answer. "not exactly...he wanted me to come by so you can talk to someone if need be. It seems your master understands the stress you are feeling."

A look of disgust painted Elliot's face. "Like that is going to fix this shit. Look I appreciate the sympathy and all, but I don't need you or anyone else to try and comfort me." she said. "nothing you say can reverse what happen so don't even bother."

Luar-ke sighed. "That may be the case, but, Halkrath has ordered me to remain here and teach you weather you like it or not. I understand if you feel the need to vent your feelings therefore I will not tell him if you disrespect him behind his back. That being said, I will be with you everyday to teach you all you need to know, as well as the language. Your master has said that he wants you to learn to communicate with him in his tongue."

Elliot cringed at the thought. Learning a human language was bad back in high school, but to learn an alien language would be suicide to her tongue. "Learn his language? So what I'm not allowed to speak my language anymore? This is such bull shit." She said, throwing her hands in the air as she did.

"Look, I don't make his rules, I'm only here to help you adjust." Luar-ke declared and was cut off before she could continue.

"Help me adjust? HELP ME ADJUST!? I don't need to adjust! I can't adjust to...THIS! I need to go home back to earth. I don't belong here." Elliot cried out, waving her hands in the air as she spoke.

Luar-ke stared at her as she looked to the floor, hair falling as a curtain around her face. "...I'm sorry, but you can't leave. You are bound to him. After all he is adamant that you repay your debt to him."

"...I don't even know what kind of debt this is anymore. He saved my life, yeah, but all this doesn't compare. Slavery is not equal to saving a life..." Elliot said quietly.

Luar-ke was quiet at first but eventually she said, "If it pleases you, I will try and get whatever you need to make yourself more comfortable, but, you must promise to learn and obey him otherwise he will not be happy with either of us."

"i don't want to adjust! i don't want to be his slave or his whore! why can't you see that?" the smaller abruptly said, nearly cutting the other off. it was as if she was telling elliot that the only way to feel better was to adjust to the change in lifestyle. how was she able to just adjust? sure she could block it out and try to forget, but that won't fix it. this would be with her for an eternity, and she would never be able to just let it go.

a deafening silence fell over them as elliot stared into the others eyes. luar-ke moved to speak but stopped herself when she couldn't think of what to say. it felt like forever until the larger was able to muster the words to speak, "...i can't turn back time to fix this, but i can at least make you comfortable."

Elliot sighed. she wanted to refuse all of this, but then again what choice did she have? she wasn't going home anytime soon so there was no point in fighting. "Nothing can make me comfortable here..." She said. The two sat in silence, waiting for each other to speak but it was elliot who finally broke the silence," ...I'm going back to bed."

Luar-ke cocked her head, "but, you have been in there for days. How can you just stay in there?"

"What's it matter to you? Why do you care? That room is the only place I feel any kind of safety and you sit here trying to convince me to not go back?" Elliot questioned in a cynical tone. "You know, you don't seem any better than him so you should just take your nice act and get the fuck out. I don't belong to him and I never will be his. I don't care what you tell him but do me a favor and tell him to go jump off a cliff. Now leave me alone!"

"Elliot please. I only want to help you get through this. You are strong and I believe that with the proper attention you will forget about this and move on." The other replied with concern in her tone. Those words threw elliot over the edge again and the bold human threw her weight into the other, taking her to floor where she pinned her and held a fist up ready to punch.

"Move on!? HOW THE FUCK CAN I MOVE ON FROM THIS! You don't know shit about me or anything about humans. You can't even make the right pronunciation of English words. Face it you are and will be no help to me! You should just leave and never come back before I fucking beat the shit out of you."

Luar-ke threw her hands up in defense and her eyes widened in fear. She could easily hurt the human but right now Elliot's mental state was one that Luar-ke didn't want to test. There was no telling what she was capable of and luar-ke knew now that she should not have said those words. "I'm sorry. Please I didn't mean to offend you or hurt you. Just please let me help you."

The fear in Luar-ke's eyes was convincing enough to make elliot stand down. The girl lowered her fist and got off the larger female who stood and brushed herself off. "If you really want to help me, then please just get me some new clothes and let me be. I don't want to wear this skimpy outfit anymore...I don't want to look like a slut" Elliot voiced quietly as she turned and walked away. Luar-ke watched as the girl returned to her room in silence, closing the door ever so softly so that it seemed her existence had just faded.

Luar-ke sighed, bending over to lift a chair to its upright position and was startled by the unexpected return of Halkrath. "Paya, you scared me..." she said clutching her chest.

"How did it go?" He asked taking a seat in front of her. His eyes scanned the room, noting the objects that had fallen to the floor. The question itself was a rhetorical one, he had heard the yelling from outside and knew that it didn't go well at all.

The female sighed with a shrug of her shoulders as if to say that there was no hope. "I don't know what you did to her...but she is not a forgiving person. I don't think an apology from you would even help," she paused and inhaled deeply. "Halkrath, you went overboard on her. I know you have had slaves before but never did you treat them like this. What happen?"

"That doesn't matter. What does she want?" he replied.

"it does matter. halkrath...did you really rape her?"

"what? no. i didn't rape her." he lied.

"don't you dare lie to me. i know you inherited the Hish gland and i know it can make you do things you don't want to do. is that what happen?"

halkrath growled in annoyance and said, "just tell me what she wants."

"...she wants new clothes and to be left alone." Luar-ke relayed and got a nod from the male.

"Take her out to town and get her something nice to wear. If she refuses, drag her out. I can't stand seeing her confined in that small ass room."

The female nodded, taking a seat next to Halkrath where the two then remained silent, listening as soft whimpers came from the room down the hall.

SO I DID SOME RESEARCH ON XENOPEDIA AND DISCOVERED THE HISH SPECIES OF PREDATORS. I TOOK THE IDEA AND ALTERED IT SOME, FEELING IT COULD MAKE FOR AN INTERESTING BACK STORY SO TO SPEAK. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elliot was awoken from her soundless slumber by the sound of her door opening. The girls head turned, eyes squinting as the bright hall lights entered her dark room. The silhouette in the doorway was far to small to be halkrath and so she knew that it was none other than luar-ke. Wanting nothing to do with the female, she groaned and rolled away from the other. "Go away." Elliot said as she pulled a blanket over her head. There was a sigh from the doorway and then the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Halkrath wants me to take you out to get new clothes. He said that he hates seeing you confined in here." A shiver went down Luar-ke's spine as she entered further into the dark room. There was an aura inside, one that made the larger female feel sick. It made the room feel sad and depressing, full of overwhelming emotions that had been bottled up inside. A voice in her mind told her not to intrude any more than she did, but then she pushed herself further inside.

"He is actually letting me wear something else? I find that hard to believe." Elliot replied glancing back over her shoulder. The larger form was standing next to the bed, hands clasped in front of her and eyes averted to a distant object.

Luar-ke cleared her throat before continuing. "He told me that you are supposed to come with. If you don't then I was told to drag you along." She ended with a pause, indicating she was going to continue, "I think it's in your best interest to come with me."

Elliot was silent before speaking again, "drag is such a harsh word, but I refuse to go still."

"Don't you want to get out of this house? At least see the outside and get some fresh air? Besides this room smells bad." The other commented, wafting a hand in front of her face.

Elliot knew the other was right, and she agreed that the room did smell foul. A sigh escaped her and she rubbed her eyes before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and gazing around the eerily dark room. It wasn't but a moment later she stretched her limbs and wobbled up to her feet. Luar-ke smiled at the girl's compliance and stepped out of the way so that elliot could be the first to exit the room. "Is he home?" She asked as she stopped abruptly at the door, hand hesitating to reopen it. Luar-ke shook her head and thus Elliot continued forward.

When they reached the front door, luar-ke took the lead and exited the house followed by the other who cringed as the sunlight penetrated her eyes without mercy. The two were quiet as they strolled towards buildings in the distance, not exactly knowing what to say to each other. Elliot tread with a slouching posture as she dragged her feet in the cold morning dirt. Her arms hugged her upper half as if to hide herself so that no one could have a reason to judge her.

It was about 20 minutes when they made it to the small outdoor shopping complex that contained multiple shops which were occupied with many yautja. Elliot kept her gaze low as they entered a crowd of people who looked to the smaller one with mocking gazes. Their language entered her ears and she tensed at the foul sounds that filled the air. Elliot knew that she was being shunned but didn't dare to speak up. The last thing she needed was to be punished again. Besides, how was she to be able to take on one of these ugly creatures? Simple answer, she wasn't. These things had muscles that could crush her with little effort and after what she had been through, she wasn't about to piss anymore off.

the females wandered into a large shop, decorated with mannequins that wore what looked like expensive clothing. half the store was geared towards females while the other half was more for men. there were pieces of armor that decorated the wall on the male side and as elliot looked closer she found that there was not only armor to be bought but casual clothes as well. most of the male clothing looked enormous but there was a child section that carried similar items. elliot grew curious and oddly relieved and began walking to the men's section but was apprehended and dragged to the other side. "the male section is no place for you. your master has requested you wear feminine clothing." the larger voiced and elliot groaned as she looked around. the area looked to feminine for her liking, being one that normally found comfort in loose mens clothes. luar-ke guided her to what looked like a teen agers section and she began looking for the perfect clothes. sighing, elliot took her place on a bench and rested her chin in her hands with her elbows on her knees. elliot watched the other search through piles of clothes until she pulled out an elegant shirt. it didn't look half bad but it was still not in elliots taste. she sighed looking around and contemplated the clothes around her. it wasn't like anything she was used to in fact it all looked like lingerie.

"so you want to tell me why we are looking at lingerie? when i said i wanted new clothes i didn't mean this." Elliot articulated, motioning to the racks around her. the other didn't seem to hear her, only continued searching and waved her hand for the other to follow. Elliot stood and followed the other with her arms crossed in an attempt to hide herself from the stares of various females that were looking to her in disgust. They entered an area that contained dresses of sorts and Elliot questioned how she let this happen. of course when she made a request the outcome would be the exact opposite of what she had intended. Luar-ke held up a translucent gown, it was dark and made of a thin material. she looked to elliot and motioned for the girl to approach as she held the long gown up for reference. it was made for taller females but with the correct tailoring, it would look stunning on the shorter woman. a crude grin spread across her mandibles yet her eyes made it obvious that she was pleased with the selection. carrying on she waded over to some fabrics and paired some lighter vibrant colors with the dull dark color.

"what is your favorite color?" luar-ke asked, looking to elliot who was surprised that she was getting some say.

the shorter thought a moment, letting her long lost artistic brain take over. "hmmm, lets see…." she began shuffling through the stacks of fabric until she came across a slate blue color with silver and gold accented designs. pulling the fabric away from the rest, she held it up to the dress and then smiled a small smile. "that one." she said.

luar-ke looked to the pair and contemplated it. the selection was dark, as if she wanted to look like Cetanu dressed in a dark cloak. "well i was hoping as a woman you would have chosen something more feminine. something brighter at least."

elliot grimaced at the words. was it not obvious that she was anything but feminine? "you are trying to turn me into a weak, rainbow loving little girl aren't you?" her voice was sardonic as she spoke and luar-ke was not entirely sure how to react.

shaking her head luar-ke opened her mouth and said,"forgive me, I'm unfamiliar with the females of earth. this will do i guess." elliot gave a small victorious smile at how she was able to sway this female. for a yautja, she was very kindhearted, something that surprised and relieved the smaller female. It was a nice change from the way the others treated her. moving on, elliot followed Luar-ke to a dressing room where they entered. luar-ke had a mountain of clothes in her arms and couldn't decide what to try first. finally picking an article she looked to the smaller woman and said, "take off that bra and try this on."

elliot was taken by surprise at the order but complied as she stripped and used her arms to hide herself. luar-ke assisted her in putting on a halter top that was made of a thick material around the breasts but turned to a translucent mesh to show off her stomach. elliot gave a look of distaste and luar-ke contemplated the look herself. finding that she didn't like the look, she motioned for elliot to remove the garment and put it to the side. the two continued trying on the many clothes finding that most didn't fit right and would have to be tailored. elliot had been taken by surprise when she tried on some outfits and actually found herself to look hot, but it was only the second thought that changed her mind upon remembering that HE was going to be seeing her in these clothes. they were all surprisingly revealing and she hated how they didn't cover the uglier scars on her body. luar-ke on the other hand could not keep her mouth shut when elliot looked really good in an outfit. the larger had the strange habit of expressing her satisfactions in her native tongue, something that made elliot feel self conscious about her appearance. the larger female had managed to force eliot in a fishnet suit with a leather bra and loincloth and then laughed at her as she compared her to Halkrath. It was clear she intended to light the depressing mood but the other didn't find any amends in the matter. Elliot cringed at the thought and gave the other a death glare. she was not his wife so there was no reason to look like him not only that but she also felt like a hooker that was about to go work a corner. like a bolt of lightning, she stripped from the gear and went to grab the next thing, only to find that what was left was the dress they had picked out together. elliot didn't picture herself looking good in it but sighed and gave in to the curiosity in the back of her mind.

she pulled a solid black tube top over her head and then slipped into the matching knee length skirt. the top had no sleeves and it was only long enough to cover her breasts. luar-ke handed her the long translucent dress next and proceeded to help her pull it on. the form of the dress hugged elliots torso, conforming to her curves. it had no sleeves and the top of the under shirt was folded over the top of the dress to layer it. Luar-ke contemplated the look for a moment before finally grabbing the long piece of fabric and wrapped it elegantly around elliot in various directions. Elliot watched the complex process play out until the larger female pulled away and turned her to face a mirror. Her reflection was unrecognizable yet she agreed that she looked stunning. The elegant wrap reminded her of the people of India and she could not believe her eyes that what she was looking at was in fact herself. It was silent as the two marvelled the woman in the mirror. The pane of glass seemed like a door to a parallel universe where elliot was the absolute opposite of what she was today. she actually looked like a female and not a traumatized ex-soldier. Luar-ke began twisting Elliot's hair, sculpting it into an equally stunning work of art. With her hair off her shoulders elliot could no longer recognize herself. It was hard to imagine that this was her, looking like a princess out of a storybook. Luar-ke trilled softly in happiness at her work. Surely the elite male would be pleased with this.

"...what do you think..." the larger asked in a whisper not wanting to disturb the quiet atmosphere. Elliot said nothing as she stared, gaping at herself.

A moment passed when the smaller female broke the silence abruptly. "I-i hardly even recognize myself." Her voice was monotone as if she had struggled to find the words. "But...what's the occasion?" Her eyes then traveled to Luar-ke's in search for answers

Luar-ke cleared her throat before saying, "well, your master has been invited to a banquet hosted by the clan leader. He said that he wanted you there and he wanted you to look good. I plan to surprise him and everyone else with a masterpiece, but, how you act will be the icing on the cake."

Elliot turned around to face the woman and gave her a grimacing look of self consciousness and the lack of desire. She did not want to accompany him at all. In fact, her gut told her it was a terrible idea. "You have got to be kidding me. There is no way I can go with that asshole not after what he has done to me. Being in the same house as him is bad enough." The smaller informed as she began trying to remove the complex dressing. she only seemed to tangle herself more in the wrap resulting in the other giggling at her and elliot shot her a glare.

"You will. It is his order that you accompany him and remain on your best behavior." The other replied before continuing. "Don't worry, I will be there too to assist you in speaking in our language. After all as his slave you are required to speak in his tongue if you wish to speak at all." Elliot groaned inwardly at the revelation. Being by his side would be the most awful, knowing he would attempt or seek reason to punish her if she did something wrong. And since when was she obligated to attend parties with the fearsome male? she was only told to do minore tasks for god knows how long until he decided he had no use for her. it seemed as though he was intentionally changing the agreements of her slavery yet she couldn't fathom why.

"if i go, odds are i'm going to smart off to someone for insulting me. hell you have seen how they look at me. i can't understand you people but i know when everyone is talking shit about me." elliot claimed as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"no one will have reason to insult you or attack you if 1) you obey your orders and 2) you stop using that foul language. ignoring both of these will result in your punishment and even i don't want to see that. i will be with you so you can ask me anything if you need help." there was silence and luar-ke spoke again, "Elliot, please. I know you don't want to do this, but, if you don't then you won't be the only one who gets in trouble. Like I said before, I'm here to help you get through this. Make it through one night and I promise I won't let him touch you or be near you for however long you want.

elliot sighed. "fine. but i refuse to do anything that will embarrass me." she said, pointing her finger to get her point across. luar-ke laughed, relieved, and helped the smaller out of the dress. elliot put her original clothes back on and followed luar-ke out of the fitting room. the two approached a counter where they met another female who glared at elliot. the smaller averted her eyes and listened as Luar-ke vocalized with a series of chirps and clicks and passed the dress to the other yautja who laid it out and drew some faint marks on it. a moment later the duo left and began walking down the street again.

elliot followed the taller woman until they approached a clearing where smaller yautjas ran around kicking a ball. stopping abruptly, elliot watched the children as they kicked the ball between each other in a strange form of soccer. luar-ke continued walking, completely oblivious that she was leaving the other female behind. one of the children kicked the leather ball and it rolled away from the group. the child that kicked it watched it stop at elliots feet and he stared at her in pure curiosity and lack of judgement, as if he had never been educated on her kind. looking down, elliot scooped the ball up with her foot and began bouncing it between her feet and knees. the children seemed to be fascinated by her strange movements and some even mirrored her. she couldn't help but choke up a laugh at the children as they lost balance and fell. In all honesty, she found a sliver of joy in seeing these creatures in a less savage like state and for once, even just for a moment, her mood changed as she suddenly forgot what she had been through. These children were so full of life, and so happy to the point that Elliot found her own happiness with them.

Eventually she caught the ball and began walking towards the children where she returned the ball. they looked at it as if it was some magical orb that only she knew the secrets about. the leader of the small group dropped the ball and began trying to juggle it between his feet in the same motion she did. again she laughed and said, "it takes practice. watch." and she took the ball and started again only this time more slowly. they watched her in amazement before mirroring her again. elliot returned the ball and watched the child do it again. he did better this time, managing to juggle it about 6 times before losing it again. he picked the ball up and tried again. after a moment his eyes widened in joy and he passed it back to elliot who began juggling it a moment again. eventually she began playing along with the kids as they ran up and down a small field and passing the ball to each other. In that moment elliot was actually happy, believing that not all these strange looking people were bad. in fact, she couldn't help but think that these children were actually cute with their tiny mandibles and long dreads. compared to their parents, they looked gentle and kind. when one of the children fell she held her hand out and they gladly took it with a crude smile on their face. he had clicked something but elliot only cocked her head to the side showing that she didn't understand. they continued playing around until a larger yautja witnessed elliot trip and fall into one of the smaller humanoids, a little boy who began whimpering as he observed a new cut on his knee.

elliot was just trying to get up when a ferocious roar ruptured her eardrums. it was like a crack of thunder and elliot fell back to the ground. looking at the larger yautja she held her hands up in defense as they approached her. she shifted back some when they were about a foot away but they were quick to grasp her wrist and pull her into the air. a look of utter horror painted her face as she stared into the merciless eyes of the giant. the children behind her had gone silent as they watched their new acquaintance be glared at like prey. with an effortless flick of the wrist, the larger male threw elliot to the ground and watched her roll away a few feet. elliot attempted to stand but was soon met with a hard kick to her stomach. the impact forced the air to leave her body and she gasped to reclaim what was lost. watching the male approach her again, elliot willed herself to crawl backwards and away from him when long blades of metal ejected from his wrists. her breathing quickened and she held her hands up again. "it was an accident i swear!" she exclaimed as he lifted his arm. a fearsome growl left his throat upon hearing her excuse. his arm raised higher and elliot cowered with her hands over her head as if they would protect her. just then as his arm began lowering she found that nothing touched her. was her death a painless one or did he decide not to kill her after all?

curiosity overwhelmed her and she peeked up to see another humanoid guarding her. the sun beamed down and made it impossible for her to make out who it was but she knew it wasn't luar-ke. luar-ke was small compared to the massive figure before her and a sigh of relief escaped her. She was still alive.

The unknown figure before her growled menacingly at the other as he held their fist in place. the other male had a look of regret on his face as he looked into the eyes of Elliot's savior. Elliot watched as the two exchanged a series of growls, chirps, and clicks before her attacker retracted his weapon and lowered his arm with a reluctant growl. a pair of hands landed on her shoulders and her eyes jumped with surprise to luar-ke who looked both scared and mad. "what were you thinking? why did you run off?" the larger female asked in despair.

elliots eyes jumped around as she searched for words to speak. "i-i got distracted." she simply admitted as she looked back to the other. luar-ke sighed and helped pull elliot to her feet and brushed her off. the little kids were still watching in shock before a low growl came from the unknown male and they scurried away. elliot glanced to the unknown male and opened her mouth to speak but was cut short.

"once again i save your life little mouse." he said and elliot's eyes widened in shock. if she wasn't doomed moments ago, she was now.

"fuck" she said quietly as the male turned around. she began stepping backwards and he copied her by taking slow steps forward. when he was close enough to her he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. Elliot used her free hand to try and push him away but his grip was far to strong and she winced in pain. "let go of me! I don't need your help." she said scornfully as she continued to try pulling away from him. However, she knew that without him she would have been killed. "let me go you bastard!"

Halkrath growled and squeezed her arm tighter, causing her to cry out in pain. Luar-ke looked away in shame feeling partially guilty for not keeping a close eye on the girl. "what makes you think that as a slave you can interact with a species far more superior than yours?" she was just about to speak when he cut her off. "don't give me your pathetic excuses. if it wasn't for me you would have been dead. Do have any idea what he could have done to you?"

elliot was quiet as she bit her lip and looked away from him searching for what to say. "...look, i'm sorry….it was an accident." she said and bowed her head in shame and regret, finally giving up the fight to free herself from his vice like grip.

a low rumble came from his chest and he opened his mouth to speak. "I'll let it go today, but the next time you do something like this you won't be lucky like you were today." he was quiet a moment before speaking again, "I won't always be around to save your life so I suggest you be weary of who you are around and who you piss off, otherwise you will get hurt ...elliot." his tone had softened and she was shocked at how he acknowledged her with her name. It sounded sympathetic, almost like he ...cared for her. That was bull shit though. If he did care, he wouldn't have hurt her like he did.

"...whatever..." elliot told herself quietly, so that he wouldn't hear. her head was still slumped down to avoid his hard eyes that burned holes into her and she was certain that he wasn't going to stop.

halkrath released her and she fell back to the ground. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. luck was clearly on her side today and many times before and it amazed her that it had not run out yet, though she knew that it was running short by now. halkrath motioned for her to get up and follow as he began walking. Elliot hesitated a moment and looked to luar-ke who gave a reassuring look and helped the small female to her feet. the two followed in the shadow of Halkrath, Elliot keeping her eyes to the ground as many unwanted looks fell on her and she kept her arms crossed to hide herself. if anything, it was safe to say that every one knew of what happen. out of the corner of her eye elliot could see many yautjas guarding their offspring. she began feeling saddened that she would surely not get the chance to see those cute little kids again. she was having fun, more fun than she has had in a long time. hell she felt like a kid again and that joy had taken her mind off of her current situation. But now it all came flooding back and she wanted to run and hide in her room again. thoughts raced in her mind as they walked in the direction of home. she knew that halkrath would not let this one go so easily and she could only brace herself for the possibilities of him punishing her. a lump formed in her throat as she considered the possible forms of punishment. If she was lucky he would just beat her, if not...well there was no explanation needed for that.

it wasn't long until the trio made it home and halkrath pointed to her room, silently ordering her to go. as she began walking, she heard him click something and she looked behind her to see that luar-ke was following him in the direction of his trophy room. when they disappeared elliot released a sigh and entered her room where she curled up on her bed and let herself sob and drift to a deep slumber.

Halkrath sat in the chair at his desk, elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped in front of his mouth. He was staring beyond luar-ke, contemplating what to say. "she could have been killed today." he voiced quietly, eyes glancing to luar-ke.

"yes, but she had you there." she said as she picked up a small skull and turned it around in her hand. Halkrath's eyes fell again and luar-ke opened her mouth to speak again. "actually," she began, "i'm surprised you didn't kill him. Why didn't you?"

He scoffed and leaned back in his chair to look at the woman before him. "believe me I wanted to. It took everything in my power to hold myself back. I didn't want to be responsible for taking a father away from his child." he said and stopped luar-ke from speaking as he opened his mouth again. "not only that, but I didn't want to scare her any more than I already have."

"she is already afraid of you after what happen. I don't think killing that man would have made a difference." the woman said, replacing the skull on its pedestal. She stepped forward and took her place on the edge of his desk, looking down at him with determined eyes. "I know you don't want to hear it, but, you really need to fix yourself. You feel something for her, I know you do, BUT, you are to scared to take that in consideration and get that surgery the doc mentioned." halkrath once again looked away, only this time he felt annoyed and luar-ke could see that. "how long do you think it will be until you accidently kill her yourself? Huh? You are so damn arrogant, just like your father. Did you know that he nearly killed your mother?" halkrath turned away more and luar-ke groaned. "what do you think he would say to you? Huh?"

A low growl began reverberating deep in his chest and luar-ke countered it with one of her own. "look, you worry about yourself, and I'll worry about me. In the meantime, I don't want her leaving the house again. That was to close of a call for today"

"halkrath, just have some dignity and do the right thing. I know you don't like showing emotion but if you ever want that girl to look at you without fear, then…. well you know what to do." the woman said before standing and leaving without another word.

Halkrath looked behind him as the door closed. When she was gone, he threw everything off his desk and gripped the sides as he seethed in anger. He was getting a lot of shit now, but he knew she was right. Elliot feared him, something that explained why she hid from him. When he first found her, she was so strong and brave. She was determined to live but then that changed when he defiled her. Willing himself to calm down, he stepped away from the table and opened the door to leave. Crossing through the living room he quietly made his way towards his own bedroom but stopped when he approached elliots room. He delicately pushed the door open just enough to see the small sleeping form that lay in the bed. She was curled in a ball yet looked peaceful there and he contemplated on entering but his conscience forbade him. Looking to his hands, he tried to comprehend the actions that he took and the monster that made him do it. After a moment he began questioning whether or not he made the right decision in bringing her back with him before stealing another sorrowful peek at the girl before closing the door and leaving her be.

SO THIS ONE WAS HARD TO EDIT. I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING I WANTED TO ADD OR CHANGE SO IT'S ROUGHLY THE SAME AS BEFORE. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elliot's eyes fluttered open upon hearing her door open. there in the doorway was Luar-ke, coming to wake up the small woman. Elliot groaned and rolled over as she pulled her covers over her head, denying the impending request of the other. a soft chuckle could be heard from luar-ke who marched over and pulled the blankets away from Elliot. the smaller female hissed as she was met with cold air that nipped her skin. "it's time to get up, you have chores to do." Her eyes opened and she sighed. it was the same everyday, wake up early and work to finish a long list of chores, however she hadn't cleaned the house in quite a while after that unfortunate night.

"...he is fully capable of doing this all himself. Lazy fuck…." Elliot said to herself and sat up, stretching her limbs as she did.

Luar-ke walked around the bed and pulled the curtains open to flood the room with light. "It's been awhile since you did your chores. Halkrath wanted me to give you this list, said to use it to your advantage to keep yourself busy and to keep yourself out of this room." Elliot mumbled something under her breath and luar-ke cut in again with,"don't worry, there isn't much to do today so you will finish quickly and afterwards you can do whatever." Luar-ke beamed in an attempt to lighten the mood. Her eyes met Elliot's who gave a cold and annoyed stare, not wanting to do anything. Elliot stood from her bed and got dressed before exiting the room and making her way to the front of the house where she stopped in the kitchen and made breakfast for herself and Luar-ke, who seemed to love her cooking as much as her master. Elliot chose to make an omelette, decorating it with various spices and topping it with what she thought as basil, either way it tasted the same. Luar-ke helped by setting the table, placing fine china ceremoniously in place across from each other before filling two chalices with water. Elliot brought the omelettes over and gently slid them onto the plates from the pan. Luar-ke smiled when the smell hit her. "how did you learn to cook like this?" she asked as she sat in her place across from Elliot.

Elliot sipped on some water before answering with a sort of cold reply, "i used to work in a restaurant. picked up a few things before joining the services." she said as she cut into the steaming eggs that erupted with a delicious aroma. Before taking a bite she looked to Luar-ke and said, "so what did he say last night?" Her tone was harsh, as if expecting to hear the worst of cases.

Looking away the other replied with,"Not much really. However he was not happy with what happened and has decided that you won't be allowed to go out anymore." There was a frown on her face as she stirred her eggs before she began shoveling small portions into her mouth. '...he wasn't just upset….he was worried. There was a look in his eye when I saw him run over to protect you...' she continued in her head knowing the other wouldn't care to hear it. Unknown to her, she was subconsciously fidgeting with a place mat, as if struggling to contain a secret.

"Of course." Elliott said, figuring that was exactly what happen. she didn't expect any less however, it was only reasonable given her encounter with that other male. but then again, Halkrath didn't seem to keen on her going out before luar-ke showed up. in the beginning, he mentioned something about her going outside, telling her that she was not allowed to leave unless he was with her. the way he had said it only made him sound possessive though. Elliot sighed at the thought of never leaving the house again. She had to admit, yesterday was actually a good day and she was thankful to have gone out. Thinking on it, she hated the thought of never leaving the house after yesterday. For a single day she had felt far better than she ever did, and now she hated if that had to end. She had to admit as well, that being confined in her room was getting old. She needed to escape from all signs of him, to clear her head just as she did yesterday, and her room wasn't the best place to do that, no. This was still his house, and even though he was not home, he was still everywhere. Her eyes then fell to Luar-ke's hand that fiddled nervously with the placemat. "what else happen in there? And don't lie to me."

"w-what?" the other choked in surprise before finally processing the question. "nothing happen. We just talked." she then looked away, avoiding Elliot's persistent gaze.

"I don't believe that. You're hiding something, tell me what it is." the smaller ordered as she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

Luar-ke sighed, deciding how she was to continue. She desperately wanted the other to know, but that wasn't her business to share. "we talked about you, that's it." she voiced defensively, earning herself a glare from the other.

"Luar-ke, I don't want to be lied to. You are hiding something from me and I don't like it."

Yet again she sighed before finally saying, "that something you need to take up with him. Whether or not he tells you, I don't know."

"like he will ever tell me…." Elliot sighed and shoveled a portion of egg into her mouth.

the two were quiet as they ate until the larger opened her mouth to speak again. "i've been meaning to ask, how are you feeling? i know you were really upset with what happen but you seemed to brush it off yesterday as if it never happen. do all humans do this?" she asked wholeheartedly with concern in her tone.

Elliot swallowed a fork full of food and wiped her mouth with her hand. "...yesterday was the first day I had actually been able to get away from any sign of him, don't get me wrong, I still hate him and I would love to get out of here again. To be honest, I think yesterday was the first time I had actually relaxed while being here. When I was playing with those kids, that was the first time in forever that I had actually felt some tinge of PURE happiness..." she trailed as she turned bits of food over with her fork. Luar-ke watched her with a solemn look, waiting for her to continue. "fuck, i'm waiting for all...this to finally hit me like a freight train. i feel like this is all a dream, hell, maybe i am dead and this is my hell. Every time I fall asleep, I have dreams that I'm back home, dreams that are so vivid that when I wake up I begin questioning if I'm truly awake or if all this is a dream." she continued and glanced up to the woman across from her. luar-ke held the sorrowful gaze of Elliot, peering into her as if to read her. she looked calm and collected, but luar-ke could vaguely see that inside she was still breaking down. it was only a matter of time before the young human would hit her breaking point for real.

luar-ke wanted to speak but could find no words to fill in the blanks.

"you feel sorry for me." Elliot stated obviously and caught the other off guard.

"i just can't fathom how you can be so strong to block out the feelings piling up inside you. I mean, I've seen you cry and I know you are still suffering, but still...I can see that there is still so much more emotion inside. How do you do it?" the other replied, looking into the motionless liquid in her chalice.

Elliot gave a small chuckle before taking a sip from her chalice. "yeah i question my mentality sometimes. you're right. i can feel my thoughts and emotions piling up, soon to break the barrier that was built up during my time in the military. It's a strong barrier, but eventually it too will break..." her voice grew quiet, almost ominous. luar-ke felt anger well up inside herself, not for the inevitable outcome, but rather for the male that brought this upon her. she wasn't the same species as the other, but the fact that she was also a female made it easier to empathize with the other. she could almost feel Elliots emotions and it made her feel queasy as a lump formed in her throat.

halkrath had come to Luar-ke for help with the female. He knew he fucked up and he knew that he couldn't fix this himself. He was screwed up in the head but he couldn't bring himself to get help. the male was to prideful to give in to his emotions, something the female knew all to well. however, he had made it clear that he felt a need, rather an attraction, for the girl and that was one of the reasons he had brought her back. he felt a strange attachment to her that drove his instincts mad to the point he could hardly control himself. he had told her that he wanted to make the girl HIS, and he wanted Luar-ke's help in making the girl less afraid of him, the truth was that he wanted her and no other woman. however after learning more and more about Elliot, Luar-ke understood that she would never give in to him, not after what he did. humans were emotional beings, built off various feelings and emotions. they wouldn't do something unless their feelings drove them to do it. it was part of being human. "Elliot, you are not going to believe me when I say this, but, Halkrath…..he feels something for you, something he never felt for any other female." she said looking the smaller in the eye. "I have known Halkrath for a very long time, long enough to know that he hates showing emotion and even admitting to feeling bad. he has lived to show no mercy to his enemies, and no emotion, yet he seems adamant to keep you close. He truly is an arrogant son of a bitch, which is why he wanted me to find a way to make you forgive him."

Elliot was silent a moment before looking away and saying, "his status is no reason to abandon emotion. i will never forgive him for what he did. he told me that i was to do minor tasks for a while until my debt was repaid, not have sex with him.…."

Luar-ke exhaled before taking a sip of water. "I don't blame you for your decision."

The other sighed and continued speaking. "I just don't understand why it had to be me...Luar-ke, why couldn't he have saved someone else? Why was he the one that saved me? Fuck I should have died in the building collapse, not run into some alien who cut off my leg and saved my life only to then be violated by him. Where is the sense in it?" Her voice began shaking as well as her body and she began tearing up again.

Luar-ke reached out and grasped the others hand. "I can't answer those questions. Those are questions only he can answer. But, I do believe that Paya has a plan for you. Perhaps you were brought here for a reason."

"And what reason is that?" Elliot inquired, looking up to the other as she did.

Luar-ke sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she contemplated her words. "I don't know." She simply said and watched as Elliot gave a sarcastic laugh.

"I just wish he would go die."

Luar-ke's eyes widened in shock. She understood Elliot's anger and she too was mad but not even she would wish death on the most elite male in the clan. Such an act would be treason. "Elliot, I understand that you are angered at halkrath, but death on him is not a solution. He has done you wrong, I know, but he has also saved your life twice now. Not only that but….well, there are things about him that you don't know, but I can't speak of those things..."

"So what. After what he has done, he deserves death. I don't give a shit if he is mentally disabled and mood swings drove him to it. It's still wrong." Elliot voiced, her tone dark and merciless. She absolutely hated the guy and though she was religious, she would damn him to the ninth circle of hell before ever putting her trust in him again. She made that mistake once, and look where she was. " luar-ke, he is a monster...not a saint."

The other bowed her head, accepting Elliot's reasoning. "...let me ask you something, if you were able to kill him, given the chance at least, what would you do after?"

Elliot hesitated, unsure how to answer. She never thought about that before and she knew that she couldn't just return home. No. After what happen and how long she has been gone, she wouldn't be able to return home. "..." she wanted to speak but couldn't find the words and so she remained quiet as she picked up her plate and left the table. "...Luar-ke, I'm sorry for how I treated you at first. I'm glad you are trying to help me, but know that you can only do so much."

Luar-ke remained seated, watching as Elliot then disappeared around the corner to commence her daily chores. A sigh escaped the larger female as she finished her meal and then left to the kitchen.

Elliot did her chores slowly, trying to keep her mind occupied with something more real, yet she couldn't help but think on what the other had said. if she were able to kill the male then she would never have to face him again. if she could kill him then she could return to living her life without worrying that he would return. however, in the back of her mind she knew that killing him would not fix her problems, if anything it would only bring more. her thoughts returned to her chores and In just a few hours she cleared most of her chores but the next on her list was one she didn't feel inclined to do. She stood outside his bedroom and told herself not to enter, but her muscles betrayed her as her feet carried her into the room. It felt strange being in his room after what happen and it almost seemed as though he would walk in any minute. Everything was still in place from the last time she was in here but it felt like she had entered a realm that was frozen in time. Her eyes wandered around and her fingers grazed the dusty surface of his bedside table. For a man of such high status, he was not all that neat. But then again she hasn't noticed him in his room for quite some time. She looked to his bed and swallowed a hard lump in her throat. There stamped into the pelts was the impression of her body. She could see the wrinkles from where her hands had at some point clutched the blankets and a veil of shame fell over her. Without thinking, she yanked the blankets up and tightened them around the bed, erasing the wrinkles that recited the events of that night. Elliot proceeded to work fast to clean his room. She dusted off the horizontal surfaces and straightened up his desk before Collecting articles of clothing from the floor. She was about to leave when she passed by his wardrobe and noticed something sticking out. Stopping, she reached her hand out and tugged on the paper material. It refused to come free and so she dropped the small pile of clothing before pulling the door open. The paper fell out and slowly floated down to the floor. Elliot looked at it, tilting her head to make out the strange upside down letters that were engraved in gold on an off white page with a midnight blue border. Bending over she picked up the paper and read it. The handwriting was surprisingly neat and she was astonished that it was actually written in english. The note was an invitation, and Elliot was shocked by what it said.

'You are hereby invited to a grand banquet hosted by the honorable and elite clan leader. After being away on a hunt for an incredulous amount of time, your noble clan leader has requested your presence among many others who serve to fight the Kiande amedha abominations. 

Hunters are requested to bring their mates to partake in the celebration and honor their warrior in his victories. 

thar'n-da s' yin'tekai'

the last words were ones she didn't understand, yet she figured them to be some form of a traditional closing.

Mate. Is that what she was supposed to be? She knew he didn't have a mate but why would he take her, a slave whom he just happen to fuck? Hell she was nothing to him so why not take Luar-ke instead? At least the other would would look more in place next to the male. Elliot, being shorter and weaker than him would only be a magnet for scrutinizing eyes. There was no way that she could make it through the night without being glared at or even growled at. Every one would only criticize her and surely Halkrath would just find entertainment in criticizing her himself. But that didn't bother nearly as much as that simple word written in pristine calligraphy. Her expression contorted to one of disgust. She was NOT his mate. she would never allow him to call her his. Besides, she didn't belong to anybody. Like him, she was also a living being with a soul and a conscious mind. Elliot did not belong to the male, not as a possession and surely not a mate.

Elliot crumpled the note and tossed it carelessly back into the wardrobe before making her way out of the devils lair with a pile of laundry. Her heels impacted the stone floor with a hard thud, emphasizing her anger with each step. this was something thing that Luar-ke did not mention, and Elliot was not pleased with the matter at all. The other had mentioned that Elliot was to attend, but she never mentioned that Elliot was expected to play the part of his mate. Her hand twitched, feeling the undying urge to take her anger out on something, anything. That was an opportunity she has yet to get the chance to do. She wanted to hit something, punch it with her own fist until her knuckles dripped with blood and her head felt light as her worries drifted away.

A few weeks ago she is in agony, a couple days ago she was lost and confused, and today...today she was angry. It was no lie to say she was suffering from mood swings. her thoughts and emotions lately have been throwing her entire psyche off balance and there was no telling what she was going to feel next. Her entire train of thought was disorganized and she couldn't completely process many of her thoughts. They all seemed to flow in and out of her head with no filter to help organize her thoughts.

Elliot wandered into the laundry room and dropped the pile of clothes to her feet. Her anger only seemed to rise until she couldn't control it any longer. She tried breathing in a slow set rhythm to calm herself, but it was no use as her hand twitched more. a moment passed and then without even thinking she smashed her fist into to stone wall. There was a loud and distinct crack as her knuckles made contact with the surface but she felt nothing as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Suddenly her shoulders and chest felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted, and she grinned at the blood that now stained the wall. With a low grunt she did it again and again until a sliver of pain found its way to her brain. She hissed and clenched her hand as she inspected the new wound. blood oozed from her knuckles and the skin had been torn to small flaps. Her hand ached and when she tried flexing the muscles she could only feel pain. no time passed until the throbbing came and she had to bite her lip to block the pain as she began whimpering and tears pooled in her eyes. Fuck that hurt. It was probably a stupid decision but It did lift a weight from her shoulders only problem was that it would make for a new scar containing the most memories. People would see it and question what happen, but it would be a story she would dare not tell.

The young woman kicked the pile of clothes to the side before rushing to the bathroom before her hand dripped everywhere. In the lavatory she stuck her hand in the sink and turned on the water. A hiss escaped her as she flinched in pain and watched as the water turned a shade of crimson. The water itself only added to the pain, spilling micro-organisms into her fresh cuts, but after a moment the sting dulled until she felt nothing and a sigh of relief escaped her. The cuts on her knuckles were fairly deep and her hand was already turning a dark shade of purple. It was broken and she cursed herself knowing that it would need medical attention. The wounds however looked the most severe with an endless stream of blood oozing out.

she was rubbing away the blood that stained her skin when the door suddenly opened, slamming into the wall with the sound like that of a distant gunshot. Elliot's head whipped around to meet Luar-ke's shocked expression with a surprised and indecisive look of her own. How was she to explain this one? The yautja female looked horrified at the sight of blood pouring from the others hand. "what did you do?" she asked frantically as she pulled the smaller womans hand away from the water to inspect it. Luar-ke didn't seem at all fazed that her own hand was being covered in the red substance, only she was adamant to get the story. Elliot groaned, reluctant to tell her until the other pressured her more.

"i punched a wall." she simply said as she yanked her hand back and held it close to her chest. Luar-ke watched the other as she began to suck the blood from her hand. What a strange thing to do to a wound. She acted much like a dog the way she licked the wound and the sucked on it.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I just...needed the release. I've been aching to do that and now I actually feel so much better I think." She stated and returned her hand to the water, hissing at the returning sting.

Luar-ke sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. "...this is not going to look good tonight..." her voice was quiet as she spoke more to herself than to Elliot. "I will call Jehdin and have him come look at it. Please, don't hurt yourself more. Halkrath will not be pleased if you are bleeding everywhere during the party"

Elliott said nothing as she clenched her teeth at the thought. It was that very event that frustrated her into doing this. The thought of standing so close to the one that hurt her made Elliot feel even more irate. There was no way out of this. She could tell them that she was not going, but that would only make things worse. In the end he would force her, again, therefore the only thing she could do was appease the male and go willingly.

When the other left, Elliot released a long held breath in the form of a sigh. She shut off the water and looked at herself in the mirror and took note of her features. Her anger had forced the blood to rush to her face, turning her skin a shade of pink, and her eyes looked fatigued like she had just pulled an all nighter. Her hair was frizzy and there was even some dirt that discolored her skin after her fall yesterday. She looked like crap, and she felt like crap. Another sigh escaped her and she turned away from the mirror and stripped of her clothes, careful not to irritate her injured hand. Her current state convinced her that she needed a moment to relax in a tub of hot water. Back on earth, when her body begged for relaxation, she would happily fill her jacuzzi to the brim, turn on the jets, and take a bubble bath as incense burned and surrounded her in a soothing aroma. Yet here she did not have that luxury. Instead, she stepped into the pool, sat down, and pulled her knees to her chest in a tight embrace. Her chin rested on her knees as she closed her eyes for a moment and allowed the steam from the water to engulf her into relaxation. Elliots thoughts drifted from one topic to another as she breathed slow deep breaths.

some weeks ago she had been venturing through the scorching heat of afghanistan, and then out of the blue her entire life flashed before her eyes as that building collapsed. she was done for, until HE came along. when she assumed all hope was lost, he had come and freed her. this alien had saved her life and for a moment she thought it was God who sent him to her. however, that all changed when he told her she was to be his slave. what she thought was God, was in fact the work of the devil. this man was the devil. after reading Dante's Inferno one year in english class, she now believed that she was in fact in the ninth circle of hell and now she waited for virgil to come guide her out. Elliot wondered how and why she ended up here, if maybe all the years of prayer didn't pay off or maybe God hated her for the things she had to do in the military. perhaps the deity was punishing her, but for what she did not know. she felt betrayed, like all the trust she put into someone was just thrown out the door. for her entire life she had known her God to be gentle and kind and that he would never send someone to hell when they believed in him. but why her? why was she sent to this hell with this devil? like everyone, she too has sinned but at the end of the day she had repented and asked for forgiveness. but was it enough? did she miss something? she hadn't been to church for sometime so perhaps that was it. no it couldn't be. when she couldn't make it to church she would spend her Sunday praying and worshipping the one that died for her sins. she just could not fathom the whys and hows.

When she first encountered the male he had mentioned honor. he had said something about humans having none, implying that HE had more honor than her species. the thought irked her. how could someone who claimed to have so much honor do such a bad thing. then it hit her. this man, this thing, he dressed the part as one that had honor but she knew….she KNEW that what honor he actually had was far below what he initially implied. in fact, she believed that he had NONE. what he thought was honor was just him being a badass, arrogant, sonofabitch. he may have a collection that tells of all the things he had seen and all the beasts he had slain, hell it probably showed the women he was the strongest and most worthy to mate, it even showed that if need be he was capable of protecting his mate and offspring. but in the end it did not prove that he had honor. if that was what honor looked like, then the yautjas version of honor was at low standards.

For almost an hour Elliot let her thoughts roam until she found herself dozing off. Every once in awhile she would catch her eyelids falling victim to gravity and she would snap them open wide to wake herself up. She had become to comfortable there, and as a result she was falling asleep. It wasn't until a knock on the door pulled her back to reality and she scrambled to get out of the tub. The knocking came again and she said, "one moment please!"

"My apologies, I was just coming to tell you the doctor is here." Luar-ke's voice came from behind the solid slab of wood.

Elliot scrambled to get dressed before she opened the door to be met by the larger female waiting to guide her to the living room. He hair still dripped with water and retained a curly yet messy look as she walked out of step next to the other.

As she entered, there sitting on the couch was Jehdin, the gentle doctor that helped her days ago. his eyes met hers and a smile formed on his face. he looked pleased that the female was actually walking without pain. Elliot returned his smile as she approached and sat in front of him. "Elliot, it's nice to see you again. i'm sorry i haven't been by earlier. things get pretty chaotic at the clinic."

Elliot waved her hand and said, "its ok. that gel helped a lot so thank you." her tone was soft and lacking in effort.

the other nodded and said "i'm pleased to hear that. now, what's going on today? luar-ke mentioned that you hurt your hand and need me to look at it."

Elliot looked at her hand before showing him. the wound wasn't bleeding anymore, thankfully, but it had swelled more. she winced as he took her hand and began inspecting it before looking at her with a questioning gaze. she knew exactly what he was about to ask and so she answered before he could speak. "i punched the wall." she declared as she cocked her head with sarcasm as if he should have known.

jehdin's eyes widened in shock. "why in the name of paya would you do that?" he questioned as he pulled out a container of the same gel from last time. She eyed him as he twisted the cap off and motioned for her hand.

"i got mad and needed to take my anger out on something." she stated as he applied the ointment. her fingers twitched at the sting that came next. when he was done he continued to look at her hand. it was almost completely purple and it had swelled to double the size of her other.

"well," he began, "it's broken, but it should heal so long as you DON'T go punching stone again." He then pulled out a brace and a wrap and said, "this will help it heal properly but you will have to elevate your hand so the swelling can go down."

Elliot nodded as he wrapped her hand tightly. the pressure and movements caused her hand to throb in pain but she soon grew accustomed to it after a moment. when he finished, Elliot lifted her hand to view his handy work, flexing her fingers to make sure they could still move. "how long till its healed?" she asked and Jehdin hesitated as he thought for a moment.

"should be a few weeks if you don't hurt it again." he replied and then began digging into a pouch. he pulled out a small container filled with capsules of some sort and handed them to Elliot who eyed them skeptically. "it's the birth control that i gave you. take one each morning to prevent yourself from getting pregnant if he continues to mate with you."

the thought made Elliots anger return. the way he used the word "mate" made it seem so sensitive when in fact he did not mate with her. he raped her. how was it so hard to see the difference in that? Elliot sighed in an attempt to calm herself as she took the pills. at least he was nice enough to help her not get knocked up. "thank you" she said and held her hand out for him to shake.

he looked at her questioningly before taking her hand and shaking it. the act felt strange but then again humans did some strange things. "not a problem. i only wish to help you if you need it." he said and stood before collecting his things. "well, if that is all then i should get back to my patients. have a good day, Elliot." he said as luar-ke escorted him to the door. Elliot watched the two click some words before finally separating.

"well that was fast." luar-ke voiced after closing the door. "now if you can make it through tonight without hurting yourself that will be great."

"tonight?" Elliot tilted her head to the side, not understanding what the other meant.

"oh thats right i forgot to tell you. tonight is the party and i need you to look good." she informed and Elliot tensed some before releasing a quiet sigh of disapproval.

"...God help me…" Elliot voiced to herself as she looked away from the other woman. this was going to be the worst night of her life and she honestly thought this would be more painful to sit through than when he had amputated her leg.


	10. Chapter 10

Another edited chapter for you all. Hope you like this one better.

CHAPTER 10

The hours seemed to pass quickly until the sun sat low on the horizon. The sky was rich with color, a mix of pink and orange with purple shading the clouds. Elliot was in her room sitting on the bed as she stared at the dress that Luar-ke ordered her to put on. Her fingers gently traveled over the fabric, feeling the multiple textures made by the many patterns. It truly was gorgeous and elliot would be proud to wear it on any other occasion, but this wasn't "any other occasion". As she wore this dress she would be standing next to HIM, pretending to be his mate. She would have to show the utmost respect to him and the others that would be around her. Not only that but she would have to accept whatever affections he gave her. The thought made her nauseous and she tried not to gag. After a moment, she willed herself to stand and strip of her current clothes. Turning back to the gown she hesitated a moment before finally dressing herself. The first thing she put on was the tube top and skirt, next was the translucent dress.

When she was finally dressed she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. The tailor was extremely fast with the alterations, cutting the length so that it was longer in the back and short in the front. The dress looked even more elegant with the added waves that provided more movement to the look. It was like prom all over again, only worse. Her hands smoothed out the wrinkles before turning to the gorgeous wrapping. She would need help with this, but thankfully luar-ke was waiting right outside. She knocked softly on the wooden door to signal for the other to enter. Luar-ke peeked through the crack as she pushed the door open before she finally stepped inside with a beaming smile. Elliot could feel her cheeks go red as she blushed from the attention.

"I take it you need help?" Luar-ke said as she took the wrap. Elliot nodded and held her arms up as the other wrapped it around her waist. "You are going to look so gorgeous." She said moments into the wrapping.

Elliot scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Do I have to go? I mean why can't he take someone else?" She voiced as she watched the other work diligently.

Luar-ke paused a moment and looked to the smaller woman with a sad expression. "I know it doesn't please you, but he chose to take you. For him, that is saying a lot." Luar-ke voiced and continued wrapping the smaller woman like a christmas gift. "He...doesn't speak much about how he feels, but, I know when he is interested in a woman."

"Please, he's not interested in me. He only needs to play pretend. Besides, I wouldn't give a shit about what he thought or felt if he really was interested in me, he is an asshole who lacks respect for women. For all I care he can live his pathetic life alone in solitude." The smaller declared. "I will never be his mate." Her voice fell ominously and her tone was taut.

The statement stunned luar-ke but she soon remembered that the girl was human. It was only Natural for her to not want a yautja mate. The situation itself would be an eccentric one, a human with a yautja. "I can't do anything about that. If he sees you as his mate, then he will make it known. And I think he has if you have not noticed." She replied, looking up with a raised eyebrow and a sly look in her eye.

Again elliot scoffed, thinking the statement to be a joke but holding herself back from smacking the other. "Well as I said before, I. REFUSE. He can go fuck himself before I let him lay another hand on me."

Luar-ke sighed as she continued wrapping the young woman. "Elliot, please don't upset him. Promise me you will make it through this without causing a scene." She said, looking the other in the eye as her hands worked. Elliot was silent a moment before sighing.

"I can promise that I will TRY but I can't guarantee anything."

The words brought peace to the other, even though they were not exactly what she wanted to hear. "Thank you." Luar-ke breathed. Elliot watched as the other female made the last wrap around her body before finishing. She stood and held her hands out as if to say "ta-da" and elliot turned to look herself over in the mirror. "Wait! I'm not done with you yet." Luar-ke halted the other as she turned away for a second. Elliot watched as she pulled something from a small bag. It was four bangles and some necklaces, all gold in color. The jewelry shimmered elegantly under the lighting of the ceiling lamps and elliot couldn't help but look mesmerized by the beautiful pieces. Luar-ke placed two of the bangles on one of elliots wrists and then another two on the opposite ankle. The metal clinked together as she moved but the sound was actually a pleasing one, soft yet distinct. Luar-ke then tied up elliots hair with a long ribbon, wrapping it all the way down the length to bring the strands together as one bulk. Afterwards, she wrapped the hair around itself to form an elegant bun, yet leaving the front sideburns to hang freely as they spiraled to her shoulders, and her bangs swooped to the left side of her face. When she finished styling elliots hair, luar-ke placed each of two necklaces around her neck ceremoniously. They were small, one being a choker and the other hanging low. Elliot tried to turn again but was stopped as luar-ke revealed another long fabric. It was a cloak, lighter in color as it faded from a silvery white to a blueish gray,and to top it off it had a minimal amount of sparkles to help bring out the look. Luar-ke positioned the hood over the smaller womans head, letting it fall below her eyes, and then tied the front together at the neck with a gold cord. When she finished, she stood staring at the smaller woman as she decided if she liked the look. Elliot grew impatient and let out an annoyed groan. Luar-ke chuckled at the act before allowing the smaller woman to turn around and regard herself in the mirror.

Luar-ke watched the woman stand frozen in wonder, jaw dropped as she was mesmerized by the beautiful girl in the mirror. She wondered when the smaller woman would realize that it was herself in the mirror and not a figment of her imagination. Elliot stood motionless as she tried to comprehend who she was looking at. The girl in the mirror looked nothing like her, she looked 15 instead of 26 and there were no scars that littered her soft delicate skin. Her hand slowly traveled to her face where she poked and prodded the skin to make sure it was in fact herself. Elliot had to be dreaming. There was no way she looked this good. Hell right now she looked better than the night of her prom, and that was the night she had men swooning over her. This was...like how one would look for a wedding, young and elegant, only much better.

Elliot's amazement ended as luar-ke tapped her on the shoulder, stealing the girl back to reality. "...I look..."

"Stunning." Luar-ke finished with a smile. She watched as the others hand moved to her neck to grasp the religious pendent before a veil of pure silence fell over them. After a moment she made the bold decision to remove the small trinket and lay it on a table. Elliot stared blankly back at her reflection before twirling and nearly tripping over the train of the long cloak. "Careful, I don't need you hurting yourself." The taller said as she caught elliott before she fell to the ground. "Ok, you stay put, I am going to see if Halkrath is ready. I will be right back."

Elliot nodded and watched as the other left. When the door closed, she turned her attention to the bangles on her wrist, shaking them like a kid wanting to hear what sound they made. The simple things had always entertained her, putting a smile on her face and filling her with happiness. Looking back to the mirror she began trying to do a princess walk back and forth before curtsying to herself. She chuckled at how poorly she did the "elegant" actions. A moment passed and her entertainment ended as her thoughts turned to the night ahead. Halkrath was waiting for her and she felt nervous. Her stomach felt tight and she willed herself not to vomit. Tonight she would be dining with him and with the clan leader. Luar-ke had told her how to address the higher up but she had already forgotten, as well as many other things like greetings and respectful phrases. Elliot prayed that she would be able to make it through the night without having anyone speak to her, but she knew that would not happen. If she could make herself invisible then she would be safe, although given her current appearance, that would be impossible. Her breathing picked up and she began fidgeting with the hem of her dress. Her nausea rose to an uncontrollable amount and it became hard to hold it all back. A moment passed and a knock came before the door opened. Elliot didn't even bother looking to the other female who just entered, instead she bit her lip in loathing.

"...it's time..."

The way luar-ke spoke made it seem as though she was sending the other off to get married, a thought that irked the girl as she would never let herself partake in that with HIM. Elliot struggled to stand and turned to face Luar-ke. "I can't do this. I-i think I'm going to be sick." She said in shaking breaths before covering her mouth and darting for the bathroom where she puked in the toilet. Luar-ke had followed after her and held her hair and cloak out of the way whilst she rubbed the others back.

"You will be fine. It's only one night." The other reassured with gentle strokes. Elliot looked to her with doleful eyes before standing up and moving to wash her hands and rinse her mouth. "I promise he is not going to hurt you. You CAN do this, I believe in you."

Elliot sighed to herself then took a deep breath before walking out in a lurching motion. Luar-ke followed suite as the duo entered the living room. Elliot's head was bowed, daring not to look at the beast that stood tall in shining armor with a red velvet cape cascading to his feet. She stopped about five feet away from the male and glanced up at him. Halkrath looked down on her and released a low purr that made the girl shudder. "Well done luar-ke. I never knew you had such great taste for fashion." He voiced and the tall female smiled with pride. "Elliot, you look...stunning."

The small female bit her lip, holding back harsh counter words that threatened to break through her teeth. "...thanks..." she managed to say with a cynical tone. The male stepped towards her, closing the distance by two feet, and Elliot mirrored him as she took two paces back. Halkrath chuckled as she bumped into luar-ke who nudged her forward. She groaned as the male proceeded to drape an arm over her as he pulled her into his side.

"You two look amazing." Luar-ke voiced and received a threatening glare from Elliot. Halkrath gave a pleased grin as he turned to the front door. Luar-ke opened the barrier and watched as the two ceremoniously walked down the path before following suit.

As they walked, Elliot clenched her fists and opened her mouth to speak. "Just so you know, I am not your mate." She voiced.

Halkrath smiled, amused by her brave remark. "Think what you want, but tonight you are mine and I expect you to show gratitude and respect." He said quietly so that only she could hear.

Elliot groaned and tried pulling away from the male but was held in place by his massive arm. The two continued walking until they approached a massive palace, decorated by flags with strange symbols. A flight of stairs led to the entrance where two guards stood clad in armor with swords drawn. Elliot recognized their stance as them standing at attention. It was a pose she knew all to well and was surprised that it was used universally. Her eyes roamed as she looked in wonder at the beautiful mansion. This was where the clan leader lived? Elliot was baffled. This looked like a place where an actual King would live, not a mere clan leader. Halkrath nudged her to continue walking after she stopped a moment. She continued walking next to the male as they entered the glorious mansion. Two yautja came forward and kneeled as they greeted halkrath with words that elliot couldn't understand. Halkrath replied using a series of chirps and clicks and then followed the two smaller males as they guided the two guests into a dining room with a massive table.

As they approached two chairs, Halkrath pulled out the smaller for elliot. His masquerade of being a gentleman sickened her, but she went along with it as she sat down as gracefully as possible. Luar-ke sat next to her in silence. She was stiff in her seat, fidgeting with the hem of her wrap as her eyes jumped around the table. There were many eyes on her as males whispered to each other and their mates. A chuckle escaped Halkrath and elliot watched as his hand traveled to her knee. She pulled away with a gasp but Halkrath refused to let her escape his clutches. His touch only made her shy and uncomfortable as she felt her cheeks go a shade of red at his touch.

"Relax," he whispered, "none of them will touch you". Elliot bit her lip at his words as she shifted to get away again.

"I just HATE being stared at like I'm some kind of rare animal. Make them stop, it's freaking me out." Elliot mumbled so that only he could hear. A chuckle escaped him again before he clicked something and all the eyes left her. She relaxed some but the whispers and chuckles only made her angry. They were mocking her. Elliot groaned and clenched her fists as she tried to suppress her growing irritation. Her eyes shifted to her left where she saw a tall male taking his place next to Luar-ke. As she watched him, she received a scrutinizing glare from him and her eyes shifted to an empty plate in front of her. She felt unwanted and like she didn't belong among them as they gave her grotesque looks and threatening glares. The feeling was unending and elliot just wanted to stand and walk out, however she knew that would only make Halkrath angry. And so she sat, fighting the urges to leave as she slowly began to slouch in her seat.

Halkraths eyes fell on her as a glaring order. "Sit up. You look terrible sitting like that and it's embarrassing."

Elliot scoffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. A moment passed and the talking died to silence and everyone stood, except for elliot who was lost. Luar-ke was quick to correct her as she motioned for the girl to stand. Looking around and past the tall bodies, she peered over to see a male entering. He was clad in silver armor with gold accents, a red cape draped over his shoulders, and he carried a metal mask in his left hand that was engraved with strange lettering. A necklace of small skulls hung from his neck and he had gold arm bands that decorated his biceps. In his hair he had many rings, more than Halkrath who had the most out of the guests. She assumed this was the clan leader, and when his eyes fell on her she quickly looked away.

A low rumble came from his chest in the form of a laugh. He was laughing at her, laughing at her fear towards him. The thought irked her and she clenched her fists. Everyone sat down and then voiced some words that elliot couldn't understand. The clan leader remained standing as he raised his hands to get everyone's attention. Seconds later he began speaking in that same alien language. Elliot just ignored him as she sat focusing on something that was not an alien. A moment later everyone began laughing and she assumed a joke had been made, yet she didn't bother laughing. The clan leader then sat down began making small talk with Halkrath.

She listened as the two exchanged words and then looked to Luar-ke for a translation. "What are they saying?" She asked in a whisper as if the information should be secret.

"The clan leader just asked why Halkrath had a human by his side. He also said that for a human you look the most beautiful, Halkrath of course agreed." Luar-ke informed quietly.

Elliot looked back to the males and was met with the clan leader's eyes. She tensed as he and Halkrath both stared at her like she was some sort of eye candy.

"Human," the clan leader voiced, "What is your name?"

Elliot looked to Luar-ke who nodded to her. She hesitated a moment before inhaling and opening her mouth to speak. "Elliot...Elliot Carson" her voice high pitched as the choked on the words.

He clicked something to the other and laughed before looking back to the smaller. "Halkrath says you are a warrior. Forgive me little human, I am shocked that a female would take a male's role as a warrior" he chuckled and elliot averted her eyes. "But, what shocks me more is that my most elite, and my best friend, actually chose a pyode amedha to take as his mate."

The smaller woman tensed at his words and clenched her teeth. She didn't want anyone seeing her as his mate. Had she not made that clear? She was NOT his mate. She would never be his mate, not after what he had done to her. Elliot's eyes shot to Halkrath, giving him a threatening glare before opening her mouth to speak. "...I'm not his mate..." she mumbled quietly under her breath.

Halkraths eyebrows raised, shocked that she would go against his order and say such a thing. The entire table grew quiet as the Halkrath and the clan leader stared at her in utter silence. All eyes were on her but she didn't seem to notice as she sat fidgeting with her nails.

"...I'm surprised, " the clan leader said, "I was told that you were his mate, yet you deny this? Miss Elliot, Halkrath is the most elite here in this room. He has the most honor as well, having taken many risks to save his fellow comrades from certain death to killing not one but two queen Kiande amedha. Out of all the males here, he has the most trophies, and the biggest." Elliot cringed in anger at his words. "He has not taken any other female to mate and bear offspring with, and then he chooses you..."

She bit her lip and tried to hold back her growing rage as he spoke but she failed as her voice echoed in the great hall. "I AM NOT HIS MATE!" she cried out as she looked to her knees. A groan escaped halkrath and his hand traveled to her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "Keep your hands off me. I want nothing to do with you. You have only caused me pain. You took away my pride and self esteem, and then you tease me and laugh at me as if I'm some sort of joke. You said all I had to fucking do was do those little chores until you decided my debt was repaid. But you fucking lied to me!" Tears started falling from her eyes as she spoke and Luar-ke's jaw dropped in shock. It was this moment that finally pushed her over the edge. Halkrath growled inwardly as he stood, ready to take her away. Elliot flinched at the sound of his chair sliding backwards, the sound being a horrifying screech. He was clearly disappointed, odds being that he wanted to give her a good slap for disrespecting him right there.

"Elliot, please you are drawing attention." Luar-ke begged desperately as she tried to steady the girl next to her.

Elliot lurched from the others grasp and stepped away from the table. "NO! I am sick of this charade. I will not stand by and allow this...this fiend to lie to everyone about what I am." Her voice was a strong bark, making some other males jolt with surprise. "I just- just can't stand this. I can't stand being here, near him, and allowing everyone to believe that I let him take me. I can't bear the thought of him laying another finger on me, forcing me into something that violates all my morals." Elliot paused as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Luar-ke stepped closer to the girl but stopped when she flinched unexpectedly. "...I was saving myself..."

The clan leader's head tilted to the side with interest as he said, "I'm sorry, but, I'm lost. Could you explain what happen?"

Elliot looked to the clan leader, and anger painted her expression again. "You sit there and speak of all the honor and courage this man has, but the thing is, he has none," she voiced low and mercilessly as she looked to her master with hate filled eyes. Halkrath tensed and raised his hand to slap her, making luar-ke gasp in fright, but he was stopped as the clan leader clicked something. "You were going to hit me? Perfect! More proof of the dishonorable fuck you are." It was impossible for her voice to remain steady as it wavered between shaking breaths and slow words.

The clan leader began a soft purr to calm the female as he began to speak. "What happen child?" He said, as if caring for the girl whom he knew nothing about.

Was he actually asking that? Elliot's tears began to well up as her shoulders shook. She was crying uncomfortably now and luar-ke put her hands on the girl's shoulders to comfort her. "...forced me...he forced me...it hurt so much..." the room grew silent except for elliots soft cries. Halkrath watched her tremble, receiving a stern gaze from Luar-ke. His eyes shifted to his leader who also gave a concerned and interested look.

"Halkrath, do you have anything to say?" Said the clan leader.

"No..." the other replied softly, looking away as if in shame and feeling a tinge of regret.

Elliot's fists clenched tighter upon hearing his response. How could he have nothing to say? "...why can't you admit to what you did?" She voiced with a pause. "I hate you...I fucking hate you. You should have died in that collapse! Why can't you go fucking die!" Her voice started as a dull whisper but grew to a bellowing scream.

Halkrath's jaw dropped half way. He never expected her to say that. Inside, he felt like he had just jumped off a cliff as his stomach dropped to unimaginable depths. Luar-ke was also frozen in shock as she stared at the trembling girl who was seething. The other men and women around the table stared blankly at the scene as they whispered to each other. The clan leader seemed to be the only one unaffected by the outburst as he sat with his hands clasped, looking from Halkrath and to the girl. In one smooth motion he waved his hand and a servant appeared. After whispering something, the servant disappeared down a corridor. It wasn't but a moment later when she returned bearing a jagged dagger. The clan leader took the blade and slid it across the table to the human girl who still trembled in anger. Elliot jolted at the sound of the blade sliding across the smooth wooden surface and her eyes darted to it in curiosity.

The clan leader could read her silent question and thus answered. "You claim that my most elite warrior has no honor and that he has disgraced this clan by doing you wrong. You even claim that he deserves death," the clan leader paused as he looked Halkrath in the eye. The other male tensed in shock. Was his leader really going to give a human permission to kill him? Elliot stared at the blade as her hand began to travel over the intricate designs that decorated the blade. "So, if what you say is true, then I give you my complete permission to execute this male." Elliot paused a moment as she contemplated the deed. Her eyes traveled to halkrath who stared at her in shock. Luar-ke put her hand over elliots to take the blade but the clan leader gave a silent order to leave her be.

Slowly Elliot clutched the blade with intent, fingers wrapping around the hilt in an iron grasp. Her eyes shifted to Halkraths before falling to the point on his chest where his heart would be. Time seemed to stop as everyone stared motionless at the small female. Luar-ke desperately wanted to stop the girl but she knew that she would only get in trouble for intervening. Halkrath, however, watched as elliot approached him and raised the blade to her chest, looking at it in contemplation. A tear fell from her eye as she opened her mouth to speak. "...why did you save me? Why didn't you let me die?" Her voice was barely an audible whisper but she continued. "...after what you did...you deserve to die...but...but that won't change the past or fix anything...there's just no point now." She said then stabbed the blade into the table so that it stood straight up.

Halkrath flinched at the motion, expecting her to stab him in the heart. When the blow never came he proceeded to look to her and then in a failed attempt he tried to wipe away her tears yet was shocked to find that girl pushed him away with all her might. He actually budged, stepping back with one foot as she shoved him back. "Elliot…" he said in low submissive tone as he stepped toward her, his hand reaching out to her in a limp motion.

"Don't touch me...don't ever touch me." She ordered, shuffling back, and then continued, "you have done enough damage to me and because of that I can never continue living the same way I always had. I will never see people the same way because of you." And then she turned and ran in the opposite direction as tears streamed down her face. Luar-ke watched as elliot ran away and then looked to Halkrath who was clearly deciding if he should go after the girl.

"Leave her be. It's best she be left alone. In the meantime, how about some c'nlip?" The clan leader said as he ordered a servant girl to pour two chalices.

Halkrath glanced to the higher up and grunted. "I don't want any fucking liquor." He said and then he began walking away in a lumbering motion. Luar-ke watched a moment before bowing to the other male and following after Halkrath with a jog in her step.

His paces were long and fast as he walked, hoping to catch up with elliot before she strayed to far away. The girl didn't know where she was going and was bound to run into Yautja worse than him unless he stopped her. He himself may seem bad, but it was no lie that there were males far worse than he who would not think twice about kidnapping her, enslaving her, raping her, and then killing the defenseless human. If he was going to save her from doing something stupid then he would have to move fast, but damn she was faster than expected. A grunt escaped him as he broke into a run towards the house, figuring that was where she was headed. It would be easier to follow her trail, but that was already covered by the mix of other footprints that erased any trace of the small woman. Luar-ke desperately tried to keep up with the male, frantically running behind him with shallow breaths and cramping muscles. He was far more faster than she was, making it incredibly painful to keep up with him. Unlike him, she was in a state of utter distress as her eyes searched everywhere for any sign of the girl in the market place. Luar-ke's heart was racing at the thought of the rogues taking her hostage and torturing her for entertainment. Silently she began praying to Paya for the girls safety.

Halkrath ran for what felt like a mile until he approached the black stone house and pushed the door open. As he entered, he searched in all directions of the living room before moving toward her bedroom where he forced the door open and felt his stomach drop again. There was no sign of her and so he began searching the house to its entirety, wrecking it to eliminate any possible hiding places. It didn't take but 5 minutes to realize that she never came back, and so he growled in anger at his inability to find her. Luar-ke covered her mouth as Halkrath walked out of the trophy room, the last place he assumed she would try and hide. When she realized the girl was nowhere to be found, she broke into tears and collapsed onto the couch.

"You have to find her Halkrath." The female said behind shaking breaths and flooding tears. "this never would have happen if you just honest with her! You have to find her…..you have to."

"You think I don't know that. Fuck I don't where to start. She could be anywhere." He replied and followed after luar-ke by collapsing onto the couch next to her. A feeling of guilt washed over him, making him cringe, and he rested his head in his hands. "...fuck what have I done..." he continued in a whisper. "... I fucked up..."

It wasn't until now that Halkrath finally understood how his actions affected the woman. She absolutely despised him and now and that fact made him feel like his heart stopped. Luar-ke was right. If he had been honest with the girl then maybe things would have changed. If he had told her about his condition, then maybe she would not have run away like she just did. His heart began beating rapidly with fear and anxiety to the point he clutched his chest in pain. How did she manage to make him feel like this? To be scared…..for her. Halkrath had never felt any love for a woman until he laid eyes on that strong girl. At first he wasn't sure what it was, and told himself not to become intimate with her. He had duties to his clan, and he told himself that she would only get in the way. But the thing was, he couldn't just leave her there in that wasteland. Instead he brought her back and thought it a good idea to make her a slave and ridicule and criticize her in order to make himself not develop feelings for her. Thing was, it worked….a little to good. Now she had ran off and was possibly in danger. As of him, Halkrath couldn't comprehend how she found a way into his stone cold heart. He didn't want this, to fall in love with a woman, he wasn't ready for the responsibility that he would have to take if he had fucked up. And now, after he raped her in a blind rage and she ran away, he still wasn't ready. Halkrath was completely lost as of what to do or where to go. His emotions were going haywire and he couldn't fathom what it would do to him if she had been killed. The only thing he knew for sure was: may paya bless the unfortunate soul that laid a finger on his mate.

OK SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER 10. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

RUN. That's all she could think of doing in order to get away from her problems. Where she would go, she had no idea, but as long as she could free herself from his clutches she didn't care. Elliot just wanted to get away from her reality. She couldn't take it anymore, living as a "slave" among non human beings who viewed her as a mouse among lions. Perhaps it was the trauma of being taken away, so far away, from a world she knew and understood all her life, and then arriving on an alien world as the only human. Her mind couldn't process it anymore, from nearly dying after cutting off her leg, to becoming a slave after living the life of a warrior, and then to being raped by her "savior". There was no sense in this anymore and she felt as though her mind and spirit had collapsed into an abyss of unknown. At this point, Elliot just just didn't want to exist anymore. But now the only thing she could do was run with a single lingering thought. What could go wrong now?

Her vision was obscured by tears, blinding her as she ran barefoot through rock and sand, and her heart was pounding in her chest uncontrollably as she tried desperately to suppress her crying. Sharp stones cut into her feet but she ignored the stings as she pressed forward to the unknown jungle that was slowly approaching, never looking back. Sweat began beading on her skin as the air grew more humid and more difficult to breath, and soon a cramp grew in her side that begged her to stop. In mere minutes, she had already ran a mile as she ignored her body's persistent pleas to halt. This was one of the reasons she was thankful for a high pain tolerance. She had never enjoyed running, but it was moments like this when she could run for a long period of time.

With every step she took, and the further away she got, she felt small weights being lifted off her shoulders as her body became lighter. Her breaths became steady, more rhythmic, as her feet created a set beat that guided her breathing into a set pace. Her heart was fast but eventually it too synchronized with her feet as she ran with a new purpose. Freedom was just ahead, so long as she didn't stop and didn't allow him to find her. The silent calls of the jungle beckoned her to press on into their shadowy, sheltering, brush and leaves. Under her feet the ground slowly evolved from a rough layer of rocks, to one of thin grass littered one by one with red and yellow leaves that indicated the early coming of a new season.

When she finally reached the edge of the thick jungle brush, Elliot stopped and looked behind her. Her tears had soon dried but her face was still moist with the mix of sweat and tears. A sigh escaped her lips as she then turned and began trudging through the layer of leaves that formed a blanket on the jungle floor. As she moved, tree limbs and velvet like leaves grasped at her clothes which became restricting to move in. She kicked her legs out to free herself from the clinging limbs but found no remorse as she grew tangled in their grasp. A groan escaped her as irritation overwhelmed her. Even being so far away from him, she still felt trapped. It was as if, that no matter where she went, she could never escape her problems. Her thoughts returned to a prior assumption as she considered the positivity that she may be dead. This entire reality….this entire place, was nothing but a living hell lacking the promise of escape. She was trapped.

Elliot's frustration skyrocketed to the point she used all her might the tear the dress off herself until she stood in nothing but the tube top and skirt. She even rid herself of the annoying metal jewelry that clunked together with every move she made. Her goal was to be silent so that nothing, and no one, would find her out here in the wilderness. Her hand had traveled to her neck in contemplation, feeling the barren dry skin that felt naked in the air. She had forgotten her cross, but as she thought more she began to not care. Since she had arrived here her god had not once helped her escape, and at this point she had given up on him. If he truly loved her, then he would not have put her through this and let her suffer like she had. But then again, he was an earth god….and she wasn't on earth anymore. However, that was no reason for the deity to not be with her. Perhaps he gave up on her? Or perhaps he hated her for all her decisions in life. After a moment of thought and consideration, her hand fell limp to her side and she began trudging through to brush with the belief that she clearly was not wanted by her god and that she would have to live here alone. The only thing to do now was to make a new life and embrace this world, or die as slave in the hands of the devil himself. She would have to evolve.

Halkrath sat with his head in his hands, a dreary and convulsed look painting his face as he thought about where he went wrong in his life up to this point. His leg bounced with apprehension as his thoughts wandered in many directions of what could happen. Her death lingered in his mind and found himself growing frustrated by the fact that he didn't know what to do. Luar-ke, who sat just inches away, saw his display and hesitantly lifted a hand to his shoulder, distracting him from his thought process. He looked up to her, eyes narrow with anger that made silent threats.

Her hand left his shoulder, slowly and gently so not to alarm him. Her mouth opened but she was hesitant to speak."...Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Luar-ke questioned, her eyes searching him for an answer.

"No. I don't." he growled back to her, making her flinch. "I already told you She could be anywhere by now." His head fell again and he cracked his knuckles in an act to relax some. All this stress was making him tense and it became tedious to even think a clearly.

Luar-ke growled inwardly, angered at his lack of movement. She imagined that he would already be out searching for the girl, but here he sat in loathing. "why are you just sitting here? You are the clans most skillful hunter so there is no reason why you shouldn't be out there looking for that poor girl. I thought you felt something for her…" she trailed off as she stared at him with a penetrating gaze. He didn't move, but his shoulders rose and fell as he took heavy breaths. Her eyes then traveled to his hands which had balled up into boulder like fists. His knuckles were turning white as he began fuming at her accusation. She knew it wasn't wise to anger him any more, but she had to motivate him to get off his ass and search for the helpless human. "Halkrath…..that girl is no ordinary woman, and she is not an object that can be easily replaced. When she is gone, there is no getting her back. She is not a trophy and she sure as hell is not just a slave." Luar-ke continued as she watched him, feasting her eyes on his twitching body. His head turned away, as if resisting the urge to attack her, but she wouldn't care so long as her point was made. "Paya, you are a disgrace. If this is what true skill looks like then I'm ashamed. I could have sworn I helped raise an elite hunter, not some lazy sack of-"

Halkrath stood quickly, emphasizing his anger with a solid kick to the coffee table. His burst of life stunned the woman, cutting her off as she jumped back in fright. She may have gone overboard with the comment, but she was also happy to see him show signs of life. "DAMN IT LUAR-KE I DON'T NEED YOUR INPUT!" He seethed in rage with shallow groans escaping him. His yellow eyes showed no mercy as he scorched her with a death glare. After a moment of taking in her frightened expression he exhaled a heavy breath as he forced himself to relax, turning the table over to return it to its original position as he did. His hands returned to a relaxed position, and he eyed the woman with a narrow gaze.

Luar-ke found herself uncontrollably frozen under his unnerving gaze that seemed to pierce her soul. She did go way to far and it was clear she had offended him, however she knew that he wouldn't harm her. A hard and nervous lump formed high in her throat and she swallow as she shifted her position. Halkrath merely watched her, following her with his eyes but still not moving. He noticed how her mouth hung open as if deciding what to say and he clenched a fist to brace for another insult. After a moment of one on one eye contact, she looked the wall adjacent of them and spoke, "look, i'm sorry. It's just that….she doesn't know this world and she could be killed by anyone or anything." she said and then returned her gaze to him as she continued. "halkrath, I know you feel for her, so you need to get out there and find her."

He looked away with a solemn look as he took in her words to their entirety. The woman was stubborn, able to make him do shit easily by throwing in a few insults with her demands. Perhaps that was why his father allowed her to raise his son. She would be the ideal yautja mother, stubborn and uneasy to sway. Not only that but she was his father's closest friend, a woman that could be trusted unlike many others. She had accepted him the moment he was born, even though he lacked a pure bloodline. He gave a depressing sigh and tilted his head back to gaze at the ceiling in wonder. "...what's the point. She hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me." he trailed off and then looked to Luar-ke for help.

"you're right. After what you did to her, she has all the reason not to want you around. Halkrath, that woman wants you dead, but I think you and she both know that she needs you if she is going to survive here." the other replied, slowly rising to her feet so not to alarm him.

He grit his teeth at her words as he felt regret sink into him. Luar-ke's words were hard to believe and he felt as though she was saying these things to make him feel better. Elliot did not need him, not after what he did. He wanted her to need him but he also knew that she was better off without him. Although, It was no lie to say that he already missed her and worried for her, but it wasn't something he could easily admit without damaging his pride. That was what was wrong with him. He was to prideful to even give a shit about most things and most people, hell, he even used it to push people away from him so that he wouldn't end up in serious relationships. Yet it didn't work because he soon found a little human worming into his life. But he liked it. He loved the feeling of having something to live for and protect. Before, he only lived to hunt and return to horny women that begged him to fuck them, and boy did he hate it. Sure he had gave in to a few, but that was because he needed the release for himself. He never loved or wanted the women of his world. They were to needy. But then one day he came across Elliot, trapped and fighting for survival even though it hurt so damn much. It was that inferno of life and determination that had sent shivers down his spine and made his insides twist. She was perfect.

His thought returned to the matter at hand and looked to Luar-ke. "I hate to admit it, but I think your right. When I first met her, I saw a weak wannabe warrior, but it wasn't until I watched her fight for survival that I found a woman with more strength and courage than a newly blooded warrior..." he trailed softly as he turned to face the other completely. Luar-ke looked deep in his eyes and gave a small smile, happy to finally see that he was coming to terms with his flaws.

"So you admit that you love her?" she voiced, earning a look of surprise.

His ego told him not to answer, but he did. "...yes, Luar-ke, I love her." he said matter of factly.

"good. Now go find her!" she exclaimed and pointed to the door that had never been shut. A cool breeze invaded the room and beckoned him to go forth, yet he was still unsure.

Halkrath looked outside for a moment, contemplating, before bowing his head in submission. "...I can't. I have already hurt her so much. She is better off without me, Luar-ke." he said quietly as he looked at his hands, wondering who they really belong to. It was these hands that laid waste to her body, that hurt her and defiled her. Although he had suffered a blind rage, it was the hands attached to HIS body that caused the woman so much pain. "Luar-ke, I can't stand letting her suffer near me. She doesn't belong with me. She was right, Luar-ke….she was right. I don't have-"

She cut him off with a finger and opened her mouth to speak. "Have what? Honor?" She said in annoyance, feeling irked by his pathetic expression and helpless words. "I'll have you know that you do have more honor than the majority of these fuckers who call themselves elites. And don't you even deny that. You and I both know that some of them have done worse. Hell, Bakub has ties with the black market. I know he spends all the time he gets at silent auctions buying and selling exotics but you haven't even said anything because you owe the man for saving your own life." Her eyes bore into him like daggers to the heart and she couldn't help but clench her own fists in anger. " ...I am just as upset as you right now. I don't even know how I could live with myself if I let her become victim to some sick fuck's torture. And let me tell you, she will be killed soon if you don't stop her from doing something insane."

He looked to her in surprise, eyes wide in shock. Damn she was pushy. But she was right. He had to find her before someone else did, otherwise she would be kidnapped, sold in the black market, or even killed. The were worse fates awaiting her than him. He was nothing compared to the beasts that lurked out beyond. "your right. It's just that, I fear that I will be the one to finish her. Luar-ke….I'm scared for her."

As his voice trailed off, so did his eyes and luar-ke fought the urge to pull him into a tight embrace upon seeing his expression return to one of sadness. Those words were the ones that she thought she would never hear. He had never admitted to being scared, scratch that, he never was scared. He had always charged into battle with bravery and determination, and he always succeeded. Luar-ke gave him a moment before finally opening her mouth to speak. "...if you wish to fix all of this, then you need to start by finding her and protecting her from the real dangers of this world." The woman said quietly in a hushed voice as not to disturb him. "...Paya only knows what could come of her..."

A veil of silence befell them as Halkrath contemplated her words and glanced at her with regard. How was he to fix any of this? To fix her and regain her trust? The task itself was easier said than done given the damage he had already inflicted. However, he wasn't one to just give up, especially not on his female. A moment passed as his thoughts wandered until he finally made up his mind. Without a word he stood and marched with purpose towards his armory where he dressed himself in combat armor and armed himself with deadly weapons. He was ready now, determined, to find the woman that had ensnared his heart and left him lost and confused. The one that gave him purpose in this life.

Upon returning to the living room, he received a questioning look from the female but ignored her as he continued his journey towards the front door. It wasn't until Luar-ke spoke quietly that he stopped but never looking back.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused by his demeanor. Luar-ke was convinced that he would need more motivation, but now here he was ready to go forth. He just stood there in silence and she looked at him with keen observation, taking note to his ready appearance. He had gone all out, dressing in full armor and arming himself with weapons she didn't know he had. He looked….like a force to be reckoned with.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find her and bring her home." He finally said after a few seconds of leaving her wondering.

Halkrath left without another word, leaving the other to continue questioning. She wanted to say something more, but in no time at all he had disappeared without a trace. Luar-ke continued staring out the door with a dumbfounded expression, watching as his tracks faded into the distance. He was gone now, on a mission to find his human.

Elliot trudged onward, her legs moving quickly to carry her to someplace safe. She had continued walking through this thick jungle for nearly an hour, never turning in fear that she would encounter some sort of monster. The air was thick with moisture and she found herself panting like a dog to inhale more oxygen. Even her heart raced in order to move oxygenated blood to her muscles that begged her to stop and rest.

As tempting as it was, rest was not an option right now. She wanted to keep moving. She had to.

As she moved about, Elliot paid no attention to the ambience of the jungle. It was restless, even long after the sun had set and the multiple moon's illuminated the jungle foliage with a pale glow.

High in the trees, a vast variety of bugs and reptilian creatures sang their songs of the night. Their dull tone seemed ominous yet strangely beautiful, like something that would drive you insane after hearing it for so long, but the hypnotic song only fell on deaf ears. No matter how enticing and enchanting this planet's nature was, Elliot found no interest in it whatsoever. She only wished to escape the god forsaken planet. To return to her home world where she belonged.

Up ahead she could faintly make out a light penetrating the darkness from which she emerged. As she neared, she began to recognize flickering flames from which heat radiated. Elliot's head tilted in curiosity, wondering who would be out here this late.

The trees opened to reveal a camp sight. As she approached she pushed branches out of her way to gain entry to the crude and carelessly formed camp. Her eyes jumped around from the area, noting the lack of tents or any shelter for that matter. Scanning the area more only made her heart speed up and her stomach drop. This was not the ordinary camp she new. This was a territory.

Strung up in the trees were a multitude of corpses which lacked skin, concealing their identity, but it was obvious they were alien. The bodies were drenched with fluorescent blood that drizzled in a steady stream, painting the leaves of which it landed on. Elliot rubbed her arms and suppressed a gag as uneasiness overwhelmed her in the form of nausea. It was a sick sight, and whoever lived here clearly didn't like visitors. Never in her life had she experienced something this horrifying. Her heart had sped up and she felt like she had entered a meat locker, the lair of butcher.

She pressed forward and observed the area, her body trembling with each step. Her breath was shaky and her conscience pleaded for her to leave but her curiosity wanted her to investigate further. Who,or rather, what would do such a thing? Elliot had heard stories of the Xenomorphs doing some pretty scary stuff, though she never witnessed it, but this was just horrendous. She circled the the fire where a carcass slowly roasted over the open flames. The smell of burning flesh filled her nose and she covered her air ways to filter the scent. Her stomach was twisting and turning and her legs were shaking with the rest of her body, making it difficult to walk straight. Instead she found herself stumbling all over as she walked. Her eyes then shifted to some steaks protruding from the moist flooring. On them were a series of skulls, cleaned and polished like trophies and looking strangely familiar. She recognized the large billboard like cranium and the mandibles that looked like spider legs.

They were yautja skulls.

Her thoughts turned to questions as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing. She assumed that the yautja were the perfect predator on this world, so why would they be brutally killed and their skulls displayed like this? It didn't make sense….unless there was some kind of blood feud between the races or clans.

The sound of rustling leaves startled her from her thoughts and her eyes returned to a hanging corpse that twitched with remnants of life. The small movements sickened her and forced her to step back as blood splashed in her direction. A squeal and a gasp escaped her and she wiped her arm in a panic to get the thick substance off of her. It was disgusting and it smelled atrocious. More sounds distracted her and she peered into the trees behind the body. In the shadows a soft clicking sounds sent a shiver down her spine and she watched as a pair of eyes manifested in the darkness, glowing a dull shade of gold and looking foreboding. Her breath hitched as she realized that she was being watched the entire time and without warning she turned to run away, only to be stopped abruptly as she was met with a solid invisible barrier that repelled her back and into the ground.

She watched in apprehension as the invisible figure slowly took shape to that of an alien which eyed her with intent as a crude sounding laugh echoed from it. He wore a metal mask but removed it as if to get a better look of the female before him. He snapped the mask to his belt with an eerily soft click, and then remained motionless as he eyed the woman in silence.

Elliot shuffled backwards only to be met with yet another form that lurked behind her. The alien in front of her started approaching slowly until it kneeled in front of her to take in her small frail form in full detail.

He was so close that she had to turn her head away in order the avoid the foul odor of his mouth. Elliot's fingers frantically searched the ground for anything worthy to defend her, yet nothing could be found.

The male before her lifted a clawed hand and raked it through her hair to feel its softness and delicacy. Her eyes squeezed shut at his touch as she tried not the move in fear that he would take her cowardice as a threat. His claws then found their way to her jaw where they traced down to her chin before he grasped it and turned her head in many directions to inspect her pale and frightened expression. Clicks and growls escaped him and she watched his eyes trail up to the other behind her. They were communicating. contemplating. She didn't understand what they were saying but she knew they were talking about her, a thought that scared her more when he looked back to her and appeared more ominous.

His head glanced down as he took in more of her form, surveying her and making her feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She flinched at the sound of his sharp inhale and it didn't take long to realize he was smelling her. An escaped purr resonated from his chest but was stopped by force. Elliot could only assume that whatever he smelled he enjoyed it.

Elliot's eyes soon flashed open when his claws gently grazed down the length of her leg teasingly. Without a warning she was quick to draw her leg in but was startled when he reacted with cat like reflexes by grasping her ankle in an iron grip and yanking her leg towards him to inspect a faint line of demarcation just below her knee. She watched in fear as he regarded it while clicking some unknown words to the other. Looking behind her at the other male, she watched carefully as he typed on a computer device on his wrist. Soft beeps and buzzes could be heard from the device but were soon drowned out by a metallic sound that came from further behind. She peered past him to find a stage ship manifesting behind some trees. It was then her gut told her to panic as the other male forced her up and over his shoulder where she began to resist.

With all her might, she squirmed kicked and punched at him in order to free herself but his grip on her tightened the moment she would relax after a failed attack. As a last resort she cried out for any help possible, only none came.

So here she was, slumped over a massive shoulder and being taken away as the insides of a metallic ship filled her view. Elliot attempted to fight again but failed as a laughing voice echoed another's and penetrated her eardrums to the point of agonizing realizations.

She was being taken away again...to some unknown world to be God knows what.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

They carried her through a dark metallic corridor, the walls a shade of onyx with hissing steam emanating from cracked pipes that lined the walls. The only form of light that offered a vision of her new surroundings came in the form of red pulses, some flickering eerily as if a light bulb was failing. Other than that, it was dark like a cave. As they walked, Elliot watched as her exit slowly faded from sight as the door closed with a coarse metallic hum. It sounded as if the door needed to be oiled and made the situation that much more ominous. Her eyes jumped around in search of hope in the form of a weapon, anything to defend herself, but fate only proved to be more of a bitch.

Their footsteps were heavy and metal grates clung together beneath their massive forms as they lumbered through the shadowy corridor.

A burst of steam consumed her and caused a coughing tantrum to erupt from her before she began to flail and thrash about upon feeling the male's hand tease the skin on her upper thigh as he chuckled with the other. They were toying with her, like a feral animal would do to its prey to show how helpless it was. Elliot was just that, prey. A minnow among sharks, a kitten among wolves, a mouse among lions. There really was no way to express her situation except for being ironic. Was that even a good word to use? Her heart was racing and she willed herself not to give into these demons. She had to keep fighting for all that she was worth.

Her persistent squirming threw the male off balance and he released a fierce growl as his foot collided with the corner of the wall. The sound of scraping metal sent chills down her spine as his clawed toes trailed along the metal surface. The male then jersey her body, as if ordering her to hold still. However, Elliot didn't give up in her efforts to escape the male's grasp, rather she found motivation in his injury to thrash more. It wasn't until a moment later that he delivered a hard slap to her thigh in order to make her stop, causing her to cry out in pain. It was an open handed smack, his hand landing on her sensitive flesh without mercy. In a distorted voice, one not of English or clicks, he spoke. It was a more of a snarl, and he turned his head to try and look at her, directing his voice TO her. Her expression turned to a disturbed one. His voice was so dark and evil like and she found her heart stopping. She had completely froze in his vice like grip, not daring to move for the consequences would be dire. In his own language, he made it clear that he would kill her if she failed to cooperate.

That was it. She was trapped, shackled to his shoulder by his massive arm that bulged with deadly muscles. His arm was like a snake, the way it had coiled around her torso. It was as if he was trying to suffocate her, like a large snake would do to a mouse. Elliot could feel her fragile ribs struggling against his arm, the dull pain of a coming fracture. Her teeth grit and she tried to pull her upper half out of his grip but it seemed to worsen the situation as he coiled tighter around her.

" …...God help me." she murmured so they wouldn't hear. Her plea however fell on deaf ears as they entered a room with various cages filled with alien creatures. As they approached one she began to panic, understanding their intention to trap her inside. The room itself look like an exhibit of wildlife, with cages lining the four walls and towering with one on top of another. Various animals began to rage upon seeing the males while others cowered to the far corners of their enclosures. One of the males turned away to deliver a lethal kick to a cage where one animal challenged him. With the deafening bang the animal reconsidered its intentions and backed away in submission, head bowed as if to show respect.

As the other returned, he opened a solid door on the first empty cage while the other shoved her inside without mercy. She was quick to recover from falling on the warm metal floor and then aimed to escape before the door closed, however her intentions failed as her cheek met with the sturdy bars that enclosed her. The door didn't budge, it didn't even rattle when she collided with it. The only sound there was, was that of her face hitting the metal. Elliot pulled away and rubbed her cheek as it throbbed in a dull pain.

Bellowing laughter erupted from the males as they held their stomachs as if to stop the muscle spasms that caused the uncontrollable series of gasps and vocalizations. They began clicking something to each other and then one shook the bars to show that there was no escape. Any effort to try and escape would be pointless if she dare tried. If anything, she would only hurt herself in the process like she had just done.

The thought of another attempt only made her cheek throb more as she continued to caress the bruising skin on her face. She could already feel her cheek swelling and she regretted the attempt. This cage was not made to hold a human such as herself, instead it was built for something stronger and larger than she. The space given to her was about 24 square feet. Of she were to lay down, her body wouldn't touch both ends.

Elliot's gaze turned to them and she watched them cautiously, taking note how one stared at her and nodded while the other spoke quietly. The one staring at her smiled wolfishly and replied to the other before kneeling down to her level. She watched him tilt his head with undying interest before he began speaking to her. When he stopped, he continued to watch her as if waiting for a reply, only she said nothing as she narrowed her gaze. He opened his mouth again and surprised her by actually speaking in distorted english. "you will make us a lot of money, Lou-dte kale" her eyes then widened, making the male laugh in dark amusement by her reaction. He said MONEY. That one word made his intentions crystal clear. They were going to sell her, to God knows who or what. She could end up as anything, a slave, bait, or just a form of entertainment. The thought sent shivers down her spine, horrifying her of what could come.

Elliot found herself stepping backwards as her fears evolve further into phobias as she slumped to the floor in a far corner where she attempted to hide herself as best she could. She didn't want to go through that again. She didn't want to be a slave or a fuck toy, and she sure as hell wasn't ready to die. Her heart was racing and she started pinching herself to wake up, thinking that all of this was nothing but a dream. The males outside gave one final look over of her before leaving the same way they entered. As they left, their heavy footsteps echoed like a residual memory and the sound never left her head.

All around her the sounds of animals pacing echoed in her head as they eyed her like the prey she was. When the males left, the animals turned their attention to her, hissing and snarling at her. Elliot just sat with her head between her knees, rethinking her actions. This wasn't what she wanted... not at all. All she wanted was to get away from Halkrath and never see him again, yet look where that got her. Sure she had escaped one problem, but that only lead to new problems and now here she was locked in a cage like an animal.

Elliot paid no attention while Soft vibrations moved through the floor as the ship hummed with life. It was clear that they had started the engines and before long her stomach dropped 10 feet as the spacecraft lifted into the air as if it were an elevator of some sort. Only this elevator was taking her deeper into hell. While maintaining her balance, Elliot began to chew her lip as she silently willed everything to stop dead, only it continued and a weak turbulence threw her off balance and made her fall over with a dull thud. She didn't even bother sitting up, only she continued to lay there meek and vulnerable with no escape. Elliot was...terrified, although now one could say she was far beyond that. It was more like petrified. However, she knew that she had to resist. If she had learned anything in the army, it was that she should never give up. She would attempt another escape, but only when the time was right.

Outside in the jungle, lurking in the shadows with the stealth and skills of a leopard, Halkrath searched for any trace of his female. His gut had urged him in this direction and he was thankful that it wasn't the hunters high that drew him in to stalk prey. Instead, he followed small, evenly spaced, cratering tracks and a faint sweet scent that lingered in the moist air. It hadn't taken long for the hunter to find shreds of clothing littering the ground before the tracks continued on and he followed without hesitation. If she had tried to make herself disappear, she failed. It was only a matter of time before he found her since he was already hot on her trail. She had made a mistake by leaving a ton of signs, although in his case it was a good thing because he was so close to finding her. Thank Paya that his skills as a hunter were far supreme. As he ventured forth, his eyes held a determined look to them and a fire that was fueled by that same determination to find his human.

His determination, however, skyrocketed as his heart pounded in his chest and he wondered who or what destroyed the clothing. It was only Natural to believe that she lacked that strength to mangle such a strong material, but then again she had surprised him once before when she punched him. However, that was nothing compared to what could really happen. If he was lucky he would find her soon and she would be unharmed. But luck wasn't something that found him very often, more like karma...bad karma mostly. Hell for all he knew she was probably attacked by some rabid animal, but there were no tracks to prove that theory. And no crimson blood to prove she was injured. Instead he held the hypothesis that she relieved herself of the clothing in order to move through the thick brush. Even he knew that such clothing would only become a nuisance to move in. Especially when running.

He was running now to keep up with the fading scent but was halted as a strong gust of heated wind that stole his attention. There was a ship out here, and clearly not one of his clans. His people had silent ships, while this ship roared to life and gave away it's own position. The alien exhaust polluted the air with the foul stench of burning fuel. If it were a Yautja ship, it was ancient and probably owned by a clan the lacked money. That was doubtful, however. The yautja were a highly advanced species, one that had moved away from fuel based engines centuries ago. That being said, this ship was more alien, probably stolen from another alien race. If that was the case, Halkrath knew who would do such a thing. A group who was infamous for pirating, kidnapping, killing, and various other activities. Badbloods. His thoughts lingered on the possibility and he found his heart rate speeding up. If she had encountered some, then she was as good as dead.

Bad Blood: a term used to identify a yautja who has brought dishonor to the the clan and fled prior to accepting punishment. Such yautja are known to wander aimlessly, killing anything in sight as well as other yautja.

Halkrath had come face to face with many bad bloods throughout his years. He had witnessed the atrocities that they commit and the dishonor they bring upon themselves. They are a brutal class who kill for entertainment and show no mercy. He had once observed a bad blood beating an alien lifeform to death before dismembering the body and marking his territory. It was a time before his chiva, while he was out training alone. He had wandered far from his clan, scouting the land in search of a suitable subject to test his skills on when he heard the horrendous crystal of dying life form. He found the location, but only watched in horror knowing that if he tried to help, he could be killed. From that day, he decided to become the clan's most elite arbitrator. He couldn't stand seeing his own species bring dishonor upon itself through such vicious acts. And now, he couldn't bare the thought of his female being in the hands of a bad blood.

Halkrath broke into a sprint, running as fast he could until he reached the clearing where he saw the ship lifting into the air. Bright lights blinded him and his eyes shifted to the ground where he scanned with hope that his human didn't come this way. Silently he chanted to himself, willing karma to be on his side for once and let his female be elsewhere, yet his eyes widened when the found her small foot prints scattered around the camp. His eyes then surveyed the area as he looked for any clue as to who had been here. Not even five minutes passed before he found the only clue he needed, the yautja skulls piked on stakes as to mark territory. Halkrath began to seethe in rage when the realization hit that this was infact a bad bloods camp, and his female had just been abducted. His blood boiled with anger, temperature rising like that of an inferno, and his hands clenched into solid fists. He was outraged. They stole his prized possession, his human, his female...his mate.

You would not believe the murderous thoughts that had filled his head in that moment, thoughts that if spoken would bring torturous nightmares and leave one in need of therapy. His muscles began to twitch, twitch with a want and need for vengeance, to regain what was stolen from him. With no warning his subconscious mind had already began planning the things he would do to those vile animals. If they so much as plucked a hair from her, he would waste no time to drive his wrist blade through their skull at just the right angle so they wouldn't die instantly, instead he wanted them to feel it and begin begging for his mercy. Oh the blood he craved to see splattered on the walls. His body began to tremble uncontrollably and before long he gave into the roar that was forcing it's way out of his lungs. Like a deafening gunshot, his thunderous voice echoed through the forest as he let loose a massive never ending breath. And then, as if the weight of the world had just fell on him, his legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees in the dirt, staring at the lights that slowly left the atmosphere and faded into the darkness. As Halkrath starred, his heart slowed until he himself wasn't able to feel it's strong rhythm. Everything grew silent and it was as if time had stopped in that moment. For such an elite warrior, he just felt like he had taken a jagged yet dull dagger to the heart and he clutched his chest in pain. She was gone, out of sight and out of reach. It was like his heart was just ripped out of his chest, leaving a hollow cavity lacking in life.

For what felt like an eternity, he remained on his knees watching the sky long after the vessel had passed into the void and dark abyss of space. His breath was deep and heavy, more forced than natural, and he couldn't bring himself to move as the realization continued to assault him in the form of tidal waves. She was gone. She was gone. SHE. WAS. GONE.

His thoughts continued to flow, silently, in the back of his mind. Subconsciously he was already plotting how he would get her back. He was determined to see her again and determined to make things right with her. After all, she was his mate and he was in fact madly in love with her.

Hours seemed to pass ever so slowly as she lay on the metal floor, curled in a ball. Sweat had glazed her body as she breathed through her mouth to obtain more oxygen. Judging by the heat in this area of the ship she assumed that they were near the engines. The only thing that provided any solace from this scorching temperature was the sleep that beckoned her with drooping eyes and weak muscles. Elliot couldn't fight it any longer, no matter how hard she tried. The thought of sleep made her uneasy, scared even, as that would be when she was most vulnerable. Hell those mother fuckers could strut right in any moment and torture her for just looking at them wrong. And so she continued to fight her subconscious mind that told her to sleep all of this off, even if it was already a losing battle. Hell even her subconscious mind lied to her that this was just some nightmare. Her mind told her that if she fell asleep she would wake up from a coma in a hospital room with her friends and family all around her. But no matter how much she wished for that, she knew that wasn't the case. Suddenly, the next most awful thing occurred in the form of a rumble in her stomach. That was when she realized she hadn't eaten. Even her mouth was parched with the lack of moisture and she regretted not eating or drinking anything back at that banquet. With another growl of her stomach she drew her knees in more as if to hide the sound, yet it seemed to just echo loudly making most of the animals look at her with interest.

After a moment of begging her stomach to shut up, she was able to pick up dull thumps in the floor. Masked by the restless animals was the heavy footsteps belonging to THEM. With every pounding step, as they moved closer, she would flinch. The density of the metal only amplified the sound as it vibrated throughout her body. A chilling hiss came as the door slid open moments later and one of them walked in.

She couldn't help but spare a glance of observation as he moved inside. His walk was so casual that it made everything seem so wrong, like something bad would happen any moment. Another bad sign was his silence, a deafening silence filled the room and elliot watched as the animals came to attention as they looked at him. Her eyes shifted back to him in wonder and then it hit her that he came to feed them.

What was the saying? "Don't bite the hand that feeds you"? Surely that was it because he had came in with a cart full of food and all the animals had become motionless. Her stomach began to rumble with demand and her tongue involuntarily licked her lips at the sweet aroma. What ever they put in the food caused it to smell fantastic, but the food itself looked nothing close to a delicacy. And so she watched patiently as he made his rounds, starting at the far side of the room and ending with her. He clearly found entertainment in the reactions when he moved in front of a new cage. His slowness seemed to make all of them go insane as he took his time to carefully give the creatures food. Elliot on the other hand, told herself to remain sane and deny any special treatment. While all the animals began demanding their food, she remained silent and only watched the massive male. When he finally stopped at the cages next to her she found him periodically glancing down at her with stern eyes. She met his gaze but looked away after only a second, making him start laughing. She ignored him however and merely stared at the opposite wall.

Eventually, as if forever had passed, he kneeled in front of her and turned his head from side to side in regard. "Pyode amedha..." he began chuckling as he pointed a clawed finger at her as if telling her what SHE was. she recognized the words, soft meat, and she knew that he was in some way implying that she was weak. She gritted her teeth at his words, but never looked at him. Regarding him would be giving him what he wanted. A sharp inhale made it evident that he was smelling the air before letting out another laugh that sounded sarcastic. She continued watching him as he began speaking in his native tongue and then switched to crude english, "little Ooman likes yautja cock, sei-i?" Elliot's breath hitched at his assumption and she cringed at his foul choice of words. Although her vocabulary wasn't much different. It became clear to her that his sense of smell rivaled a blood hound's and that he was able to pick up the lingering musk of Halkrath. She began holding onto that as some form of defense, hoping it would push him away and make him leave her alone. Yet her gut told her that wasn't enough.

his left hand slid between the bars she recoiled further into the wall behind her, expecting him to attack her. He laughed and then turned his hand left and right to get her attention. It worked and her eyes fell on the object imprisoned in his grip. Right there in front of her was a perfectly formed, ripe to the core, bright yellow banana that seemed to glow with radiance. It was so taunting and she knew it had to be a trick, something was off about it which made her glance to him for answers, but he provided none as he continued to beckon her with the perfect fruit. "I DON'T want it, or anything you have for me." she said in a scornful voice. A low rumble emanated from his chest and he withdrew his hand. Elliot sighed, thankfully thinking that he was going to leave. But she was wrong. The song of creaking door hinges penetrated her ears and she bravely glanced to the door which has was opening. Her eyes lingered on the male who was now entering the cage. He remained in the doorway, blocking her path if she tried to escape. Elliot shifted in an act to put more distance between but was blocked by the bars behind her. The male gave an amused hum before beckoning her to approach. Her eyes met his and she remained motionless, never giving him the pleasure by complying. Wither her arms hugging her knees, she watched him carefully as he tilted his head from left to right. He tried beckoning her again but she shook her head slowly. His head then fell and he looked in another direction as he contemplated what to do. When he looked back to her, his face had lit up with intent and determination.

Without ever expecting it, the male lunged for her and grasped both of her arms. A look of surprise filled her face for only a few seconds before she began fighting to get away. His grip was tight and she knew that if she wasn't careful then she would break her own wrists. Without any effort at all, the male dragged her out of the cage, not even giving her the opportunity to get to her own feet. Instead, he shackled her wrists and dragged out of the room. He walked with wide strides, making it impossible for her to even keep up with him. She was lead down the corridor to a new room, where he hung her chain onto a hook that sat high on the far wall. The room itself was wide open with white walls and bright lights and It contained nothing but a hose that was snaking along the floor. It looked as though it had been prepared for something. Her hands were suspended over her head and she was left standing on her toes to support her weight. The male looked her for a moment, eyes narrow but filled with thought. He was contemplating something. The moment seemed to last forever until he pulled a knife from his belt and came uncontrollably close. Assuming this was going to be her end, Elliot closed her eyes and waited for him to start gutting her.

The male raised the knife to the top of her shirt, cutting down the center to free her upper body. The sound of tearing fabric filled her ears and she opened her eyes to see the top falling to the ground. Her breasts had bounced free for his eyes and he gazed at them in wonder. After a moment he kneeled down and removed her skirt and panties so that she naked before him. His eyes traveled to hers and she gave him a disturbed look before swinging her body in an act to free herself. The look in his eyes told her what he was thinking, and she didn't like it at all. The male stood before flaring his mandibles in a ferocious roar. His hands then slammed into her shoulders as he forced her back against the wall. He was uncomfortably close again and it felt as though he was going to dislocate her shoulders. When she was still, he released her and motioned for her not to move. Elliot complied and just observed him. His eyes were travelling around her body, lust filling them and he forced himself to suppress a purr. He skin was an off white color baring a multitude of scars, and her hair had grown out to fall to just above her breasts which were perfectly shaped globes. The male twirled a lone finger in her hair before letting his hand travel to her breasts. She let out a gasp and closed her eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink. It was like she was willing him to disappear, but when she opened her eyes he was still there. Her mouth formed a silent plea, begging him not to do it. The male just stared at her before letting his hands roam her body. It was as if he was examining her, feeling her breasts and the rest of her muscled body. She closed her eyes again as his hands made their way down south of her torso. When he reached her hips she felt him stop and then boldly looked down to see what he was plotting. His eyes met hers and he gave another amused grin before smelling the air again. "Lou-dte kale," he began as he pulled away from her. "That hunter's dai-shui will not protect you. Caution, for I may have to find release in you." he then laughed as he bent over and lifted the hose from the ground. Without warning he opened the nozzle and a rush of icy water flooded over her body as he sprayed her down. Soft whines escaped her as she felt her body going numb against the cold water. She had cried out for him to stop, but the sound of rushing water mixed with the ship's pump system only drowned out her cries. Minutes later he shut to water off and threw the nozzle to the side. He approached the shivering female and hoisted her over his shoulder before carrying her out of the room. He entered the cage room again and showed no mercy as he carelessly tossed her inside her cage. Elliot landed on the warm metal floor, finding no want to get up as she continued to lay there and try to keep warm. The male left her there without looking back as he left the room, his footsteps fading slowly down the corridor.

For the rest of the time, Elliot remained in her cage rethinking her reasons for running away. Though she hated to admit it, she knew that she was better off with Halkrath than with these sick fuckers. When her body warmed up again, it took no time for her to pass out into a soundless slumber as she dreamed of home. Elliot would never be able to fathom how she ended up in this entire predicament, but now, now she wished she hadn't ran away….

Hooray another one. I'm on a roll. This is what I do when my fiance is gone and I have duty. Hope you all enjoy this one! I would also like to thank my new followers for supporting me, you guys are so nice.


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO ALL! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

!WARNING!ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

CHAPTER 13

All was silent as the Elder loomed over his desk looking at page among page of reports, all scattered about and disorganized. As he contemplated the reports before him, his claws subconsciously tapped the dark polished mahogany with a dull thud. There were four elites standing before him, arms crossed in seriousness of the situation they had presented to their elder. Not long after Halkrath left the banquet, the males appeared barring reports of an unknown aircraft that landed within the city's perimeter. A patrol group had watched it land before rushing over to investigate it. The moment the patrol group reached the ship, two hostile males were waiting. Without warning the patrol group was annihilated and stripped of their skin and skulls. Before they died, they made the report that a pair of bad bloods had invaded the city perimeter.

A shallow sigh left the higher up and he shook his head in adjuration. "So, you all mean to tell me that two bad bloods made it through our security?" His voice was laced with anger as he glanced up with a heated gaze. The warriors dipped their heads in shame, averting their eyes from his, and their arms fell victim to gravity. The elder held his gaze, making the others feel uncomfortable standing there before him. He was up in his years, having seen many things in his younger days and gaining the most honor within the clan. His position had not come easily, instead he had worked his ass off to get where he was and stay there for many years. He was old and his body was slowly losing muscle as his age caught up with him, but, he was still a fierce warrior who was not afraid of anything. The Elder released a low yet menacing growl before speaking again, "have you nothing to say for yourselves?" There was a pause as the others remained enveloped in silence, not daring to bother with a lame excuse. "...to think I chose the strongest warriors in the clan...have you all grown so weak that you have abandoned everything that this clan was built off of?" The elites flinched at their elders words, as if they were a knife to the heart. Again there was heavy sigh as the older male continued looking at the reports and making notes on a map. "our clan is known for our strength and defenses. Others don't just walk through our front door without question. Now I want to know how these bastards made it into our territory." he demanded.

The males looked to each other for help, having no idea how to defend themselves. They had been trained in many defensive measures for battle, but never did they have to defend their honor from the Elder himself. They were fighting blind, so to speak. After a moment one of the males stepped forward and cleared his throat before saluting the elder. The elder straightened his back and crossed his arms in waiting, eyeing the bold elite that was searching desperately for what to say. "...Sir, with all do respect, no one seen them coming. We suspect that someone on the inside may have tipped them off on how to get inside the border."

"you suspect someone tipped them off?" The Elder questioned with a raised eyebrow. "If that's the case then surely you have an idea of who it was. So, who do you suspect?" the elite bowed his head, having no idea what to say. The elder chuckled in amusement at the elites attempt to defend himself, the other took note of this and stepped back in submission. "so you don't know. How can you make an excuse but have nothing to back it up? What kind of warriors did I allow to stand by me? Perhaps my age caused me to miss judge you."

The males cringed at his words and then another stepped forward. "Sir, we think that Halkrath may have tipped them off. After all, he doesn't exactly follow with our traditions AND he takes after his father who is known to have raped and nearly killed a human. That alone should be enough for you to see that he is not the elite that we think he is." The male voiced and stepped back into ranks.

The Elder sighed and rubbed his temple before looking back to the men before him. "Halkrath…..you dare accuse my most trusted arbitrator?" he relayed as if not understanding. "what evidence do you have to support this, and by Paya it better be good or you four will have your status taken away and be working in the Fucking kitchen."

Silence fell like a veil over the Warriors, leaving only the pops and cracks of burning torches to echo in the air. The male stepped forward again after a moment and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an unauthorized entrance.

With a loud bang, the heavy wooden doors flew open and the four males reacted by drawing weapons and spinning around with the intention to attack. It wasn't but a second later they all surrendered upon seeing the familiar form storming in, anger coming off him in tidal waves. It was Halkrath, and he paid no attention to the lesser elites whom he startled as he marched forward with heavy steps that emphasized his anger. His eyes were locked on to the elder, and when he finally reached the sturdy desk his fists met the surface with a deafening bang that nearly cracked the solid wood.

The elder didn't flinch at the action, only kneeled down to pick up a quill that rolled off and on to the floor. He cleared his throat before looking back to his obviously enraged elite who stood silent in waiting. "...well I hoped you brought some good news after leaving the banquet so suddenly, but that is clearly not the case." He voiced after a moment of hesitation but continued after a short pause, "so, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Halkrath scoffed at the elders sarcastic remark but then brushed it off as he opened his mouth to speak, "I need your permission to leave the planet on personal business." The lesser warriors continued to stare at the pair but Halkrath gave a dismissive snort, ordering them to leave immediately. The group then looked to the elder for reassurance to stay but only received a flick of the wrist to dismiss them. The enraged male listened closely as the door latched shut, indicating they were now alone, and then he glanced to the elder in search for a reply.

The older yautja sighed and began pacing as he considered Halkrath's request. The other was motionless as he followed the elder with his eyes. After a moment he stopped by an open window and continued to stare at Halkrath before hesitating to speak. "The others made a report that some bad bloods entered our atmosphere without any authorization," with a pause he listened to the disgusted grunt that emanated from the other male, "I can only assume that is partially what brings you here. So, what is your report?"

"They took her," he said matter-of-factly, "I followed her tracks to their camp and just when I got there, they were leaving."

"So, you want to go get her back?"

Halkrath growled at the time wasting away by this pointless interrogation. "Yes. I am not letting them harm her, and if they do I will kill them." He then said in an eerily yet promising tone.

The Elder turned his gaze to the window to watch the sky as he fiddled with a loose ring in his dreads. He was hesitating to speak, trying to comprehend why his best warrior cared so much for a weak human. " Halkrath, I have known you for many years and I grew up with your father. He was my best friend but he made some terrible decisions. The others seem to think that you have taken to be just like your father. They think that you may be a bad blood." he stopped to look at Halkrath who stared back with a stern gaze. "your father raped a human….and that girl said that you did the same. If that is is the truth, then why bother going after her?"

His expression turned dark, lacking appreciation for the time that was quickly slipping away, and then his head tilted down causing eerie shadows to overlay his face. "Damn it, this is no time to waste. Paya knows what dishonorable things they will do given the chance." He growled low and his fist smashed a decorative clay mug with an unrelenting force and a deafening bang. The other twitched, but other than that he didn't move.

It was silent a moment before the other opened his mouth to speak. "After what happen tonight, do you really think the council members won't act on that accusation? Personally I don't care for that human, and I would rather you not have brought her back with you. However, I can assure you that the council members will be here soon and demand that I have you arrested after such an accusation. These new members don't take these things lightly. They will put you on trial and have you executed if found guilty, then that girl will be held in protective custody. Is that what you are trying to avoid?"

Halkrath sneered with disgust at the elder before continuing with his own speech, "What does that matter!? I could care less what the council thinks, but right now, I NEED to get her back."

"Answer my question." The elder demanded and waited a moment for him to speak. When he said nothing, the elder sighed and opened his mouth again. "Halkrath, she hates you. What makes you think that she will forgive you IF you find her?"

"Fuck! What does it matter to you!? She is out there and those fiends will kill her, and if they do then their blood won't be the only blood that stains my blade." Halkrath growled, leaning in to the elder as if to make himself heard. "Give me your permission to hunt them down and save my mate. In return I will bring you their skulls." The words rolled off his tongue so quick that he didn't realize he admittedly referred to her as his mate.

The elder released a long sigh before finally giving in to the other. "Fine. However, when you return be prepared to hand her into protective custody. I can only defend you so much, but when the council makes up their mind I won't be able to save your ass. My advice, just hand her into custody and leave her alone. There are better women than her, Halkrath, so find one and never look at that girl again." He forewarned. Halkrath merely held the others gaze, accepting his words. "I expect you to return before the lunar cycle has ended." The other continued as he rubbed his forehead in regret, not prepared to give up his best arbitrator with what was going on.

"Thank you." Halkrath breathed gratefully after a moment and prepared to leave. The elder continued to try and comprehend the decision of the other, unable to fathom how such a strong and noble male had his heart stolen by a mere human. He was against the mixing of species and he didn't completely like Elliot, but he knew that he couldn't lose the allegiance of his most elite.

Before the other could begin walking, the elder stopped him again. "halkrath," he began and the other turned to him with an annoyed look. He was looking out the window toward the landing strip where he noticed a missing aircraft, something that seemed rather odd given that no one had come to get authorization to leave other than Halkrath. The other stepped forward a few steps and waited for the elder to speak. "when was the last time you have seen Bakub?"

Halkrath tilted his head at the odd question before speaking honestly. "just some days ago. Why?"

"his ship is gone without any authorization." the other spoke matter-of-factly. Halkrath approached the window and looked out to see for himself. The other glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, waiting for an explanation. The ship was infact missing and Halkrath felt his stomach twist at the possibility that his friend had something to do with the abduction.

Without a word, Halkrath turned on his heel and marched out of the room purposefully with his eyes narrow in determination.

Elliot sat in her cage facing the wall opposite of the door with her knees pulled to her chest. Her hair was a mess, knotted and curly from the burst of water they used to torture her with. It seemed like time was moving excessively slow, or maybe it was because they had not allowed her to sleep for very long. After falling asleep for what felt like only a short time, the males had both returned and banged on her cage relentlessly before carelessly tossing a plate in front of her. It didn't look edible and after one glance she turned away to try and sleep again, only they beat her cage with a metal rod that produced a loud ear piercing clang that echoed around the room. It seemed as though they didn't want her to sleep after all that she had been through, rather they tortured her by depriving her of sleep. She wanted to cry, feeling the overwhelming stress that showed no mercy on her mind. She had gotten away from one issue and she WAS determined to never return, but now that she was locked up she was feeling instant regret for her decision. Halkrath had treated her like shit but at least he didn't keep her locked in a cage and provide sloppy food that would stick to her teeth like gooey caramel. He also didn't touch her like they did, other than that time they had gotten into a fight. Elliot was missing her place in his house, her gloomy room, his unique and modern kitchen, and also Luar-ke. At least back there she was able to wear clothes, unlike now. Back there she wasn't required to run around naked, in fact Halkrath had shown some kindness as to let her get some new clothes upon her request. And for Christ's sake, he saved her life twice. She wasn't sure if he was making an effort to earn her forgiveness, even though Luar-ke mentioned his attraction to her, but now she wanted to thank him and ask for his forgiveness. It was clear to her now that not only was he treating her like crap with his criticism, but she was also treating him like crap after all he did for her. Hell, he gave her back her leg when he could have left her to die a slow and painful death. Elliot was now regretting everything she did. She should not have run away, rather she wanted to be "home" listening to him order her around while he sat on his ass and drank from that large chalice. She actually began missing it and for a moment she wondered if maybe it was Stockholm syndrome.

"Lou-dte kale," one of them said but she didn't reply, only stared at the wall as she tried to will herself away from all of this. The male clicked something to the other before turning his attention back to her. "Lou-dte kale, look at me." he demanded in a deep tone of voice, one that made her hair stand on ends. She didn't want anything to do with him but she appeased him by turning her head halfway and giving him a heated look.

"...I want nothing to do with you, you ugly motherfucker…." she said quietly before turning her head around again to ignore them. Or at least try.

Both of the males chuckled, amused by her boldness and determination. "you are bold, but do you really think it wise to say such things when you can't even protect yourself?" he said with a tilt of his head as he reached his hand into the cage to stroke her hair. She shivered at his touch before shifting away just a few inches, making him chuckle a little more to himself. Once again they communicated with each other before finally speaking to her again. "you are so weak, Pyode amedha. It is not wise to pick a fight with someone far more supreme than you. You could get hurt." he said, purring this time and she held her knees tighter, sensing the blood lust in his tone.

Elliot felt their eyes burning into her back and she couldn't help but tremble. She would love to be out of this cage, but at the moment she was thankful for the barrier between them. That was until the door opened with an ominous squeal. She turned her head at the sound and watched the male squat in the doorway, his elbows resting on his knees as he decided what to do. Her gaze was narrow as she looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was planning. The first sign of motion made her jump as he waved his hand for her to approach. "I am not coming near you. You can't make me." Elliot spat as she moved further away from him. He chuckled for a moment, his upper half moving uncontrollably in his amusement. She wanted to ask what was so funny, but she already knew that answer and decided against it.

The male calmed before finally looking back to her with a wolfish grin, his tongue creeping out to lick his teeth as if he were going to devour her. "such a bold girl. What makes you think that I will a give you a choice?" he rumbled as he cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Elliot said nothing, only shivered at his words and sensing his disgusting thoughts. The male chuckled darkly and inched towards her, before slowly reaching for her. Elliot jumped away from him before he could touch her and then watched closely as he moved around. She then waited for him, her eyes jumping to the open door that taunted her. His body was out of the way, but she had to wait for the right moment or else he would capture her again. As he inched closer, she mentally prepared herself to dart like a bolt of lightning for the open door, not daring to find out what he had planned for her. Inch by inch he crept, like a lion stalking it's prey except for the fact that she was aware of him.

When he was about four feet from her, she made her move and bolted for the door. The male growled and sprung for her, but her agility proved beneficial compared to his size and in the blink of an eye she had already left the cage room and was darting down the corridor, not daring to look behind her at the males that were hot on her heels. She took the first left turn she came to before zigzagging her way through the ship. After a few minutes she peeked behind her, only to see nothing before she silently crept inside a new room. It was large, probably about 50 square feet, and to her total astonishment there was a wall decorated in weapons. It was the armory, and it was full of various and uniquely deadly weapons as well as small bits of armor. Elliot gave a relieved smile at her findings and was overwhelmed by her new hope. If she could kill one, then maybe the other would leave her alone. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, making her legs wobble and her hands shake uncontrollably and she inhaled deeply and stepped away from the door, watching it for any signs of entry. Since it was a sliding door she couldn't exactly barricade it, instead she quickly searched for a suitable weapon to defend herself from the monsters that lurked outside. She searched long and hard, periodically glancing to the door with the anticipation that they would soon find her.

After a moment she found a knife, the only thing small enough for her to use easily compared to the massive spears and guns that lined to wall. When she had it in hand, she held it tightly as she eyed the door. It was quiet out there, too quiet, and she felt as though this was all a game to them. But then again she was the prey that ran, and now they were hunting her. Elliot waited, and waited, and waited, only to find that they were not in fact coming. The realization sent a shiver down her spine and she wondered if they were merely waiting for her to go to them. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat and then mustered her courage to approach the door, knowing that she couldn't just wait for them to come find her in this room. With one step at a time, she treaded lightly and cautiously toward the door that looked as though it would open any second. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she forced herself to breath through her nose so that they wouldn't hear her, even though it seemed like her own heart was the very thunder itself. When she approached the door, it opened with an evil hiss and she leaped back, half expecting something to come in. A thin layer of mist cleared after a few seconds and she bravely peered outside before lifting her right foot to begin walking.

Before she could take one step, an unexpected pull on her hair sent her crying out and flying toward the far wall. When she landed, she looked around but found nothing there. They had used their cloaking device, making themselves invisible to her. Elliot felt her heart race even more as she frantically searched for signs of the beings that must have entered the room before she even got there. That's when it hit her that they knew she would find a way here, and that's what they wanted. They wanted her to stand up for herself, to defend herself, just so they could show her how weak she really was compared to them. Being smaller than them, she was absolutely helpless. A low rumble came from the invisible source and she spun around to look for it. It was then that she was lifted into the air by her neck and slammed against the wall with a loud thud. A high pitched cry erupted from her upon impact but she bravely lifted her blade to attack the creature that hid within the light. Before she could stab him, her hand was caught with a crushing force that made her drop her only weapon and then she was thrown to the other side of the room like a ragdoll. Her body bounced off the wall again and the sound of her ribs cracking echoed in her ears and her entire right side ached with a growing pain. Looking up with helpless eyes, she watched both demons manifest as they approached with a deadly slowness that told her of her fate. The one on the left looked like he was prepared to murder her, just like Halkrath that one time. Sitting up, she began scooting away from him as she watched him in utter horror. The second male merely watched the show that played out. "what's wrong, little girl? You were so determined a moment ago, why not now?" the first rumbled as he stalked toward her. "you're covered in battle wounds, so you must be a warrior. It's obvious, although now you look like nothing but a coward. Why are you not fighting?" His head tilted in interest as he stopped in place for a minute. He was waiting for her to move, but she only sat there knowing full well that there was really nothing she could do.

Elliot's hand moved to hold her ribs as she shuffled back more until she hit the wall. "leave me alone…..leave me alone you ANIMAL!" she ordered without remorse, watching as he carefully stepped toward her again. His fists had clenched and his muscles bulged out more as he looked at her with intent. He wanted her to challenge him, to stand up to him so that he could toy with her like any other predator would do. She was trapped, between him and the wall, and she closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see him kill her.

He continued his approach, feet pounding the hollow deck beneath him. His eyes were locked on her feeble form and he chuckled at her cowardly appearance, curled up at his feet with small whimpers escaping her. Finally he stopped, kneeling before her and waiting for her to open her eyes. "look at me, Lou-dte kale." he ordered with a growl and waited patiently. The fact that he had such a massive amount of patience terrified her. But it wasn't only him, it was the entire Yautja race. They were the perfect predator, a supreme species. They could wait all day for their moment to strike, if they needed to. They would never give up on something if it was taking to long, instead they would wait. Patience was in fact bitter, but the fruit was sweet. This was something the Yautja understood all too well, and it was petrifying for the victim.

His gaze was one that pierced her soul and she couldn't ignore it anymore, instead she opened her eyes to meet his glowing orbs. The moment seemed to last an eternity, his evil eyes torturing her thoughts and making her stomach twist, but then in the blink of an eye his hand sprung out and grasped her throat again. The action surprised her and his iron grip cut off her ability to breath. He was strangling her now as he slowly lifted her into the air making her feet dangle about two feet from the floor. Elliot lifted her hands to hold onto his wrist for support, her eyes rolling back as she struggled to breath against his crushing grip.

The male watched as her face began taking a blue tint as she neared the point of unconsciousness. His mandibles clicked together and he scoffed before opening his mouth to speak. "you humans are so weak." he voiced and raised his free hand to stroke her cheek in interest with his index finger. "I don't understand why that fucking Arbitrator would want to take you as a mate. You are pathetic, little girl."He said in a deep voice, but not receiving any response from the girl who was trying to gasp for air. After a moment of watching her, he carelessly dropped her onto the floor where she painfully inhaled massive amounts of lost oxygen.

"..g-go fuck yourself." she said with a gravelly voice. Both males raised their eyebrows as they looked to eachother, interested in where her bold statement came from. The one closest to her looked back to her with a sly grin spread across his mandibles. He looked as though he was plotting something with the way his head tilted down towards her and his eyes lit up like Christmas lights. His overall demeanor sent a chill down her spine and forced her to crawl away slowly.

Her retreat made him laugh sinisterly before he reached down and pulled her up by her hair. Elliot screamed, kicking her legs in an act to escape him. The male ignored her however and continued by carrying her over to a workbench where he dropped her again, watching her body land face first so that she was on her stomach with her legs hanging over the side. With one hand he pinned her shoulders to the cold metal and with the other he untied and removed his loincloth, feeling himself harden at the sight of her back side. She looked behind her with horror filled eyes and began crying at the sight of his exposed and erect lower half. It was happening again, and she screamed at the feeling of him brushing against her own lower regions. "why would I fuck myself if I can fuck you, Lou-dte kale? I wonder if this is what that hunter was thinking when he drenched you in his dai-shui?" he growled close to her ear before his tongue slowly trailed up her neck. He had leaned into her and she could feel the heat radiating off him and his manhood already stabbing at her entrance. His laughing voice echoed in her head before he began speaking again. "do you really think he would be mad if I fucked you myself? Do you think he will try to kill me after I tell him how tight you were around me?" he asked as his claws grazed her hips teasingly before he finally held them in place and prepared himself. "remember, Lou-dte kale, that hunter never cared for you so stop clinging to lost hope. Just try and enjoy what I am giving you, a fuck that is far better than what that half breed could offer." he whispered and then began pushing himself inside her. Elliot screamed at the growing pain before begging him to stop as she frantically squirmed to get free.

"KUJHADE! ki'cte (enough)!" the other male growled out of the blue, causing elliot to look back to them in fear. Kujhade, the male that had attacked her, stopped himself all of a sudden and growled in annoyance to the other before throwing the girl out of the way, listening as her body hit the floor with a distinct smack. As she landed, Elliot grunted and held her aching ribs again.

"we have not had contact with any women for five lunar cycles, Vor'mekta. That bitch was testing my sanity, she was asking me to fuck her!" Kujhade snarled, pointing to the girl for reference. Elliot didn't move from her place in fear that they would attack her again.

Vor'mekta growled at the other before opening his mouth to speak. "our contact said he wanted her alive and undamaged. You had your fun with her, now leave her alone."

For a moment, Kujhade held the others gaze before giving an annoyed grunt and turning on his heel to leave. The other watched him carefully as he strutted toward the door. Just as he was about to pass the girl on the floor, he wasted no time on giving her a hard kick to the stomach. Elliot let out a painful groan as she doubled over to hold her midsection, knees having come to her chest as an extra line of defense. Vor'mekta gave an aggressive growl and then said something in his native tongue, causing the other to lift his middle finger to the sky.

When he was gone, Vor'mekta followed his trail to the girl who was still groaning in pain. As he approached, he kneeled down to look at her. Her body was bruised, having suffered newly broken ribs and an even more broken hand. He gave an annoyed growl and pulled her up by her hair, releasing another painful cry from her. "get up you stupid woman." he said clearly before shoving her towards the door. "none of this would have happened if you had not escaped your cage. Now I will be lucky if I even get fifty thousand for you." he continued as he guided her out of the room and back toward to cage room. Elliot said nothing as she stumbled along, still holding her midsection that had began turning black and blue.

As they entered the cage room, all the animals remained silent as they looked to her with a sort of disappointed expression. It was as if they expected her to succeed in her escape, only she returned with injuries to indicate her failure. When they approached her cage, he held the door open and watched her enter willingly. She wasn't about try fighting him. Hell, she didn't want to fight either of them after that. This entire event happened all because she wanted to protect herself from that ugly bastard. She didn't want him touching her like he did, but in the end he was still able to apprehend her and nearly rape her for a second time after Halkrath. As much as she hated to admit it, she was infact thankful that Vor'mekta had stopped him before he could do any more damage. Were it not for him, she would probably be unable to walk if not dead.

Elliot's eyes turned to Vor'mekta's as she watched him lock the cage using a digital keypad that reacted to his hand print. Soft beeps echoed one after another and then a loud click followed as the cage locked at eight points on the doorframe. He looked to her for a moment before finally turning and marching out in silence. Elliot sighed as she sunk to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest again, closing her eyes and letting herself doze off again as Kujhade's words repeated in the back of her mind. "that hunter never cared for you." Those words made her eyes begin to well up as she processed them. She was actually praying that Halkrath felt something for her and would be willing to save her again, but the thought of him not caring scared her. He had saved her and protected her from another male and she also relied on him to keep her alive in this world, she even expected him to come after her even though he once told her that he wouldn't always be around to save her. Elliot knew that it was selfish to rely on him so much but she couldn't bare the thought of finally being abandoned by him. It was now that she needed him more than ever.

Halkrath marched quickly towards his ship, pushing people out of his way as he did. He was on a mission and he wasn't about to stop for anyone in his way. The only thing on his mind was her and only her and he would Damn anyone who prevented him from reaching her in time. Paya help those mother fuckers if they lay a hand on her. He was armed and prepared to kill anyone that so much as stepped in his path toward finding his mate.

As he approached his ship, he typed codes into his wrist computer and waited for the hatch to open. Unbeknownst to him however, Luar-ke was eagerly running towards him. When she approached she nearly tripped, gaining his attention as he spun around with an alarmed growl. "I'm sorry, I just decided that I want to go with you. I care about both of you and I can't handle the thought you both never returning." she voiced frantically as she tried to catch her breath.

Halkrath regained his composure before opening his mouth. "no. I need to do this myself. You will only get hurt in the crossfire." he replied as he went to turn away.

Luar-ke stopped him by grasping his forearm to regain his attention. "Halkrath please." she said as she stared deep into his eyes with hope.

The other sighed and looked Away from her begging eyes. "Luar-ke, I need to do this alone. I'm going to come back, and Elliot will return with me. For now I need you to just wait for me." he said softly though he was becoming frustrated with her for not letting him leave.

She hesitated but released his arm after a moment. Looking into his eyes she said, "you better come back, and you better bring her back with you." and then without warning she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace before releasing him and letting him be on his way.

Halkrath didn't look back as he boarded his own ship and left the woman behind. In a matter of minutes his ship was already hovering before ascending into the sky above. From below, Luar-ke watched as the ship slowly grew small before it finally disappeared without a trace. She continued to watch the sky in hesitation before finally turning and walking away in the same direction that she came, silently praying for a safe return. Having raised the male for most of his life, she couldn't help but feel her stomach twisting and turning with a mother's worry. Before he died, Luar-ke watched Halkrath's father's ship leave the same way as just now and she felt as though the male wasn't going to return. A thought that made her eyes water with worry.

FINALLY DONE WITH THIS ONE. LITTLE NOTE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: I WASN'T LIKING HOW I ORIGINALLY WROTE IT SO I CHANGED IT QUITE A BIT. I WANTED TO MAKE THESE BAD BLOODS SEEM MORE LIKE BAD BLOODS RATHER THAN TWO RANDOM CHARACTERS JUST EXISTING TO KIDNAP ELLIOT. I THOUGHT THEY NEEDED MORE TO THEM SO I COMPLETELY RENOVATED WROTE THE MIDDLE OF THIS CHAPTER.


	14. Chapter 14

My it has been a while. I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting : ( work is busy. But here I am with another chapter! This is probably not a great chapter but it's here and that's all that matters. I suppose there are bound to be some boring ones that we have to get through to get the story on its way. Any way, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 14

Elliot sat silently in her cage as she traced her fingertip along the dull edge of the cage floor and stared off at a point directly in front of her. She had not spoken to the males at all when they regarded her, instead she ignored them with a vacant expression as she dwelled upon the past, considering what she could have been doing if none of this had ever happen. She could easily have been home sitting around smoking or even drinking with friends after getting back from deployment, speaking of which she had lost track of all time and wasn't even sure how long it's been anymore. Apart from lost time, Elliot was positive about one thing, it had been days since her own abduction, but it felt like an eternity as she sat motionless in silence. The males had come and gone with food, but she didn't eat even when her stomach made a raging rumble. Her stomach hurt and she felt nauseous as a result from her own fasting, but she couldn't bring herself to eat the slop that ran over the sides of the metallic plate that had been coated in burnt char as a result of poor preparation. The food itself was brown, looking like wet dog food rather than an actual nourishing meal. At each sight of a new meal she would instantly reminisce on her time in Halkrath's kitchen. She actually missed cooking for him, only because she was also able to cook for herself. She hated seeing this gross representation of food. It was not food. It was a toxic mix of shit that one would feed pigs…..not humans. Oh how she missed the intoxicating smells of burning spices on sizzling meats,and, the sweet steaming aroma of sauces in a well heated pan, all cooked together to perfection. She missed it so much, but what she missed more was her own mother's home style cooking back home. Though she picked up a few skills in a restaurant, she had actually learned more from her mother about cooking, in fact Halkrath's favored meal was her mother's own recipe. She had never tired from cooking that for him, infact she was glad that she could enjoy a meal from home even though it required altering the ingredients some. Elliot held her knees tighter at the memories, wishing she could taste the homemade meal once more. Just thinking of it had her mouth flooding instantly as she licked her lips with desire.

The ambience of the buzzing lights and engine hums filled her ears and lulled her into a doze of sleepiness. The sounds were hypnotic as they played at a low and constant frequency, yet they seemed eerie in nature. Even the animals fell victim to the eerie lullaby as they remained frozen in a sleep of their own. Her eyes began to fall shut but then they widened at the awful hiss of the door. One of them had returned. The pounding of his footsteps penetrated her eardrums and she flinched at his approach, eyes blinking in sync with his steps. When the sound stopped she looked up to meet Vor'mekta's stern gaze, his eyes burning into her like that of a feral wolf. The fact that he was alone was something that surprised her since he seemed to always have the other in tow. His eyes trailed down to the cold plate that remained at the door. It was untouched, still full but the contents had grown harder into a gooey mix. A low disapointed rumble escaped him and she looked away from him knowing he wasn't happy about the sight. "you have not eaten in days." He stated and Elliot bit her lip in annoyance. He remained quiet for a long minute, expecting her to speak, before opening his mouth, "you had best eat before I force that shit down your throat. I don't appreciate you wasting good food." Elliot cringed at the way his voice rose to emphasize his anger. He wasn't kidding, but she was still not going to abide by his rules. Pulling her knees closer, she began tracing her finger on the ground again as she silently chanted for him to go away. 'leave, go away, leave me alone….' her lips formed behind her other arm yet the sound of her tongue clicking filled the air. The male growled as he watched her before finally deciding to unlock her cage. The creaking door hinges stole her attention and she looked back at him as he stepped inside. Kneeling down he dipped his finger in the plate as if to check the temperature before looking back to meet Elliot's soft yet narrow eyes. "why don't you eat, little girl?" he asked mockingly with a tilt of his head. "is it because you are scared?" His voice evolved into a sinister laugh before he continued, "do you think it's poisoned? Or, have you just forgotten how to eat?"

Elliot glanced away for a second as she hesitated to speak. She wasn't sure if it was safe to tell him she couldn't eat that disgusting crap, in fear that he would attack although she new he would anyway. "...I'm not hungry…." she claimed and her stomach betrayed her with a low rumble, voicing it's own oppinion. Vor'mekta chuckled before stepping closer to her, more like prowling like a Leopard on a hunt. His finger still contained the atrocious substance which reeked with a strong foul smell of decay (as if it had sat in the trash for a long time) and his intentions became clear. Elliot shifted some in response as she watched him in keen observation but still preparing to resist him.

"you will die if you don't eat. I was ordered to make sure you don't die." he said as he came closer and closer. "you will eat your food and then you will thank me for not letting you die." he said as he held out his finger that was coated in a sticky mucus. The mere sight of the texture made her gag and she looked away. Even the scent left her holding her breath as she fought the urge to regurgitate. Vor'mekta sat waiting for her to move, his finger position directly in front of her mouth. He was generally a patient being, but his patience with her was dwindling to that of a weak thread. He hated having to care for her, even her abduction was an annoyance. Humans were never his favorite to abduct. Selling them was generally a pain as they were only ever bought from him as bait. Overall they sold for cheap and because of that he didn't bother to care for their basic needs. They were weak, and he rarely was requested to obtain a handful for the black markets. Anytime one did sell for good money, it was for a rare one like an albino or one that came from a line of royalty. Those were the ones that were often kept as a pet. But this one was a different case. He was asked to retrieve her from a territory that he couldn't get into easily, but he agreed for the pay. He didn't know why, but he was asked by a stranger to retrieve her and take care of her without inflicting any serious harm to her. At first he disagreed, but after hearing the pay he didn't hesitate to accept. Vor'mekta's thoughts returned to the woman before him, still not accepting the food he offered.

"I told you, I'm not hungry." she stated, louder this time as if to get her point across.

The male sighed before suddenly grabbing her with his free hand and shoving his finger down her throat without mercy and without warning. The taste was awful, sour and bitter with a tinge of spice, and she gagged against his large finger that nearly filled her mouth. Elliot squirmed against him but his hand found her neck to hold her still. When he finally withdrew his finger, Elliot spat on the ground in an attempt to rid her mouth of the foul taste. "I told you many times before to eat your fucking food. Now, I have no choice but to force feed you." his voice was low and stern, showing no signs of mercy. She coughed against the spicy taste and lapped at her mouth like a dog would to get rid of peanut butter. Without warning Vor'mekta dragged her over to the plate, dipping his finger into it again. Elliot shook her head, gritting her teeth in retaliation, but that didn't stop him from shoving it into her mouth with a force so great he nearly took her teeth.

Elliot gagged again, feeling her stomach's contents coming up. "stop it, please! I'm going to be sick." she pleaded when his finger left her mouth again but he merely ignored her. He shoveled food into her mouth more and more, leaving her no time to swallow so that the corners of her mouth dripped like an infant's. Soft whimpers escaped her and she tried pulling away again but failed as his finger entered her mouth again and again. Her hands soon found his wrist and she frantically pushed as she squirmed to get away from his suffocating hold. Again he removed his finger, this time covering her mouth and nose to force her to swallow. She tried desperately not to give in but eventually her reflexes kicked in and forced her to swallow. The slick substance slid down her throat easily, leaving a trail of slime and a sickening aftertaste that triggered her gag reflex.

Vor'mekta simply watched the woman as she held her stomach whilst gagging relentlessly. He had released her, allowing her to move back to her corner where she hunched over and held her stomach with one hand and supported herself on the bars with the other. Her eyes had squeezed shut as her stomach contents rose in her throat. Before she knew it, she was tasting that same taste all over again as she vomited everything in her stomach. The male behind her laughed as he turned away to leave again, paying a final glance before locking the door. She was still gagging, having dropped to her knees after losing the strength to support herself. The foul taste seemed to never leave her mouth, only it was unbearably strong. "next time, eat your food and this won't have to happen." he said as he began marching to the door.

"fuck you." Elliot mumbled in a meek voice as she glanced to him bravely. The male stopped for a second, growled low, and then left without paying anymore attention to her. It was as if he wanted to say something, but thought it wise not to. It was either that or he just didn't think she was worth the time. Elliot looked away again, trying desperately to keep from vomiting any more. The action was one that she among many others hated, she felt absolutely awful throwing up. Her tongue was continuously overwhelmed with a sickening taste and she felt like she had caught the plague. By the time she finished, she was laying on the ground with her mouth aching from his oral assault. Thick drops of saliva fell from her chapped lips, connecting them to the floor by a sting. Her heart was pounding and her eyes had grown dull, feeling tired yet overwhelmed by adrenaline.

Would Halkrath have done this to her? Most likely not, though he was a menacing being. He, unlike most, seemed to respect her more than she thought at first, and with every passing moment she was growing to realize this more. Too many times he had ordered her around, but many other times he had protected her. He had given her many orders, mostly annoying ones, and turned her into a slave. She hated it, despised it, and eventually got into a fight with him. After what had happened she only focused on her hate for the male, completely ignoring all that he had done for her. It had never crossed her mind that maybe, just maybe he had done it all to protect her. Except for the rape of course. She would never be able to forgive him for that, but, now that she was away and able to focus on it more, she began to come to terms completely with the fact that she was beyond lucky to have encountered him. He saved her life and continued to protect her from the dark realities of his world. He could have easily killed her or left her to die but he didn't. He saved her and continued to protect her of his own free will.

A tear escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek before another came. She had fucked up. If only she had listened to him more. If only she had obeyed him rather than try to defend her own ego. She could not fathom how many times or even how far she went with her mistake. Elliot had made many mistakes….but this, this was the biggest. Her mother had always told her, "be thankful for what you have cause you could lose it in an instant." back then she thought that it only meant that people and things could just leave her...she never considered that she could be the one to just give up everything so blindly. That's when it hit her completely and she realized everything. Elliot began sobbing hard, her shoulders shaking relentlessly as whines escaped her. Her body tensed up and her fingers clawed at the ground before traveling up and pulling her hair in a distressful act. She never paid enough attention to what was given to her, instead she focused on how her life SHOULD be. She should have been a soldier. She should have died in that collapse. And, she should be on earth. But it all changed when he, out of a sliver of kindness, saved her life. Elliot never thought of how lucky she was back then...never. but now she wanted it all back. She wanted Halkrath to come for her. She wanted to apologize for how much of a bitch she was, for never paying attention, for ignoring the signs that were right in front her. She was safe with him all along. What she thought was a nightmare, was infact just the opposite. She was alive and well, she had a roof over her head, and she had someone looking out for her. Never once did it cross her mind that there were worse things than him….he was merely the least of her problems.

"oh God what have I done… I'm so fucking stupid...I'm so fucking ignorant. Please god…."she whimpered as her vision grew impaired by tears. "please God give it all back to me…..please….." her pleas were a whisper as she hugged her legs close like a child. "Halkrath, I'm so sorry…..please don't hate me…..please." she said as she pictured him in her mind. His strong demeanor was scary in the beginning but now it brought hope to her as she wished to be near him, to feel his scorching heat invade her space when he lingered near her. She wanted to see how his dark locks fell carelessly past his shoulders and how his muscles flexed effortlessly with every movement that he made. Even his dark ordering growls began to sound like music in this moment. All she wanted was to see him again and make shit right.

Luar-ke's words returned to her again and she cried at the thought of the male actually feeling something for her and how she should feel something, mostly grateful. The thought made her feel warm inside but soon she grew cold at the memories of her attitude and hate for him. She once wanted him to die, but now that thought made her so sick to her stomach that she couldn't resist the urge to vomit again. Her cries echoed through the room, unspoken hopes flooding the atmosphere while fear and doubt began to crush her like a trash compactor would do. She wanted him so badly. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her and his deep voice telling her that everything was ok, or at least hint it since he was never emotional. The next person that entered the room, she wanted it to be him, infact she willed it to be him. Elliot couldn't deny it anymore. She was attached to him, strangely but surely. But who could blame her? She had lived with him for so long that she forgot what an actual human looked like or what the interaction felt like.

The animals in the cages grew restless at the sound of her cries and began growling and snarling toward her, as if she was some sort of prey for them. Their claws scraped the ground, sending a chill down her spine but she paid it no attention as she continued crying.

Elliot lay there crying for far longer than she anticipated before the door opened again and Vor'mekta returned. He gave her an annoyed snarl and she looked up to him with narrow eyes. Her tears stopping all of the sudden. "what do you want? Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone!?" she barked when he began approaching. A growl escaped him, as if ordering her to shut the hell up. And she did as she watched him, wiping her eyes one after the other so that she never stopped seeing him. He said nothing, only opened her cage and stepped to the side. Elliot was confused by the gesture but never moved. Was he wanting her to run away again? She assumed that was the case and thus left him standing there in waiting.

"get the fuck out." he ordered relentlessly with a point of his claw. Elliot clenched her teeth and glared at him more, refusing the impending embarrassment. The male dropped his hand and sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. Before she even had time to process the action, the male lunged for her and forced her out of the cage and over his shoulder. Elliot began squirming and pounding on his back as she screamed for him to release her.

"let me go! Let me go you fucker!" she cried out with every struggled move. "take me back you cocksucker! Take me back!" Unlike the other, Vor'mekta never lost balance. Instead he walked through the corridors with ease as if he was carrying a feather and not a body. In a matter of seconds the woman tired herself until she was nearly limp on his shoulder, but wiggling around every so often in hopes of making him let her go. In no time at all, she was carried outside the ship and thrown to the ground. She didn't even realise the ship had landed anywhere, and she didn't realise that she was outside until her fingers dug into the moist mud beneath her. She looked back to the male and tried standing but was met with his foot to her back, making her face plant into the mud. When she was down she felt his foot linger on her spine, holding her down as he began talking to a stranger. She couldn't turn her head enough to see, only listen to the terrible english the flooded the air.

"well, here she is. Alive and not completely broken." Vor'mekta said, pushing his foot harder into her back so that she groaned in pain.

"alive? She looks half dead." the stranger came in and poked her with his foot. Elliot twitched at his claw nicking her before he finally stopped.

"well, she was refusing to eat."

"so? You could have force fed her easily. She is a weak human after all." the stranger replied.

"relax. I made her eat in the end. Now, let's get down to business."the other said with a short pause. "I'll take 300,000. 100,000 for her and 200,000 for having to enter THAT territory. That arbitrator is bound to be following after us if what you said was true."

"you get 50,000 and that's it." the stranger cut in abruptly, wasting no time to make his point.

Vor'mekta let out a loud snarl and his wrist blade shot out until it was pressed to her neck. Elliot trembled beneath him, knowing that he was ready to kill her for what he wanted. "that was not the agreement!" he roared, his weight shifting on her back to make her cry out in pain. Elliot froze then, trying not to cut herself on his blade that was already digging into her skin.

"abuse was also not in the deal, but I can see you two left bruises on her. 50,000 and that's final."

Another growl left him and his blade dug deeper into her skin. "200,000. As I said, that arbitrator will be coming. I have risked enough to capture this pathetic thing. Going into well guarded territories is not in my contract, but I did it because you guaranteed 300,000."

"that's right I did. But I said IF you turned her over to me without any injuries, but look at her. You are even drawing blood. 25,000." the stranger replied with crossed arms and a puffed chest, indicating he wasn't going to give in.

"wait!" Vor'mekta said all of a sudden," Times are bad. 50,000 is enough….but, next time I expect the full payment you cock sucker." Vor'mekta finished and retracted his blade as he removed his foot. Elliot didn't dare move until a hand landed on her and pulled her to her feet.

Elliot groaned at the harsh pull of her arm, groaning at the feeling of talons digging into her skin. When she was at her feet, she looked up to see a new male before her. She didn't recognize him at first glance, but the more she gazed at him the more familiar he looked. His eyes had met hers, staring into her as if claiming a piece of her soul. The contact made her feel nervous, her stomach twisting and her muscles tensing up. He didn't seem like he was happy to see her, rather he looked at her with a form of disgust and scrutiny. So then what did he want with her? To make her a slave of his own? She wasn't convinced of that rather her gut screamed at her to avoid him at all costs. Still, she wanted to know where she had seen him. The thought came to her mind that this was the father of that kid she played soccer with, still holding a grudge on her, but then she remembered what he looked like and realized this wasn't him. She knew him from somewhere, but where?

His eyes left hers and he scanned over her body, giving a judgmental huff before looking away as if she was something gross. "I don't see what he sees in you. All you humans are weak, yet you pretend to have so much courage. But really you are all disgusting cowards." he voiced and took a lock of hair to twirl around his finger. The action sent a shiver down her spine and she crossed her arms nervously, not willing to give him reason to kill her. "do you know why you are here?" he asked and Elliot shook her head whilst looking at the muddy ground. She shivered at the feeling of the cold moist mud overtaking her bare feet, teeth chattering for a second before she rubbed her arms vigorously to stay warm. It was obviously winter, a thin blanket of frosty snow covering the ground made it clear. Her thoughts turned to his question and she shook her head feebly. The male chuckled and put his hands on his hips, staring at her like she was some pathetic creature that he didn't know what to do with. "I want to teach that man a lesson about his species. I want him to know how weak you humans are. And, I want to get revenge for what he stole from me." Elliot's eyes narrowed in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about. The side of his finger found her chin and tilted her head to look at him before he said, "do you know who I'm talking about?"

His question lit a bulb in her head and her eyes widened with realization. "...it's Halkrath, isn't it?" she said in almost a whisper. The male gave a chilling grin as to confirm her answer. It was that moment that she remembered him as the guest that came to visit before she got into the fight with Halkrath. But still she didn't understand what he was talking about.

The male released her chin and she boldly continued to watch him. "that's right. But, you don't know what I'm talking about. He never told you shit about himself." Elliot didn't answer, only stayed quiet knowing she was going to get an explanation. "his status as a high ranking elite was not supposed to be his. He stole it from me. You see," he paused and began pacing back and forth with heavy steps." before he got that status, I was supposed to have it. Just like when the elder dies, I should become the elder like my great grandfather. He stole my place. Apparently the council, and the elder himself, never trusted me or my bloodline, after all my hard work, but they had the audacity to trust the son of a dishonorable fuck who violated our traditions and tainted our blood by mating a human. That's probably why I had to save his sorry ass that time during one of our hunts." a look of confusion crossed her face. Human? Was this guy saying that Halkrath's mother was a HUMAN? The male stopped to read her expression and laughed at her ignorance. "you are trying to fathom how his mother could be a human huh? It's true. He doesn't know it, but I do. You see, my father knew Halkrath's father and though the information was kept secret from all but a select few, my father also knew how to get people to talk. He knew something was up when the other came back from one of his hunts, said his personality changed. So, one night my father paid a visit to the other at the local bar and got him intoxicated, knowing he wouldn't talk willfully. When he was drunk, my father began asking questions and that's when he found out about the human." he began pacing again as he continued his tale. "as one who conformed to the traditions and culture of our people, my father was upset. He believed, that males were to be with females of our race, to preserve the strength and purity of our race. But when he found out that the blood of a superior race was going to mix with a far inferior one, he became convinced that it had to be stopped. That night my father slipped a neurological drug into the others drink. It was just a small dose, but it was enough to alter the others emotions, make him violent.…...although that didn't go as planned….." he trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face, clearly looking back on the past.

The male's words made her hand twitch with disgust and anger. The explanation made it transparently clear of what what was meant to happen to the woman in the story. This was possibly the worst case of pride she had heard of. "...but, if he was happy...why would someone do such a thing?" she asked in pure curiosity, trying desperately to understand his reasoning.

"to save the species. Long before then, we were a great species, but slowly we have became weak. But only a few cared for the future of our species. Before our clan, other clans had cases of males mating with a female of another species. It wasn't always human, but it was the same. My father and his father before him were some of the few people who cared. They were the ones who fought to make our people great again, and now I also stand for that purpose. This planet you are on, was commandeered to start a new clan….a pure bloodline." he said. Elliot swallowed a nervous lump that formed in her throat, his words sending a chill down her spine and made her hair stand. He sounded merciless...like those activists that shun others because they think that they are far better. She remembered seeing that crazy church group who always hated on people and pressed their beliefs on everyone who didn't agree. She remembered seeing them hold signs that talked of God hating specific groups and it made her sick. That was not the God she believed in. Her god didn't hate like that. And here this male spoke of similar things...and it made her sick the same way.

"but, whether or not we are a different species, we have one thing in common and that is a soul. We are all living things capable of love and affection. How we live and where we come from shouldn't be a diminishing factor to hate us. Where I am from, I watched many people die for the same thing that you speak of, and at the end of the day, it was never worth it. Eventually we learned from each other and embraced the knowledge that we shared with each other. A white man married a black woman and what came next was something beautiful. The white man didn't become any weaker than he was before, neither did the woman. They brought balance to each other. Light and dark, strength and weakness, one can not exist without the other…..otherwise it would be total chaos." Elliot voiced, her arms having dropped to her side as she looked the other in the eye with reason. She knew she couldn't change his opinion off the bat, but she didn't care. The male broke out into bellowing laughter as if she said something hysterical. Elliot only held her gaze on him, showing that she wasn't backing down from her statement.

The male stopped and looked at her, staring at her determined eyes for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "weakness is not an option, only strength. Only a fool would believe you. You humans believe in the most pathetic things, no wonder you have not come very far. You are weak."

"...we are...I can't agree with you more. But it's because not many of our people have understood the words I spoke. One side is always trying to be better than the other, and this is what causes war and chaos. It is what causes needless deaths and wasted strength. There is no balance…" she trailed off as she looked away to a different point.

The male stared at her for a moment, comprehending her words before he lifted his right hand and smacked her with a force that sent her collapsing to the ground and a loud clap echoed through the air like weak thunder. Elliot held her cheek in pain, a tear falling in the aftermath. It stung, and the force itself was enough to make her bite her tongue. Blood pooled in her mouth and she was thankful he didn't make her bite her own tongue off. Her eyes trailed up to him, her vision having blurred behind tears, and he stared back with his chest puffed with pride. This man liked to bring pain to smaller creatures, that much she knew, but she wasn't about to give in to him. Spitting the blood from her mouth, Elliot lifted herself halfway before she was met with a metal boot to her stomach. A painful groan escaped her as she rolled away a few feet, the male laughing at the sight of her ragdoll like form skipping across the dirt.

The male shook his head then said something in his native tongue. A few other men came to his side and stared at her for a moment until the other said something more. She couldn't understand them, but she knew what was said when the action ensued of them hoisting her up by her arms.

"ahem…." Vor'mekta interrupted by clearing his throat to get the others attention. "I can see you have everything under control here so I will be taking my leave." he continued and waited as the other turned his head to look at him.

"hmm?" the other did a whole 180 to look at him as he fiddled with a small leather pouch on his hip. "ah, yes, where were we. Here is your pay. As we discussed, you will not speak of this to anyone. If you do, I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself." he ended with a feral growl, one that made Vor'mekta himself tremble for a moment. They held each other's gazes for a moment more before Vor'mekta glanced to Elliot, paying her a final look of disgust and an equally disgusted growl to emphasize his dislike For her.

Without another word he turned and left, tossing the pouch in the air as he marched up the ramp and into his ship again. Elliot dropped her gaze to the ground, willfully waiting for the males to lead her like a dog to some other area of this hell. Her only thought was whether or not Halkrath was infact looking for her.

The male turned back to her and stared a moment, deciding what kind of threat she would be. During his first encounter with her, she seemed full of bravery and determination. She was like a fire, burning with life. Having made up his mind, the male pulled a large syringe from behind his back and approached Elliot, taking a hand full of her hair and pulling her head to the side.

"wha- what are you doing? Stop it!" she cried and began squirming against the males. He didn't seem to be fazed by her efforts, rather he gave an ordering grunt for the others to hold her still before finally pressing the needle to her neck and pressing the plunger. Elliot gave a painful cry before looking to the male who slowly back stepped to observe her. She watched, wondering what he did to her until her sight grew fuzzy and her limbs went weak. She was tired, exhausted, and before she knew it she couldn't hold herself up anymore. The male watched her fall limp in the others hands, her eyes closed and her breaths slow. She was asleep and looked more weak and vulnerable than before.

"sweet dreams little girl. You won't have any more after you wake up." he said in a sinister tone with a dark laugh. With a weak flick of his wrist, the males followed him as they dragged the girl along effortlessly towards a new hell.

OK THERE YOU HAVE IT. I HOPE YOU DON'T FIND IT AS BORING AS I THINK IT IS. I TRIED TO MAKE IT INTERESTING BUT I GUESS I'LL FIND OUT HOW I DID IN THE REVIEWS. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME :D I HOPE TO BE BE BACK REALLY SOON WITH NEW CHAPTER. SO SORRY THAT I KEPT YOU ALL WAITING.


	15. Chapter 15

**hopefully the next chapter will be longer. But I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **Chapter 15**

The sound of water droplets awoke her, leaving her lost and confused about her whereabouts. The first thought to enter her mind was where she even was. She didn't remember how she got to this strange place, although she vaguely recalled everything that happened before hand. Elliot grasped her aching forehead, rubbing the sides in a slow circular motion. Slowly her migraine slipped away and she began to slowly remember what happen. He injected her with something, she didn't know what but she knew that is was the cause of her fatigue and headache. A low rumble came from in front of her and she looked up to see him standing there, staring back in disgust. In his hand was a bucket and before she knew it, it's contents were thrown onto her carelessly as if she should have known what was coming.

Elliot jolted to life when the freezing water met her skin and she cursed the male from under her breath. "I've been trying to wake you for a while now." he stated as he watched her tremble against the cold, her teeth chattering uncontrollably as she pulled her legs in to retain what body heat she had left.

"well I'm awake now. Was there really a need for the water?" she hissed in a reluctant and venomous tone. The male chuckled and placed his hands on his hips as he watched her with interest and amusment. He had dealt with a few humans before, however those ones only ever tried running in fear and even begged for their life, but then there was this girl. She was rebellious, something he knew he would have to change if he was to prove to her what her rightful place was as a human. In their food chain, the yautja reigned at the top, the most supreme, and she sat near the bottom have the worth of a fragile insect. Elliot held his gaze but didn't move, eager to show him that she wasn't going to show him any fear.

After a moment he gave an airy sigh as if he had grown bored due to her lack of movement and motivation. Gently, he placed the bucket in the mud below him as if it were fragile and then he took two small steps toward her."you should learn to hold your tongue. Do all of your kind act so disrespectful?" he questioned in a rather curious yet rhetorical tone. Elliot didn't answer immediately, instead she averted her eyes as her breath continued to shake, her body feeling like a cube of ice more and more by the minute. "no matter, I'm convinced I can teach you some respect. Perhaps I won't even have to kill you if you obey me."

She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye and gave a sarcastic huff. "obey?" she asked and looked away again to a stone in the ground, "fuck that. I will not be your slave, I will not endure anymore embarrassment from following some assholes rules. Halkrath will be here….and he will kill you if you even pluck a hair from my head." the thought brought some pride but it was more of a hopeful thought rather than an actual fact, in fact she felt her stomach twist in anticipation for the other to find her. She so desperately wanted him to find her. She even hoped to God that he felt enough for her to save her even one last time.

He broke into a hysterical laughter before kneeling down and grasping a chain around her neck that she was oblivious to. With a merciless force, he pulled it and watched as she fell forward face first into a puddle of mud. Elliot landed about 2 feet from him where she laid in a sort of bowing position. A look of hate crossed her face and she clenched her fist, daring to attack him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he stated, knowing her intentions. "I'm much bigger than you and I would rather not kill you…..yet." he said in a low rumbling voice as he raked his talons through her matted locks. A shiver ran down her spine and she jerked away a little causing the male to grasp a handful of hair and hoisted her up. A cry of pain escaped her until she gripped his wrist to support her weight. "watch yourself, Lou-dte kale, there is no one to protect you here. Make the wrong move and….well, you can guess." he said and motioned to some corpses that were displayed hanging on wires from the trees. Elliot cringed and looked away feeling queasy, causing him to once again chuckle in insane amusement. She had killed me before….but it was never like this. She had never skinned them or strung them up to drain as if they were in a meat locker. She never slaughtered them. This was heartless and sick and just unbearable. The sight of these…..bodies (she didn't even know what they were) made her look away in pure sickness and cowardice. This man was a psychopath, the way he laughed and moved and even spoke proved it. Her body trembled at his touch, fear rushing through her body in an electrifying wave.

"Bakub," a voice came from behind and he turned to see who it was before finally dropping the small form away from him. She landed with a dull thud and proceeded to watch the interaction, not even bothering trying to figure out what was being said. Bakub, that was his name. He was supposed to be Halkrath's friend, or so she recalled, but now she knew that he wasn't. This guy was an extremist. He believed in only strength and believed that his race was the most superior, something that she knew made him lost and would ultimately lead to his downfall. Or so that's how it always went in the stories she had read and the movies she had watched, and thus she hoped it would work out the same way.

The two finished talking and Bakub looked back to the girl at his feet. "before you leave, take this bitch to work with the others, make sure they all know their place. Especially her, I don't want them looking to her for encouragement on starting a rebellion." he said and handed the other the end of the chain before turning on his heel to leave. Before he began walking, he stopped with a dark aura surrounding him. Elliot felt a chill creep down her spine when he looked back at her with a dark and feral gaze. "one more thing," he began, looking to the other anonymous male. "I want her branded as a slave. I want everyone to see that she is nothing but scum, living by our permission. I want her to know where she stands in this world." Bakub finished with a deep rumble emanating from deep within him. Her eyes widened at his words and she tensed up knowing that he was going to put her through pain.

Bakub finally left the two alone and elliot continued staring off at nothing with wide eyes. A tug on the chain made her look up for a moment before she boldly acted by pulling in the opposite direction. The male growled and gave another forcefully tug to lead her in his direction. She screamed and cursed a multitude of vile words as she resisted his powerful hold. "FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU ALL!" she cried as she fought to not trip over her own feet. The male said nothing, most likely because he didn't understand or know english. She fought with all her might, tugging and pulling in hopes to get free. Nothing worked and before she knew it she was inside a dark shack, illuminated by only a glowing fire that felt much better than the outside, though she knew that it was about to be agonizing hell in mere moments. Her heart was racing as the male pushed her towards the fire and then forced her to her knees. The rattling chain penetrated her ears like a knife and without any warning her upper half was pulled down so that she nearly had her face buried in the dirt. Her breath shook and she bit her lip at the sound of metal scraping the stone walls of the fire pit. "Please, don't do it. You don't have to do this!" she begged, turning her head to watch the male who held a glowing piece of iron in front of it, inspecting it as if it should be brighter and hotter. He circled her for a moment before brushing her hair off of her right shoulder. Elliot tensed and began chanting a plea as the blazing iron came closer and closer to her skin. At the last few moments she bit her lip and tried to brace herself for the approaching agony.

The sound of a blood curdling scream shook the earth and drowned out all other sounds. Burning flesh filled her nose as her eyes flooded with painful tears of complete agony. She couldn't help but scream more, her mouth opening on its own to release the ear piercing scream. The pain felt as though it lasted forever and she begged god to make it stop. After mere seconds, the iron brand was pulled away with no mercy, skin still cooking on its edges. Elliot tensed up at the pain and cried out before looking back to the demon that had just marked her. He didn't look back, he didn't even show any remorse as he continued to released her chain from a metal loop on the ground and hoisted her back to her feet. Her entire right side felt like it had become paralyzed by pain and she dared not to move her arm when he tugged her chain as if she was a dog on a leash. She followed suit, feeling to weak to resist him. As he lead her on, she walked with her head bowed as she tried not to cry, even though tears were still dripping from her eye lashes.

The walk lasted only mere minutes before he stopped to open a tall door. She didn't look up, only waited for him to continue. Elliot expected him to continue walking but instead he removed a collar from her neck and forced her inside a room where she collapsed onto the ground. A silent scream escaped her and she remained motionless as she looked out side to the light of the sun. Without any words, the male closed the door with a dull thud that made her flinch. Behind her, sounds of whispering alien noises filled her head and she closed her eyes, once again hoping it was a dream. Footsteps on wood became louder as they approached and she flinched with every slow step. The whispering started and stopped repeatedly throughout the conversations but one word made her eyes open with surprise. "another…." a soft female voice came making the person behind it sound as though they had lips like her. Two hands landed on her and she turned her head to see the figure lingering directly next to her. It was another human, younger in appearance around 18 or 19 years.

"who…...who are you?" Elliot asked with a raspy voice, looking at the girl with a questioning gaze. The girl looked away in thought as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"A-Ali…?" she voiced liked a question like she didn't know for sure what her name was. Her thumb wiped the wet trails from Elliot's face before moving to her shoulder. "they…...they hurt you…...like us." her words were broken up as if she wasn't sure how to speak, or maybe she had forgotten her own language. Elliot used her arms to push herself up, a small wine escaping her as she did. Sitting next to the other, Elliot was but a few inches taller putting the girl at the low end of the 5 foot height range.

"ali….." she said the word to test it out before moving on. "do you know where we are?"

The girl hesitated as if processing the words before shaking her head.

"you don't know much english do you?" Elliot asked, causing the girl to hesitate again as if trying to remember something.

"umm...no, I forgot a lot…." she trailed off and searched for more to say. "they don't speak to us in english, they don't use our own language….and I was the only human here until now."

Elliot looked away as if the thought was unbearable. Her arm began aching and she lifted the other to hold her shoulder as if it was supposed to stop the pain. The girls hand found hers and pulled as if to make her follow.

"come," she voiced with a pause, "we don't have much, but some the the people here are gifted in medicine. They can help you're wound." Elliot gave a soft hesitant nod before standing to follow the girl before her. They walked to the back of the massive room where a strange alien creatures was waiting as if this was a routine thing. It didn't speak but it moved quick to take control of Elliot as it began inspecting her. It's strange _hands_ moved over her with keen observation, poking and prodding her scars as if it hadn't seen anything like it before. Or maybe it was their origin that had the creature overwhelmed with curiosity. Elliot didn't move an inch while the alien examined her. She watched in equal curiosity as the other began to prep a paste like substance with a mortar and pestle like device. After a moment the alien motioned for her to turn around before it began applying the pasty substance to her burn. Elliot gasped in shock before biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. The pain was almost equal to that before but she willed herself not to scream, instead she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. Her body shook uncontrollably and her eyes began to fill with tears as she began whimpering with pain.

The alien finished and stepped away to watch the other who fought the urge to cry out. Ali watched as well, knowing that the pain wouldn't go away quickly, but the wound itself would heal faster without getting infected. "you should lay down," the smaller said and pointed to a cot in the corner. Elliot refused at first, taking a few brave steps before collapsing in pain. She let out a silent scream, her body once again tensing up at the paralyzing pain. "please, you need to rest. If you are careless then it won't heal." she stated matter-of-factly. Elliot glanced to the girl, deciding what to do. She wanted to get out, to escape, but even she knew that her current condition wouldn't allow that. An airy sigh escaped her and she nodded to the other in agreement. Ali approached and helped the other to her feet before walking her over to the cot where she laid on her stomach so not to irritate her new wound. Ali brushed the hair from the others face as she admired her strong features. Even though she had never met the other, she was still able to know the other had a past. Elliot closed her eyes, the human touch soothing her into a state of bliss. Before she knew it, she had fell into a deep sleep, finding comfort in the petting of her hair.

The other remained there by her side until morning the next day, keeping watch over her and calming her from her nightmares. Though she was younger, Ali had a strange motherly nature to her, one that could make any one calm during a storm of pain.

 **FINALLYYYYY. AFTER SO LONG I FINALLY GET A NEW CHAPTER UP. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS. I HOPE THIS IS ENOUGH TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU. FOR NOW, PLEASE ENJOY THIS ONE AND DON'T HATE ME LOL. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT. YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!**


	16. Chapter 16

well i stayed up real late typing this one. i only hope you guys enjoy this one lol. you all truely are the best and i am thankful for your support. please forgive any mistakes. towards the end i couldnt decide if i rushed it or if it was fine so i will leave that up to my readers. give me your opinion and if you think something can change then please feel free to share and ill be happy to edit this chapter to further satisfy you guys :) as always, follow favorite and review if you like it. hope you enjoy this one!

 **chapter 16**

The door flew open with a crash and a bellowing roar filled the air, causing Elliot to jolt to life within a single heart beat. Dust trickled down from above making her cough as she looked around, noticing how most of the rooms occupants had drifted towards the walls and out of the way of an obviously furious Yautja. He was the same one from yesterday, the one that branded her, and so she glared at him with hatred all the while her injury feeling hot and achy as she recalled that agonizing experience, yet she told herself she had experienced far worse. She looked down to the girl who had remained with her the entire time she was asleep and throughout the night. The girl looked back to her with a frightened look on her face before saying, "they always do this to wake us up in the morning before sending us to the fields where we work until late in the day." her voice was high, like that of a child, and her words shaky.

"do they not allow you to take a break?" Elliot asked, sensing the dread and reluctance in the girl's tone. It was obvious that she didn't want to go, her expression telling that she had been through too much. Elliot grew curious of how the girl ended up here but figured it best not ask at the moment.

"no," she paused and wiped a tear from her eye. "If we don't work, then we either get tortured or they kill us. If we get sick and don't get better then...they just put us down." Elliot's stomach turned in disgust. She didn't understand how they could treat their slaves so terribly, allowing them to live in harsh conditions and work in the cold. Ali had the look as if she had remembered something awful, making it obvious that she had witnessed the deaths of others. Her expression was one of pain and she gripped her chest at the horrid memories that filled her mind.

Elliot couldn't help but wonder, thus asking a question that made the girl look away in more dread. "have any of you tried to leave?"

The girl hesitated, her face going pale as if the question was taboo. She shook her head, returning to life before opening her mouth to speak, "some have…...but never succeeded. Those who try to leave are killed on the spot. No questions asked." she looked to elliot with pleading eyes, as if begging her not to try. Elliot sighed and looked to the male who was now walking towards them. Elliot shifted under his gaze, her nerves tingling. He was staring directly at her, as if he wanted to do something to her or simply was already planning to do something. Whether or not that was in fact the case, his gaze was one of hate and disgust, nothing new to her, but his eyes looked tainted with evil doings and evil thoughts.

"what is he doing?" Elliot asked in a whisper as he came closer.

"I don't know. They usually wake us up and get us outside as quickly as possible." the other replied with more curiosity than Elliot's. Even she couldn't fathom the males purpose. She had only ever seen him order everyone around, occasionally disciplining them for disobeying him, but this time he looked at Elliot with interest and evil desire.

It was clear that he didn't just want something….he wanted to kill her, by his own hand. His dark demeanor said it all. He wanted to see how the light faded from her eyes as she drew her last breaths while pointlessly fighting for survival. It was clear, the way he looked at her with wolfish and evil smirk, that even here she had a reputation. She hadn't even met or encountered these males before to get a reputation, but it would be no surprise that word of Halkrath's doing would travel far. After all, rumors always find ways to farther places than originally intended. But then again, Bakub ordered him to make sure she KNEW her place, no matter what it took.

The male stopped in front of her, staring at her in contemplation before he reached down and lifted her into the air by her neck. Elliot choked, finding it hard to breath as his fingers pressed harder on her neck. Her heart began to race as her face turned to a shade of blue. The male didn't say anything, only watched her until a growl emanated from a dark corner of the room. The male dropped her and turned his attention to the invisible figure that lurked in the shadows. Elliot coughed, regaining her breath before also looking for the source of the noise. Suddenly, the angry male barked loudly towards the corner, his words sounding like an order. Low and behold, a figure stepped out, not wanting to cause any more problems. It was another yautja, but he was stripped of armor and only wore a loincloth made of animal hide, while everyone else lacked any clothing. Elliot looked at him with surprise, wondering how a yautja ended up as a slave, but then she looked closer and realised he was shorter and lacked muscle. It was clear that he wasn't a typical predator, but rather a weak being that must have brought dishonor to his people, that or maybe he was just a Youngblood who got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. The possibilities were endless, however, Elliot was thankful that he stopped the other. She continued watching as the dominant one growled aggressively at the other, most likely warning him of his actions. Even she cringed at the growls that pierced her own ears.

When the two finished, the dominant one pointed to the exit, ordering everyone to leave with a ferocious growl. Ali was quick to jump to her feet and help the other off the ground. Elliot followed the smaller girl outside into the light of day, avoiding all eye contact with the male who looked back to her with a dark eerie stare. His gaze seemed to burn holes in the back of her head, making a shiver creep down her spine. She didn't look back though, only walked faster toward the distant field.

As they approached, Elliot stopped to look at the sight before her. It was nothing. She had thought maybe it was a field of crops but no. This, this was all rock and stone that they were having to break up, and the question was why. Did they just want to watch them all do a pointless task? Or were they letting them torture themselves until they finally broke? Elliot didn't have time to determine the answer when the male gave another bellowing roar. She nearly jumped out of her skin, not realizing that he had actually followed them close behind. It was clear that he was there to supervise, in fact there were others watching. Perhaps this was why no one had succeeded, because they were constantly being watched. Elliot looked back at the male for a second before pressing forward into the field where her feet quickly became the victims to the sharp rocks that caused her to wince in pain with every step.

Ali guided the other to two pick axes that laid carelessly on the ground. Taking both, she handed one to Elliot and motioned to a bolder just to their right. Elliot eyed it skeptically, thinking that the tools wouldn't be enough. "we have to break it down before we can leave." Ali voiced, flipping the tool in hand to ready it.

Elliot sighed, looking at her own tool before opening her mouth to speak. "we won't get this done in time. That boulder is too damn big…" she said as she looked back to the other.

"we have to. Otherwise we get punished." she said with a pleading tone. Then there was silence as Ali watched the other eye the stone with dread. Her eyes wandered over her body, curious of the many wounds that she had endured. "...I never got your name…" she said quietly causing the other to look back with interest. "what's your name?"

"Elliot. Back home, friends would call me Elly." she replied with chuckle. She never liked the nickname, but somehow it stuck with her and made her smile. She looked back to the rock and hesitated a moment as she considered what she was going to do.

A sigh escaped Elliot before she looked up begging for this rock to be weak. After a moment, Elliot raised her pickaxe and then let it fall with deadly impact. The girls took turns, hitting one after the other while watching tiny shards jump from the surface. As they worked with burning muscles and shallow breaths, Elliot glanced at the others who, of course, were breaking down their own boulders. The work tiring, and it made Elliot feel weak. She remembered when she had to help her brothers and sisters lift massive ammo loads. Back then she had more help and it seemed weightless, though she was still supporting a heavy weight. She had more muscle back then, able to lift quite a bit and she even scored outstandings on all her fitness test. Back then, she felt like she worth more and she felt powerful. It was as if she could do anything, as long as she had her friends there to support her….but then one day they all left her behind. She was dead to them, and she should be dead, until the big guy saved her.

"hey…..HEY." Ali called out, making elliot jolt and look around like she was lost. Her eyes found the rock and she realized that she had stopped while she was in deep thought. She shook her head and raised the pickaxe one more time, this time bringing it down with more force than before. The metal made a loud clang as a large shard broke off, perfectly shaped to make a blade. She eyed it with keen interest before kicking to a safe place for later. "are you ok?" Ali questioned, noticing the other peculiar action.

Elliot looked to her and nodded. "yeah, I'm fine." she said and continued working, applying more effort to break of more chunks. Ali watched her for a moment, trying to determine the others intentions. When she couldn't, she simply accepted the others statement and got back to work.

The hours ticked by into the late in the afternoon. Both girls had nearly broken the boulder in half until they reached it core where it became strongest. The picks were bent out of shape, making it all the more harder to use them. Elliot wanted to give up, but she knew that if she did then it would be her fault if the other had been tortured for not completing the task. And so she bashed the rock until her body was numb from the pain. Her hands had developed massive blisters and she began wheezing from loss of breath and fatigue. But she pushed on, periodically encouraging the other to press on. Ali was on another story, her eyes droopy and she could hardly keep her balance. She was never trained for this kind of work. She had never properly worked out to build muscle and it was clear she didn't get to eat much at all. Elliot felt bad, but she had to get the girl to push past her limits in order to not get hurt. "come on. You can do it. If you can't do any more, do two more. Keep telling yourself that." Elliot voiced behind shaking breaths when the core started to crack.

"if...I can't do anymore…...do… two more." Ali retreated in a whisper, trying harder to push through her pain. Glancing over Elliot saw the girl holding the tool over her head, her shaking arms making it shake wobble around in the air. The pickaxe fell with the help of gravity but with her eyes closed, Ali completely missed her target. Taking her turn, Elliot raised hers and used her own strength to pierce the rock, breaking it in half. Afterwards, she began to feel the aches throughout her body thus sinking to the ground next to the other.

"we did it." Elliot said. The girl gave a soft nod before allowing her head to fall onto Elliot's shoulder. Elliot gave an amused chuckle but silently admired the girl's own determination to pull through. Her hand traveled to Ali's head, gently stroking the girl's golden locks. The two remained there for a while until a furious roar filled the air. Elliot flinched, looking towards the source to a male prowling towards her. She shook the girl's shoulder before helping her stand to face the male. He was now in front of them, hands on his hips with twitching mandibles. Elliot held his gaze with a blazing boldness, standing her ground with her hands at her sides and clenched in fists. The male gave a low growl and pointed to the rock. "we did what you wanted. We broke the damn thing." Elliot said angrily, motioning to the rock herself. The male chuckled as if there was joke that Elliot had not understood. He pointed to the rock again and let out a louder growl, as if Elliot should understand. "we. Finished. What more do you want. She can't continue for today. She NEEDS to rest!" she barked without any thought of what he could or would do to her. The male paused for a moment, looking at Ali in observation. She was bruised all over, and barely standing. The male chuffed, as if giving in to Elliot's bold words, before grasping the others wrist and throwing her to the ground. A look of shock filled her face as she watched the male eject his wrist blade and place it over Ali's heart. Elliot didn't bother thinking of what would happen to herself, instead she quickly grabbed one of the stone shards and charged the male, stopping him in the back, make sure to several his spine. He dropped down like a sack of potatoes, his eyes wide with shock. Elliot didn't bother to withdraw the blade, rather she just watched him with equal shock on her face. His blood tainted her hands and she couldn't fathom that she had actually taken one down. Her attention quickly turned to Ali and she ran over to the girl and pulled her to her feet. "you ok?" she asked and relieved a small nod.

"you killed him…." Ali voiced, her hand over her mouth and her expression was a haunted one.

Bellowing roars echoed in the air and elliot turned to the sources. Seven other males were running to their brothers aid, and in less than a minute Elliot was ripped away from the other girl and put into a handcuff like device."Ali!" she called out, watching the males apprehend her as well. A look of fright painted her face as she began crying and pleading for the males to release her. "let her go you fuckers!" Elliot cried out as they began walking in separate directions. She squirmed against him and cursed him as he lead her to a larger house in the distance. He opened the door and shoved her inside, watching as she stumbled forward before turning to face him. "I swear to god, if you hurt her I will fucking murder you!" Elliot barked and watched him do nothing but come to attention. Looking behind her she met Bakub's amused gaze.

"you severely injured one of my men. Not even a week here and you are already asking to be killed." he said and waved his hand for the other to leave.

"fuck you." she said with a cold and deadly stare.

Bakub chuckled, covering his mouth as if to hold back his amusement. Humans were typically a cowardly species, but the fact that one would boldly rebel against him and threaten him left him in uncontrolled amusement. To make it more interesting, it was a female. How could such a renowned warrior such as Halkrath fall so low to recognize a human as a suitable mate? He would never understand, but the fact that the male did only embarrassed Bakub and left him pondering the others true strength as a warrior.

The laughing stopped and Bakub returned his gaze to the furious eyes of the petit human before him. Her gaze was still the same, clearly finding the situation more serious than the male. "You are going to cause many problems if i allow you to remain in this rebellious state." He noted as he stroked his chin in contemplation.

"He is coming for me, i know it. And when he gets here he will kill you and everyone else here." Elliot responded hopefully behind clenched teeth, her eyes narrow with anger.

"Oh, i am fully aware that he is coming," he paused as he began laughing at a missing joke. "But kill me? Your hope amuses me, human. Halkrath is only one warrior, but _we_ are hundreds. Even if he manages to kill me, or any others, he will still meet his end. Dont forget that all of us here are not weak."

Elliot remained quiet as she pondered his statement. She wanted to believe it was a bluff, that his dark expression was just a poker face….but she also didn't want to risk her savior's life. After all, she was still in his debt. Elliot fell to her knees, her gaze cast down to the floor. "What do you want…..what do you have against him that involves me?" She questioned as if she forgot what he said when she first arrived.

"What do i want?" Bakub voiced in curiosity before hesitating to think. "I want to see Halkrath burn. I want to see him fall to his knees in submission, giving up his lifelong journey the 'honorable and noble' warrior he is. I want him to realize that he isn't what he thinks he is and that he doesn't deserve his place in the clan." He said as he began circling her like prey. "And as for you? Well, let's just say you are my leverage. You will make him do what i want. After all…..you're his mate." A sly smirk formed across his mandibles and he kneeled down to her level. "Now...it's about time you learn your place here." He voiced and she looked up to him. Before she knew what was coming, his massive fist met her cheek and she fell to the floor with a pain filled grunt. She looked back to him behind watering eyes and watched as he returned to her with a chain in hand. She didn't have time to move when he suddenly grasped her arm and placed a collar around her neck again. Bakub then pulled the chain, dragging her further into his dwelling toward an office like room. He sat in a chair, pulled her in front of him while maintaining a tight grip behind her neck, and then a monitor turned on with a low hum.

"You are sick. Halkrath will kill you." She said but quickly regretted her words when his talon pierced the skin on her burn, sending her into a fit of silent screams and gasps.

He chuckled as he withdrew his talon from her wound. " keep your mouth shut, human. You do not speak unless given permission. When i'm done with Halkrath, then perhaps i'll let you continue living as my slave."

"I do not, or will not, belong to you. I'd rather die than live as your slave, you sick fuck." Elliot articulated with a scornful voice. Once again her words were not accepted as the male pulled her hair back with an iron grip. She winced and dropped to her knees to relieve the pain.

"As i said before, you will not speak unless given permission." He stated as he grasped her left wrist and applied enough pressure to snap the fragile bones. An ear piercing scream escaped her and she bit her lip, struggling to hold back another cry of pain.

"Now, let's find out how much he cares for you." He said and began typing a series of characters into a keypad. Elliot watched the screen turn to static while a beeping tone played in a series of threes. The moment was a drawn out one, as if the person on the other end wasn't available. But then the screen went black for a second before a face appeared. Elliot couldn't believe her eyes. He was so close yet so far all at the same time, it was as if she could reach out and touch him….but then she remembered that he was only an image on a screen.

Halkrath awoke from a deep slumber to the sound of loud beeping coming from his control room. For a moment he assumed it to be the elder, only his gut told him differently. Jumping from his bed, he marched purposefully in the direction of the control room. The door opened with a hiss and he proceeded to sit in the swivel chair before answering the transmission with the press of a button. He didn't expect the image that appeared and his eyes went from wide with shock to narrow with anger. It was bakub, and in front of him was Elliot, chained like a dog with a black and blue cheek and eye. A low growl escaped him before he opened his mouth to speak. "Bakub, what have you done to her?" He hissed with a feral growl.

Bakub chuckled, stroking Elliots head gently as if she were a cat. "Relax, she is fine…..for now. But if you wish to see her again, then you will do as i say and come to the location displayed at the bottom of your monitor." Halkrath glanced to the bottom of his screen to see a series of numbers, coordinates.

"What do you want?" Halkrath asked, watching as the other looked to elliot and smirked.

"We will discuss that when you get here. That being said, i suggest you hurry. Do you have anything you want to say, little human?"

"Halkrath, he wants to kill yo-" Elliot spoke quickly, trying to get the truth out before the male pulled her hair back in order to quiet her. Halkrath growled at the sight of the other harming his mate.

"If you hurt her i swear i will tear your skull from your flesh." Halkrath replied, his entire body tense with rage.

Bakub began to laugh before turning his attention back to the male. "We will see. For now, you better hurry." He said and then hung up before the other could reply.

Halkrath let out a resounding roar before typing the new coordinates into his navigation system and putting the ship in auto pilot. Without any problems, he could arrive in as little as two days. The sight of Elliot was burned into his mind. She had a black eye and cheek, and her hair was matted with dirt and grime. Paya only knew what she had gone through, but Halkrath knew that worse was to come if he didn't find her quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

**OK SO IT'S BEEN A WHILE. KINDA SAD LATELY. FOUND OUT THAT ONE OF MY FAVORITE FANFICTION AUTHORS HAS PASSED AWAY, MY DEEPEST CONDOLENCES TO THE FAMILY. IF ANY ONE IS FAMILIAR WITH** _ **mrs. TAYLA**_ **THEN YOU PROBABLY SAW THE UPDATE FROM HER DAUGHTER. IT REALLY IS A SAD TIME IN THE WORLD OF FANFICTION WHEN GREAT AUTHORS PASS AND LEAVE BEHIND GREAT AND UNFINISHED STORIES. IF NONE OF YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH HER, THEN I URGE YOU TO GO READ THE FAN FICTION "FOUR CORNERS" IT'S REALLY A GREAT READ AND ONE OF MY FAVORITES.**

 **AGAIN I HOPE THIS PORTION OF THE STORY DOESN'T SEEM TO RUSHED. I WOULD LIKE TAKE A MOMENT AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **AS USUAL I DON'T OWN PREDATOR, ONLY MY OC.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK :) also let me know if there's any mistakes please! There is always something I miss when I'm reviewing my work.**

 **Chapter 17**

Bakub pulled the chain upwards, nearly hanging Elliot with her only support being the tips of her toes. He stared at her with hate filled eyes, trying to find a good enough reason to just kill her now, but he needed her if he intended to deeply hurt Halkrath . Her elegant blue eyes gazed back with fiery determination and bravery. She would die before she showed weakness to him. From the time she was a teenager, she had never really outgrew her rebellious personality. Elliot had always followed a her own code, death before dishonor. She had often told herself that she would die before allowing herself to fall so low that she was mere scum on the bottom of one's shoe. Even now, she vowed never to let herself be seen as but a mere insect living by the permission of these….things. instead, she would resist them at all costs.

"I will never be considered a possession. You will never own me!" She barked at the male, earning a hysterical laugh. She didn't care how big he was, if need be she would let herself die if it meant taking this bastard to hell with her. If anyone one had any rightful ownership of her it was Halkrath, though she would never really admit it. He was the one that saved her and she was ass deep in debt to him. Elliot's eyes didn't move from his. It was an all out stare down, one in which her aversion would prove her defeat.

Bakub stood from his chair, dropped her to the floor, and began dragging her outside. It was clear that she wasn't going to give in to him, even he was capable of recognizing her intense stubbornness. Perhaps that's what Halkrath saw in her, a challenge. Like a wild animal that couldn't be completely tame, though Bakub was determined to prove that she couldn't resist forever. She didn't have time to walk herself, his strides being far too wide for her to keep up with, instead she found herself groaning in pain as her legs were cut by the sharpness of the stones that protruded from the dirt. "You humans never really learn to respect those that are greater than you. You are either cowards or far too rebellious for your own good. It's time you learn where you sit on the scale of superiority." He growled as he approached a lone post that had a loop for a chain and two shackles on each side. Elliot struggled to pull away, knowing that he intended to chain her to a stump. Her efforts failed however and she found herself leaning over the splintering stump, wrists immobilized by the iron like cuffs and face pressed against the top surface of the wood. Her body squirmed frantically, a sight that had the male amused and gaining an audience. Many of the vile men and some women gathered around in curiosity and amusement at the sight in the middle of the small village. Bakub held a long whip with multiple razors at the end. The whip itself looked deadly, as if she could be cut in two with a single slash. Biting her lip and hiding her face in the crook of her arm, she patiently anticipated her punishment as his clawed fingers drew long lines down her back, as if planning where to hit.

The wait was agonizing, her skin tingling at the sensation of his touch. He then said something, not in English and certainly not in the language that Halkrath had used. It was different, sounding more dark like the devil himself. Elliot recalled seeing videos on the Internet of people having been possessed, speaking in latin…..backwards. She was skeptical about it back then, but now she wasn't after hearing Bakub speak this dark unknown language. Maybe, even here, these people could be possessed? She wanted to believe that maybe there could be a spiritual explanation as to why a man with so much "honor" could be so bad. But then again she knew that just like there was good people, there were also bad…...and it was the bad ones that she wanted to fight in order to protect the good people. The same still applied on this planet, some odd lightyear from earth….or however far.

The audience then began to cheer, as if this was something they had not seen in ages. Elliot refused to look at them, instead she pictured a relaxing place in her head, a beach of all sorts. She knew the only way to get through this pain was to take herself to someplace peaceful, her only issue would be to maintain that deep concentration. The anticipation was nearly killing her and she couldn't wait any longer. "OH JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY! DO IT YOU INSIGNIFICANT FUCKER!" Elliot screamed furiously, reminding herself that she had been through worse. Bakub chuckled behind her as he approached and moved the hair away from her left ear. The cold outdoor breeze made her shudder as it kissed the sensitive skin of her face, and her teeth sunk deep into her bottom lip as a last resort to numb the coming pain.

His deep rumbling voice sent another chill down her spine. "I'll make a deal with you. Should you be able to stand and walk five feet after this, then I won't kill that other human. How does that sound?" he asked, petting her head teasingly. Elliot remained quiet with her eyes sealed shut as she braced herself for what would come next. He wasn't stupid, no, in fact he knew that Elliot would become attached to the other.

Being the second human on this planet, Elliot felt inclined to find a way to protect the other. Before she had no reason to fight, but upon meeting a young and innocent soul such as Ali, she found a new light in her life. Her mind was made up. She would protect this girl and help her escape with or without the help of Halkrath.

Bakub raised the whip in the air, pausing for a moment to gaze upon the canvas that was her back. Then, without warning, a blood curdling scream filled the air as the whip made a thunderous Crack on her back. Blood pooled from the the fresh new wound on her back and she fought every urge not to cry. She vowed not to show weakness. Bakub hesitated, searching for the missing reaction that he wanted, a plea to stop. But she didn't do anything, only tensed her muscles at the sensation of blood trickling down her spine. "AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN I DARE YOU, YOU CUNT!" Elliot screamed, looking back to meet his evil eyes that showed no remorse. She then watched as he raised the whip into the air again, drops of blood glistening on the razors edges. The Crack of the whip filled the air again, only this time it was louder as it cut deeper into her flesh. She screamed again, clenching her fist and fighting back the dagger like tears.

"How much more can you take? I wonder. Would you die to save that girl? You nearly killed one of my men for her." Bakub inquired as he raised his hand in the air again. Elliot refused to speak as she remained motionless, awaiting the next blow. Bakub chuckled, enlightening her as he carved into her back more until her legs finally gave out and she collapsed onto her knees. "done already!? What happen to fighting the pain? Or have you simply remembered that you are in fact a weak human." He articulated with a low rumbling growl. She didn't answer, only willed herself to stand, oblivious to his mocking gaze.

"is that really all you have? I've been through worse. Nothing you do can come close in comparison." Elliot uttered, glancing back to him with bloodshot eyes and the smallest of tears fighting to leave her eyes.

"oh?" he paused with a raised eyebrow. "even after I carve into your flesh down to the nerves, you still act so brave. I'm curious, what keeps you going? You have nothing left….not here." He trailed off as he began to circle her in observation. Her fists were clenched, knuckles nearly as white as snow, and her body was trembling in its prolonged fight. Bakub had to admit, for a human female she had an INHUMAN willpower, yet he could still see that she was struggling. That is what annoyed him about the human race. They acted so strong even though they were so weak. He had witnessed many of them trying to stand up to one of his kind and though they lasted at least a minute, they died in the end. It was his kind that was meant to be the most superior…...not the humans. The humans enjoyed playing God, something that utterly disgusted him, and in doing so they believed they were the most superior. Bakub on the other hand knew otherwise. It was his people, the Yautja, who were destined to be superior. However, certain people were steering the clan towards an Era of weakness with their chosen "mates".

"what do you know? You don't know shit about me! Do what you want to me, just know that when Halkrath gets here…..you are dead" Elliot spat, her voice gone dark and ominous.

A crude smirk graced his mandibles and his eyes narrowed with dark intent. It was time to show her that she wasn't at all as strong as she thought she was. He raised the whip into the air, watching as she looked away from him. The razors slashed her flesh again, and again…...and again. Her screams were enough to impair one's hearing, the gruesome sound echoing loud throughout the trees until they suddenly stopped.

She was still alive, her shoulders still rising and falling with every slow breath she took. Bakub stopped, gazing at her and admiring how the blood pooled in the dirt below her. He was convinced that she was going to give up, until her faint whispers filled the air. At first, he wasn't sure what she was saying but then as she continued to repeat it, he found himself growing enraged. "...you will die…." was her bold words of choice. Bakub's mandibles flared in anger as he turned to one of his guards.

"bring the other! I am tired of seeing this pathetic piece of shit acting so strong." Bakub growled, watching as the other nodded in response.

Almost as soon as he left, he also returned, holding a chain that was attached to a pair of shackles that imprisoned a whimpering young Ali. Elliot glanced to the girl, meeting her horrified gaze. It was clear that she wasn't scared of the men, not entirely, but rather it was the sight of Elliot's mutilated flesh that disturbed her. She tried to approach, but was quickly pulled away before being pushed to the ground in front of Elliot. "don't you dare hurt her. DON'T YOU DARE!" Elliot cried, watching as Bakub pulled a small vial from his belt. It's contents were a mystery, but based off its dark color, she was aware of its harmful nature.

Bakub said nothing as he approached Ali and tilted her head back, forcing her mouth open as he did. She looked in horror as he uncapped the vial and began tilting it into her mouth. Ali fought back, shaking her head and squirming frantically but she soon found it was no use. The liquid entered her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut at the foul taste. When he finished, Bakub covered her mouth to force her to swallow, and when she did she suddenly fell to the ground crying out in pain.

Elliot's eyes widened in horror. "what did you do!? Ali!" she cried out, tugging at her restraints in hopes to free herself.

"you seem so adamant to defend that girl, so I wonder what you would do to save her?" he said, kneeling down to the girl and watching her thrash about. "you're wondering what I gave her. It's a poison, one that will kill her both painfully and slowly. First she will feel pain, but later she will become paralyzed before suffocating." Bakub glanced back to Elliot, her eyes never leaving Ali. "I have the antidote right here. If you want to save her, then just give up your fight."

Elliot thought a moment. Surely there was more to it than that, but she couldn't just stand by and watch this girl die. "...ok….you win. Do what you want with me, but leave her out of this." Elliot said, looking away in defeat.

"good girl." He replied, keeping to his word and injecting needle into the smaller females chest. Ali, stopping thrashing after a moment and drew in a deep breath before running to Elliot and throwing her arms around her. "remove her. Take her away, but don't put her with the others." Bakub stated, motioning to Ali with his talon. The male from before complied and pulled her away while Bakub released Elliot and lead her back inside his personal dwelling. She was barely able to walk, nearly tripping over her own feet as she tried painfully to keep up. Inside she fell to the ground where she struggled to get back to her feet. Bakub chuckled, kneeling to her level where he lifted her head so that she was looking at him. "now, unless you want to see her die, then you will obey me. You will do exactly as I say, no matter what."

Bakub continued to stare at her, waiting for her agreement. "...what do you want…." she voiced after a moment of silence. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to here, but it was good enough.

"you will find out, but for now we wait." Bakub softly voiced, releasing her and marching toward his throne. He didn't bother dragging her anymore, knowing that at this point she wasn't at all a threat.

Before the transmission ended, Halkrath a was swift in his efforts to input the coordinates provided. To his utter astonishment, he was actually close to the planet where Bakub resided. His muscles were tense and his stomach had rose in his chest in his anticipation. His mate was in danger and it he was determined to get to her at any cost.

With his engines set to high speed and the controls set to auto pilot, he rose from his seat and left the control room. Even at top speed it would take him at least a day to reach her. Halkrath uttered curses under his breath as he roamed the halls aimlessly. He found himself in his room, pacing towards a desk where he had placed her belongings from before.

After he had put her inside the isolation chamber, he returned to search through her clothes. He was curious. In her pockets he found an M16 magazine, a small bible, a card with her image on it, small papers with a man's face on them, a bag of rolled papers (something he found rather peculiar), a small journal, and in the breast pocket was a single bullet to an M9 pistol. His findings left him curious, mostly about the single bullet. He wondered why she saved that bullet, why it was so special. Upon closer observation, he found a small cross etched into the side of the bullet, something that left him even more lost. Then it hit him. He had seen some humans commit suicide after being captured or finding themselves in a situation where death was imminent. Why she didn't just end her suffering back then, he wasn't exactly sure, but then again most humans he found were terrified of death. Perhaps she was too.

Picking up the small bible, he opened it and flipped through the pages, surprising himself by the highlighted passages. He began reading one, but snorted in distaste. The words were ridiculous to him, as was religion in general. He didn't believe in Paya, something that his tutors often scolded him for. Even his father would remind him that his mother wanted him to follow Paya. But he never did. Halkrath only believed that strength and bravery were all he needed in life.

He moved to her ID, her image making his muscles tense up. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a serious expression on her face, her eyes showing her determination and strength. Again he cursed, furious that time was against him. She was all around him, and at the same time she wasn't. Halkrath couldn't keep his thoughts off of her. He had to find her, and he was going to kill Bakub for being the traitor that he was.

Dropping the items he left towards his armory. It was time he prepared to end the life of his former friend.

 **Follow favorite and review! I really enjoy hearing your thoughts. I hope to make longer chapters soon, but with work going on, I just try to give you guys something lol. See you in the next one!**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK, SO I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING THIS CHAPTER DOWN AFTER THE UPDATE, BUT AFTER SOME WONDERFUL ADVICE FROM BLACKBLACKANGEL, I FOUND THAT WHAT I HAD WAS NOT WHAT I WANTED. THAT BEING SAID I WENT BACK THROUGH AND REWROTE MOST OF IT. IF YOU ALREADY READ THE ORIGINAL THEN YOU WILL NOTICE THE BIG CHANGES. THAT BEING SAID I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME FOR MAKING YOU READ IT AGAIN LOL. MY ONLY GOAL IS TO MAKE THIS PERFECT, SOMETHING YOU WOULD LOVE TO READ AGAIN AND AGAIN. JUST SO YOU KNOW, I ASK FOR YOUR THOUGHTS FOR A REASON. I REALLY DO TAKE IT TO HEART WHEN YOU GIVE ADVICE OR OPINIONS. IT ONLY HELPS ME MAKE IT BETTER. AFTER ALL I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS MANY CHAPTERS IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH TO YOU ALL AND ESPECIALLY TO BLACKBLACKANGEL :) IT MEANS SO SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **LET ME KNOW IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES!**

Chapter 18

Night had fallen quickly, the sky turning to a serene black which was speckled with white stars that shimmered in the distance. The air had grown more crisp, the snow turning thick until it turned to ice. It was silent outside, not even a cricket playing it's music for mother nature, a gesture that made the aura of the night just seem….haunting? The only sound that echoed in the air was the hypnotizing cracks of fires, the smell of burning flesh also filling the air as carcasses roasted over the open flames. The house itself was an eerie silent, other than the frame settling with randomly placed creaks and squeals. It was as if the house itself was talking.

Elliot remained laying on the hard wooden floor, splinters nicking her skin. He had left her where she was, fully aware that she wouldn't dare try anything. After all, she was in too much pain to move. Her body shivered with every cold breeze that hit her, making her breath hitch as she tensed her muscles in an attempt to stay warm. Though her subconscious mind screamed at her to get some sleep, she found none ,rather, she stayed awake softly whimpering in pain when she broke her wounds open again and again. Elliot was without a doubt frightened for Halkrath. She had no idea what Bakub was planning, something that made her stomach twist and turn in anxiety. Though she knew she most likely wouldn't pull it off, she laid there thinking of what she could do to help him. Sure Halkrath was strong, but Bakub was one whose actions you couldn't predict, something that made him all the more dangerous. The longer she laid there thinking, the more worried she grew. Absolutely nothing came to her mind. With clenched fists, she closed her eyes and found herself praying, something she hadn't done in while. "Lord, forgive me for not praying to you sooner, forgive me for hating you for the situation I found myself in… I don't know what to do, but if you truly have a plan then I ask that you help me protect those who need protecting, and that you give me strength to help those whom I thought were my enemy. I understand I haven't been the most faithful, and that I have fucked up more than once, but if you truly are forgiving, then I ask that you don't send me to hell yet, not before I repay my debt to the one who saved my life. Give me strength dear lord, in the name of Jesus Christ, amen." She whispered behind shaking breaths and painful tears. She was doubtful that her prayer would be heard, but the feeling of speaking to God made her feel slightly more hopeful. Fuck, what do I do….' she silently thought to herself as she chewed her lip. She told herself that she could attack Bakub when his guard was down, but she also knew that it would be risky. Perhaps she could sneak up on him when he least expected it? No, even still he would notice her with his keen senses. Elliot dug her nails into the wood, clawing into it in distress. 'what do I do…..what do I do…'

The hours seemed to pass more quickly until the light of rising sun penetrated the cold glass of the windows, eventually kissing her with its vague warmth. With her ear pressed to the wood floor, she could hear the slightest movement throughout the house. Bakub was just getting up, that much she could tell by the dull yet heavy thumps on the wooden floor. The steps grew louder as they approached. Thump, thump, THUMP. Each interval sent an electrifying shock through her body. She knew that he was coming out to check on her, to mock her with his amused smirks. Elliot was fully aware that he felt pride in what he did to her. No, scratch that. Bakub felt pride in inflicting harm on the weak, or those he thought were weak.

Bakub entered the room, sat in his throne, and gazed upon her. She hadn't looked at him, she hadn't even moved a muscle, however he knew she was wide awake. Her body slowly moving with every breath she took made it clear that she conscious. "Elliot," he purred her name but emphasized it with an ending click. Still, she didn't look at him. "come here." He beckoned her with his hand, a smirk forming on his face when she didn't move. She was trying to resist. "come here, little girl, or I will slit the others throat." He then groaned with a more stern tone. Elliot hesitated, clenching her teeth in defeat before willing herself to stand. Silently Bakub beckoned her, watching as she slowly limped towards him, soft painful moans escaping her with every step. She stopped in front of him, keeping her gaze to the floor and refusing to look into the dark abyss of his eyes. Bakub gazed at her fragile skinny form. Elliot hadn't eaten in awhile, something that caused her to grow more skinny until her ribs where showing below her breasts. He sighed, he would rather not let her starve to death….not yet at least. "H'dlak!" he called out and waited until a servant appeared before speaking more in his native tongue. When he stopped, the servant left before returning shortly with a platter of fresh meat and fruit. "You are going to die if you continue starving yourself. Eat." Bakub said softly with a beckoning tone as if trying to make himself look like the good guy.

"...I don't want it….."

"bullshit. I can hear your stomach growling. Now eat." He replied.

"...I will not accept any special treatment from the enemy….." She voiced, recalling one of her old military codes.

Bakub laughed, "are you really trying to play soldier girl? That part of you doesn't exist anymore. Not here at least. Out of the kindness of my heart, I am allowing you to eat a nutritious meal, unlike that mess they fed you on that ship. It's not poisoned…..I promise."

Elliot hesitated, chewing her lip as she fought with her subconscious mind that told her to eat. She was starving, her body made that apparent with the growing fatigue. Even her muscles felt more weak. If she didn't eat, then she would be useless and most likely die before she couldn't save Ali from this treacherous reality. Eventually, she gave in and took the plate of food before dropping to the floor and shoveling food into her mouth.

Bakub purred, reaching out to touch her skin lightly. She shivered under his touch but didn't stop eating until the plate was empty. "good girl. If you continue to behave then I won't hurt you. When this is all over, I may even allow you to continue serving me in the warmth of my home."

"I would rather stay outside chained to that stump." She said with venomous words, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

He laughed, grabbing the chain that still dangled from her neck and pulled her toward him. "still so bold. I'm offering you to serve me under my own roof, I'm offering you a place to live, and you refuse? You humans make no sense. Halkrath will be here soon, and when he is, he will die." He voiced with no remorse in his tone. "what will you do after that? Where will you go?"

"How can you be so sure? He is stronger than what you think, he won't go down so easily. Even you know that." Elliot replied.

"we will see about that."

Halkrath had dressed out in his armor and armed himself with many deadly weapons. His armor was shined and polished ceremoniously in preparation for his coming battle, his tresses adorned with gold bands to signify his status. Even his blades were sharpened like razors, ready to cut into the flesh of his former friend.

He sat in the control room, watching as the planet came closer until the ship rumbled as it entered the atmosphere faster than what he intended. He had arrived on a cold desolate world that was inhabited by outcasts. Flaring his mandibles he let out a thunderous roar. He was ready for what came next. As his ship touched the ground, he wasted no time in exiting, hurrying towards the village that sat in the distance, rising smoke guiding him to his destination.

As he entered the village perimeter, he received many stares and growls from its residents. He drew his weapon, challenging anyone to attack him. None of them did, instead they backed off with their heads bowed in submission, allowing him to enter. They weren't entirely stupid, that much he could tell. "if you all wish to see tomorrow, then I Suggest you be wise and don't try interfering." He growled, his gaze on the people being a cold merciless one. Halkrath kept his weapon drawn as he made his way towards the largest house that the coordinates lead to. He knew for sure that Bakub would be there…..waiting. As he approached the dwelling, he encountered two males with their own weapons drawn. He growled at them, flaring his mandibles as he invited them to try their luck on him. They did, and with only four moves, Halkrath had both men on the ground with knives in their hearts. It seemed luck was not on their side, but then again they were obviously younger and inexperienced. Already it seemed too easy, something that made him feel slightly disturbed. Halkrath braced himself for what was to come, knowing that Bakub wouldn't put up as easy of a fight.

He opened the door, pausing before taking a careful step inside. In the center of the room was a throne, and in it was his old friend, an evil smirk on his face as if his mysterious plot was going as planned.

"HALKRATH!" Elliot exclaimed with wide eyes, as if he was something that shouldn't exist. It was as if he was but a figment of her imagination. She jumped to her feet and began running, only fall back and hit her head on the floor as the the collar around her neck stopped her in an instant. Bakub pulled her back towards him, laughing at her embarrassing act of excitement.

Halkrath's eyes fell to her and he growled at the state she was in. She was far more smaller than he remembered and she had cuts and bruises littering her body. "what have you done to her?" He seethed towards the other male who looked back to him with a smirk.

"relax, dear friend-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND. NOT ANYMORE." Halkrath roared gripping his weapon tighter and cutting the other off before he could say anything more.

Bakub cringed at the violence in his tone before replying. "as I was saying, she is fine. I just fed her. But she isn't the topic of our situation. Halkrath, there is something you have stolen from me, and I want it back."

"I have stolen nothing from you." Halkrath replied his eyes narrow with hate.

"that is where you are wrong. Your status in the clan doesn't belong to you. It is my birthright. Like my grandfather before, I should be the heir to the throne as clan leader. It should be my family that guides the clan to greatness. Not you or that old man."

" Your family had its turn ruling over us, until they became corrupt trying to wage pointless wars. If they hadn't tried to exterminate an entire race, then maybe you would be on the throne. But now I can see that like your father, you too are corrupt with dishonor." Halkrath replied, taking a step forward.

"no, my family only wanted us to be strong and perfect. Not weak cross breeds like yourself." Halkrath growled at the insult, gripping his blade tighter. "what? Did I offend you? Do you not enjoy being recognized by what you are? It's a shame, you following in your father's footsteps, taking a human as your mate."

" you don't know shit about me. She has nothing to do with this, now let her go."

"you know," Bakub began, "I always hated you deep down. You always thought you were better, having the elders wrapped around your finger. It made me sick. Your entire family made me sick. I could never understand why someone so strong would take someone so weak to be their mate." he voiced, looking to elliot and stroking her head gently like a cat. Elliot pulled away, feeling violated by his touch. Pulling her closer, he continued his petting motion as he turned his gaze back to Halkrath.

Halkrath growled at him, "she is not weak! Otherwise I would never have taken her to be my mate."

"she is a human! Their kind is far inferior to us. You could do so much better Halkrath. You could be greater than this. But you choose the opposite by accepting this….human as your mate." Bakub retorted. " her weakness will only rub off on you."

"leave her out of this!" Halkrath roared.

Elliot remained silent as she listened to the argument. Her cheeks flushed red as she listened to him defend her. Did he really feel that way? The thought made her feel a sense of pride overwhelm her as she watched him in admiration. He wasn't backing down without a fight.

"You are so pathetic, Halkrath, I can't wait to kill you." Bakub said with the Devil's grin on his face. Halkrath said nothing as he charged Bakub, aiming to strike first and last all at once. In return, Bakub pulled a dagger from his belt and pressed it to Elliots neck, holding her hostage with an iron grip. "STOP!" he roared, watching as Halkrath froze in place. "Good, now, drop your weapons or i'll kill her right here."

Halkrath hesitated, looking to Elliot who was trembling in the others grasp. She could easily die there and it could be his fault if he didn't surrender where he was. He was trapped, finding no other solution but surrender. "Fuck you…." he groaned as he dropped his weapons and held up his hands in defeat. Looking to her once more, he watched her face change as if telling him that he shouldn't have. Maybe she was right. Bakub needed to be put down, but not at the cost of his mates life. If she were to die then he would never be able to forgive himself. "Now let her go."

"Not yet. Strip him of his armour and any other weapons he may be hiding!" Bakub stated, watching as two guards came forth and removed Halkraths armour, leaving him in nothing but his fishnet and loin cloth. Bakub wasn't stupid, he had hunted with the other many times to realise that Halkrath kept a few small blades hidden on his person at all times. But then again he never blamed the other for being overly cautious. Halkratg now had no offense or defense, nothing to fight with and nothing to protect his body. At this point he was a walking deadman should he be attacked by multiple enemies at once. Elliot felt herself grow nauseous in fright. How could he fight back? How could he defend? This wasn't going to be fair, but then again Bakub didn't like to play fair. "Now tie him up. I don't want him to be able to fight back. I want you to know what it feels like to be defenseless and in fear like prey." Bakub said with a crazy man's grin.

The guards complied, pushing Halkrath to his knees and tying his arms and hands behind his back so that he couldn't move. Elliot watched in horror, knowing that he was screwed and there was nothing she could do to help.

He was going to die.

Bakub fastened her chain to a loop on the wall next to his chair, making sure she couldn't interfere but also being sure that she could see the ordeal take place. "I want you to watch. I want you to see the light leave his eyes." he whispered to her ear, his airy words sending a chill down her spine. She was scared for him now, know that there was no escape for him.

"You're a monster." she spat, making him chuckle as he turned away.

"Halkrath, today i'm going to kill you. But before i do, i want to show you what pain is." he voiced as he approached his victim before punching the him in the face with a solid fist. His head snapped to the side but he didn't say anything. The reaction was like an invitation for the other to continue attacking him with brutal attacks. He punched and he kicked with the force of a wrecking ball, throwing the other to the ground with blood pooling from his mouth. The sight made Elliot sick as she watched him grunt and groan in pain, his body being treated like a punching bag. But, to her surprise, he wasn't giving bakub the correct reaction. He wasn't crying or begging him to stop, he wasn't even flinching. And that's when she noticed that his eyes were on her. He was focusing on her, going through this for her. Elliot then felt guilty. He was going to die for her, because of her…...and in vain. It didn't take long for Bakub to notice his focus point, realizing that he was using her to block out the pain. But there was one pain that he knew he couldn't block. Well, one of two. Bakub revealed his knife again, kneeling in front of Halkrath and taking one of his tresses in hand. "You can't use her to block every pain." he said before slicing through the the fleshy material like butter. A thunderous roar echoed through the house, one filled with intense pain. Elliot nearly ran to his side before remembering her own situation. His cry triggered tears to fall from her eyes and she began to cry like a child.

"...stop, please stop. He is in pain, can't you tell? He has been in pain!" elliot cried, watching as Bakub continued to abuse Halkrath, this time receiving every painful growl in full. He couldn't focus on her anymore, not in the physical pain he was in now. Elliot cried, never able to look away from him. He was done for, barely able to hold himself up anymore. When he fell over for the last time, Elliot froze in horror. He wasn't moving anymore.

"he isn't dead….not yet." Bakub said reassuringly as he slapped the side of Halkrath's face, trying his luck to wake him back up. Elliot glared at him with hate filled eyes, her fist clenching tight until her knuckles were white. "Elliot, why do you care for him? He has done you wrong I can tell. His scent is strong on you, and I know you didn't just consent to it." he voiced in her direction, sensing her heated gaze. "He is just like his father. A monster."

"Fuck you! You don't know anything." She fired back. Bakub approached and kneeled to her level, stroking the side of her face with the back of his finger.

"don't lie to yourself. I can see it in your eyes. You despise him for what he has done to you. You to want him dead…" he trailed off into a manipulative whisper.

"No. not anymore. He doesn't deserve to die." she said with pleading eyes, begging him silently not to kill the one person who saved her many times over.

Bakub began laughing as he lifted her up by her arm. Elliot groaned in pain, pushing herself up with him. Her tears never stopped as he unchained her and guided her to the others limp body."Elliot, i think you have been manipulated by him for far too long. What makes you think he won't attack you again? He did it once. Here, take this knife and do it. You deserve it after what he has done." his breath was soft on her skin and his words even softer. He was trying to manipulate her into killing him herself. "Kill him, and you won't ever have to be afraid of him again."

"No! If you want to kill someone then kill me. If you want to hurt anyone, then hurt me. I don't care what you do to me but please don't hurt him." she pleaded, feeling ashamed of her prior assumptions. She didn't know that it would happen like this, but it did. "you hate him because of me. It's my fault. Just let him go…." she continued in a trailing whimper.

"You pathetic bitch. You are willing to take his place just to save him?" Bakub inquired, looking at her as if she was stupid.

"...yes…." she replied softly.

"...no, elliot. This doesn't involve you…" Halkrath grumbled as his eyes finally cracked open as if cued by her words.

"I can't watch you die. Not when i haven't repaid you." she said, kneeling to him and cupping his face with her hands. "If i don't do this then you will die."

"She is willing to save you even after you took everything from her." Bakub noted, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Elliot, please don't give your life to save mine. He is right. I've taken so much from you. I deserve to die." Halkrath voiced softly to her, his eyes glancing away in shame.

"You're wrong. You deserve to live." she said, tears still dripping from her eyes as she watched him look back to her. "please, I can't have you die here."

Bakub chuckled and pulled her away from the other. "Thats enough. You won't be taking his place, but, if you are so eager to protect him, then by all means you can join him." he said.

"Bakub, let her go! She has done nothing." Halkrath ordered.

Bakub growled, " actually she has. She nearly killed my son. I think it's fitting if she go through the same thing." he voiced and held out his hand as if to receive something. A servant approached and placed something in his hand. When he turned it around in his hand, that's when Elliot recognized the shard of rock in his hand. The same one she used on the other male.

"No! Bakub don't do it! This is between you and me! Leave her out of it!" Halkrath growled, eyes wide in fear.

Elliot herself was shocked as Bakub pulled her into him, gazing into her eyes before plunging the shard into her side. She let out a blood curdling scream, clutching her side in intense pain, and collapsing to the ground. Halkrath watched her, shouting her name to get her attention but she couldn't hear over her own cry of pain. "Maybe i won't kill you. Maybe i'll just let you watch her die like that."

"Elliot, look at me. You're going to be fine. Just keep you eyes on me." Halkrath voiced, watching as she looked at him but couldn't find the strength to keep her focus. "Elliot, just look at me. I know it hurts but i've seen you pull through worse things. You are strong, that's why i know this should be nothing to you." she looked at him again, this time maintaining eye contact until her eyes began to grow heavy. Her blood tainted to floor, staining the wood a crimson red. "Elliot!" he cried, inching his body over to her to be closer. She was losing consciousness and he prayed that she wasn't dying. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" he roared, flexing and twisting his body until the restraints broke with a loud snap. He was now seeing red, the veins in his forehead pulsing in his rage.

Bakub's eyes narrowed in anger and his mandibles flared as he drew his spear from his belt. "Kill the girl! Slit her throat!" he roared and lunged to Halkrath.

Halkrath dodged Bakub's incoming attack, and turned towards the other males, disarming one before killing them both before they could touch Elliot. Turning his new weapon in his hand, he watched as another male charged in. He dodged attacks from both males countering them with his own. Bakub tried attacking again, this time Halkrath blocked the attack by using his forearm and throwing a punch with his other hand.

Elliot fought the urge to fall unconscious watching as the two engaged in combat, Bakub armed and Halkrath with but a knife. He wouldn't last forever without his own weapons, but where were they? She looked around frantically, searching in the far corners of the room for any sign of his gear. 'where is it. Where is it?' she thought before her eyes fell on a pile of gear that sat next to a trophy case. 'there!' she willed herself to rise to her feet and stumble over to the pile of gear, fighting the pain as much as she could. 'Have to get his weapons…' she thought, pausing to shake her head to wake up. 'Come one. I can do it. I can't die here yet.'

His wrist blades, plasma cannon, spear, and sword all lay carelessly on the ground. She didn't bother deciding which one would be best, instead she grabbed a random weapon, which so happen to be his spear. For a single moment she paused, 'it's heavy….' she thought to herself, surprised by its weight. One would think it would have been lighter, but then again she was on the verge of passing out, thus everything was heavy. "..halkrath…...Halkrath!" She cried, getting his attention for a split second as she tossed the weapon to him. He caught it and ejected the ends as he swung at his opponent. Elliot then turned back to his gear, she needed to stop her bleeding, or slow it down at least, thus she rummaged through and located what looked like a small first aid kit. Opening it up, she pulled out a roll of gauze and began wrapping herself before tying it off in a tight knot. After a moment, more guards entered the room, stopping for a second before looking to Elliot and charging towards her. "Fuck me" she cursed under her breath as she grabbed the sword next to her and stood at the ready. "come on motherfucker. Don't waste my time." She hissed, the weapon shaking in her trembling hand as she fought to remain at her feet.

"Get out of here Elliot! I can take care of it myself." Halkrath called as he blocked another move before side kicking his opponent in the ribs and moving to attack the other once more.

"Fuck that. You can't take them all on by yourself. It's suicide." She replied as she dodged an attack, something she regretted in pain but knew she had to do. All she had to do was keep these two distracted, or kill them if she could. Elliot's opponents each attacked at once, forcing her to leap backwards twice before realizing that they were forcing her into a corner. It was probably a stupid decision, but, Elliot quickly found the opportunity to charge forward and slide beneath them to get behind before slashing both of their backs as she came back up. She immediately fell back down, her head feeling light. With every move she made, she felt herself slipping away more and more. She had already lost a large abundance of her blood, leaving her weak and vulnerable. But she wasn't about to give up. 'Please god….. Help me just this once. please…' Her thoughts were interrupted when both turned and roared at her, glaring with evil eyes. Her body turned cold and she realized that she was fucked if she didn't move.. "shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." She said as she began willing herself to run away.

"ELLIOT!" Halkrath cried, sensing the danger she was in. she wasn't going to last much longer. He saw her fall and that was convincing enough for him to realize that she was nearing her end if she continued to stress herself. He couldn't stop however, not when Baku was vigorously attacking. To stop would mean that she be in even more danger should Bakub decide to go after her. Instead, he found himself doing something he didn't believe in. praying.

Elliot ran through the house, thankfully much faster than them….but at a cost of feeling more faint. When she came to a dead end, she cursed, but looked up to see open rafters. Looking around she found a decorative table to place against the wall to help her climb up, being ever so careful not to cut herself with the sword. Once in the rafters, she paused to focus on her breathing, inhaling and exhaling in an attempt to obtain enough oxygen to stay awake. She listened closely as the floor below creaked with one of the male's entry. Looking down she watched him come through the doorway and immediately thought of an insane idea that she didn't even know if she could pull off. 'here goes nothing.' she thought as he came closer. Watching carefully, she positioned herself so that she could jump down and kill him quickly, or so that was the plan. Her heart raced, her side hurt, and her conscience told her she was stupid for thinking she could do it. He was now directly below her. Elliot took a deep breath and drew a cross over her chest before finally jumping.

The squishing sound of flesh penetrated her ears as her blade entered the top of his head. He didn't even notice. Some skilled hunter, Fuck you conscience. She chuckled to herself as he fell to the ground, but she regretted her decision when she couldn't fight it anymore as she fell to the floor. To make matters worse, an amused chuckle came from behind her as the other male entered and stalked toward her. Elliot knew that she couldn't do it anymore. She was done for, unable to fight anymore, unable to protect that poor girl that she found herself drawn to. SHE. WAS. DONE.

Taking one last glimpse at her killer she silently said her goodbyes before whispering, "...i'm sorry, Halkrath…" and then she let her eyes fall closed as she waited and accepted her impending death.

Elliot's death however did not come. Before death took her, she could hear another roar and her eyes cracked back open. To her astonishment, the small male from the shack was there, taking on another twice his size. She couldn't believe it, wondering how in the fuck he got away. It was as if god had sent her another angel. How was she so lucky to be saved so many times? Why was she still alive? She couldn't put her finger on it, only watched with absent thoughts as the fight carried on. He was unarmed and she found her eyes lingering on the sword. "...There, take the sword." she breathed, not even sure if he had heard her. Maybe not. But then he looked to the blade before diving away from an attack and pulling the blade from the body with ease. She continued watching as he fought the male, his moves being sloppy and uncoordinated, but it worked and he had injured the male. He dodged two more moves before getting behind the other and stabbing him in the back. When the other was down, he looked to her with sorrow filled eyes and pointed to her wound.

"Please, help me. I need to get back to halkrath." she begged, pointing towards the exit. The male looked behind him and then nodded, lifting her up and carrying her to the main room. "There, the weapons." she voiced, wanting him to place her there. He set her down and watched her pick up the plasma cannon and fiddle with it. It was clear she didn't know how to use it, thus he took it away and readied it for her before looking to her for directions. She pointed to the second male that was preparing to attack Halkrath. The smaller male followed her direction, firing at the other and splattering his brains on the opposite wall. Halkrath didn't seem to notice as he continued fighting Bakub.

Halkrath swung at Bakub with all his might, becoming annoyed when the other blocked his attack. "just die already!" he growled as he threw another series of attacks at him before getting behind him and kicking him in the back. He barely budged, gripping his weapon tighter before twirling around and stabbing at Halkrath who leaped back before parrying with the other for a moment. This was taking to long. Halkrath picked up the pace and hit Bakub with everything he had before stabbing at him, this time slicing his left arm open. He grinned. "good to know that you still bleed." he said with pride and beckoned the other. Bakub chuckled and then attacked Halkrath more quickly and with stronger attacks. Halkrath found it harder to block as the other began pushing him toward the wall. If he got cornered, then he was done for.

Elliot watch as the two exchanged blow after blow until Halkrath was being pushed back towards the wall. She had to change the tides somehow, it was obvious that he was getting tired and she knew that that would be the cause of his defeat. Climbing to her feet and taking the cannon from the other, she stumbled towards them until she was a good distance away before charging the cannon, praying to God that her idea worked. The cannon beeped, signaling its charge was complete, and she aimed it just at Bakub before pulling the trigger…...and missing. Fuck.' she thought, charging it again, not noticing that she had his attention for a second.

That short amount of time was all Halkrath needed to gain the upper hand and finish the fight. Without a warning he threw his entire body into Bakub, taking him to the ground before punching him in the face multiple times. Elliot glanced back to them, her eyes going wide with shock as she watched them. He was hitting Bakub with a force so great that one of his mandibles had popped off with a sickening snap of the bones. Blood sprayed from the wound for a few seconds as Bakub released a painful roar, one that was broken off by another punch. For a moment she felt as though Halkrath had gone insane. The momentum of his attacks only proved that he aimed to kill, and that he wasn't going to stop until his victim was beyond dead. Was there even a word to describe that? She didn't know, but she did know that she wasn't going to interrupt him in fear that he may blindly attack her. It was best to stay back. Bakub deserved his death, and she wasn't about to try stopping Halkrath.

His attacks finally slowed after a moment until he finally stopped and waited for a muscle spasm to tell him that the victim was still alive. When nothing came, he looked over to Elliot and noticed her blank expression, as if she wasn't sure what to feel. He couldn't blame her for being scared of him, especially when she had never seen him kill before. He looked back to the mauled face below him deciding what to say and how to say it. "it's ok to be scared...I can't blame you." he breathed.

"...I'm not scared. I'm surprised. I knew you were strong….but that was like inhuman strength there." she voiced softly as not to disturb the quiet atmosphere. Slowly she walked towards him on shaking legs before collapsing to the ground. Halkrath was quick to catch her, watching as she stared back at him. He had cuts all over him, ones that would have been agony for her. She felt bad for putting him in that situation, but at the same time she was grateful. "you're hurt." she said as she touched the area around one of his wounds.

"that's what happens in battle. I'm used to it, but you…." he trailed, looking at her own injuries and wondering how she was still conscious. She had a gaping hole in her side, the only thing stopping the blood being her hand and a thin layer of gauze.

"I'm ok. I've been through worse." she said with a chuckle before her face turned sad. "...I'm sorry…"

"for what?"

"If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. If you had died then it would be my fault." Elliot looked away from him in shame, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Halkrath hesitated as he watched her. She looked so beautiful, even with her scars. That was what he loved about her, her strength, bravery, and determination. Reaching out, he stroked her arm in a comforting gesture. "If I had died, it would not be your fault but mine. And if I did, it would be for a good cause."

Elliot looked back to him, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "and what would that be?" she inquired.

He took another moment to admire the way her eyes shimmered in the dim lighting of the house. Damn she was beautiful. "for saving you." he said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Elliot smiled, looking away as her cheeks turned red."Thank you….Halkrath. I mean it. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead long before now. Thank you…."

He nodded, pulling her into a tight embrace. Elliot flinched, remembering that she had never been this close to him…..on these terms. For a moment she was scared, unsure of what to do until finally she wrapped her arms around him. He was warm, and his hold was both strong and gentle. One would think that she would be relaxed in his arms, but no. Something inside her kept her tense. After a moment he released her, standing and holding out his hand as an offer to help. "come, it's time we leave this place." he said, watching as she took his hand and pulled herself up, but once again collapsing. She looked up to him as if to say it was pointless. Halkrath then lifted her bridal style and proceeded to carry her towards the exit before she stopped him.

"before we go, there is something I need to do." she said, turning and looking to the small male. "You don't by chance know what they did with Ali do you?" she asked. The male began speaking, but not in english. Elliot looked to halkrath for a translation.

"He said that he noticed the guards taking her to another shack in the back of the village." halkrath said.

"Do you know how to get there? I can't just leave her here." the male motioned for them to follow, leading them outside the house and down a path towards the back of the village. They watched as a shack appeared in the distance, coming closer with every step. As they approached the door, Halkrath stopped and kicked the door in with Elliot still in his arms. The three of them looked around, seeing nothing in the shadows. There was a whimpering sound coming from the back, causing the group to begin a careful trek in that direction. Halkrath sat Elliot down in front of an occupied cell as he broke the lock and opened the door. Elliot pushed herself to rise to her feet and walk in, holding the bared walls for support. "Ali?" she said and watched as the girl turned to her. She dropped down and hugged her, holding her tight upon seeing her scared innocent expression.

"Your ok. I was so scared that they killed you." she voiced, pulling away and looking the other over.

"I'm fine. mostly. I wasn't about to leave you here though. We are leaving here, never to return." elliot voiced. Ali paused a moment before hugging the other and silently thanking her.

Ali looked up to the other two beings and recognized one. "You, you got away?" the smaller male nodded. "...oh my god. Elliot, he's one of them." she said, crawling away from the larger male.

"no. This is Halkrath, he's a friend. He saved my life many times." Elliot looked to him and smiled. "Come, we are getting out of here." she continued, standing and holding on to halkrath for support as he lifted her again. As they left, Ali maintained a constant distance from the larger male, still feeling skeptical about him. She had only ever known them all to be brutal killers, except for the smaller male. She had been in the shack with him since she first arrived. At the time he was slightly smaller, but even then she knew that he wasn't the same as the others. Halkrath on the other hand, was all muscle like the rest and his demeanor made it apparent that he didn't like to fuck around. He was scary and she found no trust in him. Not yet at least.

Halkrath lead the group back to his ship, ignoring the stares from the village bystanders. It wasn't far, but after periodically glancing to elliot, he found himself moving faster. After looking to her bandages, he noticed the blood coming through and rolling down her side. She had already lost so much blood, and now she was breathing shallow breaths as she struggled to maintain her hold on him. When he arrived at the ship he led the two stowaways to a living room like area, motioning for them to remain there while he carried Elliot elsewhere.

He entered the medical bay and laid Elliot on the table as he received supplies from one of the cabinets on the wall. He approached her once again and cut her bandages. "you have lost a lot of blood." he said, looking up to her.

Elliot chuckled. "What can i say…. I've been through worse." she replied.

He returned a laugh of his own before his expression turned serious. "you were going to give your life for mine." he said as he cleaned her wound and injected it with an anesthetic to numb it.

"I didn't want you to die…" she trailed off, looking away as he began to stitch her wound closed.

"You are without a doubt the craziest human i have met." he said with a small laugh as he finished and allied new dressings to her wound. He then helped her sit up and turn around so that he could tend to the other wounds.

"I guess i am. But hey, you are the craziest alien i have met." she smiled, glancing back to see him cleaning her cuts on her back.

"So, mind explaining why you ran away?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"To not be killed by those two…" she trailed off as if guessing the answer to his question.

"That's not what i'm talking about. At the banquet, you just ran as far as you could. I would have thought you would have returned to the house….but you didn't."

She hesitated, looking to the floor with guilt. "...i just wanted to get away. I was so so upset that i just wanted to escape." she paused and wiped the beginnings of a tear from her eye. "Back then, i just really hated you. Even now i don't think i can completely forgive you for what you did to me...it was so painful and terrifying."

He remained quiet for a moment before finally speaking in a hushed voice. "...i'm sorry, Elliot. Believe me, i hated myself after that. That was the first time i had ever done something like that."

"If you felt that way, then why didn't you stop?" Elliot inquired.

Halkrath couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth behind his genes. How when in a fit of rage he has no control over himself. "...i couldn't." he said as he paused what he was doing and stared at the wounds on her back. "I don't blame you for running away. You had every right. You still do."

"What do you mean?"

He walked around the table so that he could see her face, her eyes filled with questions that lacked answers. "Elliot….if you really wish it, just say the word and i'll take you back to earth."

She hesitated, looking away as she searched for what to say. "Halkrath, no matter how much i miss it, i can't go back. At this point i don't want to. Thinking on it, i believe God put me here for a reason. I think he wanted us to meet. Otherwise i would be dead in that building collapse."

Halkrath looked to her with confusion. "You mean, you would rather stay with a monster who doesn't deserve your love even though he feels as if he can't live without you?"

"You…..are not a monster. Yeah you put me through hell, but in the end you have done more good to me than any other man i have been with." she said, staring him in the eyes and admiring the fire burning in them. "You saved me many times, protected me, gave me a roof over my head, and allowed me to cook and eat nutritious meals every night. And hell, you gave me the ability to walk again. I didn't have this kind of treatment with my ex's. Thank you, for giving me more than what the people back home had offered me."

He grinned at her, cupping her face with his hand and once again admiring her. "I just don't understand how you can go from hating me to…...this."

"You don't get anywhere by clinging on the past. However, being so close to you i still find myself tensing up in fear."

"I don't blame you. You never deserved what i did. I only hope that i will be able to make it up to you one day and prove how sorry i am. That being said, i'm offering you to join me for dinner when we return."

She chuckled. "Why halkrath, are you asking me on a date?"

"If that's how you see it then yes. However, what i really hope for is that you will accept my offer to stand next to me as my mate." elliot looked surprised for a moment. He had already admitted to Bakub that she was his mate….but now he was giving her a choice. At this point she didn't know what to say, hell she wasn't sure how to feel. "If you want time to think, then go ahead. Time will tell me if you accept."

"I would like that. Time to think that is. Luar-ke mentioned that you felt something for me, at first i thought it was false hope on her part, but now…...i'm glad to know that you do feel something. I'm just not sure what to say right now."

"Take your time. But i would like an answer to the previous question about dinner." he said with raised eyebrows and a hopeful grin.

Elliot smiled and gave a small nod. "Ok, i'll go with you. but, you have to promise it will be good. After all, on earth there is only one way to a woman's heart….and that is food." halkrath laughed for a moment before returning to her wounds, applying a gel to the cuts to increase the healing before wrapping her torso and giving her some clothes to dress herself in.

A veil of silence befell them as Halkrath tended to his own wounds, Elliot watching with a guilty frown on her face. His wounds were deep and she could only feel as though it was her fault. She watched as he cleaned his cuts with a careful and gentle touch, only he grew annoyed when his massive hand got in the way of his view. This was probably the hardest part about self first aid, trying to see past your own hands. Elliot thought a moment before deciding that she should be the one to help him. "here, let me help." she said, taking the antiseptic soaked cloth from him and began dabbing it on a wound on his shoulder. Halkrath watched her closely, admiring the way her small hands felt on his skin. They were softer than his, and more gentle. Before he knew it he found himself purring, making her pause as she shuddered. She looked up at him and noticed he was staring at her, his fire like eyes burning into her own. The moment felt awkward, like she had instantly established a relationship that she didn't intend making her look away with crimson cheeks. "the other male…" she began, aiming to distract him with a different topic.

"what about him?" he said with a tilt of his head.

Elliot continued tending his wound, feeling surprised that he wasn't flinching when she pressed the cloth into the wound. "he saved my life, twice. I can tell he is younger than you, much younger, and I knew that he didn't belong there at all. I was thinking that maybe you could take him under your wing."

Halkrath looked away in thought before sighing. "I know nothing about him. The fact that I allowed him onto my ship has me on edge. If he were to try and hurt you, I would have no choice but to put him down."

"he won't. He stopped one of the others from killing me. I watched him fight. He was a little sloppy but I think with the right help he could be better." she looked to him with hopeful eyes and he stared back unsure of what the say. "I gotta repay him somehow, just like I have to repay you."

Halkrath grinned at her. "you are very persistent. Fine, I'll have a word with him and possibly train him."

Her eyes beamed with joy as she smiled wide at him, thankful that she had successfully swayed his judgement. She looked back to his wound, finishing the cleaning before looking around for the stitches. She grabbed the anesthetic and pulled the cap off with her teeth before jabbing it into his thick skin. He said nothing as he looked away, almost as if he didn't enjoy needles. She laughed in her head, realising that he had at least one fear. As she ran the thread through his skin, she couldn't help but admire him more. He was so brave, so strong, and the fact that he wasn't bothered by his wounds surprised her. When she finished tending the wound on his shoulder, she moved to his tresses. She wondered what it felt like to have hair that would bleed when cut, but upon remembering his painful roar she knew it couldn't be fun. Perhaps that was why most of the females she saw had such long tresses, because they had never cut them. She took the tube like appendage in her hand, assessing its condition. It was a clean cut but not one she thought would have to stiched, instead she merely cleaned the blood off and then gently wrapped it with care noticing how he began to fidget uncomfortably. It really was sensitive. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." she said, coming back in front of him to view his other wounds.

"I'm fine." he replied as she began to clean and bandage the rest of his cuts. When she finished, she placed her tools into a nearby sink before returning to him. "you did a good job. Perhaps you should be the one to play doctor." he chuckled at her as he hopped off the table to look in a mirror and judge her handiwork.

Elliot shrugged. "It was nothing." she voiced, leaning against the table when her body protested to move.

He looked back to her, noticing her returning fatigue before rummaging through another cabinet. He came back to her with two pills in his hand, holding them out for her to take. "these will help with the fatigue, but I don't want you moving around to much until that wound heals. You need to rest for now." he said, watching her nod in agreement before taking the pills. When she finished he lifted her up and carried her out to his room where he laid her in bed and told her to stay put. She complied, finding a comfortable position before watching him leave. When he was gone, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**im so sorry for the long wait. been soooooooo busy. sadly this chapter is very short, but i hope you enjoy it. i had to write this thing 3 or 4 times just to get it right. could not for the life of me decide how i wanted to wright this one so i had to settle for something short. i dont expect any good reviews for this one, i admit this chapter was a huge pain to write. however, now that i got this one out of the way, i hope to be able to carry on with this story and introduce some new caracters :) as always i hope you enjoy and thnk you all for the continued support.**

CHAPTER 19

She stood in the lavatory, silently gazing at her reflection. She could hardly recognize herself, who she used to be- a soldier with fierce determination and a passion to be something more. Her face and body was littered with scars and though she had taken many showers since leaving that planet, the remnants of her past still lingered….staining her skin and burned into her memory. She couldn't help but stare, observing the sleepless nights that lingered in her eyes and the fading bruises that still throbbed with pain, completely oblivious to the lingering presence just next to her.

Halkrath stood in the doorway, silently watching her and waiting for her to notice his arrival. It was clear she was thinking, but he knew that she would be reluctant to share. However, that didn't keep him from trying. "do they still hurt?" he asked, reaching a single digit out to caress her skin, feeling her tense against his touch with surprise. He observed her with keen interest, taking in her features. Her hair had grown out to well past her shoulders but she had used a piece of twine to tie it up. Her eyes had dark rings around them, indicating that she hadn't been getting much sleep. What had him cringing though, was the distinct scars on her back. Her skin was discolored and disfigured from the harsh beatings she had received, and on her shoulder was a brand indicating that she belonged to someone else. She was stolen from him, a slave to Bakub. Though the other was long dead, Halkrath knew that she would be seen as much less than before. His clan would view her as the slave that she was branded to be, and if he were to make his relationship to her known then his reputation would also plummet. Elites never took a slave as a life mate, it was beyond abnormal in his clan.

"no," she lied. They still hurt, but she knew how to cope. Ignoring it worked best. "I've gotten used to the pain. I just….can't believe that I can't even recognize myself. Can you recognize me? Do you still see the same woman that you met just some time ago?" her eyes met his and a moment of silence befell them.

He honestly wasn't sure what to say. She had the same appearance, with minor changes, but it was her personality that he felt had shifted dramatically. She didn't seem resentful towards him and her eyes showed a new form of maturity. "no. I see a strong woman who makes me feel honored to stand next to. I think you have grown more mature since then." he voiced, referring to the times when she only knew how to hate and despise him.

She chuckled, turning ninety degrees to face him, not bothered by her own nudity. "I suppose I have. I can honestly say that I don't completely hate you anymore. I don't even think I'm scared of YOU as much as I used to be."

Being the male that he was, he couldn't stop himself from glancing to her breasts but he quickly looked away to meet her gaze  
"does this mean you are considering my offer?" he inquired with a shallow laugh as to lighten the mood, though it was clear his sense of humor was shallow compared to the humor she knew back home. It was safe to say these fascinating creatures didn't focus on making people laugh.

A look of worry crossed her face and she turned to her reflection again. Halkrath averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck, regretting his words. "no. I'm not ready for that yet. I still have my worries." she said in a meek voice, nervously holding one arm at the elbow. He looked back to her with his head tilted in a questioning gesture.

"why is that? Do you care to tell?" he inquired as he stepped inside and leaned against the counter next to her with his arms crossed.

A sigh escaped her as she was unable to find words to express reasons. "...I don't know yet…" she merely said as she turned towards the bathing pool, her hand travelling to her shoulder as if to hide her shameful brand. She wasn't stupid, she knew that the mark would greatly affect his reputation. Someone like him was to have a strong mate, not a fuck toy slave. It wasn't only that however. She felt far to weak for him. The fact of him saving her on more than one occasion made her feel ashamed. Elliot didn't want to always be the damsel in distress, yet she found herself there on more occasions than one. Even before she met him, she was being saved by her comrades more than once and it had bothered her. Elliot wanted to be someone people could rely on…...not the other way around.

Before she turned completely, Halkrath grasped her wrist gently. "Elliot, a lot has happened but I don't want you to feel as though you have no one to talk to. I'm eager to know what is going on in your head. AND, I want to know everything that happen, So please, talk to me." he said with a deep purr, beckoning her to speak.

She gazed back to him with sullen eyes as a small reassuring smile crossed her pink lips. "i'm ok." Elliot said before turning back to enter the warmth of the pool. She sat down with a hiss as the water touched some of the wounds that were still healing, one of which being her abdomen. Halkrath stared at her for a moment, hoping she would say something, but then he turned and silently left her to her thoughts.

Elliot closed her eyes and listened as the door closed. Everything around her soon went silent and she could hear her own thoughts completely. She sat motionless in the water, soaking in a mix of antibacterial water. As she lay there, she couldn't help but reflect on all that had happen. The memories were haunting, and just thinking about it had her body trembling. She couldn't bare the thought of telling Halkrath what she had gone through on that ship when she first ran away. What happened after was obvious. Though Bakub was dead, Elliot couldn't help but feel on edge knowing that the men from that ship were still out there. She couldn't stand the fact that they were still alive. The memories had kept coming and at some points, she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched and she shouldn't help but hear their laughing voices penetrating her own ears.

Minutes past slowly before she brought herself to step out of the pool and wrap herself in a towel. Walking back into Halkrath's room, she stopped for a moment to look at her surroundings. His room wasn't tidy by any means, but it wasn't a complete disaster either. She wasn't sure what to do now. Did she continue acting as his maid, cooking and cleaning for him? Or, did she just leave it be? She continued to wonder what Halkrath would want, but that was a hard thought. Before he was dominating, insulting her and ordering her to abide by his every whim. But now he seemed passive with no signs of cruelty in his eyes.

Elliot shook her head to clear her thoughts before continuing to dress herself. When she finished, she gave the room a final glance before finally making up her mind. She needed some way to occupy her time after all.

 **hope you enjoyed and ill be back soon...hopefully.**


	20. Chapter 20

YOU SHOULD BE SO HAPPY, I HAVE OVERCOME THE WRITERS BLOCK…..FOR NOW LOL. I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER READY FOR YOU ALL TO READ. I JUST HOPE YOU REALLY LIKE IT. AS USUAL IF YOU FEEL I COULD DO SOMETHING BETTER, THEN I'M ALL EARS (EYES?) LOL.

WHEN I WROTE THIS, I COULDN'T DECIDE IF IT WOULD BE BEST AS A LATER CHAPTER. BUT GIVEN THE AMOUNT OF BOREDOM OUR HEROINE ENDURES, I FIGURED WHY NOT? I'VE BEEN PICTURING THIS CHAPTER IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE BUT I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD UPLOAD IT THIS EARLY IN THE STORY. I JUST HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I LIKED WRITING IT :)

THANKS ALL FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT. YOUR KIND REVIEW ALWAYS GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE!

CHAPTER 20

elliot was hunched over the floor of his kitchen, scrubbing the cold metal with vigorous intent. Her bare knees were red from the pressure, and her fingers ached with every stroke. She had been at it for nearly 3 hours, eager to keep her mind occupied by cleaning the stains from his floor. He was always a man with less than perfect cleaning habits, but it wasn't terrible. Elliot dipped her brush in a pail of cleaning solution, one she believed to be bleach. However, the chemical was stronger than her earthly cleaning products, making her hands go dry as if she hand cleaned her hands in ninety percent alcohol.

Her concentration was broken when the door slid open and in came Halkrath, hands on his hips as he came to a stop in the doorway with a puzzled expression on his face. "why are you on your hands and knees cleaning?" he asked, noticing how she didn't intend to stop to look at him. Her determination never ceased to surprise him.

"this place isn't going to clean itself. And, I needed to pass the time." she replied, wiping her nose with the back of her hand as if to scratch a phantom itch.

"stop. I don't want to see you acting like a slave and cleaning my floors." he said, kneeling down to take her scrub brush. A groan escaped her as she gave into him, standing to meet his dominating gaze. "you aren't a slave. You don't belong on the floor."

"but i'm bored. I can't sit here and do nothing for forever." she voiced, throwing her hands in the air with irritation. Halkrath thought a moment. He didn't want her to spend her days cleaning for him, not anymore. He needed to get her away from that lifestyle, to show her that she was in fact something more.

He let out an airy breath before tugging her arm for her to follow. It had been a long time since they first encountered each other, but he didn't forget that she was a warrior. Now he wanted to remind her of the life she once lived, the life of a soldier. He already knew that she was to weak to drop him to the floor, but he still wanted to know what she was capable of in close combat. Before he met her, he recalled seeing her fighting with her own comrades. She was strong, but she wasn't invincible. Halkrath led her to his training room, listening to her fascinated gasp as she peered inside.

"what are we doing?" she inquired, following him inside and watching as he took two wooden staves from the wall. He tossed it to her and watched her catch it with one hand. "what's this for?"

Halkrath stood in the center of the room, waiting for her. When she didn't approach him he huffed in annoyance and said, "when i met you, you were clad in the clothing of a warrior. You carried many weapons and i've watched you kill, prior to our meeting. Do you not miss that life? You are strong, and i think it's time you remember where you came from. come, fight me, human. Unless you are truly a coward." A smirk crossed his face and he puffed his chest out with pride, taunting her.

A look of offense and shock crossed her face. "what!? I'm not fighting you. You would beat me easily." she replied.

He chuckled. "do you say that to all your enemies? Or do you fight like your life depends on it? You are not weak, Elliot. Now get over here and fight me." his words were sharp and she felt her body move on its own as if she had lost all control. He truly had a way of getting her into her head, something she damned herself for. A sigh escaped her as she continued towards him.

As she approached him, she gazed at him noticing how relaxed he was. He was like a statue, motionless except for the rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed. She sighed and raised her weapon before swinging, making no contact. Her movement was sloppy, her arms seeming to flail in a sad attempt to attack. The movement annoyed him and he couldn't help but feel like he was watching the final movements of his dying prey.

Halkrath grunted and caught her weapon, pulling it towards him to throw her to the ground. "you can't kill if you don't hit your target. Now get on your feet." he ordered, becoming motionless once more. His demeanor was calm yet strangely frightening. How could he be so calm and relaxed in a fight? Elliot quickly found herself regretting listening to him I didn't take a genius to realise that if he wanted to, he could most certainly wreck her.

she sighed once more, "what are we doing? " she asked as she rose to her feet. Halkrath didn't reply as he swung his weapon and smacked her thigh with another teasing smirk. She let out a hiss, her hand traveling to the red mark forming on her skin. "what the hell!?" she exclaimed, not expecting him to have hit her that hard.

"I want you to fight me as if you intend to kill me. Come on. Your enemy won't wait for you, and I won't always be around to help you." he replied.

Elliot held his gaze before giving a soft nod and gripping her weapon tighter. Halkrath attacked and she jumped back, shocked by the force he used. Was he trying to kill her? "Jesus christ!" she cried, barely dodging as another attack came. Elliot sidestepped, watching as Halkrath's momentum carried him forward so that she was now behind him. She took her opportunity and swung again, this time hitting him with a sharp Crack of the wood on his back. He paused and she covered her mouth as if she had done something wrong. "shit I'm sorry….. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

A quiet laugh filled the air as he glanced toward her. "will you be sorry for your enemy? Foolish girl. You shouldn't just stop after one hit. Your enemy isn't dead yet." he said, spinning around and attacking her with the speed of lightning. Elliot dodged once then blocked the next two attacks before he swept her left leg out from under her. "don't give your enemy the chance to put you on the ground. Being pinned means certain death. Get up." he said and readied himself again, this time allowing her to make the first move.

Elliot charged forward before stepping to the side to get behind him. He was quick to turn as she swung her staff. He to swung low, aiming to take her legs out again until she successfully jumped up and backwards.

"well done." he praised and charged her again, swinging his weapon like a sword and watching as she struggled to block while losing her balance. He was fast, like a cheetah, and his movement was fluid. He looked both lethal yet graceful, a perfect balance. She bit her lip and looked for an opening to jab at him before attacking his midsection and then his legs. He didn't budge and it was clear she didn't hit him hard enough. Elliot rolled to the side before he could hit her and then she moved to his backside once more and attacked. She hit his shoulder again before jabbing the back side of his knee and watching as he stumbled to the floor.

Elliot stopped then and chuckled. "I believe I win." she voiced, a victorious smirk forming on her face.

A bellowing laughter escaped him and he looked to her with a feral grin. "never assume victory until your enemies heart has stopped. You have not won. Infact, I think I won." he said and motioned to the floor. He was right. Only a fool would assume it was that easy. Elliot looked to her feet to find that she had stepped into an obvious snare trap. Halkrath then pressed a button on his gauntlet and watched as elliot was quickly hoisted into the air.

Everything was upside down now and she squirmed to free herself. Halkrath laughed at her as he rose to his feet. "don't fucking laugh. Get me down, now." she cried, holding her shirt to keep it from revealing her chest.

"be aware of your surroundings. Once again, being trapped means certain death." he said as he turned away and walked towards the far wall where there was what looked like a bar. She watched as Halkrath made a drink before turning to her and watching her squirm. "your next lesson is to free yourself." he continued as he sipped his new drink.

"is this some kind of joke!?" she spat with venom in her words.

"no. No joke, only a lesson." he voiced as he leaned against the counter, watching her.

"i'm what, five or six feet in the air and you want me to free myself? You do realise that I could break my neck if I fall incorrectly."

"you will be fine." he reassured with a low purr emanating from his chest. "I wouldn't do this to you if I doubted your abilities. If i see you are in any kind of danger, then I'll intervene."

The girl huffed. "intervene my ass. You not even paying attention." she murmured mockingly, noticing that his attention was now on his drink as if he were savoring the taste.

Elliot began to swing her body up to grab her legs in order to climb up to the rope knot. It was tight, making her nails bend and break as she tugged at it. Halkraths attention went back to her as he watched, admiring her intellect. She was on the right track, but her hands alone wouldn't be able to loosen the knot. What she failed to realise, and what he hoped she would soon find, was the knife that was stuck in the side of a pillar. Little did she know, he was timing her, and she was wasting what little time he gave her. Silently he whispered, fighting to tell her how to free herself as he glanced to a timer on his gauntlet.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally dropped down again, exhaling as if giving up. "it's useless. I can't get down. Dammit, will you please just help me?" she said, her frustration growing the more she dangled. Halkrath merely chuckled as he drank from a chalice, shaking his head in amusement. Clearly this was a joke. Elliot growled and vowed to kill him for this later, but then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted it. The knife in the pillar. She began swinging, reaching for the knife as she did and Halkrath continued to eye her.

Elliot grasped the knife and pulled it from the wall before climbing back up to cut the rope. Her body then fell a few feet before she landed with a hard thud and a painful gasp. Rolling over she climbed to her feet, a furious look painted on her face. She looked down to her abdomen and noticed the blood seeping through her bandage. Her stitches broke. Elliot, royally pissed at him now, flipped the knife in her hand and threw it at him, watching as he successfully dodged the blade before it hit the wall again and broke a few bottles on a shelf. Halkrath watched her pick up her staff before she began to approach. He to took his weapon, knowing that this was the moment he had been waiting for.

Elliot marched toward him before attacking him with a hard smack to the side of his head. He paused with shock, not expecting her to hit so much harder. Looking her in the eye he could see that she was now ready to fight him. Gripping his weapon tightly, Halkrath proceeded to attack her. She blocked his attacks before returning them with a counter attack.

"my you really are terrible at this. If this wasn't training, you would already be dead for wasting time on that snare. Tell me, did you always lose the fight against your friends?" he teased with a smirk. He didn't mean to offend her, only make her more angry. Elliot spat at him as he grabbed her wrists and held her still. "you are too sloppy with your movements. I'm convinced you were only taught how to die in combat, not how to live."

"yeah well, they didn't exactly teach us how to fight your kind in close combat. A gun typically works best." she growled at him with narrow eyebrows and a smirk of her own.

"but you don't have a gun now do you. Now, instead of flailing around like mauled prey, how about you actually try to kill me." he said as he pushed her away and attacked her again vigorously.

Mercy wasn't on her mind right now. Elliot was now rather pissed off from his insults of her combat training, that and the fact that he clearly forgot about her injuries. Did really not care that her abdomen still had stitches? Did he fail to notice the small drops of blood that began to seep through her bandage? Elliot took a free hand and punched Halkrath in the stomach, ignoring the fact that it had no effect on him. Halkrath then shoved her backwards before charging her. She watched him approach before stepping to the side and attacking him from behind. Before she knew it he whipped around and elbowed her to push her away before he jabbed her in her sternum, knocking the air from her lungs. She fell back, rolling on the floor to get back on her feet. Halkrath wasted no time with his attack, but shocking himself with the sight of her dodging and blocking them all. A sense of pride filled him as he realised she was starting to catch on.

"don't hold back. Attack as if you mean to kill me." Halkrath growled, noticing that she wasn't attacking with full force, although he too was holding back for her sake.

"I don't want to kill you." she said as her next attack was blocked.

Halkrath then grabbed elliot and threw her to the ground again before pinning her. "you are a stubborn woman." he said as he straddled her. "you realize your enemy will waste no time in killing you if you think like that."

"yes, but, you're not my enemy." she said with a small smile. "now, could you please get off me?"

He chuckled and rose to his feet, holding out his hand to help her up as well. "your bleeding, we should go fix that."

"oh did you just now notice?" she replied sarcastically.

"no, I noticed after you fell. I just wanted to see if you would let an injury stop you in a fight for your life. By the way, you failed." he smirked pridefully.

"I suppose I did in the end, but hey, I didn't stop to complain about the wound." she replied feeling victorious.

"no, but you did throw the knife at me. What if I hadn't dodged?"

"pssh, you not dodging that? Even I know YOU would have to be mental to not move out of the way. Buuut, had you not moved then that would mean I won and you would be dead."

Halkrath chuckled, "yes but even if I died, you still hadn't notice the rest of my traps. Had you come across another, then you would be dead and it would be a draw." His eyes went narrow as a sly smirk formed on his face again.

Elliot wanted to retort but quickly realized that he had her beat from the start. "what ever, let's just get this fixed please." she voiced, walking away from him towards the doorway. Halkrath chuckled and followed after quickly passing her to take the lead "halkrath," she softly said in the middle of the corridor, her voice echoing down the way. "what happens when we get back?"

He glanced to her and an unsure sigh escaped his lungs. "I don't know. Most likely I'll have my ship taken away and I will be on restriction because of the events that had happen, not only that but my becoming the Elder will most certainly also be taken away. It's also possible that you and the other girl will be taken into custody where they will make sure you are not hurt and then they will give you work. As for Bakub's son, he may be executed for being associated with a traitor, unless I can convince the council otherwise."

"wait, they would kill him even though he didn't do anything?" she asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"they don't take kindly to traitors. Given his….apearance, it's possible to sway their judgment. However, if they let him live, they could just as easily make him slave or just give him the most harsh tasking as a form of punishment. On the otherhand, they could also put him in a fighting ring to satisfy their entertainment."

"as happy as I am to be going back, I can't help but feel that the council is almost as cruel as Bakub. Is there anything that could make them go easy on him and not kill him?" she replied as she continued walking.

"not really." he replied honestly before continuing "At this point it's hard to tell. But, we should arrive tomorrow and thus we will know in no time at all. I'll be sure to tell the elder and the council everything. In the mean time, you should prepare to be put back to work in the community.

"so I could be a slave again?" she voiced as her hand traveled to her shoulder.

" not exactly, it's more likely that they will put you in a restaurant or just have you help on a farm. However, at the end of the day you will return to a caregiver who will provide you food and make sure you are living a healthy life." he replied, watching as her fingers grazed the uneven skin. Her expression was one of sorrow, indicating that she was not fond of her scar by any means. "i'm sorry I couldn't remove it. Even If I put you back in that machine, it would only make the scarring more minor. People would still see it clear as day. That's why you still have a line on your leg." he voiced and she looked down to see a faint scar on her leg, something she had almost forgotten until now.

"all technology has a flaw I suppose." she sighed. "there isn't anything else you can do?"

"I could change it. But that's only if you truly want me to." he replied.

"please. I don't want that bastard's mark on my skin any longer." she cringed at the memories, a shiver sliding down her spine.

Halkrath nodded. "I should warn you, it may be just as painful as it heals." he voiced.

"at this point, I don't even care." she said, turning down another corridor.

They entered the medical bay and Halkrath helped Elliot onto the examination table. She sat on the cold Steel watching as he rummaged around the cabinets before taking a jar with a strange looking appendage inside, a needle, thread, and some new bandages. Returning to her, he motioned for her to lay down before he got to work cleaning her skin. Before he threaded the wound closed, he injected her with a pain killer. Elliot couldn't help but think the injection was worse than the stitching. But then again having a needle and thread go through your skin wasn't supposed to be more pleasant than an injection.

Halkrath finished in a timely manner, only having to replace five stitches. Afterwards he returned to the counter to retrieve the jar. He opened the jar and carefully removed the contents before turning back to Elliot. "turn around" he said, watching as she complied. He grasped her shoulder to hold her still then opened his mouth to speak once more. "this is acid from a kainde amedha. It's deadly in large amounts, but safe when used very, very lightly."

"I understand. I'm ready when you are." she said closing her eyes and bracing herself as he injected a painkiller into her back. She soon relaxed and waited for the smell of burning flesh to fill her nose.

Halkrath took a deep breath before pressing one end of the bony appendage to her skin. The acid burned through her skin slowly and with a sizzle, leaving no harsh smell which shocked Elliot. She had always assumed that acid would leave a foul scent as it burned through organic matter, but no, she didn't smell anything. All she felt was the pressure of his hand on her shoulder.

As quickly as he started, he had soon finished, changing the mark from that of a slave to the mark of his clan and his name underneath. It was a mark that would show who she truly belonged to, and it was one that would ensure her safety. "done." he said, handing her a mirror and holding another behind her.

"what's it say?" she asked, confused by the strange markings. There language was one she could see herself never understanding, even if she had someone teach her.

"it's the clans insignia with my name. Anyone that sees that, will think twice before trying to bother you." he replied.

"it looks better than the previous one. Thank you." she said, turning back to him with a soft smile.

"you're welcome. Now come, it's late and I'd like some sleep before we arrive tomorrow." he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his room.

As he entered, Halkrath placed her in the bed before pulling the fur pelts over her body. He stared her in the eyes for a long moment, admiring the magnificent color. Never in his life had he believed that he would encounter a being as majestic as her. After a while he opened his mouth to speak, "I will see you tomorrow. Good night, Elliot." he then turned away to leave but a gentle tug at his fingers stopped him. He looked back to her, noticing the shy look in her eyes. "what is it?"

"stay. I want you next to me tonight." she voiced, looking away to hide her shy blush.

Halkrath nodded before removing his clothing down to the loin cloth. When he finished, he climbed in bed next to her, wrapping her in his arms as he inhaled her sweet scent. "i'll be honest, i've missed your scent for a very long time." he voiced quietly in her ear, hugging her close to his body.

A chuckle left her and she opened her mouth to speak, "really? I think I smell bad after that match." she teased, listening to halkrath chuckle in amusment. Elliot soon closed her eyes as she relaxed into his warmth, finding herself drifting off in no time at all to the sound of his deep purr. After not being able to sleep well, she had determined that all she longed for was someone next to her to make her feel more secure.

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND DIDN'T FIND THIS CHAPTER TO RUSHED. I BE BACK REALLY SOON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALMOST DONE WRITING IT :3


	21. Chapter 21

OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW. SO SORRY IT TOOK SO SO LONG. A LOT HAS HAPPENED BUT LETS STICK WITH THE IMPORTANT STUFF. SO I WROTE AND REWROTE THIS CHAPTER ALMOST A DOZEN TIMES CAUSE I COULD NOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME FIGURE OUT WHERE I WANTED TO TAKE IT. THE WRITERS BLOCK WAS REAL IN THIS ONE. AFTER TRYING SO HARD I DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK FOR A WHILE UNTIL I COULD FIGURE OUT WHAT I WANTED TO DO. AND IT PAID OFF I GUESS…..I HOPE LOL. WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER, I COULDN'T DECIDE HOW I WANTED TO TRANSITION BACK TO HIS HOME PLANET, IN THE END THIS IS HOW I DID IT. THE HARDEST PART WAS THE TRANSITION. UGHHH IT WAS SOOO HARD. ANYWAY, AFTER KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING SO LONG, I AIMED TO MAKE IT A LONG ONE. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT

CHAPTER 21

The smoldering sand warmed her feet like that of the Afghan desert and The heat of the sun left beads of sweat trickling from her brow. Looking around, it was as if she was arriving for the first time. The village looked strange somehow and she wasn't sure if she remembered it from the last time. Her memory was vague, unable to recall the finest details. One thing was for sure though, it wasn't the same as back then.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings and she began to realize more of what happen. Buildings had fallen to ruins and various trees littered the ground, scorched from a fiery blast. The air was filled with a thin layer of ash making her cough, and the clouds overhead gave the scene a rather gloomy feeling. Elliot's eyes then fell to the lines of bodies that littered the ground off in the distance. Her heart nearly sank in her chest as she watched women and children carry flowers to honor the dead who must have fought to protect the village.

"halkrath, did this…" she began softly.

"happen while we were away? Yes." he replied from behind her, his voice sounding low with Empathy as if he could feel the pain in village.

"this is-"

"This was Bakub's doing. We can't do anything now."

"its terrible. This is your home, Halkrath, i'm sorry." she uttered sympathetically.

"there's nothing to be sorry about. Its not your fault." he softly replied as he glanced around himself.

Silence fell between them as Elliot continued to stare at the ruins before her. God only knew what these people went through, and what pain they must be feeling. Moments later her attention turned to the audience before her. There were so many crowding in front of her, but she knew they weren't there to see her. Or at least that's what she silently assumed. She wasn't exactly appreciated before, so why would she now. The only other person deserving of the attention was of course Halkrath, the one who valiantly and mercilessly killed Bakub.

Ali crept to Elliot's side and slipped her hand into the others. "they all look the same as them…" she whispered, her jaw almost quivering in fear at the sight of massive men before her.

"it's ok. They are the good guys compared to Bakub. They won't hurt you unless they are considering suicide." Elliot smiled reassuringly, watching as the girl relaxed but still held onto her with a tight grasp.

With her eyes squinted, Elliot peered around looking for a familiar face. she felt alienated among the tall god like beings before her yet it shocked her that they began looking at her as if they had never seen a human before. Or perhaps they were in complete disbelief that she would come back at all. As odd as it was to see them so surprised, she remembered that they would still see her as inferior to them.

Elliot continued looking, trying to remember what the gentle female looked like, how her eyes reflected her calm nature and how her physique made it clear that she was not the same as the other dominating females.

Halkrath's strong reassuring hand soon grasped her shoulder and she glanced up to the male towering over her. "are you gonna keep going or are you just gonna stand there staring. Luar-ke is just there in the crowd if you are trying to find her." he whispered low into her ear with a soft caress of his thumb on her shoulder.

Elliot gave a soft smile, "thanks. It just feels so strange being back and seeing the village like this. I can't help but wonder if it would be different had i not ran away." she replied as she drifted through the audience who, surprisingly, stepped out of her way without the usual order from the male. Luar-ke slowly faded into view from the crowd and without warning she charged toward the smaller woman, lifting her into the air with a bone crushing bear hug. Elliot erupted into laughter, returning the hug before being set down gently.

"paya! It feels like forever. Look at you! Beautiful as ever. Oh i'm so happy you are ok." the woman said joyfully as a tear glistened in the corner of her eye.

Halkrath stroked the girl's hair as he gave an exulting smile. "you should have seen her. She is nearly worthy of her own Chiva." he rumbled jubilantly, and watched as pride welled up in the smaller woman, a sight that left him silently admiring her more.

"oh but we all know you wouldn't put up with that. She's like your own living trophy." Luar-ke said with a laugh of her own. Her joyful voice soon trailed off as she looked the male up and down, realizing he had been through so much. "what about you, are you ok?" she wondered with a worried voice, her hand hovering over to the wounds on his body with a motherly touch.

"im fine, and so is Elliot. What's happened is in the past now." Halkrath replied with a comforting smile. He could see that Luar-ke was on edge just by looking at his new injuries, and the severed dread was enough to make her cringe. In an act to change the subject, he quickly drew her attention away from his injuries and to the matter of the village. "what exactly happened here?" he queried as he looked around immersively.

A reluctant sigh escaped her mandibles as she reflected on all that had happened, her mood changing drastically. "a lot. Not long after you left, the village was attacked. Bad bloods came and raided the village, taking prisoners be it women or children and making sure to leave their mark." Luar-ke replied, following his gaze to the ash and rubble of what used to be.

Halkrath looked back to the woman, watching as her eyes welled up in tears. "did they hurt you at all?" he asked, his eyes narrowing with worry.

"paya, no. I'm fine. But others were not so fortunate, i'm afraid." she answered. "im sure you saw the bodies. They all fought hard to protect the village." she replied as her eyes began to flood joylessly.

Halkrath pulled the tall woman into a tight embrace, despite how his blood began to boil for the bastards that committed this act, "i'm just glad your ok." Her body trembled in his arms as her breath began to shake as she cried. Elliot couldn't help but feel compassion for the woman as she joined the two in a warm embrace.

"i'm sorry you had to go through that, Luar-ke. I'm so sorry." Elliot voiced as she looked up to the woman with sincere eyes.

"it's ok. There is nothing you should be sorry for." Luar-ke replied and pulled away from them after a long moment. "enough of what has happened. Lets just focus on the present. Im just so happy to see you and Elliot are ok." she voiced with a smile as she wiped her eyes before looking to the two stowaways. "And who might this be?" she inquired with a raised brow, having not expected him to come back with two new people.

Elliot looked to Ali and pushed her forward for a proper introduction. "this is Ali, she was one of the slaves in Bakub's village. I don't think i would have made it through everything if it wasn't for her. And the other is Bakub's son, Malok, he also helped us."

Luar-ke exchanged a series of clicks with the male, who greeted her with a short bow of his head, before turning to halkrath, "i didn't expect you to bring back two others. What will happen to them?" she inquired to the male who was not exactly sure himself.

"no idea yet. Malok has no citizenship in this clan given his ties, and the girl has no home to return to. I suppose she will have to stay with us." Halkrath said as he glanced towards the shy human.

Elliot looked up to him with concern, "but there isn't much room in your home. There is your room, my room, and luar-ke's room. I suppose i could share my room but then there is the issue of where Malok will stay."

"this is true." Luar-ke concurred as she crossed her arms in thought. "it is possible that he will be taken into custody to be interrogated but if the Council deems him a threat, they could have him executed." she continued to the smaller woman.

"but he helped us. Are they really willing to kill him for just being related to Bakub?" Elliot spat, feeling irritated by the others words. Why would someone who has done good be damned just for their relations? She didn't understand it at all. "he deserves better….." she continued quietly, more to herself than anyone.

"indeed he does, But the council will see him guilty by association. With luck, after i inform them of what he has done, they will grant him a better sentence than a public execution. Not only that but considering his young age, they could grant him his own chiva in which case he could join the elders guards which would give him more of an opportunity to climb the ranks and become an elite himself if he exceeds expectations." Halkrath informed, watching elliot relax some as she listened carefully.

Elliot glanced to the male subject, silently feeling sorry for him, and then looked back to Halkrath. "you will put a good word in for him, right? He helped save us and he is nothing like Bakub. He deserves it." she trailed, grabbing his arm and looking up to him with hopeful eyes.

Halkrath couldn't help but stare at her a moment. Her eyes shimmered under the sun light and he found it almost impossible to look away from her. With one look she had him ensnared, able to make him submit to her near every whim. He gave a soft grin as he opened his mouth to reply. "i'll do my best, Elliot. But I can't make promises. I don't control their decisions."

A smile formed on her face and she wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him as tight as she could. "thank you, so much." she said before pulling away moments later.

Luar-ke cleared her throat, breaking a momentary silence that formed amongst them."well, in the meantime the elder will be very interested in what happen. You should go see him as soon as you can. Im sure he will be expecting a detailed report from you."

"of course. In the meantime i would like for you to take the girls home and get them settled in. I on the other hand will be taking Bakub's pup with me to see the Elder." halkrath replied.

"i will. We'll meet you at home. Do i need to save you anything for dinner?"

"no, don't bother. Just make sure they get some rest. They need it after everything that has happened."

"of course. I'll be waiting to hear how it went." the other replied as her tusks formed a soft smile.

Halkrath nodded and then looked to elliot, caressing her soft cheek before turning on his heel to leave and clicking for the other male to follow. Luar-ke on the other hand lingered there a moment to watch the strong chiseled form march away, his tube like hair gently swaying from side to side as he moved with a purpose. She couldn't help but think to herself, that she had raised a pup to a man that seemed to have more honor and respect than the majority of other males. He had turned out just like his late father, in more ways than one. A moment passed and she turned away and walked the girls in the opposite direction with her arms draped around them protectively.

His solid fist knocked gently on the Elders door before waiting for the invitation to enter. Malok kept his head bowed in shame with his hands at his side, not daring to stare at the Elite male who managed to brutally kill his low life father. He was, in all sense of the word, intimidated by him.

"when we enter, you will only speak when spoken to. There may be many questions and you will answer honestly. Do you understand?" Halkrath voiced low and stern.

"yes…." he replied softly, avoiding eye contact with the more dominant one.

"good."

The door opened after a moment and a servant bowed before stepping to the side. "the elder will see you now." she voiced quietly, watching as the males entered.

Halkrath kneeled before the elder, signaling the other to do the same. As he rose, the elder too stood from his chair and walked around his desk, eyeing the two curiously. After a moment a grin crossed his face and he marched forward and gave his friend a gentle shake of the shoulder. "Halkrath!" he bellowed with joy, "it's always a surprise to see you return. Not that i have any doubt in your abilities. Im curious, did the woman return safely as well?"

"that she has." the other replied.

"good, good. So, how did it go? I see you brought back Bakub's dishonorable pup. He smells just like that fucking traitor." the elder gave a disturbing hiss, watching the small inferior male cringe at the insult.

"yes, he is rather pathetic to look at, however, he helped protect my mate so i do owe him a chance to make a name for himself other than what his bastard father tainted him as. Bakub didn't care for the pup, he was the runt between his siblings and useless to his father, so bakub both disowned him and enslaved him. He was nothing but shit under his father's feet." Halkrath explained, signalling a servant to bring a chalice of c'nlip over.

The elder looked to the small male whose head was still bowed. "you, you look guilty with your head down. Look at me, pup." the smaller male looked up to the elder and hesitated to look him in the eye. "what is your name?"

"Malok" he replied with nothing more.

"Malok. Is all this true? Were you really a slave?" the other inquired with a curious tilt of his head.

Malok nodded in reply and then waited for the next moment to speak.

"I understand your siblings turned out to be well built. They would have been great additions to my guard had they not followed you Father. Tell me, why didn't you follow them?"

"they were corupt. I didnt believe the same as them and being the smallest they never gave me a chance." he replied, words filled with disgust and resentment.

The elder raised his brow with interest. "i see. And what did your father and mother think of you?"

Malok drew in a deep breath and prepared to speak. "my father disowned me when i was born. He didnt want a pup that was so weak and frail, he prefered my brothers who grew to follow him in every step. My mother, she actually cared. She convinced my father to let me live before he could put me down but it wasn't until she died that he deemed me his slave. I have never been anything to him."

"how unfortunate it must feel..." The elder turned to the other and gave a look of disbelief. "given his appearance i can't really see him as anything more. He is inferior after all. Care to provide me a reason to trust this insignificant pup?" the elder said with an amused chuckle, as if the small male before him was the definition of a joke. "go ahead and tell me what exactly happen?"

Halkrath took a single sip of his beverage before clearing his throat. "shit happened. Bakub abused and dishonored my mate and after i arrived i killed him. I made sure he paid with his life for what he had done"

"but what did he do? To the girl that is."

"he let his men brand her…. beat her…. and he nearly killed her right before my eyes." Halkrath replied with a deep groan, cringing as the memories filled his head. It wasn't exactly good table talk and he didn't feel comfortable giving every detail. It was a terrible memory and one he did not wish to relive. It was after all the first time he felt what fear really was.

The elder held back a rumble of his own before continuing. "but she is perfectly fine? Surely a human like her would have died." he said, completely oblivious to the subjects determination and willpower. She wasn't exactly one to go out easily. She was not some ordinary human.

" not her. She is different from the rest. Elliot may seem weak, but i'll have you know she defended herself even with a fatal wound. She even managed to protect another human that Bakub had enslaved…...And if it wasn't for her, i would not be here now." he trailed off at the end, watching the elder go from looking detatched to showing intrigue.

The other raised his eyebrow with interest and surprise, as if wondering if they were thinking of the same human that once wanted to kill him. "you mean to say, she saved you?" he inquired, his jaw agape as he looked to the other in a sort of wonder and disbelief. Surely a small human such as her was incapable of such things.

"yes." Halkrath quickly replied and proceeded to tell the story of his fight. "as i was battling Bakub, he nearly had me beat, but she managed to to distract him which gave me the opportunity to kill him. But that's not all. During the fight, one of Bakubs sons was also attacking me, Malok here managed to shoot him, killing him. I should have died if it wasn't for them."

"impressive. Yet it's so hard to believe that a mere human had to save you." the other uttered as he imagined the girl standing up to a ferocious creature such as Bakub. "and this other human, did it come back with you?" the elder continued a short moment later, grasping his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

Halkrath was prompt to reply, providing as much detail of the girl as he could, which was not much. "yes. Her name is Ali and from what i understand, she was abducted from earth along with her family who later died in Bakub's care. Malok here then protected Ali from Bakub as much as he could, bravely defending her despite his….asthenic demeanor." Halkrath informed as he glanced to Malok. "i can honestly say that the pup has more honor than his entire family combined. He may be small, but he isn't a complete disappointment."

The elder proceeded to observe the feeble form at his feet as he wondered how a disgrace like this was capable of doing so much. "i see. and does he claim this other woman as his own mate?" he asked out of the blue and watched in amusement as the male flinched and looked away in a shy manner. Had his complexion not hid it, one could say the smaller male had lit up like a lighthouse with a crimson blush.

"no. Weather or not he helped protect the girls, i don't think he is ready for the honor of claiming his own mate. The pup hasn't even gone through a proper chiva to obtain his own place in a clan." Halkrath informed.

"so are you suggesting that i allow this pathetic looking pup to go through his own chiva to erase the dishonor put on him by his father? Or rather, to allow him a chance to earn his place among my clan?" the elder voiced, his head cocked to one side as he began arrogantly stroking his chin in thought.

Halkrath gave a curt nod and said, "yes. He wasn't the one that harmed anyone and he despises his own father. I think he deserves an opportunity to put the past behind him. And if he fails….well then i guess it's paya's proof that he is nothing greater than his father."

"i suppose you are right. But then there's the matter with you and Elliot. I informed the council and they want me to act on that situation. As the most loyal of my men, i certainly do not plan to banish you or anything of the sort. However, they did agree that separating you two for some time and performing an investigation is suitable to determine if she is safe in your care."

"i expected as much. But, what will happen with her?"

The elder thought a moment, unsure for himself what would happen with the girl for the time that she was away from him. "she could end up anywhere really. But i can promise they won't put her in the care of someone who will dishonor her. She will be fine. However, you know the council members are very strong in their beliefs. Tradition is very important to them, so you must understand that they WILL try to convince you that you should take a Yautja female and leave the human in the past. I wouldn't even put it past them to keep you both separated for as long as possible."

Halkrath groaned. The elder was true with his words and even he understood the council would not want him to have a human mate. In their eyes, Elliot would only make him weak. Even his own father developed a bad reputation among them. "of course they would. But i can prove them wrong."

"i suppose, but it would be wise to not do anything rash. Now, moving on, we must discuss what happen while you were away." the elder said as he collapsed in a chair and waved the other over to join him.

"yes i'm rather curious of what transpired. The village is a disaster."

"of course you are." the elder replied as he poured a drink and began sipping away at it. " It turns out that i had spies with in my trusted ranks, spies i can only assume reported to Bakub ...or someone else. The village was infiltrated not long after you left. They tore through our perimeter and wiped out our defenses before setting fire to the village. They killed women and children and they made sure to take prisoners. Those bastards completely tore us apart. I hate to say it, but it was an attack we were not prepared for, and we paid the price in blood. Most of my trusted elites were assassinated, and our forces grew far to thin making the village more vulnerable. " he trailed off, looking the other deep in the eye. "Halkrath, we have started an investigation starting at Bakub's home, and what we found only proves our suspicions."

"you don't think it was the last." Halkrath continued for him, his eyes meeting the floor as he clasped his hands in front of his face.

"precisely." the elder said with a pause. Halkrath continued watching him attentively, waiting for his superior to speak. " you have been friends with him for quite some time….but i must ask, do you know of Bakub's heritage?"

Halkrath thought a moment, remembering how Bakub's family one held the throne. "i know his grandfather was Elder sometime before you, and that he was removed for his beliefs of wanting to make us the strongest species through the extermination of the lesser species." he said and continued to stare at the elder for a moment before adding,"this has to do with something greater, doesnt it."

"far greater, i hate to admit." the elder rumbled and the began to rummage through a pile a papers from the table next to him before drawing out a leather bound book and passing it to Halkrath. He eyed it for a moment before opening its pages and skimming through it. "i have always had my suspicions on Bakub, which is why i made sure to keep close eyes on him. After the death of his own Father, i knew he had some resentment. I knew he couldnt be trusted after after being close to a couple of traitors so i arranged a group of spies to watch him. After a few years they discovered his grandfather's journal which he continued to use. Inside they kept speaking of a greater being, someone who they appeared to worshiped as a god. My sources couldn't make sense of it, but the same image keeps appearing throughout the book. Some assumed it to be a code of some sort but others didn't agree. What they DO know, is that whoever this other being is, they share the same goal... "

Halkrath glanced to the other with a curious tilt of his head, silently awaiting the other to continue.

"... the extermination of Earth and the humans as a whole." the elder continued and watched the other flip from page to page. "as much as i don't care for the humans, i can't let that happen. And besides, you have made it clear that you rather enjoy the humans" he proceeded with amusement.

"So you are suggesting that this other being needs to found and stopped." the other replied and proceeded to continue after a short pause. "but how do you plan to do that? Anyone that had any connection with this person is long dead."

"Exactly." the elder agreed and shuffled through his papers until he pulled out a file and presented it to the other. "we have been led to believe that everyone is dead that could have a possible connection. Bakub's father died by execution, you just recently kill Bakub himself, but do you recall how his grandfather died?"

Halkrath gave a puzzled look as he leaned into his chair in thought. "i can't recall." he merely answered after a moment, watching the other return a sly grin.

"his death was never confirmed or even reported. He managed to drop off the face of the planet years ago. Some reported they lost contact with him after a landslide during a hunt. But no one was able to confirm. Given his beliefs, it would have made the perfect opportunity to escape."

"you think he may still be alive? If this is true what's the plan of action?" Halkrath voiced, sitting straight in his chair and watching the other attentively.

The Elder rose to his feet and looked to Malok who was still sitting off in the middle of the room. "we have Bakub's journal, and now we have his son. We could use them to help figure out who is really behind this."

"what makes you think he knows anything? He was his father's prisoner after all." halkrath inquired with a tilt of his head.

The elder looked to the small male before him. "pup, what do you know of your family?" he asked and the smaller gave him a confused look.

"my father never told me much. He didn't trust me. However, i've heard him speak multiple times about meeting with someone." malok replied, having paid close attention to the others private conversation, and then looked away in deep thought, trying to remember something. "what was the name…...Bhu'ja….that's it. My father used to mention it on a number of occasions."

"Bhu'ja…" Halkrath repeated as if he recognized it from somewhere.

"have you heard it before?" the elder asked, looking to Halkrath who held is chin in deep thought.

"not that i can recall. Although, Bakub was active in the black market, so he had used various aliases. I think that's exactly what that is." he replied.

"well...it's a start." the elder voiced. There was a sudden knock on the door and all heads turned as another elite entered urgently and approached the elder to whisper something barely audible. The elder sighed and waved the elite off before saying, "if you'll excuse me, i'm needed else where. Read those, see what you can make of it."

As her feet carried her along the gravel road, she couldn't help but feel lost despite the flat barren land around her. Had it already been so long since she had last been to his house? Elliots eyes bounced around in wonder, recollecting the memories she had long forgotten about this strange alien world. With every step she couldn't help but wonder how long it had been? Surely not that long. Maybe weeks?

The house slowly crept into view off the horizon and she was astonished to see that it had fallen victim to the attacks. The front yard was nothing but scorched earth, plants flaking into nothingness as a result to a previous fire. The stones that made up the walls were not left untouched. Strange aggressive marks lay scattered about the vertical surfaces, clearly an insult to the Elite that dwelled there. Her stomach knotted with nervousness as she lay her hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it as if waiting for something to jump out at her. As she stepped inside, the lights flickered on to reveal the inside. Surprisingly it was clean, but that was clearly the work of Luar-ke. As she looked more, she could see faint graffiti and remnants of an uninvited guest who raided the place of its valuables.

"don't mind the mess. I was able to clean up most of it but am still working to clean the walls. Go ahead and make yourselves at home." Luar-ke's voice echoed, snapping elliot away from her thoughts.

The girl gave a slow nod before leading the way inside, taking in the faint familiar smells and the trying to find a place for long lost memories. So much had changed, but this was where things would take a new route.

Elliot stood in the doorway of her old room, taking in everything she had forgotten about it. The faint stench of cigarettes still lingered in the fabrics of her bedding and her wardrobe sat against the wall half open from the last time she was in it.

"this is your room?" Ali asked as a shiver slid down her spine. The room itself had a strange feeling to it, as if so many emotions had been poured into it. But none were completely happy. It was rather dreary inside as the light from the window barely lit the room. Even the atmosphere of it left her uncomfortable. It was oddly cold as if the sun had never reached it, and the stone floor seemed to suck any warmth from her feet.

"yeah. Not exactly home sweet home, but it's better than a shack. I don't have much so the other half of the wardrobe is yours." elliot said as she opened the wardrobe and pulled out her old uniform and changed into the torn cargo pants and khaki t shirt. Afterwards she pulled her hair into a small ponytail as to get it out of her way. After not having any clothes that fit properly, she was rather satisfied with the baggy pants that was still missing half a pant leg. When she finished she turned to ali to continue telling her about their new home as minor details filled her thoughts. " the bathroom is straight across the hall. The bathing pool is always full with a sort of sterilizing solution so you don't need to worry about draining it when your done. Towels are under the sink and the laundry room is right next door." she rambled before pausing to take a breath. " There isn't much here, but it's better than nothing."

After a moment of silence, Ali gave a soft smile and said. "thank you, for everything. I wouldn't be alive if it wasnt for you."

Elliot smiled and patted the girl on the head. "its nothing. Its sorta what i do."

As silence fell between them, Ali looked away in a shy manner and began uttering quietly. "ummm….about Malok, what's going to happen to him?" she voiced, clearly hoping the other wasn't judging her.

"i don't know. Im sure he will be fine though. Halkrath won't let them hurt him." elliot replied with a reassuring smile, watching a tear form in her eye. "you... love him, don't you." she inquired after a moment, realizing the girl had some emotions for the male. It was obvious she felt something deep for him, something that had surfaced while she was with him.

The girl nodded softly and elliot pulled her into an embrace. "i'm not sure if he understands how grateful i am to him. He protected me after my parents died. He was there for me when no one else was. I haven't been able to show how grateful i am to him. After they branded me, he helped ease the pain. He truly is nothing like his father. He is much more than that." she sobbed as she clung to the other. Her heart was aching for him, for what could come of him.

"that he is. And you know what i think? I think he feels the same for you. You were something he could protect and show that he wasn't the same as the others. I think you saved him in a way as well. I promise you he will be ok." elliot replied and watched a gentle smile form on the girl's lips.

"thank you." Ali replied as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"no problem. You should get some rest, you look like you haven't slept in a month." Elliot voiced, noting the the dark spots under the girl's eyes that indicated she had not been sleeping well. But no one could blame her, given the events that transpired one could assume she had been unable to sleep at all.

Elliot continued to tuck the girl into bed, gently brushing her hair out of her face as she did. The girl was so petite, given her age, she looked like nothing but a child curled up innocently waiting for a good night kiss. Ali was quick to fall asleep, her eyes growing heavy ever so quickly. Soon, as if no time had passed, she was out cold, her chest rising and falling in slow increments. After a moment of stroking the girl's head with a gentle touch, elliot bid the girl farewell as she silently stepped away, leaving her to her deep slumber.

The door closed with a shallow click as she left the room with a sigh. Outside in the living room she collapsed on the couch across from Luar-ke who had been sitting and reading something. She let out a heavy breath and held her head in her hands in thought. "they took her so young. I don't even think she remembers earth completely." she voiced quietly to herself.

"i'm sorry?" luar-ke replied, realizing the other had just said something.

"its nothing. I was just thinking out loud. Any idea when Halkrath will be back?"

"no idea." the other replied and and laid her book on the table between them. "now what is it? Something is on your mind and i can see it's troubling you."

Elliot chuckled. The woman could pick up on everything about her almost as if she was an open book. "i suppose you're right. Damn i don't know where to begin. So much has happened since i came here." she voiced, pushing her hair back as she leaned into the couch.

Luar-ke poured the girl a cup of water from a pitcher sitting between them and passed it to her. "well my ears are open, you can start wherever you want."

Elliot thought a moment, finding it hard to determine what it was she wanted to talk about. After a moment longer, she spoke. "back on earth, i joined the military so i wouldn't feel weak. I wanted to feel like i could do anything, and i did. I didn't have to worry about someone coming to my rescue all the time cause i was able to protect myself, granted i did have a team that could back me up if i needed it….." elliot paused and took a drink of water before continuing. "it wasn't until i came here that i realized how weak i am. I mean, Halkrath saved me on more than one occasion. I haven't been able to protect myself here."

Luar-ke was hesitant to speak, unsure of what to say. "it's ok. Halkrath has already made it known that he will protect you. Im sure he is willing to fight your battles for you."

"but i don't want him to!" elliot exclaimed, clenching her hands into tight fists. "he almost died because of me. I cant help but feel that if he keeps coming to my rescue….he will die."

A moment of silence fell between them as Luar-ke watched elliot look to the ceiling in thought. "Elliot, what happen back there?"

Elliot looked back to the other, a tear forming in her eyes. She was brokenhearted, feeling guilty about what had happened as she recalled his battle with Bakub. "for a moment, i thought he wouldn't come...but he did. He came for me, Luar-ke, and it almost got him killed." her voice began to shake as she broke down, thinking about how close he came to death. She was crying for him. "he was looking at me, the entire time he was being beaten. I could see how much it hurt him, but he only stared at me, fighting. Never giving that sick bastard the satisfaction of seeing him give in."

"he will take the worst pain imaginable if it means protecting you. Elliot, he loves you and is willing to die for you. Don't blame yourself for his decisions." the other said, seeing the guilt in her eyes and the hurt in her demeanor.

"NO. It is my fault. He almost died because of me. Luar-ke, i wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died." she voiced sorrowfully as the tears poured from her eyes. "he has done so much and i am still unable to repay him. I'm still too weak."

"elliot, are you trying to say what i think you're trying to say?"

"that i care for him? That i love him?" elliot replied, her eyes meeting the others with truth in them. "...i'd be lying if i denied it…" she trailed timidly.

Luar-ke's eyes widened and she moved to the others side, pulling her into a tight embrace as she rubbed her back gently. "Oh, its ok sweetheart, it's ok. Everyone is weak in some way, but you know, that is why we belong with certain people. Where you feel weak, Halkrath is strong. And the same goes for him. Halkrath nearly died for you, because he loves you. It's not your fault. You are the one thing he has longed for in his life, something to die for."

"but, i don't want him to die. Luar-ke, i want to be stronger, so that when the time comes i can protect him." elliot said and paused for a moment as she reflected on what happen. "bakub put him through so much pain, because of me. I should have been the one to feel that pain."

"bakub, attacked Halkrath because he felt that he was weak for having a human mate. The fact that Halkrath was able to go through it, only shows that you do not make him weak. Just as he is your strength, you are his. You are what keeps him going, what keeps him fighting." luar-ke said, pushing the girls hair behind her ears.

Elliots tears stopped and she wiped her eyes with her hands before clearing her throat. "He is so strong and so brave, Luar-ke. How does he do it? It's like fear just doesn't exist in him." she voiced after a long moment, looking at the woman as if maybe she knew the answers to everything.

"he loves you." the other replied, enunciating every word slowly as to make her understand.

Elliot was quiet for a moment before she opened to speak in a barely audible tone. " i just…..don't want him to die for me." she paused as a knot formed in her chest, as if it was to hard to speak. "Luar-ke I do love him, but i'm scared that one day he will no longer be here for me to tell him."

"you mean you have not told him?"

"no. Not yet. I'm just not sure if im ready." elliot said as she sipped her water.

Silence fell between them as the larger woman rose to her feet with a sigh. Elliot watched her carefully as she marched to a shelf and rummaged through its contents until she found a photo album and drew a single photo from behind the cover. She straightened her back attentively as the other returned, sitting next to her and preparing to speak. "its hard to believe, but, Halkraths mother was a human just as you. She experienced the same feelings, same as you. For the longest time she was not sure what to do as she began falling in love with his father, Asmund." Luar-ke went silent as she passed a polaroid photo to the other, being ever so careful as not to bend the edges. "this is her. Amelia Marie Kingsley"

Elliot stared at the photo in astonishment, gazing at the female subject in absolute wonder. She was beautiful. "this is his mother?" she asked in disbelief.

Luar-ke chuckled in amusement before replying. "she is beautiful isn't she."

"absolutely. How did she end up here? How did she meet Asmund?" elliot rambled as questions began flooding her thoughts.

"like you and Halkrath, they both met on earth. Asmund discovered her in a remote jungle during one of his hunts. In the beginning, she was taken from earth and was supposed to be sold and used for biological experimentation. It wasn't until his father, Asmund, intercepted a black market ship she was on and saved her. She was absolutely terrified of him at first and the language barrier between them only made it worse. She had no home to go back to on earth since she had been a hostage for a few earth years, and so he took her home hoping to help her and give her a place to call her own. I personally served as a translator as Asmund didn't know english himself. Amelia was not at all happy living on our world at first, but after a few months she warmed up to him and later fell in love with him. Same as you." she explained.

"how old was she?" Elliot inquired, glancing up from the photo

"She was around 28 when Asmund discovered her." the other replied.

"and what happen to her?" elliot asked, finding new interest in Halkraths mother.

"she died, in childbirth, many years ago." luar-ke said, taking a seat next to the girl. "i will never forget that beautiful girl. When she grew comfortable with our world, she was so full of life. I can't count how many times she tried to sneak up on Asmund and scare him just to entertain herself. Asmund loved her so much. She was his world so to speak." Luar-ke said with an amused chuckle as she remembered a time long ago.

"I uh, i was wondering, what did everyone else think of their relationship? Was Asmund seen as being weak because of her?" Elliot questioned out of nowhere.

"why, of course. Asmund and Amelia were shunned, even mocked for their relationship. When Amelia became pregnant, everyone warned Asmund that the child would not survive long past childhood. They pleaded with him to have her get an abortion and to mate with another Yautja, but of course he refused and stuck to his mates side throughout her pregnancy up until her death. Despite what tradition says, he loved her. And the same applies to Halkrath."

Elliot stared at the photo, engraving the image of the woman in her head. She was beautiful, her smile, her golden brown hair, her emerald eyes. She was gorgeous. Elliot opened her mouth to speak, but no words could be formed that would describe what she was feeling in that moment. "this is…..amazing. Thank you, Luar-ke. Thank you for showing me this." she said and threw her arms around the woman in a tight embrace. Luar-ke returned the gesture, lingering there for a long moment.

"of course. Don't be afraid to talk to Halkrath about how you feel. He would love to know, even if it isn't the feelings he is looking for right now." she said with a genuine smile as she pulled away. Elliot nodded in reply before turning her attention to the photo again in admiration. "i think i'll leave you alone, it's getting late now and Halkrath should be home soon."

Elliot smiled to the woman and watched her march away to her room. When she was alone, she pulled the photo to her chest and rose to her feet. She began walking down the hall until she reached his room, pushing the door open as she entered. It had been a long while since the last time she was in his room. Elliot sat upon his bed, pushing herself up against the headboard as she patiently waited for his return, still holding the photo to her chest. It wasn't much longer before she heard the front door open and close, signalling his return. She continued to listen as he exchanged a series of clicks with who she assumed to be Malok, afterwards she listened as his heavy steps resounded through the hall before his door soon opened.

Halkrath marched silently into his room, not bothering to turn towards her. She wondered if he had realized she was there, but at the same time he seemed in deep thought. "how did it go?" she voiced softly and noticed how he turned towards her with a smile on his face, pleased to see her there. She pushed herself off his bed and marched over to him, taking his hand and unfastening his gauntlet ever so gently.

"it went well. But you, how are you?" he replied as her stroked her hair with his free hand.

"im fine. You were gone for quite a while i thought it didn't go well." she smiled as she set his gauntlet on his desk before moving to the other.

"there was much to talk about." he simply replied as he watched her hands move slowly to remove the piece of armor. When she finished, he quickly removed the rest so he stood bare with nothing but his loin cloth.

Elliot stepped back to marvel at him, admiring his strong muscular form with an innocent smile on her lips. He didn't move, only stood there as she gazed upon his form, and he liked it. The feeling of her eyes on him lifted his stomach in his chest. He wasn't sure how to describe it, but it left him feeling prideful and accomplished. She used to despise him, used to only see him as nothing but a monster, but now he could see he had earned a sort of respect and gratitude from her….if not her heart completely.

It wasn't but a moment later when he stepped toward her and picked her bridal style. She released a surprised gasp at his swift motion before draping her arms around his neck as he carefully carried her to his bed, laying her down in the middle and nuzzling her face like a cat before slipping into bed next to her. Elliot sat up some, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him. Her eyes slowly scanned his alien form and her other hand gently moved over his many scars in thought. After a moment his hand caught hers and he brought it to his chest as he began to make that quiet and gentle rumble. A purr. A crimson blush filled her cheeks and she looked away shyly, unsure what to do as he held her hand there. The warmth of his hand soon cupped her face and he turned her head to look at him as he embraced this moment of close proximity. The two didn't exchange words, rather they just locked eyes and stared. There weren't any words to describe the moment, rather than spiritual. They gazed at each other almost as if worshipping, that was until he pulled her toward him until she straddled his abdomen and gave him worried look.

His purring stopped, replaced by small chuckle before he spoke. "dont worry. Im not going to do anything." he said as his hands began to trace her scars with the lightest touch. He wanted touch her, to know her more, to know what she was thinking and what her darkest secrets were. He wanted to know everything. Short moments passed as his hand caressed her pale skin before stopping on a small line. "what happen here?" he asked, looking up to her.

"cut myself on a piece of metal." she answered, and watched his hand move elsewhere ever so slowly, making the hair on her neck and arms stand straight.

"here?" he voiced, stopping over a pink area on her leg.

"a bad sunburn." she voiced and he gave a confused look. "it happens when i'm in the sun for to long." he gave a nod and looked back to his hands.

His hands moved to her waist and she gasped when he lifted her shirt to look. As one hand held her shirt, the other tickled her stomach as it slowly touched different small scars before stopping over a tan spot that didn't match her skin tone. "what's this one?"

"it's a birthmark. It's something i was born with." elliot replied as she put her hand over his. He looked at her for a long moment before boldly pulling her toward him and planting his mandibles on her forehead in a form of a kiss. "halkrath," she started as she pulled away. "what happens now?"

He looked at her with a tilted head before saying, "we move forward."

"yes but, what happens to us, with the council?" she wondered.

"The council wants to separate us for a time, to determine if you are safe with me, given what happened back then and the accusation you made before the elder." he replied.

"oh." she said and looked away. His hand then found her cheek and forced her to look at him.

"you are worried." he said matter of factly. "it will only be temporary. You don't need to be afraid."

Elliot lifted herself off of him and sat at his side with her knees drawn to her chest. " it's just, everyone here doesn't exactly approve of me…" she trailed off, listening as he shuffled around to sit in front of stared at her for moment, meeting her eyes and anxiously waiting for her to continue. "I'm worried that they will change your mind, that they will convince you that i'm not worth the time."

"they won't be able to change my mind. They couldn't sway my judgment no matter how hard they tried." he replied, earning a small smile from the small woman before him.

"good to know." she giggled and continued to stare at him. "does it not bother you, that most others see you lesser than what you were before you met me?"

The question stunned him a moment as he realized he never truly took the time recognize it. "no. I don't need anyone's opinion about who i desire as my mate." he said and watched her cheeks flush red.

"so, you feel absolutely no shame at all?" she continued.

"no." he replied reassuringly. The more he looked at her, the more he could see the worry still lingering in her eyes. She looked almost lost in her thoughts, trying to decide what path was right. "whats wrong? You look so, melancholy." he voiced as he reached out to brush her hair away from her face.

Elliot shook her head and laughed, as if his question was a joke. "i'm sorry. I've just been thinking a lot. The council wants to separate us and investigate my accusations of you. I'm just worried they will keep us apart and forbid our reunion. After what happened that day, they could very well punish you and i don't think i want that. Im worried my words won't be enough to change their mind. Halkrath, i want to be able to share my feelings with you, but i'm waiting for the right time. Problem is, i'm scared i won't get that chance with what's about to happen." she worded frantically, wondering if the male was able to follow what she was saying.

Halkrath, put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "you could tell me now." he purred, the rumbling of his chest making her spine tingle in satisfaction.

"i would love to," she began softly. "but i want to wait for when we get through this. i'm waiting for the perfect time."

He returned a smile and gave a curt nod to tell her he understood. "as you wish." he said, removing himself from the bed before marching out of the room towards the lavatory. Elliot remained on his bed, curling up beneath his pelts and letting her mind wander over all the possibilities of the future.

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, CHAPTER 21 AWAITING YOUR APPROVAL. I PUT MY HEART INTO IT TRYING TO MAKE IT RIGHT AFTER NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG. UNFORTUNATELY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE A WHILE AS I AM FINALLY DEPLOYING. DUE TO THE SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME ILL HAVE TO WRITE, I CAN'T PROMISE IT WILL BE LONG. BUT I WILL TRY TO WORK ON MULTIPLE CHAPTERS TO POST THROUGHOUT THE MONTHS. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A VERY LONG TIME. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.


End file.
